The Chosen One - Our Victory Awaits
by atikabubu
Summary: The fifth installment of the Chosen One series and sequel to Toshiro X. The just reformed 501st Joint Fighter Wing begins another adventure under the command of Toshiro. A new story of growth, feelings, and the usual lollygaging.
1. Chapter 1 – Stormy beginning

**Disclaimer**

**I do not hold the intellectual property rights to the Strike Witches franchise, or any other book, comic, song, movie, or other work of art I reference. Original Content created by me is copyrighted by me alone. All brand names are property of the respective parties owning rights to them. This disclaimer is valid hereinafter and won't be repeated in the following chapters.**

**Partial Copyright by Doran Maya**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome again!<strong>

**This is the fifth installment of the Chosen One series, and contrary to what you might hope for, not the last. However, I won't say what's in store for the future right now, heheh…**

**The following story is a non-canon continuation to the movie, starting right off after the movie ended. I hope that the amount of curveballs I'm gonna throw at you, my dear readers, won't make you dizzy.**

**Ad Victoriam!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Stormy beginning<p>

The newly reformed 501st JFW was flying alongside Mio in a box formation, protecting her from all sides.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at the battle, Mio?" Toshiro asked with a smirk.

"No thanks, smartass. I have to return to the Yamato and return the plane. I hope you won't forget about me after the battle, riiiight?" she mused

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

They saw the Yamato from a distance. The enormous ship, the pride of the Imperial Fuso Navy was floating like a log on the majestic Rhine thanks to enormous floaters mounted on its sides.

"We let go of one witch from what I remember…" Toshiro heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Jinzaburo! They let you be the captain after what happened in Romagna?"

"That was the fault of the technology, not mine. And thus, I'm on the bridge of the Yamato, sailing across the river Rhine, as absurd as it may sound," he laughed.

"Hahaha! Okay, we're returning Mio. She's now back in the 501st, so we're going to fetch her after we clear up things in Bastogne."

"Understood, General. But she's not capable of fighting as a witch anymore, why do you need her?"

"She'll join as an instructor, in the broad sense of the word. Our girls still need her iron grip, and we have two additions, so she has to test them personally, ha!"

"The 501st reformed for the second time… Bring the Major in!"

"Roger, Captain!" Mio shouted. "Give them hell, girls!"

"Roger!" The girls responded.

Mio gently approached for landing on the water, where the Yamato would later fish her out with a crane, but now, the rest of the 501st is going north-west towards Bastogne in Belgica.

"Yoshika, where did you get that sword you used back then?" Perrine asked.

"Ah… Well… My previous sword evolved…"

"Evolved… Well, I suppose a magic sword can do such stuff…" Perrine sighed. "But it looked plebeian. There's nothing like a good rapier!"

"Yoshika!" Trude shouted.

"What is it, future cousin Trude? Or maybe I should use the perfect tense already and simply call you _cousin_?"

"Heeeeee..." Trude almost melted away midair but quickly regained her composure. "You need a conventional weapon, catch!" She said and threw her an MG42.

Yoshika caught the gun and replied, "Thanks, Cousin Trudy!"

"Weeeeheeee…" Trudy wilted away with red cheeks for the second time.

"Yoshika, what's up with you and Trude, huh?" Eila asked with a devilish smile.

"Toshiro told me that according to the latest findings, he's Trude's cousin, thus, if I marry Toshiro, she will become my family."

The girls unacquainted with the news, apart from Shizuka, first looked at the blissful Trude and then at the grinning Toshiro.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" They shouted unanimously.

"So Trude was Toshiro's cousin all the time?!" Perrine asked. "But that means that… Trude is also royalty! O la la!"

"Royalty?" Lynne asked clueless.

"Toshiro was announced a Hohenzollern and successor to the throne of Karlsland officially. Furthermore, he's now the Archduke of Pomerania. That's why he's now using a _von_ in his name." Yoshika explained patiently. "And additionally, he's now a One-Star General, as some of you may have noticed."

The only things that they heard right now was the rumbling of the Striker engines.

"Oh, so Toshiro is now somebody like Maria, right?" Francesca asked with a melodic voice.

"Nah, my Archduke status only an empty title… But the fact is that I'm a Generalmajor and the only successor to the throne of Karlsland."

"Of course, Your Grace…" Shirley simulated a bow with a crooked smile.

"Shuuuut uuup! Or his Grace will give you so many errands that your tits will fall off!"

"Woah shit!" Shirley grabbed her prized possessions.

"Let's focus on the battle ahead, girls," Minna said. "Heidi, any news?"

"Both Brigadier General McAuliffe and General der Panzertruppe von Manteuffel are in dire need of help," Heidemarie responded.

"What's the current situation?" Toshiro asked.

"From what I've been told, there are still at least ten Giant Turtles attacking Bastogne from the east. The 506th A-unit already destroyed such a number of enemies, but they're on their last legs."

"Okay, understood…" Toshiro mumbled. "Say, Heidi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me something about the 506th?"

"They're divided into two units – A and B. The B-unit is comprised of four Liberians, and the A-unit… Um… Let's say that that's the kind of company you would be advised to keep, Toshiro…"

"Oh really? What's so special about them?"

"All five of them have some connection to royalty or aristocracy."

"All five? Wheeeew… But… Heheheheh… I doubt they're as well connected as me, huh?"

"Oh no… Being the direct heir to the throne is something most of them can't even dream about…"

"Good. If the air gets bad between us, I'll have an ace in the sleeve, heh…"

"I don't quite follow your thought pattern, but whatever… I think we should be seeing the battle soon."

And indeed, they soon first heard and then saw the battle. Witches were zipping around in the air and shooting at the mass of Giant Turtles. Many Sherman and Tiger tanks were trying to repel the enemy, as well as stationary Flak 88's.

"Witches, pincer formation!" Minna commanded.

"Roger!" Everyone responded.

"Hey, when did you become the commander, huh?" Toshiro asked, making everyone halt.

"Oh come oooon…"

"Okay, okay, have some fun. I'll just…" Toshiro summoned Aganaimaru. "…cleave one or two…"

"Hey, Toshiro, maybe I could do that too?"

"No sweetie, you use those absurdly powerful shields of yours to protect the less fortunate."

"Oh okay… But if anything happens…"

"Pow! Right in the kisser!"

"Hahahaha!" Yoshika laughed and flew away.

"This is the 501st going into battle, 506th respond." Toshiro said through the transponder.

"501st, this is Major Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne." Toshiro heard a polite yet firm voice through the transponder. "We are grateful for your assistance. Can we fall back now? My girls are breathing with their ears already."

"Sure. Fall back to where we came from; we will take care of the baddies. Oh, and be sure to stick around."

"Affirmative. Who am I speaking to by the way?"

"Somebody you can't hold a candle too, heheh…"

Toshiro cut the connection and rushed into battle. The Neuroi spotted him soaring at a supersonic speed at them. They fired a few weak shots, which he either dodged or totally negated with his shield.

He charged up his sword and swung it yelling, "Reppuzan!"

The attack cut two Turtles straight behind their cannon barrels where their cores were located. At the same time another Turtle exploded under a barrage of small rockets

_Seven to go._

Then a volley of three high-penetration shots, shot in less than half second intervals hit another one.

_Six to go, good job Lynne!_

Toshiro looked around and saw Yoshika literally herding the allied tanks into one column to protect their retreat with her shields. Perrine was helping too, shielding the retreat of the soldiers manning the gun emplacements.

_Atta girls!_

Eila did something breathtaking, as she buzzed between two Turtles, who in turn shot at themselves.

_Fucking showoff! Five left!_

Somewhat shyly, but Heidemarie did a daring strafing run, destroying one of the Neuroi.

_So you can actually fight… Four!_

Shirley took Francesca by her left leg and arm and spun her like a small tornado. Then she released the Romagnan, who in turn rammed into a Turtle, destroying it completely.

_Hohoho! Three!_

Erica didn't want to be worse, and she Sturm'ed her way through one of the enemies.

_That's my Erica! Two left!_

Minna and Trude joined forces and rushed at one of the two remaining enemies in a hail of bullets, resulting in a kill

_One more!_

"Mine!" Toshiro heard Yoshika's shout through the intercom.

He barely saw her moving as she swooped down on the Neuroi. Her new sword appeared in her hands and she pierced the Neuroi. The enemy exploded and an eerie silence befell the battlefield.

"And that's a wrap!" Toshiro shouted through the intercom.

Both the 501st and the men on ground started cheering.

Yoshika flew to Toshiro and gave him a vivid hug.

"Weee! We won!" She cheered.

"And you got the last one, hahaha! My girl!"

"I've heard a male voice on the radio commanding the witches." A gruff voice with a southern Liberian accent said. "Identify yourself."

"Majorgeneral Toshiro Lucas von Edelweiss." Toshiro responded.

"Hoho! The heir to the Karlslander throne himself! McAuliffe here! Thanks for saving our boys!"

"Generalmajor, I, von Manteuffel would also like to thank you and your unit for saving our men."

"No problem, dear Generals. The 501st is back in business! Can we be of any more help?"

"I think not," Manteuffel said. "We will manage somehow."

"Okay, Herr General."

Suddenly, a whole swarm of witches approached Toshiro and looked at him curiously.

"Woahwhatthefuck?!"

"Toshiro that must be the 506th, one of them has a purple hakama…" Yoshika whispered. "Nobility…"

As if on command, the girls bowed their heads slightly before Toshiro.

"And what's that for?" He asked partially amused, partially irritated.

"The high born recognize when they're in front of royalty," the blonde with her hair tied in a bun, wearing tights and a Belgican uniform said.

"You must be de Grunne," Toshiro said. "So, while we're on topic… Girls, introduce yourselves and tell me what kind of aristocracy are you. My girls, come in closer."

The 501st drew closer and the introductions commenced.

"Major Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne, honorary commander of the 506th," the blonde reintroduced herself. "Heiress to two earl families and on the umpteenth position to the crown of Britannia."

Another blonde, this time with straight hair, wearing a Karlslander uniform, and what made Toshiro almost laugh out loud, with her Magic Antenna formed like a circlet, moved forward.

"Major Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. I come from a family of Orrussian aristocrats who moved to Karlsland. And… I noticed something nice on your MG, Herr Generalmajor…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"The sights. I never such sights mounted on an MG 151."

Toshiro unholstered his MG, to which Heinrike did the same. Toshiro looked at hers, and saw that it was a version with an electric trigger."

"We both have customized guns it seems," Toshiro said. "Want to see mine?"

"Oh, please, if I could…"

"Then gimme yours instead."

They exchanged guns. Toshiro weighed the MG in his hands and aimed to the side using the iron sights.

"Well, nice. I bet the electric trigger gives some relief to that trigger finger of yours."

"Indeed. But why does your MG have a stock, Herr Generalmajor? And why is this scope so… weirdly placed."

"Oh, you see…" Toshiro said and flied to her side. "Take aim."

"Mmm… Okaaay…"

"Now, if I press this thingie here…"

Toshiro pressed the spring release button and the scope snapped in front of the reflex sights.

"Woho! How convenient! You can use it both in close quarters and on medium distance!"

"Maybe you should send a request to Neue Karlsland for such a combo? I'm sure they have a few spares."

"Well, if you say so, Herr Generalmajor… But I'll use you as leverage!"

"Meh, as long as you won't ask for a tank…"

"Heehee…"

"Okay, next!"

A witch with crimson red hair wearing a uniform of the Romagna Regia Aeronautica and sporting two Fliegerhammern flew forward.

"Captain Adriana Visconti. I'm from a… somewhat fallen family that has governed Milano. But that doesn't stop me from killing Neuroi!"

"As long as you have the conviction… And geez, two rocket launchers, Sanya, take note!"

"Heh, I'm too small to do it…" Sanya blushed.

Another witch came about forward. Toshiro wasn't exactly sure if it wasn't a wizard, but he somehow knew it was a girl anyway. Sporting a short trench coat and a cap you'd see on a Britannian hunter, she looked at him with her blue eyes from under her brown hair and said, "2nd Lieutenant Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal. I come from a small aristocratic family from Belgica, but I was raised in Britannia."

"Pardon the bluntness, but you sure look like a tomboy…"

"Ummm… My parents raised me as a boy…" She responded with red cheeks.

"Monsters…"

"Well, they had their reasons… Somewhat… They thought that if I was discovered as a witch, the army of Belgica would nab me… But hey, at least I learned to shoot, heheh…"

"All's well that ends well… Now, my would-be compatriot as I spy with my little eye."

"Heehee…" The girl in the light purple miko suit giggled. "2nd Lieutenand Kunika Kuroda!" The dark haired Fusojin cheered while showing a victory sign with her left hand. "Please to meet you!"

"My, my. You must be Mami's cousin or something, heheh… Kuroda… I think I've heard about that family…."

"Ah, I'm from the branch family, so… meh… I don't even bother…" She shrugged.

"But you still wear your purple."

"Because it's cool! Red is too pretentious…"

"If it fits, it sits. Well, since you've all introduced yourselves, now I'll reintroduce myself. Generalmajor Toshiro Lucas von Edelweiss, Archduke of Pomerania, heir to the throne of Karlsland, Hero of Karlsland, Star of Romagna, blah blah… I'm inviting you girls for dinner and to take a breather."

"Wha?" The girls asked while tilting their heads.

"You've heard me. Now that we have at least three cooks, we can easily make a nice big dinner. You'll get your strength back, maybe even take a bath, and you can go back to where you came from."

The girls looked at their commander.

"Well, if we get an invitation from someone your caliber, General, then it goes without saying that we simply have to accept. Where is your base by the way?"

"Sint-Truiden."

"Ah, yes. Girls, let's follow the 501st and get some refreshments."

"Okay!"

"And you, ladies," Toshiro turned to the 501st. "Go ahead, Minna and the rest will lead you there. I have to go back for Mio, okay?"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fliegerhammern is the plural of Fliegerhammer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, one down, over forty more to go! As usual, the chapters will be published every three days.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 – You get one, and you get one

Chapter 2 – You get one, and you get one!

Toshiro flew towards the last position where he saw the Yamato. It was still at the same place, not having moved an inch. The Zeke, which Mio used before, was already loaded up on the stern, and when he looked closer, he saw Mio waiting on the bow.

He slowly approached the ship and landed before Mio gently. She had a sword on her back, which Toshiro remembered, and another sword-like thing wrapped in cloth sticking out from a medium-size duffle bag.

"So you've made amends with Masakuni? I wonder why…"

"Hey, I'm an officer of the IFN! Not having a katana handy is just weird…" she pouted, but her face soon turned to a smile. "And it's the blade that my sensei entrusted to me during the Fuso Sea Incident..."

"A precious memento," Toshiro said softly, "So, is that a bamboo sword in that duffle bag?"

"Yeah. I have to discipline my favorite underlings with something, right?"

"Speaking of which… Your status now?"

"I phoned _home _and I can join the 501st immediately."

"As an…"

"Instructor and consultant. You took in a trainee during education into the unit, right?"

"Yeah, Shizuka. You'll have a new torture toy…"

"It depends on what skills will she show to me. If she's at least a bit better than Lynne and Miyafuji combined on their first days, I might be a bit lenient… By the way, I was teaching her in the naval academy a bit, I wonder how she progressed…"

"Your student? Unexpected… And still not calling Yoshika by her name? Oh please…"

"Nope. She's still training under me, and I won't cave in no matter what. Especially that she seems to have changed…"

"Yes, she changed. I just don't know the magnitude of the changes yet, but we'll probably get down into the issue…"

"Let's go then, to the base. Be sure to keep your shield up before me if you'll be going faster than a hundred…"

"Oh, right… Sucks to have lost your magic, right?"

"No more basic protection against the elements even…" Mio sighed. "By the way, where are we staying?"

"Sint-Truiden Airbase. The NJG1 Vierte Staffel will be sharing the base with us. Or rather the opposite, but whatever, I'm the bigger fish now, heheheh… Oh, and I've invited part of the 506th to dinner."

"You sure are going wide…" she muttered.

"Hey, I'm a General right now, I have to adapt. So, hop on my back and let's go."

Mio didn't dawdle and clung herself to Toshiro's rear side.

Toshiro gently lifted himself and started from the Yamato. He pulled a shield large enough to cover both him and Mio, but gave it an aerodynamically correct pike in front and he speeded on.

"I have so many things to ask you, Toshiro…" Mio said quietly.

"Maybe later? While we're sitting and drinking warm tea?"

"But you promise you'll answer at least some of my questions?"

"Yeah, why not. As long as I _can_ answer them."

"Did your goddess forbid divulging some info again?"

"Yeah…"

_Not only her…_

"We can't bend the will of the gods, right?"

"Oh we can't… The gods are stubborn and have to adhere to some rules…"

"I can't possibly know… I haven't met a god in person like you. But say… What does She look like?"

"More beautiful than on every Fuso piece of art depicting her. You can take Yoshika's word for that if you don't believe me."

"She also saw Her?!"

"Maybe I'll tell you about it… If I can…"

"Okay then… Oh look, the girls are before us."

"You still have keen eyes, Mio."

"Don't you think that because I'm almost retired I don't adhere to my own training regime! Hahaha!" Mio gave her trademark laugh.

"I missed that laugh… Say, Mio…"

"If you're thinking about something perverted, stop. Give Miyafuji some attention first," she said sternly.

"Well okay… But I have something in mind, and if you'll be a good girl, I'll set the plan in motion."

"I'm afraid already…" Mio mumbled.

"Maaaajoooooor!" Perrine's voice rang through the air.

"Oh, your favorite groupie is here, better slow down so I can put down the shield…"

"Toy around with her for a while, okay?"

"Heheheh…"

Toshiro didn't lower the shield, but he indeed slowed down. When Perrine was confronted with Toshiro's shield, she tried to pass it without thinking twice, but Toshiro moved it where she wanted to go.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Perrine shouted angrily.

"Oh, just toying around…"

"Let me pass!"

"I don't know… Mio, do you want me to let her to you?"

"I don't know either…" Mio played along.

"Aaaaaw…" Perine moaned close to tears.

"Kay, kay… I'll let you to Mio under one condition."

"What is it?!"

"You restrain yourself. Mio is now a normal woman, so she might get bruises if you go too hard on your greetings."

"Understood!"

Toshiro lowered down the shield and Perrine approached Mio.

"Um… Hello, Major… Long time no see…" Perrine squirmed around in place.

Mio sighed, spread her arms, and said, "Come on already…"

Perrine rushed forward without thinking and soon Perrine's pantyhose clad legs were rubbing against Toshiro's head and shoulders.

"I'm so glad that we're in one unit again…" Perrine said with a melancholic voice.

"And you know what that means?" Mio asked.

"Whaaaat…?" Perrine asked a bit nervously.

"Training! I'll be training you so hard that you'll have muscles!"

"Waaaah! I can't have muscles, I'm a lady!"

"General Galland looks like a bodybuilder and she's alive and well! And since I'm now unable to sortie, you all have to train even harder, hahaha!"

"But… But… We have two new members now!"

"Schnaufer is probably out of my scope of interest, and that whole Hattori… Are you comparing a seasoned, grizzled war veteran to a trainee?!"

"N-No ma'am!" Perrine shouted.

"Good! Now stop rubbing off on Toshiro and get back in formation!"

"Rubbing o…" Perrine looked down and jumped away immediately.

"Finally…" Toshiro mumbled. "Oh look, Yoshika is behind you."

"Wah!" Perrine shouted and turned around.

"Perrine… You're getting aroused using Toshiro while I'm watching? How perverted can you get…?" Yoshika sighed.

"I…I… I'm not getting aroused, damn raccoon dog!"

"Heehee, haven't heard that one in a while…" Yoshika giggled. "C'mon, Perrine, can't take a joke or two?"

"Not in those matters…" Perrine puffed her cheeks and flew off back into formation.

"So, Miyafuji, happy to have me back?" Mio asked.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Hey, I saw what you did with Toshiro. You need some guidance and of course some good ol' physical exercise, so you won't get out of breath after one puny attack."

"Puny… Pfff… Miss Sakamoto, pardon me, but that one attack had more power than two of your Reppuzan's."

"Really? Hmm… Still, you need to build up some stamina and magic capacity. Furthermore, you need to harness your new found powers."

"And how do you know I have new found powers, Miss Sakamoto?"

"Because you didn't have that attack in stock earlier? Because only Toshiro did it ONCE ever before me?"

"Ah, well… Okay then… I'll train, just like in the good old days…" Yoshika sighed.

While they were talking, Toshiro said to the rest to go forwards since the two had some chatting to do.

"Good that we have an agreement, Miyafuji. You're a 2nd Lieutenant; you have to give an example to your lower ranked friends."

"But the only lower ranked people are… Lynne and Shizuka…"

"And that's enough for me. I bet Hattori is looking up to you…"

"Uuuugggghhh… Can we please have a talk about Shizuka sometime else?"

"Don't like her, Miyafuji?"

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just… Later, please!"

"Okay, okay… Let's rejoin formation, Toshiro."

"Yeah…" Toshiro mumbled and pulled up the shield. "Yoshika?"

"What?"

"Hmmm… Nothing…"

"Ugh…" Yoshika sighed. "I know you long enough to know that a man is hungry or horny, and the rest of his states are just derivatives of the aforementioned two…"

"Heheheh… You caught me there…"

"Later, Toshiro… First I have to… Oh…" Yoshika covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"Yoshika, what is it?"

"Shizuka's and mine's baggage… It was in our jeep…"

"Ah crap… But Yoshika, I can buy you whatever you had there…"

"But I had my engagement ring there…"

"Oh shit… Ugh, where was the jeep?"

"It was where I was attacked… But it was cut apart with a Neuroi beam…"

"Still, worth a try to recover it…"

"Oh, Toshiro… Please do it…"

"Okay, okay… Mio, you'll have to change your steed."

"Well, whatever…"

Toshiro flew to the rest of the girls.

"Hahaha, Mio, I see you're flying first class?" Shirley asked with a grin.

"Imperial class, haha!"

Everyone laughed and giggled.

"Okay, somebody take over Mio from me, I have to recover Yoshika's baggage."

"Whoops…" Shizuka gasped. "Um… Sir…"

"Yeah, yours too."

"I can take her." Trude said.

"Okay then. But remember to shield her from the wind."

"Will remember."

Trude flew beside Toshiro and Mio jumped from his back to Trude's just like that.

* * *

><p>Toshiro arrived at the battlefield after a few minutes of supersonic flight. He scoured the surroundings, and saw a long streak burnt in the ground and a wreckage in the middle of it.<p>

He landed beside the wreck and jumped out of his Striker. Barefooted, he looked at the wreck. The jeep was cut right in the middle along with the Launch Unit that was towed behind the car. Miraculously, the fuel didn't explode, so the wreck didn't burn down to a cinder.

After looking inside, Toshiro found a duffle bag and Yoshika's travel luggage, which he would recognize from a mile. He also looked at the radio station. He turned on the power, and surprisingly, it worked.

He turned a few dials and said, "Luggage recovered, returning to you guys."

"Roger, Toshiro." Minna responded.

After a forceful tug, the radio came out of its rack.

_Might as well use it…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro returned to the base just as everyone was going to the main building. He mounted his Striker and MG in the Launch Unit and ran after the girls. The first one to talk to him was, of course, Yoshika.<p>

"Yay, you have my bag!" She cheered and snatched said item out of his hand. "Thank you!"

"You flash that ring of yours all over, you hear?"

"Of course I will, heehee…" Yoshika giggled. "But why did you take the radio?"

"The car and Launch Unit were demolished, but the radio is in almost mint condition, so why not take it? Maybe I'll place it in the office, so I won't have to run to the damn top floor…"

"Top floor? Boooooother…" Yoshika moaned.

"Fortunately, the rooms are on the third one."

"Bearable…" Yoshika sighed.

Shizuka suddenly approached them.

"Um… Sir…"

"Yeah, here's your stuff, Shizuka. Probably untouched."

"Thanks you sir. Sorry for bothering you…" She said in an apologetic tone and bowed slightly.

"You both had other things on your minds, don't worry," Toshiro said softly.

"Ah… I suppose so… Sir… Listen… I…"

"Later, Shizuka. Maybe tomorrow, after the allegorical dust from today has fallen."

"Okay…"

"But you can enjoy today, nothing stopping ya from that!"

"Well… I suppose I could…" A small smile appeared on Shizuka's face.

They all entered the main building and then the dining hall. Toshiro took the lead as the man of the house.

"Welcome everyone, both the 501st and dear guests from the A-unit of the 506th. This is the dining hall of the Sint-Truiden Airbase. If you all wait for half an hour or so, then you can witness the culinary proves of either Trude here, or my dear fiancé Yoshika. Or both, if they agree."

The two in question nodded.

"Okay, so it's set. For now, I advise everyone to stay here, don't run around all over the place. This room is big enough for all of us. Now… Minna, maybe we should entertain our guests while they wait for dinner?"

"Oh? How will we do so?"

"Dunno, singing maybe?"

"Ah, okay then. What will we sing?"

"Heheh… Die Wacht am Rhein?"

"Fine by me."

Minna approached Toshiro who stood before everyone and they started singing

**"****Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhall…"**

When they ended, everyone applauded thunderously.

"Oh, oh, General!" Kunika cheered with her waving her raised hand.

"Yes?"

"Prinzessin knows a good song!"

"No I don't!" Heinrike protested.

"Oh come oooooooon!" Kunika persisted.

"But… No! It's not even a song per se!"

"Maaaah! Rosie, help me convince her!"

"My, my… Come on, Heinrike, you know you have a beautiful voice…"

"But to just sing before the…"

"Don't mind me…" Toshiro butted in. "Sing for the rest, I might as well go out…"

"Oh, no, no! I'll sing! I have to show the heir to the throne that my family isn't just a bunch of peasants!" Heinrike said while standing up.

She went to the center of the room and started singing.

**Freude, schöner Götterfunken (**Joy, beautiful sparkle of god,**),**

**Tochter aus Elysium (**Daughter of Elysium,**),**

**wir betreten feuertrunken (**We enter, fire-drunk,**),**

**Himmlische, dein Heiligtum (**Heavenly one, your shrine.**)!**

**Deine Zauber binden wieder (**Your magics bind again**),**

**was die Mode streng geteilt (**What custom has strictly parted.**),**

**alle Menschen werden Brüder (**All men become brothers**),**

**wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt (**Where your tender wing lingers.**).**

**Seid umschlungen, Millionen! (**Be embraced, millions**)**

**Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt (**This kiss to the entire world**)!**

**Brüder, überm Sternenzelt (**Brothers, above the starry canopy**)**

**Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen (**Must a loving Father resid**)!**

**Wem der große Wurf gelungen (**Who has succeeded in the great attempt**),**

**eines Freundes Freund zu sein (**To be a friend's friend**),**

**wer ein holdes Weib errungen (**Whoever has won a lovely woman**),**

**mische seinen Jubel ein (**Add in his jubilation!**)!**

**Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele (**Yes, who calls even one soul**)**

**sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund (**His own on the earth's sphere!**)!**

**Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle (**And whoever never could achieve this,**)**

**weinend sich aus diesem Bund (**Let him steal away crying from this gathering!**).**

**Was den großen Ring bewohnet (**Those who occupy the great circle**),**

**Huldige der Sympathie (**Pay homage to sympathy**)!**

**Zu den Sternen leitet sie (**It leads to the stars**),**

**Wo der Unbekannte throne (**Where the unknown one reigns**).**

She continued with her performance, finishing with the last stanza.

**Rettung von Tyrannenketten (**Escape the tyrants' chains**),**

**Großmut auch dem Bösewicht (**Generosity also to the villain**),**

**Hoffnung auf den Sterbebetten (**Hope upon the deathbeds**),**

**Gnade auf dem Hochgericht (**Mercy from the high court**)!**

**Auch die Toten sollen leben (**The dead, too, shall live**)!**

**Brüder, trinkt und stimmet ein (**Brothers, drink and chime in,**),**

**Allen Sündern soll vergeben (**All sinners shall be forgiven,**),**

**Und die Hölle nicht mehr sein (**And hell shall be no more.**).**

**Eine heitre Abschiedsstunde (**A serene departing hour**)!**

**Süßen Schlaf im Leichentuch (**Sweet sleep in the shroud**)!**

**Brüder, einen sanften Spruch (**Brothers—a mild sentence**)**

**Aus des Totenrichters Munde (**From the final judge**).**

Heinrike stopped singing and started breathing heavily in the silence that began.

"W-What? Was it bad?" She asked.

"That was actually the best rendition of _An die Freude _I've ever heard…" Toshiro said mesmerized. "Bravo!" He shouted and started clapping, starting a chain reaction.

Heinrike started blushing heavily but she said, "This is what my family has to offer, ha!"

She sat at her table with a raised head.

"Okay, everyone, we have potato cakes!" Yoshika shouted cheerfully as she went out of the kitchen with Trude.

Both were hauling mountains of potato cakes with them and a truckload of forks in their aprons. Toshiro reacted quickly and liberated Yoshika from her load of food.

"Heehee, thanks," she said in return.

"Okay, everyone's seated properly I see…" Toshiro said to himself.

He placed the platters on one of the tables and Trude placed hers at another one. Then the two cooks passed on the forks.

"Dig in!" Toshiro shouted.

The eighteen girls around him started eating fervently, praising Yoshika and Trude alike. Toshiro could judge that the girls from the 506th were indeed aristocracy just by the way they were eating. Well, except for Kunika, who was all over the place with her food, playing around with Francesca.

Toshiro looked at _Prinzessin _and Heidemarie closely. The two were shooting covert glances at each other for the whole time, and sometimes looking at Sanya.

_Is this some kind of Night Witch thing or what?_

"Yoshika, your cooking is something, even if you're not doing Fuso stuff!" Francesca cheered.

"I have to agree with the little Romagnan. Your cooking is exquisite, archduchess," Kunika concurred.

"Whaa! D-Don't make me an archduchess just yet! We've just been engaged two months ago!" Yoshika protested vividly.

"I don't see a ring…" Kunika said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, Yoshika, show us the rock Toshiro gave you!" Shirley shouted.

"Show us!" Erica cheered.

"Oh okay…" Yoshika said with red cheeks and went to her bag.

After some rummaging, she returned to the table and showed the back of her hand, with the ring on one of her fingers.

"What do you think?" She asked with pride in her voice.

Everyone gasped and murmurs, along with fierce eyeballing began.

"Is that platinum?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. Want to know the backstory of this ring?" Toshiro asked.

"It even has a backstory? I'm interested." Rosalie replied softly.

"It was yay back in the time of Warring States, when Nobunaga was trying to realize his dream of Tenka Fubu. My ancestor, Rinko Miyafune, was his mistress at the time. Nobunaga had received this very ring from a Jesuit jeweler, supposedly the first platinum made ring in history. Certain events transpired and Rinko was dumped by Nobunaga in favor of Mori Ranmaru, the ancestor of my cousin Mami. But because Rinko was clever, she swiped the ring from Nobunaga as a _parting gift_. Fast forward to present times, I was in Rome with Yoshika, Shirley and Franny here."

"Oh stop…" Francesca said and waved her hand slightly.

"Anywho, some guy approached me and we had a chat. He gave me this ring, and it came out that my mother had it deposited in a Helvetian bank for safe keeping."

"So this ring is… priceless…" Rosalie said slowly.

"Not exactly… This is a perfect copy. We decided to give the original away to the Imperial Museum in Tokyo after its curator contacted us, in exchange for this copy." Yoshika explained. "It was the Lost Treasure of Nobunaga after all."

"I see… But it's worth a load of money anyway," Shirley said.

"Yes, don't flash that ring around all the time," Minna said. "I advise you to keep it safe in your room at all times."

"Of course I will… I'm not an idiot…" Yoshika pouted.

"Anyway…" Toshiro said. "Now my dear guests, would you want to take a bath?"

"We humbly decline," Rosalie said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"We have to head back to our base already. And… I'm guessing you're a bit understocked right now because of the increased headcount, right, General?"

"Yeaaaah…"

"But thank you for the offer..."

"No problem," Toshiro said. "Heidi, you can show off our guest to the hangar?"

"Yes I can. Please, follow me."

"Have a safe flight!" Toshiro cheered.

"Thank you. May our cooperation flourish," Rosalie replied politely.

"Bye, General!" Kunika cheered.

"Heheh, bye."

After a series of byes, the 506th exited the room with Heidi leading them.

"So now… I have to show you gals to your rooms." Toshiro said. "I have given it a bit of thought, and I've come up with the room layout. Follow me to the third floor!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro led his merry ladies to the third floor and he started explaining as they went down the corridor.<p>

"The first room is Heidi's, at least for now, since she's the leader of the NJG1 4th Division. The next room is Minna's. The third room is Erica's and Trudy's," he stopped before the fourth one. "Mio, this will be yours. It was occupied by a witch that… was recalled recently."

"Okay. I'll be close to Minna thanks to this."

Toshiro raised his eyebrow.

"Not in that manner, you fucking perv!"

"Heheheh… Okay, following next are three rooms which are occupied by the rest of Heidi's team," Toshiro went on and stopped before the eighth room. "Yoshika, this will be our room."

"Okay," Yoshika said with a smile.

"Eh?" The rest sounded while tilting their heads.

"What? We're officially engaged, and you all aren't even close to telling me what I should do."

"I suppose we don't have a say in this matter…" Minna sighed.

"Heheh, good that you understand," Toshiro said and continued. "Ninth room, Shizuka."

"I'm getting a room for my own, Sir?"

"You're the odd one out, Shizuka."

"Ah, I understand…"

"Don't worry though, there's a chance you'll bunk with Heidi when her replacement flies in."

"It's not that I don't like to sleep alone…"

"I could always bunk you with your _sensei_…"

Shizuka looked at Mio and saw the latter grinning devilishly.

"N-N-No thanks!"

A few laughs were heard and the tour continued.

"Perrine, Lynne, you'll be bunked together in room ten."

"Oh? I'll be with Perrine?" Lynne asked.

"What, you don't like each other now?" Toshiro asked.

"N-No…" Perrine replied. "But I always slept alone…"

"Bunking together is fun!" Francesca cheered. "Toshiro, I hope you put me and Shirley in one room, right?"

"Yup. The next one is for you two."

"Yay! You hear, Shirley?"

"Another few months with you in one bed… My boobs won't take it…" Shirley sighed.

Another round of laughs started.

"And of course, last but not least… Sanya, the twelfth room is yours."

"Okay."

"Waaaait a second! What about me?!" Eila protested.

"What about you?"

"But… You know…."

"Heheh… I'm just ticking you off right now. Of course, you can bunk together with Sanya. If she accepts."

Eila looked at Sanya with puppy eyes, to which the latter rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, yes…"

"So anywho, now I'll be going to the office on the next floor. You all can go to the bath, but there's a problem with bath stuffs…"

"We can share, I think…" Minna said.

"Good idea. Everyone, tidy up your rooms or take a bath. My fellow Karlslanders will lead you around. Oh, and under no circumstances don't interrupt me before I finish."

"Roger!"

Toshiro went to the office and started calling.

"Keitel."

"Hello boss, the heir is calling, heh…"

"Ah, von Edelweiss. I guess you want to give me a report personally?"

"Indeed…."

Toshiro gave Keitel a lengthy report on the events from today.

"Interesting… Well, according to everyone in the region, the Neuroi calmed down. As for your orders, you and the 501st are to stay in the Sint-Truiden Airbase temporarily. I don't know for how long however. And as for the replacement for Schnaufer…"

"I have somebody in mind…" Toshiro interrupted.

"Oh you do? Tell me."

"It's only a loose proposal, but it would be nice if Adolfine could take Heidi's place. But only if she wants to, she'd skin me if she was forced to do so."

"I will take that under consideration…"

Toshiro then started talking about supplies and other things. After talking with Keitel, he had to call all over the world to get the girls officially transferred to the 501st.

After over an hour of doing so, Toshiro finally finished.

"For fucks sake…" He said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt something hovering over him. He shot his fist in the air but it was caught.

"Hey, not a nice way to greet a friend!"

"Not if said friend comes in unannounced and sneaky like…"

Toshiro looked up and saw the goddess Kye hovering over him.

"What now?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought I would appear and talk to you every now and again whenever you're in a pinch. And to answer your coming question, yes, only you and Yoshika can see me."

"Okay… So right now you've just announced yourself for future visits, right?"

"Yup."

"Whatever… I must say, Yoshika has really evolved mentally…"

"She took over all your knowledge and thanks to the stimulation of her brain; she really stepped up in the IQ department. And that's not the only thing that got stimulated…" Kye shot a wild grin.

"No way…"

"Waaay. She's not Shirley grade yet, but still…"

"Not Shirley grade… But so fast?! And Yoshika didn't even tell me!"

"She hasn't noticed it yet... but you know who will, right?"

"Who… Oooooooh… Damn, she'll have a field day… But did you do this?"

"Maybe… Maybe her own reserves were stimulated… I mean she _is_ still in the age that her breasts grow."

"Cryptic ambiguous mean ass… But did she also grow in terms of height?"

"Yup, but only by a centimeter."

"Still something… She should be about a meter fifty five right now…"

"Fifty six."

"Oh, good."

"Okay, Toshiro… Was nice talking to you, but I have to go spank Layla for messing up Kaylie's room again."

"Heheheh… Bye, Kye."

Kye disappeared into thin air, but almost immediately, somebody else popped up.

"Well hello there, Livy."

"Welcome, Master. I'll also be appearing from time to time on my own, or every time you want me to appear."

"Isn't that a bit forceful?"

"I am your sword, Master, I serve you with my wholeness at all times," Livy said seriously.

"Well, right, you said something about a master-servant relation before… Uuuuugh… Do remember that I'm treating you like my friend, okay?"

"Of course, Master," Livy smiled warmly. "I'm taking my leave."

After she disappeared, Toshiro looked around the office and saw a PA panel. He approached it and turned it on.

"Girls, assemble in the dining hall for a briefing. I repeat, assemble in the dining hall for a briefing."

* * *

><p>Toshiro slowly went down one floor and to his room. He saw that Yoshika already unpacked partially, with stuff from her bag all over the bed. Toshiro opened his chest and pulled out some stuff. He then went to the dining hall, where everyone was present.<p>

"So, what's this all about?" Trude asked.

"Briefing and… something special. So, _Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein_ is slowly progressing. For the next few days-slash-weeks, we'll be coexisting with Heidemarie's former unit, and then I'll probably get new orders. Tomorrow, somebody, or a few somebodies will do a supply run for Sint-Truiden, which I will of course finance."

"Sounds reasonable…" Trude said.

"Translation – boring," Erica said.

"Boring or not, we don't know what the Neuroi are capable of. And now… Heheh… It seems that my name and silver tongue have got you all some benefits… Okay, my three Karlslanders, come to me."

The three of them approached Toshiro and he suddenly yelled, "Hab acht!"

The girls snapped into attention immediately.

"Since this is supposed to be the final operation of this war, it seems the OKW was more lenient… Oberstleutnant Wilcke!"

"Jawohl!" she saluted.

"You are hereby promoted to the rank of Oberst, effective immediately."

The eyes of the three widened immediately.

"Yeah, you all had some lingering promotions. It just took a good nudge to give them out. Here…" Toshiro said and pulled out something out of his pocket. "…my old epaulets. You can keep them or wait for your own."

"I… I accept these," she smiled.

"Heheh…"

Toshiro changed her epaulets, and then approached Trude.

"Hauptmann Trude, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Major, effective immediately," he said and pulled out his old Major epaulettes.

"Thank you!" Trude shouted as Toshiro was changing her insignia.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" Shirley tried to protest, but Toshiro shushed her immediately.

"Wait a bit."

"Okay…" Shirley mumbled.

Toshiro approached Erica.

"No… Oh no…" Trude said.

"Oh you shut up too, the rank disparity stays."

"But still…"

"Aw, bro, but I don't wanna…" Erica moaned.

"You're refusing a promotion from ME?!"

"Heheh… Well, okay… But only if it's up one notch…"

"It is. Oberleutnant Hartmann, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Hauptmann, effective immediately."

"Yaaaay…" Erica moaned.

"I didn't have the rank insignia for Hauptmann, but… Trudy, can I give Erica your epaulettes for now?"

"I suppose so… But Hartmann, tarnish them and I'll own your ass!"

"Heheh… Okay, okay. I'll take care, Trudy," Erica grinned.

Toshiro changed her epaulets and gave her back her old Oberleutnant ones.

"Um, Toshiro, what about my epaulettes?" Minna asked.

"Wait a second, okay?"

Minna only sighed.

"Okay then, Shirley, come on."

"Woohoo!" Shirley cheered and ran to Toshiro. "So, what rank do I get?"

"Stand in attention, will you?"

Shirley snapped into attention.

"Captain Yeager, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Major, effective immediately."

"Hah! Still the same rank as Barkhorn!"

"Toshiroooooo…" Trude moaned.

"I phoned Ike himself to get that rank for Shirley, so cut me some slack for fucks sake. If any of you had the upper hand on the other, holy shit, I don't even imagine what could be going on…"

"Ugh…" Trude muttered.

"Okay, okay, stop fussing. Mio, come up."

"Me? But I'm basically retired in the eyes of the IFN!"

"Come here or I'll really retire you…"

Mio came to Toshiro and stood in attention.

"Major Sakamoto, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel, effective immediately."

"But how…"

"The Marshal-Admiral himself gave you a promotion since you've returned to an active witch combat unit. And you had it coming anyway…"

"Well, thanks, I suppose…" Mio squirmed around.

"Now, Sanya, Eila, Perrine, come on, I want to do you all at the same time."

"WAH!" The three in question shouted scared.

"Uuuuuuurgh… Come here you crypto-pervs…"

The tree came forward and stood in attention.

"First Lieutenants Clostermann, Litvyak and Juutilainen, you are hereby promoted to the ranks of Captains, effective immediately."

"Thank you!" They cheered in unison.

"Toshiro, how did you get a promotion for me? I promoted at the beginning of this year…" Eila asked.

"It seems I'm liked in Suomus… It was a bit hard, but I managed to pull it off."

"Well, thanks…"

"Francesca, come on!"

"Wooooooo!" Francesca ran up cheering and stood in attention.

"Second Lieutenant Lucchini, you are hereby promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant, effective immediately."

"Yay, thanks!"

"Heh… Lynne?"

"Me too?"

"Yeah, come on."

Lynne approached him and snapped into attention.

"Master Sergeant Bishop, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Warrant Officer, effective immediately."

"Thank you, Toshiro."

"Sorry I couldn't pull you up to 1st Lt., but the RAF are a bunch of blockheads."

"Oh, I hold no grudge against anyone."

"Yoshika?"

"Yes?!"

"Yes, you too get a promotion, come here Sweetie."

"Heehee, okay!"

Yoshika came up and Toshiro started reciting the usual.

"Second Lieutenant Miyafuji, you are hereby promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant, effective immediately."

"I wonder how you did pull this off…"

"When I told Yamamoto that you've regained your magic and rejoined the 501st, he basically threw the promotion at you."

"Heehee…"

"And now… Our newest members… Heidi, come on."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, come on."

Heidi shyly approached but stood in attention bravely.

"Major Schnaufer, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Oberstleutnant, effective immediately."

"Thank you…"

"Minna…" Toshiro showed her the insignia he took off her.

"Of course, Toshiro," Minna smiled.

Toshiro swapped the epaulettes on Heidemarie and gave her back her own.

"Well now, that leaves you, Shizuka…"

"No promotion for me I guess…"

"Who said that? Of course you get one! Everyone gets one!"

"Really?"

"Really! C'mere!"

"Yes sir!"

Shizuka ran up to Toshiro and snapped into attention.

"Sergeant Hattori, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant, effective immediately."

"B-B-But how?! I failed…"

"You didn't fail per se…" he interrupted. "You protected Yoshika, but the Neuroi overpowered you and so on. You promotion was issued so you'd have motivation to move forward and not mope around."

"Okay…"

"And wait a second…" Toshiro said and pulled out something. "Look, my old epaulettes. Here, you can have them. No buts. If you don't want them, wait for yours to come and then give them back."

"Okay…" Shizuka said silently.

Toshiro replaced her rank insignia.

"Now that the promotions have been handed out… I'm going for a bath. But before that… Heidi, you and Sanya go to bed, you'll have your first night patrol together this night."

"Affirmative," Sanya said.

"Understood," Heidemarie followed suit.

The two went away, smiling towards each other with Eila eying them carefully.

"Eila, don't look at them like that, they're supposedly friends."

"Yeah… But I thought…"

"Oh no you don't, not today. Have some decency…"

"As if you'll going to set an example…" she mumbled.

"Eheheh…" Toshiro laughed dryly and went towards his room.

Before he could exit, Yoshika was standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind her.

"Say… Toshiro… You know… Something else than my brain and magic changed…"

"Kye told me."

"Wha?! Kye was here?!"

"Yeah. She told me you've… grown…"

"Heheh… I wanted to show you now…"

"Save yourself, Yoshika…" Toshiro said with a sly smile.

"Oh, you're thinking about the evening already?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, okay… I think I'll have something for you…" Yoshika said with a coy smile and opened the door. "Have a nice bath."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Heehee… I missed you calling me that…"

"I missed your whole existence…"

"Heehee, I can't top that," she said with a small smile and went away.

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to the bath, but before he could enter, Erica came running.<p>

"Bro, Bro!"

"What is it, Erica?"

She looked around and asked, "Can I fly your Striker? I want to see whether Jet Strikers have a future from the standpoint of a normal witch."

"I see," Toshiro said and laid down his supplies. "You know what I will do know?"

"Whaaaaat?" She mused.

"Brace yourself!" He shouted and diluted time.

He grabbed her and ran off to the hangar, where Shirley was eyeing his Striker ravenously.

"Shirley!" He shouted from behind her.

"WAAAAAAH!" She shouted and turned around mechanically. "H-Hey…"

"Why are you eyeing my Striker, hmmm?"

"And why are you carrying Hartmann?" She rebuked.

"Yeah, Bro, lemme go…" Erica pouted.

He let her go and said, "She wants to try my Striker on for size."

"Oh snap… I guess she'll get to fly first?"

"Of course," he smiled and grabbed the FFG from a compartment in the Launch Unit. "But both of you, look…"

After a brief explanation, Toshiro asked, "Understood?"

"Yup," both nodded their heads.

"Okay, Erica, you'll be flying first. Shirley, get into your Striker just in case. After Erica finishes, you switch places. I'm going for a bath, so try not to bother me, kay?"

"Roger!" the two cheered.

* * *

><p>Nobody bothered him, especially paranormal entities. When he got out of the room altogether, Minna nabbed him.<p>

"Toshiro…"

"What, Minna dearest?"

"Could you… do some paperwork?"

"Hmmm… Dunno… You're an Oberst, I thought you can take care of yourself now…"

"Oh come on… I can't focus right now?"

"Is it bad that I've given you a promotion?"

"No, God no… I'm even a bit happy but… Everything is happening so fast, I need to slow down…"

"Then go to the library, take a book, go to your room and read."

"Maybe… Okay, I'll try."

"Be wary of the dust though."

"Heehee, I will."

"You know what… I'll pick something up myself."

"Ah, then come on."

They entered the dusty library and both started browsing the books. At one point, they bumped into each other.

"Oh, sorry…" Toshiro apologized.

Minna in turn did something weird. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him a few seconds with a troubled face.

"Minna?"

She then averted her gaze.

"I see… Want to repeat _that _night again?"

"Yeah…"

"But maybe Yoshika would be enough for you? What do you think?"

"Hmmm… I can try…"

"Then I'll pass it on to her. But not today."

"I guessed so much… Just be quiet, you have neighbors now, heehee…" A smile returned to Minna's face.

"I'll try not to make anyone uncomfortable."

After a few minutes, both had some books handy, and they went their ways. Toshiro entered his room, which was empty. He fell down on his bed and started reading, but after a few minutes, he checked his chest for something. He found a few candies in the chest.

_Hmmm…_

Toshiro summoned Oblivion Lost and made a small rip in space. He then threw a wrapped candy inside the rip. After half a minute, the wrapper flew back to him and the rip closed.

The wrapper had a heart written on it now.

_Heheheh…_

A few second later, there was a knock on the door, and he said, "Enter."

Shirley and Erica busted in, shouting, "Amazing!"

"You liked the XF-1 I take it?"

"Bro, it was super! That Me 262 might as well be made into razors for all I care!"

"Well, that sure is a nice recommendation for Ursula," he giggled. "What about you, redhead?"

"Toshiro, if I get something half as fast as yours, I will probably want to have sex with the constructor!"

"Hahaha! Remember that it might be an old coot!"

"Irrelevant! I want one now!"

"Now, you'll exit my room, I wanted to read. Did you store everything properly?"

"Yup," Shirley said. "Come on, Hartmann, let's scram!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>At suppertime, the door opened without warning and Yoshika entered.<p>

"Toshiro, supper," she announced.

"Okay, coming. Where were you by the way?"

"I had a walk with Sakamoto, Perrine, Lynne and Shizuka. The forest around the base is soooooo thick! And we found some mushrooms!"

"I hope they're the edible type…"

"Oh don't worry; I studied diligently during my trip."

"Ah, good."

"But no mushrooms today, only sandwiches…"

"Lemme guess… That dinner seriously severed our supplies?"

"Yes… Unless we do a supply run to town tomorrow, we're eating pinecones for dinner…"

"Yeah… I ordered supplies from the Wehrmacht, but they'll probably come in after a few days…"

"Okay, come already or your sandwiches will get stale."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Toshiro and Yoshika entered the dining hall. Toshiro could see a pattern forming during supper. At one table were the Karslanders and Mio, while the rest occupied another one. But thankfully, each of the tables had enough free space for three more people.

"So, where are we sitting?" Toshiro asked silently.

"I don't know… Maybe you go to your compatriots, and I'll go to the rest, okay?"

"You sure? Don't want to sit with me?"

"Toshiro, let's agree to disagree. We don't have to be so petty as to spend each and every second with each other, right? He have a whole life ahead of us, and… heheh… we finally have the nights exclusively for each other…"

"I love you even more with your upgraded intellect… Okay, let's do it."

Toshiro sat at the _Karslander-Mio_ table.

"I see that the best are dining with each other, huh?"

"Well, Shirley could join, but that boob devil won't let her," Mio said.

"As if we need her…" Trude mumbled.

"Oh can it, Trudy…" Erica said.

"How are the books, Minna?" Toshiro asked.

"They helped, heehee…"

"Good for you. So, are we assuming a _normal_ time schedule from tomorrow?"

"I'm for it," Mio said. "The girls need some strengthening again, or we'll have a replay from Romagna."

"I have a feeling that walk around the forest wasn't a coincidence…"

"Nope. I was looking for a good training spot, a bit away from the buildings and a tad concealed."

"So I won't see you torturing the poor girls?"

"Ahem..."

"Well, at least you're honest… Well, we probably won't have to modify the usual daily routine from that we had in Britannia and Romagna, unless HQ chimes in."

"Ah, Toshiro, who are you reporting to now?" Minna asked.

"Keitel."

"Oh damn…"

"Nah, it's not that bad. He's a good guy, the fatherly type."

"Ooof… I thought you earned yourself a strict boss…"

"My instructor on my officer's course was strict…"

"Who?"

"Sperrle…"

"Baptized in fire…" Minna mumbled.

After everyone ate, Toshiro made an announcement.

"Okay, girls. Or maybe ladies if you prefer, whatever. Tomorrow is a normal day, so we'll be adhering to a normal schedule, just like we had in Romagna and Britannia. The usual three plus Shizuka will be training with Mio, and the rest will find themselves some way they can contribute to the unit. As usual."

"Okay!" The girls cheered.

"Now, Sanya and Heidi. Are you ready for your first mission together in the 501st?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Good. Oh, crap. I forgot about something… Did you all get acquainted with Shizuka and Heidi?"

"We had a bath together…" Francesca said with a demonic voice while making grabby movements with her hands.

The two in question blushed heavily and covered their chests.

"Hahaha, I see Franny is in the mood no matter what!"

"That's not funny, Sir…" Shizuka mumbled. "How can one be so… lewd…?"

"You'll have to get used to it, Shizuka. Our unit as a whole is rather… liberal… And, after the first _test_, Francesca will give you some breathing space."

"I hope…"

"By the way, Franny, your verdict?"

"Shizuka consolation prize, but nothing too fancy…" Francesca sighed. "And Heidi is Shirley grade! But! Heheh… Toshiro, do you know how Yoshika grew?"

"I have yet to discover it…"

"Be ready for a surprise, heheh…" Francesca gave off a pervy laugh.

"Francesca! Stop already!" Yoshika protested aloud.

"What? Everyone saw you naked already, right?"

"Except for Toshiro…" Yoshika mumbled silently. "I mean… You know…"

"Miyafuji!" Mio yelled suddenly.

"Y-Yes ma'am?!"

"If you're sore tomorrow, I'll kill you!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Most of the girls laughed heartily.

After supper, both Yoshika and Toshiro went to their room. They've decided to read a bit before going to sleep. Toshiro suddenly heard sobbing from his side. He looked at Yoshika. She was covering her face with a book. Toshiro plucked it out of her hands gently.

"Yoshika, why are you crying?"

"Because… Because… I was so afraid today… I really was convinced I was dying…"

"There, there…" Toshiro said gently while patting her on the head. "Back then in Britannia I also didn't know my familiar had something like Stasis in her… sleeve. I really thought I was dying back then… Since you have my memories, you should know what I thought in my _final second_."

"Hmmm… "Forgive me… Forgive me, Yoshika… Forgive me, and live on… I'm sorry…" Toshiro…"

"And you should know what I felt when you _died_…"

"Yes… I've been contemplating on this… And…" Yoshika stood up, ran to the door, and locked it. "But wait a second, okay?"

"Sure."

Yoshika approached her bag, and she showed him two awards, her 3rd class Order of the Golden Kite and a 2nd Class Iron Cross.

"Your award I understand taking, but why Ichiro's?"

"I just wanted a memento of Papa with me," Yoshika said quietly. "You understand that, do you?"

"Of course I do, Yoshika," Toshiro said warmly. "But wait a second… You really seem somewhat different…"

"Oh do I?" she asked with a coy voice.

Yoshika took off her uniform. Toshiro was amazed from what he saw. Yoshika's figure was now fuller. Her hips were now perfectly in sync with her new bust, which put visible strain on her swimsuit, which was definitely designed for an A-cup at most. Her arms and legs, now that he looked closer, also had some more meat on them, and were a bit toned.

"Yoshika… Gods, you're…"

"Beautiful? Heehee… I'm also a bit amazed… My body is really sexy now…"

"Hey, you weren't that bad before…"

"And I thank you for accepting my old body."

She took off her swimsuit. Her breasts bounced slightly while she did so.

"Yoshika… Are those… B-cups?!"

"Heehee… Yeees, at least that's what I think… Your prayers have been heard, Toshiro… Your fiancé just got busty and much… much hotter…" She whispered while she was climbing on top of him. "You know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have my regenerative powers back… Probably even more powerful…" She whispered with a voice that would melt an iceberg. "And I know what you did with Adolfine…"

"You sanctioned it."

"And your advances towards the twins…"

Toshiro gulped audibly.

"And that cute Neuroi girl…"

Now, Toshiro started sweating.

"You'll pay for your little infidelity…" She whispered in a way that gave him both chills and a boner, and suddenly grabbed his _property_.

"Ouch…" Toshiro squealed.

"You _will_ apologize… Multiple times…" She nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yes ma'am..."

_Kye, if you did put a finger to Yoshika's transformation, I really… really… really thank you! But my balls hurt, for fucks sake!_

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Replacement up!

Chapter 3 – Replacement up!

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday… Yeah… I don't know what changed inside of Yoshika but… Damn… She was… incredible… And it's nice to finally spend some intimate time together with my beloved…<em>

Toshiro woke up early in the morning. Since the room didn't have a window, only a stained-glass porthole in the door, letting in a little light, he had to strain his vision a bit to see Yoshika.

"Oh look at you, you're awake…" Yoshika said.

"And vice versa, my little bunny rabbit. You're going to wake up in sync with me all the time now?"

"Well, it's about six… So I might as well get up."

"Want to run with me?"

"Well, I could… I probably should even but… My swimsuit…" She sighed

"Ah… Well, it looked a bit tight on you…" he gauged her figure openly. "But… Maybe you're now ready to take a step forward?"

"What do you mean?" Yoshika asked curious.

"Wearing a proper bra and panties like the rest does. Now that you have increased combat capabilities, it would benefit you a little bit."

"Hmmm... You know… You're right! But I don't have aaaaaanyyy…" Yoshika moaned in disdain.

"Hummm…" Toshiro pondered. "Do you have a sewing kit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come on, let's do some tailor work."

"Hm?" Yoshika tilted her head slightly.

Toshiro stood up and switched on the lights.

"Ooooh, Yoshika… You look so foxy now…" Toshiro said after seeing his fiancé on the bed naked and in full light.

"Heehee…"

"And you actually have an ass now…" He said with a caustic smile.

"And it feels good…" She said after bouncing a bit on said body part. "So soft, heehee…"

"And… Hmm… Part of your hair is brown again."

"Really, how much?"

"About five percent, give or take."

"Well, at least something… Our little oompa-oompa yesterday was very pleasant, maybe that's the cause…"

"Come on, pull out that sewing kit and let's go."

Yoshika pulled herself off her bed and pulled out a sewing kit out of her bag. Toshiro picked up her swimsuit, which was lying on the floor.

"Toshiro… Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?" She asked suspiciously.

Toshiro slowed down time and after two quick slashes with Aganaimaru, he presented the result to Yoshika.

"Ah, as I thought! But they're still a bit tight, you know…"

"That's why the sewing kit is needed. We need to split the makeshift bra in the middle, and sew in a piece of leftover material so it gets bigger. Similarly the panties, but we'll do two cuts, one on each side."

"It seems my homemaking skills are surfacing, heehee… Okay, Toshiro, leave it to me."

Using scissors, a thread and needle, Yoshika made quick work out of her task and soon presented herself to Toshiro in her makeshift bikini-swimsuit-underwear.

"Hohoho… Not bad, I must say. But it covers too much…"

"Well… I can always cut out a cleavage…"

"Nah, I'll take you to town and you can buy yourself something, okay?"

"Okay!" Yoshika cheered and hugged him.

"Although… Yoshika, what would you think about wearing a standard witch _uniform _of Fuso?"

"Meaningly… a miko outfit? Hmmm… But it would be a bother to pull on… Right now, I have what? Bra, panties, sailor uniform, and my loafers. With a miko suit I would have a pair of knee-high socks, panties, a bra, a hakama, a haori, a pair of vambraces and Zōri sandals."

"Hmmm… That would be a bother… Especially to liberate you of those clothes, heheheh…"

"See? Only a bother. But I have to say a miko outfit looks nice…"

"So maybe… I get you one, and you pick whenever you'd like to wear it, okay?"

"Yay, presents!"

"Oh you are so sweet, Yoshika… Come on; let's jog around at least half an hour so Mio sees you're at least somewhat serious."

"Kay, kay, let's me just…" Yoshika looked around looking for something. "Could you pass my uniform?"

Toshiro looked around, spotted said clothing article and passed it on to Yoshika. She put it on as well as her shoes.

"Well, I'm ready, and you're still in your shorts. Come ooon!"

"Ah… Whoops…"

Toshiro quickly dressed himself in a short-sleeved uniform.

"Now, much better. The sight of your _package _made me a bit randy…"

"Hey, you were totally naked for a bit of time, how do you think I've felt?"

"Oh my poor Toshiro… I hope your pervy thoughts will escape your mind once we start jogging, heehee…"

"Awww…"

"Now, now, Toshiro. If you use up too much energy on snuggling with me, who will fight the Neuroi, huh?"

"We still have eleven girls out there…" Toshiro pouted.

"Heehee… Oh come on already…"

"Okay, okay…"

The two slowly trotted out of the building and accelerated to a jog.

"Ooooh… How nice to have an occasion to run around… Shizuka always kept me on a leash… I wanted to help cooking and bam, Shizuka. I wanted scrub the deck, and just as I take a small break to drink some Ramune, bam, Shizuka…"

"I think I should talk to her… I promised it anyway…"

"Don't be too strict with her, Toshiro. She's just… I don't know… overambitious?"

"Well, she was Mio's student, so she probably has a lot hammered into her skull from her…"

"Well, that would explain a lot… But she opened up a bit yesterday. Maybe there's still hope for her…?"

"After a week amidst us, she's bound to get friendly. By the way, how do you find Heidi?"

"Well, she has big knockers, heehee… But she looks a bit like a shut in."

"She is, recall my memories of her, one night especially."

Yoshika furled her eyebrows as if she was thinking hard for the next few minutes.

"Oh… Well, that was interesting… Shame about her eyes…"

"Well, the glasses seem to work… Hmmm…" He pondered on.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear what I hear?"

They both stopped in the middle of the runway.

"It's a jet engine…" Toshiro said. "Behind us!"

They looked around and saw a plane that Toshiro would recognize everywhere.

"Woah! So big!" Yoshika shouted.

"Wow, did I made this happen?"

"What do you mean, Toshiro?"

"Well, I requested supplies and a few odds and ends but… shit, somebody must have pulled some strings. Either that, or my name finally gained weight."

"Let's go to the side…" Yoshika said

The two went to the side of the runway as the behemoth started landing. It taxied to the second hangar, to which Toshiro and Yoshika ran. They saw somebody descending the loading ramp as the engines were slowly revving down to a halt.

"Adi?" Toshiro asked.

"Hiya!"

"Ha, Adi, it's you!" Toshiro cheered and ran up to her. "You accepted?"

"Sure, why not! At least I'll be out of the damn office and maybe I'll make some friends along the way!"

"Oh, Miss Galland?" Yoshika ran up and asked.

"Yoshika? Hey, you look a bit… bigger…"

"Heheheh… Well, I grew… Miraculously you could say…"

"I can imagine that this dunce here accepted the changes with gratitude…" Adolfine sighed.

"Oh he did… He did… Twice…" Yoshika said with a cheeky smile.

"Hoho… Hey… Yoshika… Maybe we could make some arrangements…" Adolfine nudged Yoshika with her elbow.

"Arrangements you say… He… Heheh…" Yoshika chuckled.

"Hey, don't you treat me like your sex slave, you two hussies!" Toshiro said with mocked anger.

The two giggled at him, to which Toshiro sighed.

"Now, Toshiro, wake up your fine unit, and let's move all this stuff from behind me."

"That's sure a lot of stuff…" he said. "I'll go find a PA panel or something… And don't you two dare to put together an orgy behind my back!"

"No… We won't…" Adolfine said with an innocent face.

Toshiro ran inside the building and found a PA panel just behind the first door.

"On the other hand…" Toshiro murmured.

Toshiro ran up to the third floor and knocked on the third door from the left. It opened in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, Trudy."

"Oh, hi. I was just about to go to the kitchen…" Trude yawned.

"Guess what?" Toshiro asked.

"Too early…"

"We've got a transport plane on the runway."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I need somebody to unload it, so I of course came to you."

"Good choice."

Toshiro peered behind Trude a bit.

"Yeah… I doubt Erica would be of any help…"

"Urrrggghhh… Okay, let's go."

As they exited the building, Yoshika came to them.

"I'm going inside and make some food for the rest."

"Sure, we'll do the lifting." Toshiro said. "Oh, and Trudy…"

"Hm?"

"Don't freak out…"

"Wha…"

"Trust me…" He interrupted.

They approached the plane from the rear and saw Adolfine sitting on one of the Launch Units.

"So I guess you took the personal approach… You sure like your girls…" Adolfine said with a smile.

"Ge… Ge…Generalmajor Galland?!" Trude shouted in shock and snapped into attention.

"At ease, Major."

"But how… Why…"

"I'll be replacing Heidemarie on her position, simple."

"Ah, I understand now."

"Hop to it, both of you. Fritz, Udo, help them!" She shouted to the back of the plane.

"Jawohl!" Toshiro heard two familiar voices and the pilots soon appeared.

"Okay, first get the Launch Units out of the way so we can move the rest of the crap." Adolfine ordered.

"Jawohl!" Trude and the pilots shouted.

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed dryly.

The Launch units were moved in two go's and when Toshiro returned to the plane, his eyes widened a bit.

"Nice, huh? I knew that Shirley has an R75, so I got something better for her, since bringing hers from Venezia would be bothersome."

"Is that a…"

"A Zündapp KS 750. As you can see, it's a tad bigger than the R75, both in terms of size and engine displacement. And I have to tell you, the sidecar is really comfy."

"So I guess pushing it inside of the hangar is out of question, huh?"

"Of course, dummy! Wake up those sleepy heads, if the jet didn't yet!"

"Oh I will!" Toshiro shouted joyfully and jumped on the seat of the motorcycle. He primed the fuel pump and kicked the starter lever. The motorcycle awakened after the first kick with a hellish roar, intensified by the closed space.

Toshiro cranked the accelerator, shot out of the plane, and went into a drift. He rushed forward towards the hangar and parked the machine on the side.

_That was nice… And did Adi really get this for Shirley alone? That would be philanthropic…_

Toshiro quickly returned to the plane, passing Trude with a pallet of supplies above her head.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Ammo mostly."

"Boring…"

Toshiro went on and into the plane again.

"What's left?"

"Edibles. My personal stuff and…" Adolfine pulled something out from behind her and gave it to Toshiro. "…this."

Toshiro laughed once he saw the item in his hand.

"Erica will be happy, heh… Where do you have all the rank stuffs?"

"In my belongings. Now, get that pallet and move it to the storeroom or something. We don't want spoiled meat here, right?"

"Right, right."

Toshiro grabbed the whole pallet and went to the building, and thankfully, the door was big enough. As was the door to the dining hall. But he was conquered by the door to the kitchen itself.

"Oh well… I'll have to move all of it one by one…"

"Oh, hi bro!" Erica cheered from behind him.

"Hi."

"Whatcha got there?"

"Food for us. I have to move it to… say, what's in the kitchen?"

"A cold storage from what I remember."

"Could you move all of this inside? I have other things to unload…"

"Unload? We have a plane on the runway or what?"

"Yeah, and a guest to boot. So, will you help me?"

"I don't know…"

Toshiro pulled out the item and gave it to Erica.

"This is for you."

"Ah, a loader for my MP40! Well okay, I suppose I can move all of it… Where's Yoshika by the way?"

"Dunno? She should be here… Oh, there she is." Toshiro said as he saw Yoshika coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, supplies! I was doing some stock taking in the storage, and it really is grim… But now we have better perspectives for our future existence, heehee…"

Erica tilted her head in wonder.

"Yoshika, your way of talking changed…"

"Hmm?"

"You seem… smarter… and more eloquent…"

"And you are faking your own intelligence before everyone." Yoshika said with a smile.

"Wha… Toshiro… Did you tell her?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have to tell her, she just… inherited that knowledge from me…"

"Oh… Is there a story behind it?" Erica asked.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you… But keep it a secret… During the very flashy process of Yoshika regaining her magic, our memories somehow have gotten exchanged. So now, I know what Yoshika knew to that point and vice-versa."

"Weird… Weird as hell even… Yoshika…"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," the Fusojin smiled.

"Oh, good!" Erica cheered like her usual self. "Come on, I'll help ya haulin' all this stuff!"

"Oh, yay! Much appreciated! Toshiro?"

"I have other stuff to lug around, dearie."

"Ah, if you have something else to do, then go."

Toshiro went to the plane and saw that Adolfine was sitting on her trusty locker and another chest on it.

"Well now… The guys and Trudy sure did work their asses off… Nothing left except for the stuff you're guarding with your whole body."

"Heheh… Guess what's inside the chest?"

"Weights?"

"Ah, cheater!"

"Nope, just a lucky guess, heheh… So I guess I take that chest and you take your more personal belongings?"

"Yup. But before you give me a room, then maybe some breakfast? I'm kind of hungry…"

"You want me to _give _you a room? I thought you'd just waltz in and take one for yourself."

"That would be an option… But I don't know which rooms are occupied," she calmly explained.

"Ah, how considerate. Okay, let's go, Adi. Lift your toned ass from that chest and off with us."

Adolfine dropped down on her own legs and Toshiro took the chest.

"Hohoho… You probably took half of your little gym here…"

"I have to keep my body fit…"

"Ah, whatever, follow me."

"Kay. Fritz, Udo, I'm going. Have a safe flight home!"

"Thank you!" Udo shouted back from the cockpit.

They exited through the loading ramp, which started closing after Adolfine stepped off it. Slowly, the jet engines started coming to life. And Trude trotted towards them.

"Frau Generalmajor, everything done!"

Adolfine looked at Toshiro, gave of a smile showing off her pearly whites, and said, "Good job. Call me Adolfine."

"B-But!"

"Oh shut up, I'm the same rank as Toshiro, and since I'm his friend, you can as well be mine."

"Uh… Um… Well… Okay, Adolfine… But please don't call me Trudy…"

"Trude is okay though?"

"Yes."

"Then Trude, let's go to the dining hall all together."

"Okay!" Trude yelled and went forward.

"Heh, I see you're going the _Toshiro way_..." Toshiro whispered towards Adolfine.

"I assume that I shouldn't be the big bad Generalmajor here. I know that all the girls here are your dear friends, so I don't want to make a caustic atmosphere around."

"Ah…"

"But don't fucking call me Adi before them. Yoshika's an exception…" Adolfine grumbled.

"Uhuh…"

The little group reached their destination, with Minna and Erica being present inside, beside Yoshika doing breakfast.

"Oh my… Adolfine?" Minna asked. "You here?"

"The winds of fate blow in many directions… Toshiro proposed that I hop in place of Schnaufer, and here I am."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I was bored of office work, so now I'm undertaking this small adventure."

"Oh, hello…" Erica mumbled after waking up. "Wait, what?!"

"And hello to you, Hartmann."

"Toshiro, what did you screw up?!" Erica asked.

"Nobody screwed up anything! Adolfine is hopping in for Heidi on her post."

"Ooooooooh… Well, now we have two Generalmajore in one building… Heh…"

"Hartmann, damn you, show some respect for the rank!" Trude yelled.

"Booother… She's Toshiro's friend anyway…" Erica moaned and turned to a different side.

"Why I oughta…"

"It's okay, Trude," Adolfine said while stopping Trude from handwork. "She's right."

"But… But… All my principles down the drain…" Trude sighed and gave up.

"Heh, don't burden yourself so much, Trude. Everyone will get smarter one day, maybe Hartmann will have her breakthrough…" Adolfine winked to Erica, and the latter smiled slightly.

"Ugh… I'll be retired by then…"

"Adolfine, aren't you forgetting something?" Toshiro asked with a bored voice.

"What?" Adolfine turned around to him. "Oh, slam it on the floor, somewhere on the side."

"How imaginative…" Toshiro said and dumped the crate on the side. "Yoshika, how's breakfast coming?"

"Ready in a few!"

"Okay, thanks! Adolfine, take a seat at the table where Erica is, that's the _Karslander-Mio table _as I've dubbed it, heheh…"

"Oh, thanks. I hope I'm not disrupting some mystical setup here…"

"We only had two meals together, so everything is subject to change."

Adolfine sat on in one place.

"That's my place… Guess I'll have to sit beside you…"

"What a coincidence!"

"What's a coincidence?" Shirley's voice suddenly sounded in the room. "Woah, Adolfine!"

"Auntie, where?!" Francesca's voice came from behind Shirley and the little Romagnan popped out from behind Shirley. "Auntie!"

Francesca ran up to the sitting Adolfine and hugged her.

"Hah, the little boob devil is here! How's life?"

"Good!" Francesca grinned.

"So nice!"

"Auntie?" Minna asked Toshiro silently.

"Well, the two plus Shirley got a bit close while I was lying in coma after my little battle in Africa…"

"Ah… Figures… You get people closer together even when you're knocked out, heehee…"

"So, what will ya be doing?" Shirley asked in the meantime.

"Ugh, I hate repeating myself. Let's wait for the rest, okay?"

"If you want it so…"

Then Lynne and Perrine came in.

"Oh… We have guests…" Lynne noticed.

"Wah, a General!" Perrine noticed a bit more dramatically.

"Heheh… Adolfine Galland, I'm Toshiro's friend. You should remember me; I visited your unit twice."

"Oh, yes…" Perrine looked closer. "You were with the Emperor back then, ma'am…"

The two didn't dig into the issue and just sat at their table.

Eila waltzed in half asleep, and oblivious to her surroundings, she just sat at the table with Perrine and Lynne.

"Yoshika, coffee…"

"You'll get one to your sandwiches, Eila, not sooner." Yoshika replied.

"Oh okay…"

Adolfine looked at Eila and then at Toshiro, who in turn simply shrugged and said, "Maybe she was waiting for Sanya all the time…"

"Maybe…"

"Hey, who are you talking about me behind my back?" Eila raised her head from the table and looked at Toshiro and Adolfine. "Oh shit, we have a guest!"

"Heehee…" Adolfine giggled. "Nice to meet you again."

"Again?" Eila looked carefully at Adolfine. "Oh, you are that General that was with the Emperor… Nice to see you again, ma'am…" Eila said and dozed off.

"Wow, she really must have waited for her love for the whole night…" Adolfine said.

"You know about… Sanya and Eila?" Minna asked a tad nervously.

"Yeah, Toshiro told me. But don't worry, I'm very tolerant. As long as they don't hump around in public, I can't say a bad thing."

"Whew…" Minna exhaled heavily. "Well, almost everyone is here… Sanya is probably sleeping off the night patrol… So that leaves…"

"G-G-Good morning!" A heavily stuttering Shizuka appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Heidemarie.

"Guten Morgen." Heidi said politely. "Oh, a guest…"

Heidi took a step back and hid behind Shizuka.

"Don't be so afraid you two…" Toshiro sighed deeply. "Adolfine is a friend."

Adolfine nodded.

Shizuka slowly approached them, followed by Heidi, still clinging to the formers uniform.

"Well, since you're standing, I'll get to the official stuff." Adolfine said. "Major Heidemarie W. Schnaufer, I hereby absolve you of your duties as the commanding officer of the NJG1 Vierte Staffel, taking command myself. You are hereby immediately transferred to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing with your current rank."

"Uh… Jawohl." Heidi said silently. "W-Will you be taking my room then?"

"Why should I?"

"Well… It's a bit above standard…"

"No, don't worry. I'll pimp up my own room; I have hard cash to blow."

"Oh… I'm a bit relieved… I was fond of the room…"

"Nobody will throw you out of the room, Major," Adolfine said softly. "Now come on, stop crumpling the poor girls' uniform, and have breakfast with us."

"J-Jawohl…" Heidi said quietly and sat at the table.

"And why are you standing like a dunce, Master Sergeant Hattori? Sit down at your table, I'm not the Emperor, you can sit in my vicinity, heheh…"

"Yes ma'am!" Shizuka shouted with relief, and sat beside Eila.

Cue in Yoshika, holding two mountains of sandwiches on enormous platters.

"Bon apetit everyone!" She cheered and returned to the kitchen.

Toshiro started eating slowly, just as the rest. Yoshika started handing out tea or coffee, depending on personal preferences and current fancies. She started eating as the last.

"Hey, Adolfine," Toshiro said.

"What?"

"I'll be going with Yoshika and probably Trudy to the city for a little supply run and some personal procurements, so hold off with official stuff until I return, okay?"

"But I already delivered some supplies…"

"We still need a lot of spuds, and according to Toshiro, the fruit in Sint-Truiden is the best," Yoshika explained.

"And you need me for lifting, huh?" Trude asked.

"Hey, family members help each other, right?" Yoshika butted in, making puppy eyes.

"Heehee…" Trude spaced out with red cheeks.

"What's gotten into her…?" Adolfine whispered.

"She goes like that when Yoshika goes into family mode with her."

"But you haven't married already, right?"

"The perspective of Yoshika being her family is enough for Trude…"

After Yoshika stopped eating, Toshiro said, "Come on, Yoshika. We need to prepare for the trip. Trude, get the truck ready please."

"Jawohl!" Trude shouted and ran out of the room.

Toshiro and Yoshika went to their room.

"I only need my wallet to be honest… Need anything on your side?"

"I'll take my ID, and that's it I think."

"My, my… How responsible of you!"

"Yeaaah… I probably wouldn't bother with my ID normally, but now I'm half-Karlsander, at least soul-wise, heehee…"

"Let's get to Trudy then, my sexy and responsible fiancé."

"Are you going to underline the fact that I'm now so hot every time we're alone?"

"Why not? It's the truth, right?"

"Heehee… Stupid Toshiro…"

They went down and out of the building. Trude was already waiting for them, so they climbed inside and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Adi settling in

Chapter 4 – Adi settling in

* * *

><p>Just after a minute in the road trip, Toshiro said, "Stop the truck, Trude…"<p>

"But why?"

"Just stop it… Don't turn off the engine."

Trude shrugged and stop amidst the forest.

"Now, Trude… I know that Yoshika is here close to you and all, but geez, look at the road! You spend half of the time secretly glancing at Yoshika and the second half sweating…"

Trude was speechless at Toshiro's verbal assault.

"I mean, come on…" he continued. "I know that you're a very family person, but don't just melt away every time Yoshika says something to you…"

"Um… Well…"

"Come on, Toshiro… Don't be so mean to Trudy…" Yoshika said.

"Yoshika, but she's barely paying attention to the road before her… I mean, if she had a Maus tank, she'd probably just plough through Sint-Truiden not knowing she did anything!"

"Heehee… Well… It's true… But, maybe then you should drive, and I can _take care_ of Trudy?"

"Take care she says… Okay, Trudy, move aside," Toshiro commanded.

"O-Okay…"

Trude moved over beside Yoshika and Toshiro took the position of the driver. Unexpectedly to him, Yoshika climbed on Trude's lap.

"W-W-What are you doing, Y-Yoshika?!" Trude stuttered.

"If you want to be close to me, dear cousin, then here, an occasion to let off some steam so to speak. You can hug me, pat me on the head, whatever."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on, we'll reach Sint-Truiden in three minutes at most when Toshiro starts driving, so be quick about it."

"Okay!" Trude shouted and hugged Yoshika.

She looked as if she obtained the highest level of bliss obtainable to a human being. Trude was patting Yoshika's head in absolute glee, not paying attention to the surroundings as Toshiro started driving forward.

Toshiro looked at Yoshika first, then at Trude and gave a wry smile. Yoshika furled her eyebrows and quietly said, "No. We ain't related in any way yet, but no."

"Spoilsport…" Toshiro mumbled. "But hey, Trudy actually looks cute right now, don't you think?"

"I don't see…"

Toshiro moved the mirror so Yoshika could see Trude in it.

"Oh… Heehee… She really does… Say, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm still thinking about you two having…"

"Oh shush!" Yoshika interrupted. "I want to drag Trudy into the clothes shop…"

"Ah… He… Heheh… Do it, I'll procure the supplies by myself in the meantime, okay?"

"Kay."

"But first we have to go to my informer…"

"Oh, who's that?"

"You'll like him, heh…"

Toshiro drove inside town and stopped near the kiosk he once visited.

"This is it, Yoshika. Trude, hey, snap out of it."

"Hum, whaa?" Trude asked after resuming contact with Earth.

"Come on, Trudy, I'll treat you to some stroopwafel."

"Never heard of it…" she muttered.

"So you were, summarily, for at least half a year in Belgica, and you don't know what a stroopwafel is?"

"I'm a soldier, not some kind of tourist…" Trude pouted. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is. Come on you two."

Toshiro got out of the truck and approached Guillaume.

"Morning."

"Ah, morning, General. I see that you have a small entourage, and that you've left the bicycle in the shed, huh?"

"Obvious things are obvious. Get me… Hmm… Fifteen stroopwafels, a dozen packed in a bag for later."

"Haha, you must be hungry!"

"Nah, I want to give each of my girls one to eat. Let them know about one of the best things about Belgica, heheh…"

"Fifteen… Counting you… Did you get reinforcements?"

"The usual NJG1 from here is on leave, but from now on, till an unknown time in the future, the 501st JFW will be cooping up with them."

"The 501st? Here?"

"Yeah. We reformed just yesterday, so we need to get some supplies. I know where to get food, but… hmm… I need directions to a female clothing shop…"

"The girls need threads…" Guillaume sighed. "There's a shop in the north part of the marketplace, you won't miss it. Now please wait for the stroopwafels."

"We're here to buy clothes?" Trude asked with a sour face.

"Stop being a sourpuss, Trudy. We are doing it aside of the supply run, so you don't have to go all "True Soldier of Karlsland" on me now…"

"Well okay…"

"One up!" Guillaume shouted.

Toshiro took the treat and gave it to Trude. "Here, lighten up a bit."

Trude looked at the waffle and took a whiff of it. "Smells good…" She took a bite of it. "Hmmm… Not bad," she said and devoured it momentarily.

"Quite the speed of eating for a "not bad"…" Toshiro sighed.

"Okay, it was good, sheesh…"

"Hey, I want one!" Yoshika pled.

"One up!" Guillaume shouted again.

Toshiro picked up the waffle and gave it to Yoshika. She immediately took a bite.

"Yuuuuuum!" She cheered and ate the treat even faster than Trude. "More!"

"What are you, Francesca?! No more."

"Awwwwww…"

"One up!"

Toshiro took his waffle and split it in half. He gave one part to Yoshika.

"Heehee, thanks!"

Yoshika munched down what she received and they all waited for all the stroopwafles to be done. Toshiro picked up the package and they went on to the marketplace.

* * *

><p>He stopped the truck before the clothing shop that Guillaume told him about.<p>

"Okay…" Toshiro said and pulled out a ten-pound bill. "Here, Yoshika. You can go all out on yourself and Trudy."

"Wait, what? On me?" Trude asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we want to beautify you a bit, cousin!" Yoshika cheered.

"Heeeh… Wait, wait… I don't need to be beautified, I'm a soldier!"

"And you're also a damn woman," Toshiro said. "Either you get out of the truck or I'll kick you out of it."

"And what if I don't listen?"

"Ooooh… You don't want to take your chances…" Toshiro said in a low voice.

"What do I have with you two… Okay, come on Yoshika… Make me a look like some kind of queen or something…" Trude mumbled

"I was thinking of something more modest, heehee…" Yoshika said and pulled out Trude by her hand.

"Wait for me here in case I disappear, okay?" Toshiro said

"Okay-ay-ay…" Trude said as she was being tugged by Yoshika.

"Oh, and Yoshika?"

"Yeah?" Yoshika asked in a cutesy manner.

"Get your measurements, the most accurate ones, jotted down. I'll need that."

"Kay!" Yoshika cheered and ran off with Trude in tow.

Toshiro exited the car and went to the woman from before.

"Oh, it's the General from before. How were my fruits?"

"Splendid, ma'am. But I have an inquiry…"

"Shoot."

"I wanted to buy some potatoes and more of that fruit in bulk, but I only see… hmm… domestic amounts here."

"Ah, then you have to drive to my husband on our farm, he'll set you up. We are the first farm out of the north exit of Sint-Truiden."

"Ah, thank you! I'll be sure to leave a lot of money, heheh…"

"God bless you, General. These are dire times…" the woman said, looking up into the sky.

"I always like to boost the local economy a bit, heh…"

Toshiro returned to the truck and took the route of the city. He saw the farm from a literal mile, as the orchard and fields were enormous. He drove up the farmhouse and got out.

After approaching the front door, he knocked on it. A middle-aged man opened it after half a minute.

"Oh, the military… What do you want?" The man asked with a gruff voice.

"I'm here to purchase some of the fruit of this fine land."

"Ah, then that changes the situation diametrically. Park that truck of yours before the barn and… ah, fuck… our farmhand took a day off today…"

"I can load up the truck; I'm not just a paper-pusher like the rest of the Generals."

"Well then, come on!"

Toshiro went to the truck and maneuvered it before the barn door. After the door opened, Toshiro saw a slew of potatoes, both in sacks and in bulk. The same could also be said about apples, pears, and cherries.

"That's an awful lot of potatoes… You sure you don't make any _byproducts_?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"God forbid! We have a legal business on the side, which is selling various alcohol brands from all over the world. My son is tending to the shop in the city."

"Hmmm… Have any… neutral spirit?"

"Sure! How much?"

"A crate could be good."

"You sure have a big valve there…"

"I figured we would use it for cooking mostly. And you can always dilute it, heheheh…"

"Heheheheh…" The man laughed in the same way. "Okay, start loading whatever you want; I'll be counting on the side."

"Okay, but first…"

Toshiro pulled of his uniform top and placed it on a haystack.

"Well shit, you didn't lie…"

Toshiro started loading up the truck. He took about half a ton of spuds and a quintal of each of the fruit types.

"Hohoho, nice speed! Okay, I'll be going for that spirit. Don't you drive away without paying; I had one of those in the past!"

"Hey, my mug is known throughout the whole world, you would know where look for me anyway."

"Ah yes… You looked a bit familiar… Well, anyway, stay put for now."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Toshiro pulled on his uniform and leaned over the side of the truck. After a few minutes, the man returned with a whole twelve-bottle crate.

"Well, good nuf?"

Toshiro pulled out one bottle and read the label

"Victoria Braurei AG Neutral Spirit, 96% vol… Never heard of it…"

"It's a company from Stettin. They managed to move their equipment to Neue Karlsland during the big evacuation."

"Good enough. I have Britannian pounds on me."

The man told him the grand total.

"A bit steep… But whatever, it's for the good of my girls." Toshiro sighed as he was giving the money to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Toshiro hauled the crate of alcohol to the cabin and he drove back to the city. He saw Yoshika before the store with somebody he at first didn't recognize. He stopped the truck and opened the passenger door from the inside. Yoshika jumped inside with a few bags and Trude slowly crawled in, red on the face as the surface of Mars.

She was wearing a green frilly dress with matching green slippers and even green ribbons on her pigtails.

"My, my… Who is this Fräulein, ah?" Toshiro asked amazed.

"Oh shush…" Trude said still red and looking down.

"Hey, Trudy, get some makeup and you can go hunting for a man!"

Trude mumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh, Toshiro, look!" Yoshika cheered and flipped the bottom of her uniform up slightly.

Low hanging blue striped panties were revealed on Yoshika's bottom parts.

"Well, nice choice, I approve."

"Heehee, my bra is matching, but you'll see it later."

"I'll be glad to get rid of it, hahaha!"

"Heh… Hey, what's all this booze?"

"Well, we can use it for cooking, party tricks, and simple hard drinking."

"Party tricks?"

"You'll see, heheh…"

"Sorry, I searched for that one…"

"Damn you…"

"But the others will probably like it, heheh…" Yoshika giggled.

"I hope…" Toshiro mumbled and started the engine.

* * *

><p>He drove back to the base and stopped before the entrance to the main building.<p>

"Now, out you two, I have some hauling to do."

"Oh, I'll help!" Yoshika cheered.

"I'll… wait, I have to get dressed, damn it!" Trude yelled. "If Elwyn sees me in this I'll…"

As on command, the door behind Trude opened and Adolfine, Francesca, and Shirley came out. The three stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Trude, who in turn started blushing fiercely.

"Hoho, Barkhorn… Going on a date?" Shirley said and gave her a nudge.

"Sh-Shut up! It's her fault!" She pointed at Yoshika.

"Barkhorn blaming her underlings? How terrible…" Shirley sighed.

"Heehee, you look cute!" Francesca said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, Trude, you look nice. But I doubt you'll be parading in this outfit on a daily basis, right?" Adolfine asked.

"Of course not!" Trude rebuked. "Now excuse me, I have to change my clothes!"

She dashed inside the building.

"Yoshika, in a one to ten scale, you get a solid nine for that prank!" Shirley said and patted Yoshika on the back.

"But that wasn't a prank… I really wanted for Trudy to have some feminine clothes…" Yoshika mumbled with puffed cheeks.

"Well, it turned out beneficially for me, heheh…"

"What are you guys doing, bunched up in this specific group?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm going to show _that_ to Shirley," Adolfine winked.

"Ah, carry on then!"

"Hey, Yoshika… I spy with my little eye…" Francesca looked at Yoshika carefully. "Stripes!"

"Heheh, yes, I switched from swimsuit to lingerie, heheh…"

"Now be both have striped panties, heehee!"

"Speaking of clothing… I wonder if Trude…"

Like a hurricane, Trude dashed outside of the building, huffing, and puffing, clad in her usual uniform.

"Well, that was fast…" Toshiro mumbled. "Come on, Trudy, let's unload all of this."

"Okay… Just… Let me catch… My breath…"

"Yeah… Anyone see you?"

"Minna…"

"And?"

Trude only panted further.

They waited for Trude to catch her breath and they proceeded with moving the goods from the truck to the storage, which took them a bit of time.

"Wuuuh…" Trude sighed heavily. "Nothing like a glass of water after hard work…"

"Maaaah… I just hope Sakamoto doesn't bother me with training in the next hour…" Yoshika sighed ever so heavily.

"Did I hear the word "training" just now?" Mio appeared out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Yoshika shouted spitting her water at Toshiro's face.

"Well thanks a lot…" Toshiro mumbled.

"I'm sooorryy! It's just that…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know… Mio, cut Yoshika some slack, she's been helping me and Trudy with moving supplies."

"Well, then I suppose she doesn't need a warm-up, hahaha!" Mio laughed loudly. "Come on, Miyafuji, we'll start off slow, I promise," Mio said softly while extending her hands towards Yoshika.

_Well, shit, this is unexpected… For Mio to take training so lightly? And to be so nice towards Yoshika? Hoho…_

"Okay…" Yoshika sighed. "Are the rest coming too?"

"The rest were trained while you were in the city and then working. You'll have a private session with me today!"

"Hmmm… I suppose I should feel honored…" Yoshika said while slowly moving towards Mio.

"Just don't cleave the whole woods around our base, okay?" Toshiro asked with a small smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I have found the perfect spot, Toshiro. Now, excuse me, I'm going to whip your fiancé into shape!"

"Just don't whip her up to much, or she'll lose those curves, bahahaha!"

"Toshiro!" Yoshika shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Mio laughed and dragged Yoshika along with her.

"Well, at least one thing has settled in and returned to its older self…" Toshiro said.

"Hey, Toshiro, maybe we should clean the briefing room, now that we will have so much people here?"

"We have a briefing room?"

"Yeah, but we didn't use it to be honest… It's on the fourth floor, near the office."

"So it has windows?"

"Yes, it does. Weird construction, right? Every even floor has the rooms on the edges on the buildings and the odds have them inbuilt in the core of the building…"

"Well, that's why the bedrooms are on an odd floor probably, so the sleeping people have more time to evacuate thanks to the better protection…"

"Maybe… Oh well, I'll get the cleaning supplies, you go and open the windows and start tidying up already."

"You're forgetting yourself, Trudy…"

"When it's about work, we are all even!"

"Unless it invalidates point one of the Code of Conduct Towards Superiors."

"What's that? Never heard of it…"

"Point one is "Your superior is always right" and point two is "If he isn't, consult point one.""

"Hey, you're pulling my leg now!" Trude protested

"Heheh, quick thinker of you. Okay, which room again?"

"Two rooms apart from the office."

"Roger wilco!"

Toshiro went to the fourth floor and found said room. It was a spacious room full akin to a classroom, with a blackboard, chairs, school desks, a big desk and lectern in the front and something Toshiro suspected to be a pull-down map. Toshiro tugged said item and confirmed his suspicions. The room was rather well lit on its own, but there was artificial lighting all over the ceiling.

_"__What a blast from the past… Looks almost like the classrooms in Fuso…"_

_"__Just don't get emotional, Toshiro…"_

_"__As if…"_

Toshiro looked out of the window and saw Shirley, Francesca and Adolfine going wild on the new bike. After a sweep with the Hebigan, Toshiro saw Mio and Yoshika training in the forest.

"Hey, Toshiro, come on, let's do it," Trude's voice sounded from the room's entrance.

"Yeah, okay. I'll show you how I cleaned such rooms in Fuso."

"Oh do tell…"

* * *

><p>After some time, they finished, and the rooms was clean enough to eat from the floor.<p>

"Wow! That was something, Toshiro."

"Kids in Fuso are on class duty, so we have to clean the class, water the plants et cetera. Guess I still have it in me."

"A man who knows how to clean… Yoshika is really blessed…" Trude smiled shyly.

"Yeah, she is… Any tips on what to do now?"

"I have no idea, Toshiro. Guess you're free."

"As if I needed your approval," he snickered. "Okay, I'm going for a nap on the roof, wonder how that feels."

"Ask Hartmann, she's there sometimes."

"Kay," he turned around. "Trudy, I hope I didn't cause you unnecessary trouble with Yoshika clothing you like a girl going on a date?"

"Uhhh… No… It's just I'm forgetting I'm a woman sometimes… And Shirley was there, so I had to keep up my façade… Actually I was parading in a dress not long ago?"

"No shit?!" Toshiro turned around.

"Yeah…" She blushed. "A red dress, with short sleeves, a very short skirt, with a white corset having red straps, a white apron, and a red ribbon tied around my waist… Of course everything was frilly up to the point of vomiting…" She muttered. "I even fought Neuroi in that, can you believe?! I fought Neuroi dressed in a traditional dirndl!"

"Nope, it didn't happen…" Toshiro said with a straight face. "But in the event it did, when was it?"

"The time Ursula visited us in June, maybe you heard about it?"

"Yeah, she told me she was here. Well, I'll inquire about the details later, now, off where I was supposed to go."

* * *

><p>He went up all the floors and out to the roof. Nobody was there, so Toshiro just lied down.<p>

"Respite after hard work…" A familiar voice said.

"Kye… Let me take a nap, I'm pooped…"

"Hey, I can't bug Yoshika, since she's training, so I thought I'd bother you a bit."

"What now?"

"Like this place?"

"It's serene to be honest, very peaceful. The town is even closer than Pescara was while I was in Romagna, and the people are nice. And the fruit is nice… The stroopwafles are nice… How's the prognosis for Neuroi?"

"Slight breeze with a chance of rain. I told you I won't say."

"Oh at least a hint…"

"Fine, fine. It will be peaceful for the next few days. Happy?"

"Happy. Now, please let me take that nap…"

"Okay, sleep tight, Toshiro," she said warmly. "Oh and… Here."

A translucent projection of Trude, wearing the dress she described herself appeared before Toshiro's eyes. He couldn't help but to snicker fiercely, and after a few seconds, the image disappeared.

"Bye, Kye, thanks for that… Oh shit, my sides…"

Toshiro nodded off immediately after a bit of wiggling.

* * *

><p>"Buuuh-roooo…" Toshiro heard Erica's voice while being shaken. "Broo-oooo…"<p>

"Is it dinner time already?"

"Yup. Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Oh why don't you just start without me…"

"Galland forbade it…" Erica mumbled.

"Hehe, that's Adi for ya… Okay, come on, dear ersatz sis, let us stuff our guts with the culinary delicacies of… who exactly?"

"Lynne and Yoshika, Trude was overjoyed she could finally take time off from cooking…"

"But her meals were so good…"

"Every workhorse deserves a time off, bro."

Toshiro and Erica arrived in the dining hall.

"Oh ho ho, what smell… Somebody deserved a pat on the head!"

"Oh, you don't have to…" Lynne said and blushed slightly.

"I'll take my reward later, heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

"So, everyone get reacquainted with Adolfine?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeees!" The girls responded.

"Ah, good, very good. Say, Adolfine, let's use the newly cleaned briefing room later, okay? I bet you have something to communicate."

"Indeed I do have some issues to touch upon. But now let's eat, the smells is making my stomach twist in a knot!"

Some of the girls giggled and everyone started eating.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they all went to the briefing room.<p>

"Hmm… Toshiro, I'll be using this as a lecture room for Hattori, okay?" Mio asked.

"Better do that than it would gather dust unnecessarily. Oh right, you're still a trainee, right, Shizuka?"

"Yes sir. I still haven't finished the theoretical courses," the Fusojin replied making a serious face.

"And I'll do exactly that with you, Hattori," Mio said. "All that knowledge and teaching certificate can't go to waste, especially since I can't go into battle with all of you."

"Good," Toshiro said. "Now, Adolfine, the floor is yours."

"Thanks, Toshiro. I officially want to introduce myself before all of you. I'm Generalmajor Adolfine Galland, now the commanding officer of the NJG1 Vierte Staffel. Until Command says otherwise, I will be sharing my unit with yours, but since the building is huge, I believe there will be no problem with that, heheh… The four from the NJG1 are bound to appear in a few days, along with another wave of supplies."

Trude raised her hand.

"Yes, Trude?"

"Do you know what Command has in store for us?"

"The plan is to scout out Frankfurt am Main for a place suitable for a forward base, which will be either built or renovated until the end of October. That will mean that you all will have to relocate from here. During that time, you will patrol the usual area and protect the builders-slash-renovators in Frankfurt. After that, even I don't know…"

"So we shouldn't make ourselves comfortable?" Yoshika asked.

"Not too much, but don't sit on your suitcases either. Just don't make or buy things that you can't move with you, okay?"

The girls nodded.

"Well, I think that's all I wanted to tell you… Ah, and please, call me Adolfine, since you all prefer to call each other by first name anyway… With a few notable exceptions…" She shot a glance at Mio, who in turn turned hear head away fiercely. "Heheh…"

"Oh, Auntie, so you ain't Toshiro's boss now?" Francesca asked.

"No, his boss and mine are Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel, the head honcho of the Wehrmacht."

"Ah, okay," Francesca smiled.

"Hey, Adolfine, I have a question," Toshiro said.

"Oh really? Fire away."

"Are you a club member?"

"Why ye… Uh… Why are you asking?"

"I just thought that you should be a rather low number, since you like me so much…" Toshiro said with a devilish smile.

"Uhrgh… I'm number three."

"Oh shit! Hah! I knew that I wouldn't regret asking! But your complimentary pat on the head is forfeit in shadow of… other rewards…"

"Heheheh... But hey, why don't you ask your compatriots what numbers they have?" Adolfine asked with an even more devilish smile while looking at said Karlslanders.

"Oh riiiight… Okay girls, cough up them numbers."

Minna looked a bit ashamed and said, "Four…"

"Five!" Erica cheered.

"Six…" Trude mumbled with red cheeks. "But only because damn Hartmann signed me up without me knowing!"

"Ummm… Thirteen, but you know that already…" Heidemarie said silently.

"Yeah, nice number by the way… Well, nice to know that you like me so much as to conscript yourselves into an unofficial organization worshiping me, bahahahaha!" Toshiro laughed but something came up in his mind fast. "Hey… But all the current members I saw are Karlsanders… What gives?"

"You are a Karlslander, right?" Adolfine said. "So it's logical that most of your fans ARE Karlslanders."

Toshiro saw that Shizuka was wiggling strangely.

_Could she? But not now…_

"So, who do the girls need to call to get in the club?" Toshiro asked.

"Inge, she's the secretary general," Minna explained.

"How fitting… Hear me girls? If you want in the club, just holler and I'll call Inge and put you through."

"Roger!" The girls responded.

"I think that's truly everything right now…"

"Toshiro, I thought up a way for us to be busy!" Trude waved her hand.

"Hmm?"

"We can clean the archive!"

"Ah, I wondered why I didn't visit that room yet… Of course, let's go."

"Fifth floor, third door, but I have to get the key, so wait for me there, okay?"

"Sure."

"Oh, Toshiro, can I join in?" Yoshika asked.

"If Mio doesn't have any more elaborate tortures or _training_ as she calls it, why not…"

"Right now I'll be putting some theory in Hattori's head, so Miyafuji and the rest are free."

"Yay!"

"Come on, Yoshika, let's go before that room, and wait for Trudy."

"Okay!"

The two went to the fifth floor and waited before said room.

"So Yoshika, how was the training?"

"Bearable. Basically what I did in Romagna once I gained Yumemaru."

"Ah, I thought it was something _special_…"

"Well, Sakamoto trains me with what she's got under hand. I suppose there are training methods more advanced, but… I would need Amaterasu or Kye for that…"

"Hmm…"

"Nope, I can't train you, Yoshika," Kye's voice sounded suddenly.

"Wah!" Yoshika shouted scared. "Don't skulk on me like that!"

"Hehe, sorry. It seems that only Toshiro can sense fast enough to avoid getting startled."

"Indeed…."

"You're not from my world, Yoshika, so I can't directly help you, and neither can Amaterasu, since you're not a Chosen One. But trust me; Mio's training methods are plenty sufficient for you to unveil your potential."

"I wonder if I could be as strong as the _me_ from your world…"

"Strong... no. Beautiful... perhaps," Kye gave her a wink. "The Yoshika in my world matured similarly, but it took another two years. You have an advantage."

"Heehee, Toshiro already likes the changes I have undergone, I wonder what will happen when I fully mature…"

"You'll see. Toshiro _might_ even end up with the cutest and sexiest Yoshika in the whole multiverse."

"Really?!" Both Toshiro and Yoshika asked.

Kye nodded. "Toshiro's influence is something else. No other universe has a Toshiro like this, so they don't have the advantage you have either."

"Daaaawwww… How nice…"

"I know, right? But I'm going now, Trudy is coming."

"Bye!" Yoshika cheered.

Kye disappeared and Trude appeared, on the stairs.

"You two are lively…" she said. "I hope you have energy for cleaning, huh?"

"After such a dinner, I would move a mountain!" Toshiro said.

"And I could move a small hill, heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

"Here," Trude threw a rag to Yoshika.

Trude opened the door and they entered.

"Gods…" Toshiro gasped. "What a fucking pigsty!"

Toshiro wasn't much off in his description, as the room was truly a mess, with papers lying all around and file cabinets lying on the floor.

"Did a bomb explode here, Trudy?" Yoshika asked.

"Dunno, maybe… Let's clean this up."

* * *

><p>It took them until supper, but the result was impressive, with all the cabinets standing neatly in a row, and all the files ordered.<p>

"This was probably the busiest day I've had in a few months…" Yoshika said as she almost collapsed on a chair.

"Few weeks at most for me…" Trude did the same.

"Well, I was busy in Neue Karlsland, so I'm the most diligent of you all, heheh…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but supper has been served," Shizuka appeared out of nowhere with her head bowed.

"Weee, food!" Yoshika cheered. "Toshiroo, carry meeee…"

"Do I look like a pack mule or something?"

"You're my trusty steed, he… heh…"

"Get a room you two…" Trude mumbled and went on.

Shizuka looked a bit awkwardly at both Toshiro and Yoshika.

"If you have anything to discuss, just let it rip, Shizuka. Really, we don't bite," Toshiro said with a soft voice.

"Ummm… Urrr… I'm also a club member…"

"You are? Great to hear! Number?"

"Sixty-nine…"

Toshiro and Yoshika snorted immediately in sync.

"Wha-what is it?" Shizuka asked clueless.

"Oh Shizuka… You're missing a lot from the world, but you're only fourteen, so I guess you're excused. Any other issues you want to discuss?"

"N-No…"

"Really?"

Shizuka squirmed around in place, refusing to answer.

"Oh okay, if you want to tell me something in private, you'll have an occasion after supper."

"Yes sir…"

"Let's go you all, or our supper will get cold, our bread stale, and the girls' irky."

* * *

><p>Things were rather peaceful at supper, except maybe for Eila shooting glares at Heidemarie covertly. After the whole thing, Toshiro went outside. He stood on the runway alone in the twilight, enjoying the silence and brisk air.<p>

"Um… Sir…"

_And no more silence…_

"Yes, Shizuka?"

"I want to discuss… something…"

"Something? Or _someone_?"

'Y-Yes… Someone."

"Come on, let's take a walk."

"O-Okay…"

They slowly walked down the runway to the west.

"So what is it, Shizuka?" Toshiro asked as they were far away from the main building to maintain some privacy.

"I wanted to talk about… Miss Yoshika…"

"There you go with the Miss… She's only two years older than you, and I believe she likes you at least a bit…"

"But I can't just fraternize with my idol and superior… It's what Miss Sakamoto taught me!"

"Oh for fucks sake, that's why you were behaving towards Yoshika so strictly? Because of what Mio taught you?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

"Eeeeehhh… I suppose she taught you something good beside that… But you did make some progress as I told you, right?"

"Um… I'm calling her Miss Yoshika now…"

"Ugh, not much progress… Come on, now that she's in one unit with you, try to get on her better side. I know you want it."

"M-Maybe…"

"But know this; I won't force you to do anything. You two should get along on your own terms."

"O-Okay sir…"

"And why the hell are you so timid around me? I saw that you're playing around with Francesca and Shirley during supper."

"Rank difference… Fiancé…" She mumbled.

"Oh, that's where it lies… As I said, I won't force anything. But remember that you calling me by my first name is nothing wrong, and nobody will have anything against it."

"I… I will remember…"

"Should we go back already?"

"Hmmm… Not necessarily… I like sunsets…"

"Well lookie here, we have something in common!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I absolutely love sunsets. I guess we can walk on for a few minutes."

"T-Thank you sir."

"No problem, Shizuka."

After a few minutes, they returned to the main building.

"Have a good night, Shizuka."

"You too, sir…"

"Oh I guess I will… Heheh… Yoshika always guarantees a good night…"

Shizuka's face started getting red suddenly.

"Heh, face it, Shizuka. Yoshika is doing _it _with me."

"C-C-Can I be dismissed?!"

"Yeah, go already, or you'll melt a hole in the ground, hahaha!"

Shizuka turned around and ran upstairs.

_Hmmm… Bath time I guess…_

Toshiro went to his room to fetch his bath supplies, but he bumped into Yoshika, who was inside.

"So, how did it go?" She asked.

"With Shizuka? She's a bit stubborn and indoctrinated, but I'm sure one day she will open up."

"Nice… Maybe it's time for a bath?"

"I think it would be a good idea. We did so much today that the going down the drain should be black, heheh…"

"Let's go then!" Yoshika cheered.

They took their bath supplies and entered the bath room. They took a shower together, and when they entered the bath section, they saw Eila and Sanya inside.

"Whoops, I hope we're not interrupting?" Yoshika asked.

"No, no, not a bit," Eila said. "We're decent, if you know what I mean."

"And it's always nice to be with the best couple of the 501st, heehee…" Sanya giggled.

"Best in what way, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, just best…"

"Well, whatever. So, how's it going you two?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Depends on what you're asking about…" Eila answered ambiguously.

"Well… For example the love life… On my behalf, I can say that Yoshika scaled to a new level recently, right, Yoshika?"

"I got that good?"

"Duh! Yesterday was the best sex we had since our first time!"

"No way?!"

"Way!"

"We're keeping it modest…" Sanya said silently.

"I have trouble convincing Sanya to go all out…" Eila pouted.

"Your all out would end in me being unable to do a patrol…" Sanya followed suit.

"This was a bad topic to bring up…" Toshiro sighed.

The four soaked in a bit more in utter silence and everyone went their way.

"The bath itself was nice, but the atmosphere went sour…" Yoshika said.

"Yeah…"

"But whatever… Toshiro, you said something about getting rid of my underwear earlier…"

"Yeeees?"

Yoshika lifted herself from the bed and pulled off her uniform.

"Well, have at it, my dear future husband, heehee…"

"Be careful what you ask for!"

Yoshika pounced at him, but before she engaged herself more, she asked, "Toshiro, I dug through your memories, and something stung me a bit…"

"What was it, Sweetie?"

"How that Yoshika talked about selfishness and selflessness…" Yoshika frowned. "She was right, but I don't think it was selfish that I wanted to save you… I mean, I wanted to save everyone there, but you…"

Toshiro muffled her with his hand and said, "I know, Yoshika, I know… It doesn't matter if it sparked out of selfishness of selflessness, I'm just damn glad that you wanted and that you did save me."

"Oh Toshiwo…" she started sobbing.

"Now, now…" He kissed her on the lips. "I believe there's something we could do to cheer you up even more, right?" He grabbed her right buttock.

"Oh my… Oh yes, we can…" She whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Celestial Disorder

Chapter 5 – Celestial Disorder

* * *

><p><em>It's now Sunday, the 16<em>_th__._

_The next day after the shopping trip, I remembered about the stroopwafles. Fortunately, they were as good as the fresh ones yesterday after I heated them up. All the girls liked it without exception. Well, okay, there wasn't one person that didn't want it, no matter how I pled and threatened her, and it was Mio. Well, fuck her. After I was in private, I just opened a rift and threw the stroopwafle in. A bit surprisingly, I got a whole skewer of takoyaki balls in return. This one Mio accepted, although only under the condition I took one of the balls and ate it myself, which I gladly did, since I haven't had Fuso food since July._

_Other than that, Adi has integrated perfectly with the old 501__st__, and it was all shits and giggles around her. Even Trude, who is usually reserved to her superiors, was taking laughs with her. However, there was the problem of Heidi and Shizuka._

_Heidi was slow, but she was progressing nonetheless. She even started conversations at times, which was almost miraculous to how she was reserved towards me at first. Maybe I had some influence on her after all. But Eila was still a bit weird towards her…_

_Shizuka on the other hand… Ehhh… She wasn't doing anything bad, a model soldier, or a True Soldier of Fuso, to paraphrase Trude, heheheh… But she still was a bit reluctant towards me and Yoshika… What the hell, I don't even…_

Toshiro opened his eyes, welcoming the usual darkness of the room without a window.

_"__Time, Yukilein?"_

_"__It's six dead, Bub."_

_"__Why thank you…"_

He felt the pleasant warmth of Yoshika's naked body at his side, and he amped his vision a bit with the Hebigan to see her face.

_"__She's really one of the cutest persons I ever saw…"_

_"__Hey, what about me then?"_

_"__You're talking to me or asking about directions?"_

_"__Heheheh…"_

_I can't just leave Yoshika like that right now… Oh, I'll write her a note! But all my stationery is in the office… Woah, mad idea!_

Toshiro put his hand forward so he could see it, and he focused his _better_ power. With a brief flash, a bare pencil lead appeared out of thin air.

_"__That's not what I wanted… Uuuugh, shit, I don't remember which kind of wood is used to encase pencil leads… As a matter of fact, I don't even fucking know the composition of wood!"_

**_"_****_Master, you have to focus harder."_**

**_"_****_For fucks sake! Livy, knock before you enter!"_**

**_"_****_Pardon for the intrusion, Master, but I want to help you. Your mastery of the Celestial Order has been reduced by ninety-five percent, so it's only natural you'll be struggling."_**

**_"_****_Well then… Wait, so I still have five percent mastery?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, Master. You could call it muscle memory. The full mastery of your Elder God lent powers have left a mark on your body, and that's those five percent. By comparison, the otherworldly Mistress is estimated at twenty percent right now."_**

**_"_****_Twenty percent? But she said she was training a year!"_**

**_"_****_But not every day, mind you, Master."_**

**_"_****_I wonder if I could…"_**

**_"_****_No, no, Master, you can't."_**

**_"_****_Ugh…"_**

**_"_****_I know you're not very content with the fact I'm reading your mind ahead, Master, but this is very much necessary. You wanted to see whether you can teleport. Yes, you can, but at the same time you can't. You can't just imagine teleporting from point A to B, it's not a power you can just call forth out of nowhere without proper training. The otherworldly Mistress took some time to learn it, but once you learn it, it will become something natural."_**

**_"_****_Like riding a bike?"_**

**_"_****_Exactly, Master. I must warn you first that you will have a harder time learning to teleport than the otherworldly Mistress, due to the difference in your power."_**

**_"Why so?"_**

**_"She possesses True Zen, which is another name for Omnipotence. Granted, what she possesses is a mortal equivalent, but it remains true that through True Zen, she possesses every type of magic in existence. She uses her True Zen to use Space Magic and thus teleport. Your Celestial Order is not so simple. You must _****create****_ Space Magic, so to speak, to achieve the same results. Whereas she can simply use her True Zen in place of Space Magic, you must use your Celestial Order to actually _****learn****_ it. Learning it will be the hard part."_**

**_"I feel like I got shafted."_**

**_"Not at all, Master. You possess the power of an Elder God, and through that power you can learn any magic."_**

**_"So the True Zen users can simply master their power and automatically use everything, and the rest of us that have an ability from an Elder God have to master our power _****and ****_learn everything. If we can all use the same power in the end, what's the difference?"_**

**_"Users of True Zen use everything simultaneously. That is what True Zen is. You know how it is rainbow colored, right? The color of True Zen corresponds to every color whereas the power of True Zen corresponds to the every power, even if that _****is****_ an oversimplification."_**

**_"I see. So getting back to me teleporting..."_**

**_"Right. You have to learn it. If you tried forcibly teleporting yourself, it could end very unpleasantly, thus I implore you not to do it, unless you're training in a controlled environment under my supervision. But don't worry, Master, you're a very apt learner, heehee…"_**

**_"_****_Well, thank you, Livy. I guess you saved my ass. But now, back to conjuring a sheet of paper and a pencil."_**

**_"_****_Yes, of course. The entirety of the pencil and the sheet of paper must appear in your mind, and then you have to channel your powers so that thought can take appearance."_**

**_"_****_It's fucking harder than before… I mean I basically could make ANYTHING appear."_**

**_"_****_That's true, Master, because at full mastery, your power is in sync with your whole body, making anything you want to appear spawn almost subconsciously, and something you want to _****invent****_ takes only little effort to get created."_**

**_"_****_So how I can make a _****whole****_ pencil to appear?"_**

**_"_****_The most ground-up way would be to build the pencil from the materials it's built of. I'll give you a little help, Master."_**

Toshiro felt something in his left hand, and he saw that he held a piece of paper and a pencil.

**_"_****_You basically did it for me, Livylein…"_**

**_"_****_No no, Master. You have access to a very nice ability right now."_**

**_"_****_Which is?"_**

**_"_****_Matter Analysis. Whatever you touch, and later when you regain your Celestial Eye, what you see, can be analyzed right down to the sub-atomic particle layout."_**

**_"_****_Nifty… So? How do I do it?"_**

**_"_****_Focus your power on _****receiving****_ data, Master."_**

**_"_****_Well then…"_**

Toshiro concentrated himself, and then, as if a mental switch flipped in his mind and a stream of data flew into his mind.

**_"_****_Woah, girl, I know the structure of both the pencil and the paper sheet!"_**

**_"_****_Very good, Master. Now, a little bonus round."_**

Livy appeared above him, hovering about twenty centimeters above his body.

"Now try to read me, Master," she whispered.

"You're an Elder God…"

"Just do it," she smiled roguishly.

Toshiro grabbed her hand, and he felt a gigantic pulse of energy, deep as the cosmos itself.

**_"_****_Holy shit… That's the extent of your power?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, Master. Now, touch the Mistress."_**

**_"_****_Oh you bet I'll touch her, hehehe…"_**

**_"_****_My dear Master… Always in pursuit of carnal pleasure…"_**

Toshiro placed only one finger on Yoshika's shoulder, and he focused. Almost immediately, he could feel her heartbeat, feel her blood flowing, the neurons in her whole body carrying electric currents.

**_"_****_That was incredible… Mind blowing, Livy… But I also felt a familiar energy…"_**

**_"_****_Remember, Master, that the Mistress has a miniscule amount of Celestial Order energy in her after you unintentionally saved her."_**

**_"_****_Ah, that's the case… Well, thank you for the heads up, Livy. It was very entertaining."_**

**_"_****_I'm always there to serve you, Master."_**

Once Livy disappeared, Toshiro concentrated himself again, and he spawned a wooden housing for the pencil lead, complete with a brass sleeve and a rubber on top of it. He colored the wood black, and gave it a red trim. The piece of paper he made was pink and had a black grid on it.

_Well, it worked… Let's see… Ah, wait, fuck the pencil!_

Toshiro focused again, and letters started appearing directly on the piece of paper. Once the message was ready, he folded it, and using his time dilution, he placed it where he slept, and rushed out of the room fully clad.

_Ah, I might as well…_

He _read_ his uniform within a few seconds, and nodded to himself.

_The fibers, brass, silver, gold, iron… Wait a minute…_

With a devilish smirk, he put his hand forward, and a gold bar appeared in his hands, weighing it down considerably.

_"__Holy shit…"_

**_"_****_Master, that's cheating, and you know it…"_**

**_"_****_Oh shush, Livy… I have a new toy."_**

**_"_****_Then we might as well cover disintegration of matter."_**

**_"_****_Isn't that like… what Celestial Chaos does?"_**

**_"_****_No no, matter. The Celestial Destruction also comes out of the concept of Order. It's an orderly way to decompose matter, both living and dead._**_**You know the atomic structure of gold now, Master. Now, just imagine the forces combining the atoms disappearing."**_

**_"_****_So basically… _****zerleging****_ it? Heheh…"_**

**_"_****_I see you caught up on the analogy very well, Master. Do it, please."_**

Quickly focusing on his task, the gold bar in his hand crumbled into worthless dust just like that.

**_"_****_Well then… It wasn't so flashy as that whole Doran hubbub…"_**

**_"_****_Remember that Celestial Order is a _****multi-tool****_-like power. If you progress in your mastery and base power level, you might as well do the same and more, Master. Not only matter manipulation, but also time, space, causality… But it takes a bit of ingenuity to do that on the mortal level. Remember that I told you that you can use Celestial Order to learn anything?"_**

**_"_****_Genius – here."_**

**_"_****_Heehee… I won't bother you further right now, Master. Have a nice jog."_**

_Godly powers on a mortal level… So does that make me a demi-god? I'll have to think about that, really._

Toshiro swiftly ran down to the ground floor and then outside through the front door. The brisk morning stung his face, but he enjoyed the feeling.

"Oi, Toshiro!" Mio's voice rang across. "Join in!"

He looked around, and saw Mio running along the runway, with Adolfine on her side.

_Well look at that, training buddies already? They really have a few strings attached to each other…_

"So, my dear senior-in-age friends are running together in the evening? How cute," Toshiro said once he caught up to them.

"Eh, I would smack you, but I want to conserve my energy on something more productive…" Adolfine sighed.

"Good morning anyway," Toshiro snickered.

"What made you get out of your warm bed, with an equally warm lover by your side?" Mio asked.

"I woke up, that's it." He shrugged. "I won't ponder upon the philosophical from the morning up, so I might as well do some running."

"Well, I wouldn't get out of bed with you around." Adolfine giggled.

"Where did that Adolfine I looked up to go…?" Mio sighed.

_Fucked silly by yours truly._

* * *

><p>An hour later, Toshiro returned before the door of his room. He opened the door as silently as he could, but once he did it, he already saw two glints in the darkness.<p>

"Toshirooo… A note isn't enough if you want to leave me, you know…"

"And how would you know, Sweetie?" he asked.

"Kuji," he felt as she grinned in the scarcely lit room.

"I guess I should repent for my sin then?"

"Verily, thou shalt do so." Yoshika tried to be serious but started snickering.

She was silenced by Toshiro in the best way possible, not resisting for a moment.

"Now, that's what I call a wake up," she said warmly as they finished. "Well, we could… You know…"

"Nah, Yoshika, I'm sweaty right now. I came back for my bath supplies."

"Oh you sneak…" Yoshika muttered. "Alone or with some entourage?"

"Mio and Adi."

"Second worst combo…" Yoshika muttered disappointed.

"What would be the first?"

"Adi and Shirley." Yoshika stuck out her tongue.

"Ah, come on, we were decent, and we'll be decent. Trust me." He patted her head.

"Of course I trust you…" She muttered. "Okay, I'll be slowly going towards the kitchen, and you can have fun with part of your harem."

"Mein Gott, Yoshika, you sure got rough on the edges…" he said and pinned her down to the bed. "Why don't I polish you out a bit?"

"Heeheehee… You told me yourself that you're sweaty, you don't need to sully our bed sheets."

"I like your new way of being, Yoshika."

"And I still like you as always." She planted a brief kiss on his cheek. "Go already, or the two will pop a lid."

"It's not like they want me to wash their back or something, right?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Toshiro, wash my back, could you?" Adolfine asked as soon as he entered the showers.<p>

"Oi, I wanted a back wash first!" Mio yelled.

"What am I, the fucking Holy Spirit to know such things? Get in line, Little Mio…" Adolfine said with a venomous smile.

"Oh you high-and-mighty shit!" Mio pounced at Adolfine, and they began tumbling on the ground, spewing more or less profane words at each other.

_Ugh… I'll just ignore them and shower myself._

Toshiro watched the two duke it out, and after a minute or two, Mio finally asked, "Truce?"

"Truce…" Adolfine sighed. "Oh shit, I'm too old for this…"

"Get real; you're fitter than I'll ever be!"

"Why thank you, Mio." Adolfine giggled and moved her right hand under Mio's left buttock. "So, maybe I could use this body of mine to apologize, hmm?"

"Get a room…" Toshiro sighed. "Not that I'm against it or anything… But seriously, you're both wide exposed…"

The two immediately backed out against the wall, covering their womanly parts.

"Ah, so you do have some humility left in you?"

"Can it, wise guy," Adolfine rebuked. "You're at fault."

"Me?"

"Yeah, for simply existing," Mio said.

"Sheesh…" He shook his head. "So, about that back wash?"

"Both of us at once, or we do it on our own," Adolfine said firmly.

"I would rephrase that…" Mio muttered.

"Let's just fucking end this…"

* * *

><p>As Toshiro was walking up the stairs to store his bath supplies in the room, something struck him.<p>

**_"_****_Livy?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, Master? Do you perhaps have an inquiry?"_**

**_"_****_Of course I do, Sweetie. Two questions – do items made by my powers disappear, and what's my capacity for _****reading****_ items?"_**

**_"_****_For the first question, the answer is simply never. You may be limited by a mortal body, Master, but the power is of Elder God origin after all. So if you make a steel girder, assuming it will be some industry standard one, it will behave like every steel girder and eventually rust away, but it won't just _****poof****_ away. As for the second one, for you to reach your peak _****capacity****_, you'd have to scan the whole planet, no less."_**

**_"_****_Wheeeeeew… But let me get this straight – once I start learning the basics and more advanced ways to use my power, scanning stuff will become irrelevant?"_**

**_"_****_Yes and no, Master. Of course your own imagination and intellect will limit you on what you can create, but still, acquiring data the _****direct****_ way will still be beneficial."_**

**_"_****_And my mortality, don't forget that, Livy. I tried creating antimatter with full mastery, and nope."_**

**_"_****_Antimatter is a tricky subject, Master. If I ever train you so far, I'll be sure to teach you how to make it. But remember, it's VERY dangerous."_**

**_"_****_I'm sort of aware of that… Well, thanks again, Livy."_**

**_"_****_Have fun, Master."_**

_I will._

He scanned his bath supplies and dissolved them into dust, throwing it away into a corner on the stairwell.

_I have to think of a way to dispose of that dust… Hmm…_

**_"_****_Not yet, Master."_**

**_"_****_Ugh…"_**

**_"_****_Sorry… I'll just add that at a higher level of mastery, you'll be able to reuse the dust to create something new."_**

**_"_****_Intriguing… How about a no-dust solution?"_**

**_"_****_That's something to be taught separately, Master."_**

**_"_****_Kay, I understand. Now shoo."_**

**_"_****_Of course, Master."_**

_Elementary dust reusable… Well, that's kind of nice to know. To the dining hall then._

"You guys again?" Toshiro said as he saw Adolfine and Mio sitting at one of the tables over a cup of coffee. "You became an item?"

"Toshiro, stop being so lewd before breakfast," Yoshika said from the kitchen.

"Can I be lewd after breakfast then?"

"Of course you can." The partially white-haired Fusojin giggled.

"I'm really uncomfortable here…" Lynne mumbled.

"Oh, good morning, Lynnie. Sorry you have to listen to our low-effort humor."

"It's actually kind of funny, but still, a bit too sexual for my likings…"

"We'll tone down a bit, okay?" Adolfine asked.

"I would appreciate it." Lynne smiled.

"What do you say, Toshiro?"

"Eh, whatever. I'm the good guy here, right? I can't deprave the minds of the fair maidens more than showing off my junk at bath time, can I?"

"Actually, that is questionable per military law, _which you should know by heart_, but I guess you're the soul exception, as the only wizard in active military service." Adolfine shrugged.

"Bah, uhm speshul." Toshiro said with a mumbly voice, making Lynne and Yoshika snicker unintentionally.

Adolfine looked like she wanted to burn Toshiro only using her eyes, but she looked at Mio, who was trying not to laugh out loud, and only sighed.

"Morning, everyone," Trude said as she appeared. "Morning, cousins."

"Yo, Trudy." Toshiro raised his hand.

"Good morning." Minna walked just behind her. "My, you all look so happy. What happened?"

"One joke after another, nothing much, really," Yoshika explained.

"Ah, how nice. When will breakfast be ready?"

"Five minutes, Miss Minna," Lynne replied.

"Where's my dear ersatz sister?" Toshiro asked Trude.

"I'll give you one guess…"

""Thirty more minutes…" is my guess." He giggled.

"Not that far off…" Trude sighed. "Maybe you can wake her up?"

"Meh, whatever." he stood up from his chair. "I'll be right back."

Slicing time one hundredfold, he quickly found himself before the door to Erica's and Trude's room. He opened the door, and saw Erica sleeping on the top bunk of the bed, half-naked and with her head buried under a pillow.

_"__Well then…"_

_"__Seriously, you always seem to barge into rooms when some girls are topless…"_

Toshiro approached the sleeping Karlslander, and he started tickling her stomach. She stiffened up, and asked, "Uh, who is this exactly? Because I can bet my pay that it's not Trudy…"

"It's me, your ersatz bro. And FYI, you're topless."

"Woah shit!" she tumbled around her lateral axis, covering herself with her bed sheets. "Bro, you're a perv!"

"Trudy asked me to wake you up, and it's your fault for sleeping half naked."

"I bet you're used to it, huh?"

"Yoshika is sleeping _full_ naked, heheh… I'm only in my undies, as to prevent… accidents…" He snickered.

"Ugh, you have it nice… I'm still a damn virgin…" Erica puffed her cheeks. "Say, bro…"

"No."

"Snap… Well, I guess the whole ersatz sibling shit is too serious for you, right?"

"Yup. I would never bang my sister."

_Or my cousin. Well, maybe some thrice removed, but not the direct ones…_

"Then I'll wait for somebody worthy of me, heheh… Uh, turn around; I want to dress myself…"

"What, you're shy of me, Erica?"

"Hey, bath time is bath time… I'm a bit uncomfortable right now…"

"Okay then…" He turned around.

"You know bro, I'm thinking about when to reveal to Trudy I'm not the idiot she thinks I am," Erica said from behind his back. "What do you think?"

"Personally I would just tell her, no sense in postponing it."

"I know but… Ehhh… I think she'll change too much because of that…"

"It's your secret, Erica, and you can do whatever you want with…" He paused as he saw that a small mirror was reflecting Erica while she was dressing herself.

"Why did you s…" Erica stopped mid-sentence as she too noticed the mirror. "Oh for fucks sake… Toshiro!"

"I swear I just noticed it!"

"Well, I'm finished anyway so… Come on, bucko, let's go eat something, I'm starving!"

"Now that's the Erica everyone loves, heheh…"

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the dining hall, Toshiro noticed that everyone, except Heidi and Sanya, was already present.<p>

"Now this is a nice surprise…"

"Yoshika's cooking is the best, nobody would miss this!" Francesca cheered.

"You're saying that as if she returned just five minutes ago, not five days," Perrine noted.

"Hey, you were with Yoshika earlier than us," Francesca pouted.

"Ah, stop pouting, Francesca…" Shirley ruffled her hair a bit. "She's here, we're here, and that's all that counts."

"Don't go deeper, or I won't recognize you." Eila snickered.

"Says the one who muffmmmfffmm… Mffiwo?!" she protested with a covered mouth.

"I promised Lynne we'd cut with innuendos during meals," Toshiro smiled and retracted his hands.

"Ah, okay, I'll leave it at that then…" she muttered while looking at the giggling Eila.

"None of you are behaving ladylike enough anyway," Perrine said with her usual princess tone.

"You're doing 1300% of the norm anyway, so we're covered." Mio shrugged.

"B-But Major!" Perrine protested vividly amongst the laughs.

"Lieutenant-Colonel, my dear Perrine," Mio said softly. "But I guess I'll always be your Major, huh?"

Perrine only nodded with a sour face.

"Come and get it!" Yoshika shouted from the kitchen.

"Grub!" Erica and Francesca cheered in sync.

"And all is normal," Minna stated happily.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, Toshiro scanned everything that was in arms reach, and sometimes even more, using time dilution. Towards the end, Yoshika asked him quietly, "Toshiro, Kuji is telling me you're using magic all the time. What gives?"<p>

"I'll tell you later, Sweetie. Don't worry about anything."

"Okay then…" She sighed.

"Minna, I hope there's not too much paperwork to do today?"

"Your hopes are well grounded, Toshiro." She smiled. "I guess we can take it easy today."

"Ah, good. I'll take a walk after breakfast then. If anyone needs me, just holler."

"Roger that," Minna responded. "Want somebody to accompany you, dear Generalmajor?" she asked slyly.

"I'd rather go alone, Frau Oberst," he replied in equal slyness. "Okay my dear ladies, Daddy is going for a walk. Have fun with… whatever you'll be doing."

"Bye Daddy!" Some of the girls chimed and laughed.

"Oh damn you…" Toshiro snickered and walked out of the room.

_"__So, big boy, what are you planning now?"_

_"__I'll go the hangar and do some scanning, heheheh…"_

_"__Well, there are a lot of various materials to be scanned… Be sure to take stuff apart… Or can you discern things?"_

_"__Yeah, somehow I can discern between pure metals, alloys, compounds... I would have to have a go at medications, which would be kind of beneficial."_

_"__Anything that's a perishable, Toshiro."_

_"__Yeah, that's a good idea too. This will be fun, oh Yuki, fun as hell!"_

_"__Ehhh… Seriously, the Allgod should have thought twice about giving you a power of this magnitude…"_

As Toshiro entered the hangar, he started running around and scanning everything he could get his hands on. He even jumped up to the roof and scanned the girders and the roof itself, along with the glass panes of the few skylights. As soon as he finished, Shirley came in with Francesca.

"Oho, Toshiro is doing something mysterious!" Francesca noted. "Toshiro, watcha doin'?"

"Mysterious things!" He laughed. "I'm actually done here, so I'll be leaving you two."

"Hey, help me a bit with my Striker, kay?" Shirley asked.

"And what's the matter, Shirley?"

"I think there's some sputtering, but I can't pinpoint it. I need your time diluting thingie to look for it."

"Okay then, start up the engine."

"Roger!" she shouted and jumped into her Striker.

Her rabbit ears popped up immediately and the engines started up with their usual ground-shattering roar. Toshiro started diluting time slowly, adjusting the factor of dilution so the sound of the engines didn't turn into molasses.

_I wonder if I can apply my powers here…_

He walked up to Shirley, and placed his hands on the Strikers. He could feel the vibrations of the engines, the flow of magic, and the explosions of the internal combustion.

_Incredible! Ah, I think I know what's wrong!_

Toshiro jumped back, and resumed a normal time flow. He waved his right hand horizontally across his neck, and Shirley killed the engines.

"So, what's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"The central electrode in spark plug number four in the right leg is a bit dirty, you have to either clean it or replace the whole thing."

"Duuuuude…" Shirley said in disbelief. "I would have to dismantle the whole that thing to check it! How?!"

"A trade secret, my dear redhead." He winked. "Have fun repairing your wings!"

"Well, thanks…" she muttered. "Come on, Franny, you'll help me."

"Yay, I'll be useful!" the Romagnan cheered.

_"__Seriously, Yuki, this power is the bomb!"_

_"__Shit, I never knew… Now you can settle down as a car diagnostician, bahahahaha!"_

_"__Eheheh… I wish I fucking scanned the SFS while I was at it… And that big gun…"_

**_"_****_It would be reset anyway, buddy boy."_**

**_"_****_Well hello, my least favorite blond. My heart is aflutter as you grace me with your presence!"_**

**_"_****_If you'd turn yourself into powder, all the water on this planet could go bitter."_**

**_"_****_You don't belong in this world, Kye. And you're invading the privacy of my mind nonetheless. These two things alone are ticking me off, but you of course know the remaining reasons why I simply dislike you."_**

**_"_****_At least you don't hate me."_**

**_"_****_That can come, if you piss me off enough. The worst things however is the fact that I can't sick you with Livy, since she's… a fuckton weaker than you, and you could simply kill her anyway. Well, Jouten could even do that… I'm a human caught up in a war with monsters, supported by some intangible god, and protected by his consort. But here you are, somebody that can flick her damn wrist and kill us all! I liked the mortal Kye, even if she was more powerful than me without any powerups or whatever, but simply talking to you telepathically makes me feel like a bug before an elephant… Will it trample me, or not? You specifically don't give a single fuck helping people directly with your powers."_**

**_"_****_And what do you think would happen if I did kill all the Neuroi in your universe?"_**

**_"_****_If what I saw from Ami is any indication, I would probably live my life peacefully. There would be some minor conflicts on the world, but Europe or North Liberion wouldn't have to worry about it anyway. Humanity would rebuild its cities, and everything would just go on."_**

**_"_****_That's true, Toshiro, but remember – you are different. You have a specific job in all of this. I chose not to interfere directly, because YOU are the one that will change this world. The gods, be it of the lower level of the Elder Gods themselves, don't have to interfere. I know how you feel – here an almighty entity appears, and what does she have in mind? You want to protect your world, but you feel powerless against the immortals. I promise you that no god, except for those already present in your mythology, won't affect your world. You don't have to fear me, nor do you have to shun me. The mortal Kye Miyafuji was your friend, and so am I."_**

**_"_****_But you're not the mortal Kye Miyafuji, and you're different from the previous godly Kye. Vastly different… I feel like I even spun a string of sympathy with that godly Kye, but you're… I don't know… I really feel uneasy around you…"_**

**_ "_****_I see… It saddens me a bit, but it's understandable. However, Toshiro, remember about the promise I made to the Allgod?"_**

**_"_****_About protecting my universe?"_**

**_"_****_Yes, the universe he created. Specifically, this is about protecting it from external influence. The internal affairs so to speak are exempted from it."_**

**_"_****_And yet, you're here."_**

**_"_****_I can be here, because I'm not changing anything by my appearance alone. You didn't grow boobs lately, did you?"_**

**_"_****_I just thought that got old…"_**

**_"_****_Protect from external influence, Toshiro. That also means I won't do anything to you, unless you consent to it, subconsciously or openly. You are his ambassador, after all."_**

**_"_****_So that means I'm sort of safe right now?"_**

**_"_****_Yes. I'm not your enemy, Toshiro. I could never hurt anybody without a good reason to do so, and before that, I would try to reason. And you're special to me as my protégé. You could say you're now under the protection of a divine triumvirate, heehee…"_**

**_"_****_Well… That dropped a load of my heart… But that doesn't mean I like you or anything, _****baka****_!"_**

**_"_****_Tsundere much, heeheee… By the way, I see that you're using your newfound power extensively."_**

**_"_****_Yup. I kinda wish I would retain more of its mastery though…"_**

**_"_****_Mastering it the natural way means that your body will grow accustomed to your power, finally becoming your second nature. Of course even Livy could grant you full mastery, but isn't it more entertaining to learn something? How did you feel when you were chiseling those abs of yours, developing each and every fiber of those muscles on your arms, and shaping the columns of your legs?"_**

**_"_****_Buckets of sweat, sore muscles, sometimes passing out from overheating or exhaustion but… The end result is more than satisfactory."_**

**_"_****_And exactly that is why you have to learn to master your new power the natural way. I promise you that it will be fun!"_**

**_"_****_Well… Creating stuff _****is****_ fun… Agh… I guess I have to trust you on this one… Snap, you're right yet again… Sigh…"_**

**_"_****_I promise I'll make up to you all the discomfort you've felt around me."_**

**_"_****_Promise promise? Withot ulterior motives?"_**

**_"_****_Mhm. Here's a down payment so to speak – don't enjoy your dinner too much."_**

**_"_****_Eh?"_**

**_"_****_Laa dee daaaa…"_**

**_"_****_Cryptic ass…"_**

**_"_****_Oh, that's me!"_**

**_"_****_Ehhh... Okay then, have it your way… Bye, Kye."_**

**_"_****_Bye, Toshiro. Really, don't hold a grudge against me. I may work in meticulous ways, but it's always for the greater good."_**

**_"_****_There's always an alternative."_**

**_"_****_There is. But you won't know about it, heheh…"_**

**_"_****_Ehhh…"_**

Toshiro saw as some of the girls ran out of the building in a single line after Mio. Yoshika spotted him, and waved towards him, so he waved back with a smile.

_Well, torture time it seems, wonder what's in the office._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Toshiro, you're here," Minna said. "Have a seat, and let's have a go at the paperwork."<p>

"And I see Miss Galland is relaxing?" he asked as he saw Adolfine swinging on a chair near the map table.

"Bah! My girls are still astray, so I'm taking five until they assemble," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm just keeping Minna company, but if Mr. Grumpy doesn't want me…"

"Nah, stay, you damn sourpuss." Toshiro chuckled. "Besides, _technically_ we're under _your_ proverbial roof, so I should be the one dancing to your tune."

"True, but you're kinda a few rungs higher on the social ladder," Adolfine replied calmly. "Herrscher_…" _she added smugly.

"You go down that road, and I'll make you carry me around in a sedan chair," Toshiro grinned.

"Trude would probably carry you on her back, whilst playing hymns on a trumpet and sprinkling flowers on her path." Adolfine shrugged.

The three of them cracked a laugh, imagining said scene.

_I'll save the thought for later, heheheh…_

After doing the paperwork, Toshiro holed himself up on the roof. Sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall behind him, he looked at the enormous twin cannons.

Suddenly, he felt a soft and warm sensation on his left side.

"Hmmm… Livy I guess?" he asked before turning his head.

"Yes, Master. Are you thinking about experimenting in solitude?"

"Yeah. Have you come to aid me, Livy?"

"Yes, Master. I came just in case your experiments would backfire," Livy responded softly.

"Will they?" He asked.

"Let's see, Master," she smiled.

"Pardon me then…" He said and went to the guns.

After scanning both the guns and ammunition for them, he put his hand forward and a half-meter long brass cylinder appeared, thirty centimeters in diameter.

"A conventional RDX filled bomb with a proximity fuse," Livy noted. "Master, I'm disappointed and proud at the same time."

"Oh really now?" He clutched the bomb so hard that it bent on the sides. "Then I'll just do this."

He dissolved the bomb into dust, and quickly another container appeared.

"Now we're talking." Livy smiled. "A hydromagen bomb with two-phase detonation, enough to destroy an Alpha Hive and two kilometers of whatever is surrounding it.'

"Hydromagen? Nice word, I'm stealing it."

"Have at it, Master." she continued smiling. "But I do advise against testing it here and now, for reasons obvious."

"Bawww…" Toshiro sulked.

"Oh okay, okay… I can't stand you looking like a beat puppy in the rain. Arm it and throw it as high as you can, Master."

Toshiro pumped his fist, and he quickly pulled out the safety pin from the side of the bomb. Gathering all his strength, and using the Celestial Aura, he threw it as hard as he could.

"Wheeew, I still have it in me…" he pondered. "What now?"

"Now," Toshiro's vision suddenly darkened, and he felt that he wore a pair of goggles. "Boom!"

The familiar spherical explosion appeared amongst a blinding amount of light. The shockwave came fast and furled his uniform around, with the loud bang ringing in his ears for the coming seconds.

"Hoho, nice fireworks," a familiar voice said. "It's good I gracefully let you keep this knowledge."

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"It's better to watch something like this from the front row, not from my realm." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm your former mistress, have some respect, Bub."

"You kinda still are, considering the fact that the Allgod is still pretty much unavailable."

"Why thank you." She giggled. "You really do like me, do you?"

"You opened your heart to me, and you chose me, so why shouldn't I repay you with some kindness?"

"Flatterer…" She blushed.

"Master, just an FYI – this explosion hasn't been observed by any mortal besides you, so you don't have to churn out a plan how to cover this up."

"Good that you brought that up before I started, eh?"

"Heehee, sorry, Master."

Toshiro quietly skulked towards Amaterasu, but he was quickly grabbed by the ear.

"And what did you want to do, buster? Cop a feel of me, huh?" she interrogated.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Nope, you won't _scan_ me, sonny," she said and disappeared, leaving him with a sore ear.

"Well, that was predictable…" Toshiro muttered.

"I have an idea, Master. I'll be calling names of items, and you make them appear, okay?"

"Is that some form of training?"

"Fun training," Livy corrected. "Ready, Master?"

"Ready when you are."

"Morning star," she said.

Toshiro complied and in a second, a big two-handed morning star appeared in his hands.

"Very good. Now a sword, and no, I don't mean calling me to your hands, Master," she smiled.

"Aw... Well then…" he said and a katana appeared in his right hand.

"Good, Master."

"Nice that you made an audible pause between the words, or I would feel like a dog." He snickered.

"If anyone should be a dog here, I should be your puppy, heehee…" She giggled. "Okay then, something more complicated – monkey wrench."

"Done," Toshiro said after the item appeared in his hands.

"MG42," Livy said without missing a beat.

He quickly dropped the tool and hastily made the machine gun appear in his hands, complete with ammo belt.

"Are you sure that's a proper weapon, Master?" Livy asked.

"Uh…" he pondered, pulled the charging handle, aimed above him, and finally pulled the trigger.

Only a dry crack was heard, making him wonder what went wrong.

"You missed the whole firing pin assembly, Master. You have to concentrate more, this was a rush job."

"Shit…" he muttered and dissolved the gun.

"Remember how you trained with Ami, Master? You didn't mastered the Shin Reppuzan just like that, or any other technique for that matter. Failure at first attempt is just natural, unless you have predispositions to do something. You weren't exactly accustomed to your power up until lately, because if that was the case, you would probably be very well versed with it," Livy explained calmly. "Now Master, your trusty MG somethingnumbers."

"Heh, I like how you said that." He chuckled.

This time Toshiro concentrated himself more, and spawned a copy of his gun, complete with a drum of Minengeschoß rounds, just to make it harder.

Livy clapped her hands and said, "Bravo, Master. Let's end this for today, or you'll be too drained if anything happens."

"Yeah, I kinda feel wobbly… Never happened when I used it in the sim…"

"At full mastery, it's like second nature, Master," Livy said. "Right now you have to pay attention to your body, as the Celestial Order behaves a bit differently regarding magic consumption."

"As in?"

"At first, it saps your magic energy like normal, and if you overdo it, it will start tapping into your life energy, Master. Let me underline this – if you try too hard, you _will_ die."

"Damn, I didn't know this would be so dangerous…" He muttered angrily.

"Don't worry though, there's a mental safety in place, Master. You have to disable it for the Celestial Order to use up your remaining life force. You _will_ know when your life force is at a dangerous level, but it isn't an arbitrary limit like the five minute limit of using the Awakened State."

"You had me a bit scared there, Livy. So basically I just have to watch out when I'm starting to get woozy during combat, correct?"

"Correct, Master. For the time being, I would advise you to abstain from using your new power in combat."

"Whatever you say, Sweetie. I'll go and recharge my batteries then."

"Bye, Master, have fun as usual."

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 – Celestial Disarray

Chapter 6 – Celestial Disarray

* * *

><p>Toshiro arrived in the kitchen, which was now being occupied by the girls resting after training.<p>

"So, how was training, ladies?" he asked.

"Swell…" Yoshika moaned. "The usual daily grind…"

"I'm still here, Miyafuji," Mio said irritated.

"I don't care…" she moaned and spread her upper body across the table.

"How uncouth to back talk to the Major…" Perrine said.

"You really let her go, huh, Toshiro?" Mio asked. "Maybe your dear fiancé needs the feel the stick, besides being fed with carrots?"

"Oh she gets the stick every night…" Toshiro mused, causing Yoshika to shake in spasms of laughter.

"Uuuuuuuugh…" Mio moaned and massaged her forehead as if she got a headache.

Toshiro walked up to Yoshika, placed his right hand on her head and said, "Don't be like that, Yoshika. Mio is training you out of her good heart."

Yoshika raised her head, looked at Mio, and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Sakamoto."

"There you go, Miyafuji. Apology accepted." Mio nodded.

"Now, time to eat something, I'm starving…"

"Oh, I'll make…" Yoshika was interrupted with Toshiro ruffling up her hair.

"You were training, probably harder than me. I can make my own food." He winked.

"Heh, okay." Yoshika smiled.

* * *

><p>As he was making himself a sandwich, Yoshika came into the kitchen and looked at him carefully.<p>

"You look a bit exhausted, Toshiro. When and how were you training?"

"I was training my Celestial stuff, partially alone, partially with Livy."

"Oh, right, you have that. I bet it's not as good as you had in that war, right?"

"No, not even close… But I'm making slow progress."

"Hmmm, it's nice." She smiled. "The more powerful you are, the less I have to worry both about you and about the wellbeing of the world…"

"Well, thanks for the trust… Ah!" Toshiro almost shouted as he cut his finger with the knife.

Before Yoshika could react, she saw that black and white sparkles formed around the cut, and that after a few seconds, there was no trace of an injury.

"Well, at least I know this works…" he muttered. "But this is quite dangerous in it's own way…"

"What do you mean, Toshiro?"

"Right now, using my new powers takes a toll on me. If it activates to heal every injury, I could be in a pickle in combat."

"So if you were exhausted, and get injured, and then the healing would occur…" Yoshika pondered.

"I would get even more exhausted. I know, its sucks hard, but I guess I shouldn't go into combat alone then. Unless there is a way to turn that off…" he pondered.

"If you pull another one like in Amazonia, I'll pummel you, my love," Yoshika said with a cutesy smile.

_That was creepy…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro was relaxing in the dining room, accompanied only by himself, as the rest went to take a bath.<p>

_I wonder…_

With little fore notice, Livy appeared before him, sitting on a chair.

"Livy, I know I said I like you, but sheesh, have some moderation in visiting me…"

"I know, Master, and I apologize for the fact, but you shouldn't try reproducing foodstuffs right now. Proteins, vitamins, and amino acids are very complicated things, and sometimes one atomic bond can be the difference between something edible and a deadly poison."

"So that's why the redhead didn't want me to replicate the ramen…"

"Uh, no, back then she just wanted to do it herself."

"Brat… But I can replicate water, right?"

"Of course, Master. Two atoms of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen, easy stuff. But for now please refrain from manipulating the state of it, or altering it into deuterium or other byproducts."

"Okay, Livy. You probably saved me from producing a slice of ham that could kill a city, heh…"

"That was actually possible…" Livy said quietly.

Toshiro gulped and said, "Crap…"

"Oh and… Master?"

"Yes?"

"You can turn off your automatic healing ability, but I would heavily advise against it."

"I see… But how do I do it anyway?"

"A simple mental switch," Livy simply smiled and disappeared, and a few minutes later, Sanya, Eila, and Heidemarie came in.

"Good morning, Toshiro," Sanya said politely.

"Good morning," Heidemarie followed.

"Mornin'…" Eila muttered as she was eying Heidemarie.

"Morning, ladies. I bet you want a late breakfast?"

"It would be nice," Sanya smiled.

"Kay then, wait a few minutes, and you'll be served."

"T-Thank you…" Heidemarie blushed.

"Eila, you'll get fat if you eat too," Toshiro smirked.

"W-What?! I'll show you whose fat!" She shook her fist, but Sanya stopped her. "Eila, calm down… I won't go anywhere, really."

"Okay…" The Suomi muttered and sat on a chair.

_"__Imagine if my relationship with Yoshika looked like that… Dayum…"_

_"__Dayum indeed."_

_"__I didn't ask you for input!"_

_"__Then you're just talking to yourself? Consult a doctor!"_

_"__Ugh…"_

* * *

><p>After serving the girls' food, Toshiro went for a stroll into the forest. The slowly blowing wind, the smell of the pines, and the overall serene atmosphere contributed to the fact that he simply nodded off under a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, bro… Bro…" He heard Erica's voice and felt some nudging at the same time.<p>

"Huh… What…" He muttered while opening his eyes.

He saw Erica grinning mischievously standing over him, and he asked, "Where am I?"

"You dozed off in the forest, stupid Bro. It's dinner time, so get into gear, okay?"

"Oh, okay, okay… Thanks for waking me up, Erica."

"All in a day's work," she smiled.

_Ugh shit, I guess I overdid my item spawning… Ehhhh… But now I feel like reborn, so I might as well eat something too!_

"There you are! I was about to form a search party!" Trude yelled as he entered the dining room.

"Trudy, chill… Erica found me, and everything's okay."

"What happened anyway?" Shirley asked. "Barkhorn here was going nuts."

"I nodded off in the forest, that's all…"

"Ha! So you're as much human as we are!" Shirley laughed.

"Sleeping in the forest is a bit romantic…" Shizuka mused. "Uh, don't get me wrong, sir!"

"And what could I get wrong?" He asked and sniffed around. "Oh, the smell is making my mouth water…"

"Toshiro's back?" Yoshika asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Some of the girls shouted.

"Just in time for dinner!" she cheered. "Let's' have at it!"

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, as Toshiro's schnitzel was only half eaten, he heard a message in his transponder. Everyone tensed up, seeing as he pressed his hand against his ear.<p>

"Roger, understood," Toshiro said. "Believe it or not, the Neuroi are back in the same place, just without the enormous carrier-type."

"Then let's sortie," Minna stood up, but Toshiro stretched his hand out in a halt gesture.

"I wanted to try out some of my new tricks, Minna. I'll go alone."

"No way!" Yoshika shouted. "I'm going with you!"

"Hmmm…" Toshiro ruffled his eyebrows. "Okay then, let's go, this should be a sizeable battle for the two of us."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Adolfine asked.

"You remember Amazonia?" He grinned.

Adolfine's face warped into a vicious grin, and she shouted, "Go get them!"

Toshiro grabbed Yoshika's hand and quickly ran off to the hangar, with such speed that Yoshika didn't touch the ground for a second.

"Toshiro, don't get so excited!" Yoshika shouted as they were nearing the hangar.

"Oh, right…" he said and slowed down, letting Yoshika run on her own.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

Once the two ran inside, Toshiro commanded, "Get an MG42 and at least one spare belt."

"Roger that!" She responded.

He took his MG 151/20/3 and two spare drums, one with normal ammo, one with Minengeschoße. Toshiro jumped into his Striker, warming up the engine, and at the same time, Yoshika mounted hers.

"Into battle at your side once again… This brings back memories," Yoshika smiled.

"Oh it does, it does… Okay, taxi to me, so I can take your hand."

"I guess the Shinden isn't enough for your Striker, hmm?"

"As if you need to ask…" He giggled.

Yoshika grabbed his hand, and the two slowly taxied out to the runway.

"Ready, Yoshika?"

"Ready!"

Once she confirmed, Toshiro opened the throttle to one hundred percent, and lifted off at great speed while holding Yoshika.

* * *

><p>"Woah, that's a nice bunch of enemies…" Yoshika gasped as they were approaching the designated location.<p>

"I can see the place where you were attacked…" Toshiro said bitterly. "Twenty mediums, hundred smaller ones… You think you can handle half of each group, or should we split differently?"

"Half-half is okay, Toshiro," Yoshika smirked and readied her weapon. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" he shouted and fired a horizontal salvo at the nearest enemy group.

Yoshika detached from him, and she started firing on her own. The enemies, now fully alerted by their presence, started retaliating. Yoshika decided to dodge the incoming beams, shielding herself if she couldn't make it. Toshiro in turn pulled up his Flame of Kōjin and ignored the smaller beams, dodging only the bigger ones instead.

Yoshika plowed through her first ammo belt after defeating seven big Neuroi and twenty-five smaller ones, and as she wanted to reload, she summoned her new sword.

"Reppuzan!" she shouted fiercely and defeated the immediate threats, giving her a chance to reload.

"Nice job!" Toshiro shouted and time diluted to the nearest bigger Neuroi.

Oblivion Lost appeared in his hand, and using it as a catalyst, he shouted, "Wärmestrahl!"

The Neuroi was reduced to ashes in a split second, as well as a few smaller ones that got in the range of the attack. Toshiro quickly jumped towards the big Neuroi in his sight and split it in half with a draw Reppuzan.

"Toshiro!" Yoshika's shout was heard loud and clear across the battlefield.

He turned around and saw that Yoshika was struggling with her MG42, but she threw it away and summoned her sword just a swarm of at least two dozens of Neuroi surrounded her and prepared to fire a beam simultaneously.

"LIMBO!" Toshiro yelled and at the same time enabled his Celestial Aura.

A monochromatic wave of energy traveled in a diameter of a kilometer and froze everything around him. In this black and white world, Toshiro saw the beams stopped halfway towards Yoshika.

_Shit, I panicked. I can feel the pain of this technique, not adapted to my current power level… I didn't even check if it will work, damn it! But Yoshika is more important right now!_

He flew up to his fiancé, who had fear written all over her face. Once he touched her, she started moving.

"Toshiro? What's happening?" She looked around. "Wait… I think you used this technique once in the simulation, and only when you were training with Livy…"

"Wait a second, okay? You'll freeze again, but I need to recover that MG."

"Be cautious, Toshiro…"

He nodded, and dived, seeing the gun floating midair. Once he grabbed it, he pulled the charging handle hard a few times, and returned to Yoshika.

"And what?" She asked.

"A nasty jam, but it should work again," he said with heavy breath. "Come on; let's kill all these shits before I…"

Toshiro's vision suddenly blurred, but he managed to keep himself conscious, and keep up the Limbo.

"Toshiro, you're awfully pale, let's retreat!"

"No… I can't retreat, I'm the Chosen One." He smiled. "I'm dispelling this technique, and let's go, full force, no fucks given…"

The world slowly started regaining colors, and Yoshika immediately rushed into battle like a tempest. With her sword unsheathed, she only blinked between the Neuroi, cutting them in half.

_"__What the flying…"_

_"__I can feel it from Kuji – Yoshika is serious."_

_"__Because of me…"_

Toshiro flared up his Celestial Aura and created five tungsten darts, just like those in APCR shells. He called up his Tekkaku Hebigan, and locked onto the cores of the bigger Neuroi. Diluting time by a hundredfold, he punched the darts with immense power. Each of the darts hit the Neuroi cores, but that wasn't the cause of the enemies demise, as the kinetic energy of the projectiles was so big that the Neuroi simply shattered upon impact.

His vision now became blurry and grayscale. Scanning himself he felt that his heartbeat slowed down considerably, as well as his respiration rate sunk. He pulled up his gun and shot one more Neuroi, and then, almost inaudibly he said, "Yo… shika…"

* * *

><p>He woke up feeling that both of his hands were being held.<p>

_Oh shit… Where am I…?_

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, and immediately, Yoshika threw herself onto him. But instead of the expected shouting and crying, she was just there.

"You fell unconscious, Master," he heard a familiar voice.

After he looked to the right, he saw Livy sitting on a chair beside him and holding his hand.

"I feel hazy…"

"No wonder. You used your Celestial Order too much, Master…" Livy sighed.

"And you were bleeding from your ears…" Yoshika mumbled.

"I see…"

"And I mopped up the rest of the Neuroi. Are you proud, Toshiro?"

"Of course I am, Pumpkin." He smiled. "What happened after that?"

"Livy appeared and gave you a small replenishment of life force."

"It wasn't needed, but I couldn't stand you being so weak and fragile, Master," Livy explained. "But I restored your vitals to proper order."

"You both were watching over me? Jeez…" He blushed. "How did you manage to be alone?"

"Remember, I can be _very_ persuasive," Yoshika said.

"I hope the girls won't hold it against you though?"

"I doubt it; they all know just how strong our bond is…"

"Yeah… So anyway, it seems the two of you get along nicely?"

"Of course, Master. The Mistress is also my friend, second after you. She's special to me."

"How nice…" He said softly. "Two of the most important women in my life now, working together… I'm sorry for going overboard… You shouldn't have worried because of me…"

"That's your second nature, Toshiro, I guess." Yoshika shrugged. "You get hurt so young maidens come to your aid…"

"Heh… So, how long was I out?"

"Oh, compared to your earlier blackouts, this one was very brief," Yoshika said. "It's six PM, roughly."

"Hmmm… Yeah, that was rather brief… Livy, am I in the condition to do anything?"

'Yes, Master, of course you are. More or less, you're fit for military duty." She giggled. "But please don't use your magic anymore today, either inherent or acquired."

"Yeah, okay…"

"We're getting visitors, Mistress. What do you say?"

"I think it's time you go, Livy. It was fun talking to you." Yoshika smiled. "We should hang out more."

"I'll make arrangements, Mistress." Livy bowed her head slightly. "And yet again, goodbye Master."

"Bye, Livy."

The door opened, and Minna, Mio, and Adolfine came in with sour faces.

"It's okay, you can come in," Yoshika said.

"Well, we were prepared to enter by force anyway," Adolfine said angrily. "Toshiro, you're a dunce."

"I know."

"You went just with Yoshika, and yet again, you return half dead," Minna said in the same spirit.

"I know."

"But do you _know_ how we worried about you?" Mio asked.

"I can only guess, Mio…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, ladies. I experimented too much, instead of just whooping the Neuroi asses like nobody's business. I promise this won't happen again."

"Fat chance…" Adolfine mumbled.

"But apology accepted." Minna smiled. "All the paperwork regarding this incident is taken care of by the way."

"Ordnung muss sein… Ugh, I'm feeling hungry…"

"I can reheat dinner for you, or you can wait till supper," Yoshika proposed. "Which will it be?"

"I could eat a horse now…"

"Heehee, okay, I'm going then." She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"And what are you three waiting for? Applause?" Toshiro asked.

"We should schedule something." Adolfine broke the silence.

"Give me a damn break…" He sighed. "Not today, that's for sure."

"Okay then, ladies, let's get out," Mio said and turned the other two around forcibly. "We'll talk about this later."

_Nice sidestep, Mio, heh… No magic today, and I guess no workout… Hmmmmmmmmm… Food soon… Hmmmmm… Hmmmmmm… I guess I'll read something… But I feel so foul… I almost let Yoshika die…_

Livy appeared suddenly, holding a bottle of 96% spirit in her hand.

"This could help, Master."

"Alcohol? I have a bad experience with drowning my troubles in booze…" He sighed.

"You have the rest of the day off anyway, have some fun in your life, Master," Livy insisted.

"Okay then, down the hatch!" He shouted, swiping the bottle from her hands and downing the content in one go. "Ugh…"

Livy looked at him with a smile and asked, "How about reciting the alphabet backwards for me, Master? But please, do take a minute."

"Okaaay…" he said and waited exactly a minute. "Uhhh… Z, Y, X, W… Wait a second… I should at least be having trouble with speaking after drinking that much!"

"You know, Master, I thought how to break this to you, but you are now immune to anything harmful to your body, at least on a mortal level…"

"Eh? You mean my power neutralizes alcohol?"

"Indeed, Master. Alcohol is now just a lump of empty calories for you."

"Shit… A shame I didn't drink while I had the occasion in the sim, at least I would have been more prepared for this news…"

"But this is good news, Master. Now you don't have to worry about ingesting something harmful."

Toshiro frowned his brows and summoned Aganaimaru, and pricked himself in the back of his left hand. After a brief sting of pain, a bunch of monochromatic sparks appeared, and there was no sign of any injury whatsoever.

"Yeah, that works too…"

"But remember what I told you about energy consumption, Master. Your healing isn't something _wonderful_."

"I guess neutralizing poisons and such is a negligible effort?"

"Yes, indeed," Livy smiled. "Come, Master, go and read your book."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairway, he bumped into an angry looking Trude, but before she even peeped a syllable, he said, "Trude, the three higher ranked than you already gave me an earful. Please, don't add your three pfennigs…"<p>

Her face changed to a cheeky smile as she asked, "And how did it feel?"

"Being on the receiving end of such a tirade sucks…" He sighed.

She suddenly embraced him and asked, "Everything okay, cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess… Sorry if I made you worry…"

"Apology accepted." She smiled. "Where are you going now?"

"Yoshika will reheat me dinner, and after that I'll read something, eat supper, and… heh…"

"I don't want to know what's under that laugh…" she muttered. "But I approve of your itinerary."

"How's Erica?"

"Hartmann is lying in bed after she cried her eyes out." She shrugged.

"For fucks sake… Ah, I didn't ask anybody, but how did I look when Yoshika dragged me in?"

"Pale like the son of a miller, and kind of lifeless," she explained.

"I guess today is Sorry Day for me…"

"You brought it upon yourself, cousin." She smiled. "Go and eat, I'll help Yoshika with supper later."

"Wow, you're really a family person." He giggled.

Her cheeks blushed, and she started rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Come on, Trude, you don't have to be like that. If you change a bit, nobody will take it in a bad way," he patted her on the shoulder.

"First I have to settle my differences with Erica and Shirley, then I can start changing for the rest…"

"As you want, Trudy." He gave her a last pat and went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Just as he entered the dining hall, the aroma of good food being prepared made way to his nose. He sat at his usual place and waited for just a minute, when Yoshika stormed out of the kitchen with a plate full of schnitzel and mashed potatoes, accompanied by a whole pitcher of orange juice.<p>

"Holy shit… I said I was hungry, but you sure threw me a curveball now…"

"Eat up, dearest, or you won't have strength for our… premarital activities." She giggled.

"But this would be enough for five, give me a break!"

"Trust me, you'll eat all of this." Yoshika smiled. "Just take the first bite."

"Okay then…"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Toshiro was looking at a clean plate, a half-empty glass of juice, and a half-gallon sized pitcher that was filled only with air.<p>

"Well shit, you were right," Toshiro said and belched. "Whoops, sorry."

"Heehee, that only means it hit the spot." Yoshika chuckled.

"Thanks for the food for my body, and now for some mind food."

"Oh, can you pick me out a nice book? I don't know what to choose myself."

"Right-o, Yoshika," he saluted with two fingers.

* * *

><p>He sensed that somebody is in the library, so he opened the door quietly. He saw that Heidemarie was leaning over a book, lit only by a weak reading lamp. She was so immersed, that Toshiro was literally breathing down her collar, and she was still reading.<p>

_"__The Chronicles of Gallus Anonymous? Good girl. Now how to gain her attention so that I won't scare her?"_

_"__Why don't you just pick a damn book and go your way?"_

_"__That could work too…"_

Toshiro silently crept around the shelves, and he picked out two random books. The dust gathered on them however quickly entered his nose, and before he could stop it, he sneezed like a cannon.

Heidemarie screamed in panic and hid under the desk, covering her head with her hands.

"False alarm…" Toshiro said. "It was only me."

"O-Oh… Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Heidi, I was literally reading your book over your shoulder, and you didn't notice me," he explained with a smile on his face. "I didn't want to bother you, since you were so immersed."

"Ah… Well, since I'm not reading now, I'll ask – are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good." She smiled. "I'll return to my book then."

"Who procured the books here by the way?"

"All my predecessors bought books for this library, and I continued the tradition. I have to tell Adolfine to do the same. You think she will listen?"

"Tell her that I approve, and she will." He stuck his tongue out slightly. "Oh, and do read with proper lighting, that small crap will make your eyes go bad."

"I'm used to it, Toshiro. My eyes may be kind of bad, but they have very good night adaptation abilities beside my magic abilities."

"Well okay then, you're the owner of your eyes." He shrugged. "You know better."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door interrupted his reading session, and he lazily said, "Come in…"<p>

Erica slid her head through the door and asked, "Bro, can I come in?"

"Didn't you notice the sign on the door?"

"The one saying "To whom it may concern: I'm fine, I'm reading now, don't disturb before supper except for Yoshika"?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, that one."

"Nope." She grinned. "Supper's ready anyway."

"Ah, then you did nothing wrong. Good girl."

"Heh… So, how did you manage to get yourself into such a state?"

"I'll tell everyone during supper, unless the info is already out in the wild."

"No, most of us don't know the details, bro," Erica said. "Come on now, let's eat!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed and left his book.

* * *

><p>Erica followed him silently by his side, and once they wound up in the dining hall, all the girls he didn't meet since dinner looked concerned at him.<p>

"I guess it's story time?" Toshiro asked.

The girls nodded, thus Toshiro told them what happened, omitting and altering some facts.

"You took quite a risk, sir," Shizuka said after he concluded his story.

"Do you see her?" Toshiro asked. "She's lecturing me! A trainee!"

Shizuka immediately stood up from her chair, and started prostrating, but Toshiro quickly said, "I was kidding. Yes, I did take a risk. Yes, I should have made short notice of the Neuroi. I'm sorry that you have to worry about me."

"All forgiven!" Francesca cheered.

"When did you become our spokesman, huh?" Adolfine pulled her cheek playfully.

"Eheheh, Auntie wants to play with me! My turn!"

"Oh no you don't!" Adolfine quickly put her hand into Francesca's face, stopping her from her obvious intention.

"Bwah, Auntie, let me at 'em!"

Shirley grabbed the Romagnan by the collar and straightened her out in the chair. "Right now, focus on your food, Franny."

"Ah, okay…" She sulked.

* * *

><p>After supper, Toshiro took a bath with most of the rest, during which Francesca took revenge on Adolfine in all her grabby viciousness, for which she was scolded by both her and Minna.<p>

Then, he went to the roof for some brief solitude. A familiar feeling of two well rounded breasts ran across his back, and he asked, "You're really clingy, Livy. What will Yoshika say?"

"She would join in, Master," Livy giggled. "I have a present for you."

"Oh do you?"

Toshiro turned around, and Livy held a cassette before him.

"What's this?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"This is a starter pack for you, Master. I have decided to give you this, so you can accelerate your re-mastering of the Celestial Order. It's a collection of all the elements on Earth, some not yet discovered by man. And yes, even those radioactive ones, so please be brief with your exposure with them."

"Wow… Thank you, Livy."

"With this, you truly will have a five percent mastery," she smiled. "This will fix the discrepancy between your _physical_ and _mental_ mastery."

Toshiro scanned the whole box, element after element, being instructed by Livy on what he scanned.

After he finished he said, "Wow, I feel like some kind of elementalist now."

"Well, you are, Master," Livy shrugged. "Good night."

"Good night, Livy."

* * *

><p>Toshiro was now lying in bed with Yoshika, and both were reading their books.<p>

"Judging by the ear-ringing silence, the book fell into the "like" bin, hmm?" Toshiro asked as he started getting sleepy.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Yoshika asked surprised.

"Exactly." He chuckled. "Come on, it's time to… sleep."

"Oh, okay, I'll just read a few more pages."

"My, my… My dear Yoshika is an avid reader now, praise the gods!"

"Well, I did inherit some of your traits, and your smarts, so I take more pleasure in reading – simple as that." She smiled wryly. "And I see that you're horny already, so whatever." She inserted a bookmark and threw the book on the nightstand.

Toshiro smiled, but he averted his gaze, and looked at the ceiling with a deep sigh.

"I could have lost you today, Yoshika… All because I wanted to show off, instead of fight earnestly…"

He felt that Yoshika interleaved her left hand fingers with his right hand fingers. The guilt weighted him down so he didn't dare to look at her, but he felt that she assumed an identical position as he did.

"You know, Toshiro… It was a frightening experience. I literally panicked back then, not knowing what to do exactly. On one hand, I was worried about the MG 42 I held, because it was a valuable piece of military equipment, and on the other hand, I didn't lose track of you. I knew that even if the sky was falling down, or the earth crust started cracking apart, you would be there for me. But that feeling almost brought me to my demise, so I want to train more earnestly, and gain more battle experience, so the next time I won't be such a burden. I want to be with you, but I want to become stronger, so I can be independent of you. I hope you understand what I'm telling you, my love?"

"I'm speechless…" Toshiro said and looked at her, seeing her smiling towards him. "You've matured greatly, Yoshika, and I'm kind of anxious because of that… But hearing your words, I know that everything will be okay. Everything must be okay! We have to win this war, Yoshika, so such a cute granddaughter like Aya can be born!"

"Indeed," Yoshika giggled. "How about we… you know… _train_ in that matter, huh?"

"And you got hornier too," Toshiro laughed. "I loved you how you were, but this is so exciting… I feel as if our relationship is blooming anew, Yoshika."

"The blossoms of our love never withered," Yoshika whispered as she crawled onto him. "And this new body of mine, complete with the brain that moves it, is all to your disposal…"

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 – Nineteen is a crowd

Chapter 7 – Nineteen is a crowd

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, Monday the 17<em>_th__, I ordered a miko outfit from my favorite tailor. When I looked at the note with Yoshika's measurements, I was stunned. Right there, underlined even, her breast size stood written. And it wasn't a B, as we both first thought, but it was 32C. Well, shit, I don't have a damn ruler in my eyes, but yeah, come to think of it, Yoshika's breasts were now tits! And contemplating on the beauty of her pairs, I came to one conclusion – I haven't seen Shizuka's! In some miraculous way, I never saw her bathing… Time to change that…_

_Right now, it's the 18__th__. I'm sitting on the roof of the main building, waiting for a transport plane. Supposedly, this morning, the rest of Heidi's old unit will appear with some supplies. Since I've got nothing better to do, I'm watching and observing… Well, and I think I see something…_

Toshiro saw a big plane, no doubted the Ju 290 coming in to land at the base.

_Ahah! So they're coming! I wonder what they girls are like… I didn't ask the rest of the Karlslanders that had anything to do with them so I would be surprised._

He jumped down the roof straight onto the runway.

"Wah!" He heard a muffled shout.

He turned around and saw Heidi covering her mouth.

"Oh, did I startle you? Sorry…"

"It's… It's okay…"

"So, came to greet your friends, Heidi?"

"Um, yeah… I like my former squad… The girls were always nice to me…"

"Hmmm… You almost said it like we don't treat you nice," Toshiro said with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No, I didn't mean it that way! It's just…"

"It's just that you missed your friends to which you were accustomed for a long time, and now you have to get along with strangers, right?"

"Yes…" She muttered.

"Come on, let's greet them up and personal."

"Okay."

The plane landed and the two slowly strolled up to it. The landing ramp opened when they were half way there, and suddenly Toshiro heard a different engine amongst the four BMW 801H ones of the plane.

With a roar and skid on the runway, a peculiar halftrack motorcycle shot out of the plane with four girls on it, one black haired, one brown haired, and two blondes. The first sitting calmly behind the brown haired one who was driving and the two blondes were clinging to each other scared in the back of the motorcycle.

The whole quartet, clad in black Luftwaffe uniforms, was approaching Toshiro with a rather big speed.

"Heidi?"

"Georgina is an utter petrolhead…" Heidi sighed.

The motorcycle still accelerated, and Heidi started being a bit nervous.

"Toshirooo… Maybe we should…"

"I got everything under control…"

Toshiro simply summoned his sword and pointed it forward, straight at the motorcycle, on the height of the driver's chest. The driver squeezed the brake lever immediately, but because rubberized tracks didn't exactly have the same traction as tires, it took a bit for them to stop. The tip of Aganaimaru's blade slit a button of the drivers' uniform, just in the center of her almost flat chest.

The sword disappeared and he asked, "And who are you, speeding like a maniac, huh?"

The driver tried to introduce herself while shaking like jelly during a quake, with her curly locks all over the place.

"H-H-H-H-Haup-p-ptmann G-G-G-eorgina-H-H-Hermine G-G-Greiner…"

The black haired witch behind her threw a cold stare at Toshiro, lustrating him from top to bottom. She climbed out of the motorcycle and saluted. From a quick glance, Toshiro estimated she's about a meter sixty and has a D cup, but her hair was almost knee length.

"Hauptmann Hanna-Joanna Jabs," she said coldly.

"I didn't request an introduction, but hell, while we're at it… You two in the back, you names please?"

The blondes stopped clinging to each other and climbed out of the motorcycle. The one that had a single braid and eye-poking breasts introduced herself first.

"Hauptmann Siegfriede Wandam! Pleased do meet ya!" She cheered.

The one that had twin pigtails and who was a tad shorter and almost half as well-endowed followed suit.

"Oberleutnant Karla-Henrike Hollborn, also pleased!" She cheered as her blonde friend.

"Okay, now I know your names. But I still don't know why the Hauptmann wanted to make a pancake out of me."

"I…I… I…"

"Come on, you can do it…" Toshiro coerced her. "Or I'll impound this little monster motorcycle of yours."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" she yelled and jumped on the vehicle. "Nobody will ever touch my Kradie! Not when my heart is beating and my limbs are able to whoop ass!"

"Georgina, calm down…" Heidemarie said silently from behind Toshiro. "You're _way_ out of your league…"

"What, he's the nephew of the Kaiser or what?! I'd whoop his ass even then!"

"Actually…" The cold staring Hanna pulled out a photograph sized piece of paper from her breast pocket and gave it to Georgina.

"What is this?!"

"A photo of Generalmajor von Edelweiss, the heir to the throne of Karlsland."

Georgina looked at the photo, and then at Toshiro. All the color from her face washed away immediately.

"S-S-S-orry… P-P-Please f-forgive m-m-m-y r-rudeness…"

"I guess you have a bad memory for faces, right?"

"Ah… Umm… Well, I have troubles with people who I haven't met in person…"

"Certainly weird… But even weirder is the fact, that you've nicknamed the NSU Kleines Kettenkraftrad HK 101 _Kradie,_" he giggled.

"Heheh… I like my Kettenkrad…"

"You'll probably have a good time with Shirley… I hope you'll give her a ride…"

Georgina made a sour face.

"She's got a Zündapp KS 750, she'll give you a ride on it in exchange."

"A KS750…" Georgina melted away suddenly in bliss.

"Pfff…" Hanna exclaimed. "Pardon, Herr Generalmajor…"

"For her?"

"Yes."

"Okay… You're not the talkative type it seems."

The gaze from her green eyes was enough for Toshiro to confirm that.

"Ugh… What do I deserve to get the taciturn girls…? Anywho, do you have anything else besides the Kettenkrad?"

"Our gear mostly, but we have some hmmm… luxury supplies…" Karla said with a wide grin.

"Well, then unload it y'all, come on!"

"Whaaaaa?!" The two blondes protested.

"But I thought Trudy would do that…" Siegfriede said.

"Trudy is absent here, as you can perfectly see. Unless you want to use Heidi for it, which I doubt she will do anywho."

"Ah, crap, we haven't hugged Heidi yet!" Karla exclaimed. "Heeeidiii!"

The two ran past Toshiro and squished Heidi in their clutches.

"Heh… Nice to see you two…" Heidemarie said calmly but with a smile on her face. "Now, be good girls and move your stuff to the second hangar."

"Eh?" Siegfriede tilted her head. "Why not the first?"

"Your new boss gave me such orders. She wants all the gear in one place; supposedly it will be more efficient," Heidi explained. "Right, Toshiro?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean come on, why should you be separated from us, the 501st?"

Hanna suddenly turned around and started walking towards the plane.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

"I will take my own gear now."

"Well, at least you're somewhat motivated… Please, girls, come on."

"Oh okay…" Karla mumbled. "C'mon, Sigi."

"Kay…" Siegfriede sighed.

The two went after the ice queen, and Toshiro looked at Georgina.

"What about her? She needs an invitation or what?"

"She should wake up in a few seconds. Whenever she hears about a good motorcycle, car, tank or Striker she just passes out from pure ecstasy…"

"Ah…"

As if by waving a magic wand, Georgina woke up.

"Hmmm… A KS750… Oh, where is everyone?" She asked while looking around frantically.

"They are unloading their gear," Heidi said.

"Oh… I think I should do that too… Ah, but I have Kradie! I can help move stuff!"

"Do that," Toshiro said. "Load what you can and dump it in an orderly manner in hangar two."

"Two? Not the first one?"

"Change of plans," Heidi said. "New management, new order."

"Ah, makes sense. Um… Herr Generalmajor…"

"Hm?"

"You ain't mad at me…?"

"Nah… You apologized, so I won't bother with poking you with a stick or something. And I somehow understand you. If someone touched that engine I was tuning while I was still in the IFN… Heads would roll… Mine last, after the shooting squad would squeeze the triggers of their rifles, heh…"

"Oh? You've modded an engine? What was it, how powerful, tell me!"

"A Mitsubishi Kinsei 62, and I probably increased the power by fifty percent… Right, I totally forgot about it…"

"A Mitsubishi Kinsei 62… Aaaah…" Georgina sighed and flopped over the handle bar of the Kettenkrad.

"Yeeaaaaaah…" Toshiro said. "Heidi, can you take care of her?"

"As in…"

"I'll place her on the runway and help the girls with the stuff… But first I'll park the Kettenkrad in the hangar."

"Okay, I can do this. Leave her with me."

Toshiro took Georgina and placed her on her bum beside Heidemarie's legs. He fired up the Kettenrad and drove into the hangar.

_Surprisingly good handling, but the brakes suck on concrete…_

He then zipped to Hanna, who was carrying a big crate on her shoulder, using time dilution.

"I'll take that."

She didn't even bat an eyelid at Toshiro's speed, but she silently handed over the crate.

"Go to Heidi, I'll take care of all the stuff, okay?"

"Seriously? A Generalmajor hauling supplies with his underlings?"

"Yeah, that's how I roll."

"Okay…" She sighed and went in Heidi's direction.

Toshiro then whizzed over to the two blondes.

"Girls, go to Heidi, I'll take this stuff from you all."

"Ah, if you want…" Siegfriede said.

"We're not stopping you…" Karsla concurred.

"Watch and learn, Karslander style supply moving!"

Toshiro used his speed and strength to move all the crates and Launch Units out of the plane. He stacked all the crates into one pile and lifted them up. Then, he just kicked the Launch Units with firm shunts into the hangar. The blondes and the re-awakened Georgina looked at him with awe and jaws wide open.

_"__Not every day you haul stuff over your head…"_

He moved all the supplies into the hangar and positioned the Launch Units at their respective places afterwards. Then, he returned to the girls.

"Well, that's that," he said. "I'll leave you with loading everything and dabbling in the particular shits, but for now, let's get you all acquainted..."

"Our bags were in one of the crates, and… there are perishables in a few so…" Georgina mumbled.

"Come on with me then, you'll point it out for me…" He said to her.

"O-Okay!"

After they browsed through the crates, Toshiro picked up a few and went with the girls to the main building. He dropped the crate with their personal belongings on the floor and said, "Unpack and go to your rooms for now, we'll get you introduced at dinner on second thought."

"Roger!" The girls responded, and Toshiro went to the kitchen to unload his haul.

"Oh, hey…" Erica hiding behind the fridge said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Erica… Is that chocolate that was supposed to be used for baking?"

"Uuuhh… Errrrr… Ummm…"

"It is… Erica, Erica…" he shook his head. "Whatever is in these two crates, you won't get."

"What is in the crate, Toshiro…?" Erica asked with eyes full of suspicion.

"Dunno but… it's supposedly exotic stuff. Anywho, I'm putting it in the freezer, and that's that."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw, Toshirooo! Show meeee!"

"You've embezzled a whole chocolate… I should tell it to Trudy, or Minna even…"

"Nooo, pleeaaase! They'll spank me silly!"

"Then you'll help the girls doing dinner and supper."

"O-okay! I agree!"

"Good. Well, maybe I should show you what's inside… I have to know myself…"

Toshiro placed the crates on the ground and opened the smaller, rectangular one. It was chock full with cocoa packets, powdered sugar packets, _normal _sugar packets, and coffee packets.

"Hrrrrgggggghhh…" Erica's teeth ground in an audible manner.

Toshiro opened the second one, and saw cinnamon, powdered pepper, dates, raisins, figs and, above all, Helvetian chocolate in abundance.

"Aaaahhhhhhnnnnggghhh…" Erica grabbed her jaw and covered her eyes.

"Erica… You saw nothing, you know nothing…" Toshiro said and quickly locked away the two crates in the storage.

"Now I'm super hungry…" Erica said with teary eyes.

"Here…" Toshiro said and gave her an apple. "I've already warmed it up for you."

"Heehee, thanks, Bro…" She smiled warmly.

"Now, shoo. The rest of Heidi's old unit returned, so you might as well say hello."

"Oh, Karla and Sigi are back?! Wooohoooo! Where?!"

"In their rooms, where else…"

"Thanks for the tip! And the apple!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Erica ran away like the wind, and in came Trude.

"What's with Hartmann? And what was that crate in the middle of the way doing?"

"The ice queen and company have returned."

"By ice queen you mean Jabs?"

"Yeah, her. I think that my Sacred Flame wouldn't melt that…"

"Heheheh... You know… Since you're my family, I'll give you a hint."

"Hmm?"

"Send her on a night patrol today with Sanya, or alone maybe."

"That it?"

"Yes, I can't tell you anything more. But I guarantee you, after what happens, she'll be fluffy and warm like a kitten. But behave absolutely normally right now, okay? No matter what she does."

"It's a bit too much to ask but… whatever. Thanks for the intel. Want some figs?"

"We have figs now?"

"Yeah. Look at the two new crates in the storage, you should be content."

"Well, if you say so…"

Trude went into the cool storage room and after a minute, she returned with a pale face.

"Did… Did Hartmann see that?"

"Umm… Yeah?"

"Gimme a fucking chain and blowtorch, I have to seal this off!" She yelled.

"Oh don't worry… If she even touches the goods, she'll get a special punishment…"

"Ah, good that we're on the same waves, heh…"

"Um… By the way, can you tell me something about the girls?"

"Well, Greiner is Shirley-squared when it comes to mechanic stuff, and the blondes combined with Hartmann… Shit… A real tornado… You didn't read their dossiers or anything?"

"No, I decided to get info the _natural_ way this time, but fuck it, I'll just read whatever you have on them…"

"We have the usual shortened versions of their files in the archive. Go and check yourself."

"Kay, will do."

Toshiro went to the archive and dug up their files.

"Let's see… Hauptmann Hanna-Joanna Jabs… Born November 14, 1927 in Lübeck… Blah blah… Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves… Orphaned at age of five - car accident… Well shit, I probably stumbled upon the reason why she's so gruff… Probably… How fucking horrible…" Toshiro sighed.

He took another file.

"Hauptmann Georgina-Hermine Greiner… Born January 2, 1928 in Heidenheim… Iron Cross 1st Class… Average… And nothing big otherwise… Just as her boobs, heheheh…"

Toshiro took the next one.

"Hauptmann Siegfriede Wandam… Born September 30, 1929 in Oberhausen… Oh, her birthday will be soon… Iron Cross 1st Class… Apart from the size of her rack, nothing spectacular…"

_"__You really have weird criteria, Toshiro..."_

_"__I blame Yoshika for suddenly growing such boobs…"_

_"__Suuuuuuuuuuuure you do…"_

Toshiro picked up the last file.

"Oberleutnant Karla-Henrike Hollborn… Born December 6, 1929 in Bromberg… Also 1st Class Iron Cross… Well, this is a backwater unit after all…"

He sighed heavily and returned the files in place. When he exited the room, he bumped into Jabs.

"I have been looking for you, Herr Generalmajor," she said with her usual voice, colder than the barren snow wastes of the Antarctic.

"Oh did you… What do you want?"

"Permission to conduct a night patrol tonight."

"I'll see about that. We now have six Nachthexen, including you, so the others might want a go too."

"Understood," she said and dismissed herself.

_Well, at least I won't have to force her to go on a night mission. Let's see what the girls actually brought with them in terms of equipment…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro trotted slowly to the second hangar, and he could hear a quarrel from a hundred meters. He sighed to himself. When he entered the building, he saw Shirley and Georgina pulling their hair fiercely.<p>

"No fucking way I'm going to let you ride my KS750!"

"Ditto for my Kradie you fat cow!"

"Fat cow?! Hah, you flat washboard! You never had, and never will have real tits!"

"Why bother!? They are only additional weight.

"Ahem…" Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Hah, only flat chests say that!" Shirley rebuked, without even noticing him.

"Cow tits!"

"Washboard!"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Toshiro yelled.

The two looked at him and let go of themselves immediately.

"Oh, hi, Toshiro…" Shirley said while looking to the side.

Georgina in turn was shaking violently.

"And what kind of pointless detail caused this conflict to erupt?" Toshiro asked.

"Pointless detail?!" Georgina yelled, obviously regaining her determination. "Cow Tits here wanted to ride my Kradie!"

"And washboard here wanted to ride my KS750!"

They both started staring fiercely at each other.

"You two are overlooking one… tiny… teensie-weensie detail…"

"Huh?" Both tilted their heads.

"Your vehicles are not _yours_; they are the _Wehrmachts, _you two dimwits! Unless you fucking pay for them, you are only governing them as allowed by your superiors, and right now, I have a very big urge to cut both up into scrap metal!"

As if to underline his statement, Toshiro summoned Aganaimaru.

"N-No! Don't do that!" Shirley pled on her knees.

"Please, not Kradie!" Georgina followed suit.

"Then kiss and make up you two, now! And each will give the other the right to ride each other's favorite machine!"

The two looked at each other and turning Toshiro's order into reality, they kissed. On the lips, with some moaning coming from each other.

"Woah, woah! I was joking!"

The two stopped kissing immediately.

"What the hell?!" Shirley yelled. "So we went all intimate because you were pulling our legs?!"

"Well, I didn't think you would really kiss…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Me neither…" Georgina said silently. "But it was nice…"

"What are you, bi?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah…" Georgina answered with flaming cheeks but soon the color faded as she remembered that Toshiro was here. "U-U-U-um I-I-I-I…"

"Don't worry about me, I saw some shit… Anywho, don't try to hit on my fiancé, or I'll punch you."

"J-J-Jawohl!"

"And returning to disciplining you… Shirley to the Kettenkrad, and Georgina to the KS750. Can I call you Georgina?"

"S-Sure…"

"Ah, splendid. Call me Toshiro then."

"I-If you wish so…"

"Hey, a fellow mechanic is always welcome."

"You're a mechanic?" Shirley asked, looking amazed at Georgina. "Why the hell didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

"Because you were toying around with my Kradie, you redheaded udder carrier!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down already or Toshiro will bend us over or something…"

Georgina looked afraid at Toshiro after Shirley's words.

"No, I won't. Don't listen to that perv, she still want's my D secretly."

"More like half-openly…" Shirley pouted.

"Anywho, you two should get along pretty good…"

"I suppose we can try…" Shirley mumbled. "Say, washboard, do you prefer turbochargers or superchargers?"

"Turbochargers, of course!"

"But the turbo lag!"

"Lag shmag! You see…"

"Okay, I'll leave you here…" Toshiro interrupted them. "Don't kill each other, I'm going."

"Sure, have a nice day!" Shirley cheered. "You were saying, Washboard?"

_I give them a week, and the Francesca will start hating Georgina for her spending too much time with Shirley, heheh… Ah, fuck, I was supposed to check the equipment they have… Meh, unimportant…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked on down the runway and into the main building. Minna greeted him of right off the bat.<p>

"Toshiro, duty calls!"

"Neuroi?!"

"No, paperwork, heehee…"

"Hurgh… Meh, I don't have anything to do anyhow… Come on…"

As Toshiro walked to the office, he was asked a question. "So, how are you finding the new girls?"

"Heidi and Shizuka or the quartet from Karlsland?"

"You can talk about both if you want…"

"Heidi is a nice girl, but a tad shy, and Eila seems to have a beef with her…"

"Hmm… Maybe she's jealous?"

"Jealous you say… Yeaaaah… Heidi spending whole nights with Sanya… Eila is probably fuming every day, heheh…"

"And what about Hattori?" Minna asked.

"She's still a bit locked up towards me, but I see that the rest of you are a bit luckier with her."

"Heehee, yes… I find her an earnest girl, literally a younger Mio. Who knows, maybe she'll bear her torch one day…"

"Who knows…? And about the Karlslanders… Ugh… The ice queen is giving me a headache…"

"Ah yes… Hanna is a tough nut to crack, but you'll open her sooner or later. You're a genius after all, hahaha!"

"Ha! Of course! Anyway, Georgina is probably the friend Shirley lacked in the unit, a second her that is."

"Yeees… The only thing that differentiates her from Shirley is her character and… physical traits…"

"Or lack thereof… And the two blondes I don't know much about, except for that one bit of info Trudy gave me."

"That they're like a tempest when together? I'll give you a tip, Toshiro. If you want them to behave, separate the two. When alone, each of them is almost like a daughter of an aristocrat, well-mannered and everything."

"Hmmmmmmmmm… I'll try this. But you're forgetting one thing…"

"And that would be?"

Toshiro opened the door to the office before which they just arrived and pointed out at the person sitting behind the desk.

"That she is the boss of that rabble, not me. I'm just trying to be friendly with them and avoid conflicts with our unit."

"And hi to you too, Toshiro," Adolfine responded. "Talking smack about my unit, huh?"

"Only responding to Minna's question, nothing more. Just a first impression info dump, really."

"Ah well, I only saw that… whatshername… that one that tries to kill you with your stare…"

"The ice queen…" Toshiro sighed. "Hey, Adolfine, what the hell are you doing behind that desk? Shoo!"

"Nope. I had my rank for longer, and you should respect your elders."

"Okay, Grandma, as you wish…"

"Who you callin' Grandma?!" Adolfine yelled while standing up and slamming her hands on the top of the desk.

"Come on, Adolfine… We have paperwork to do with Minna… This is getting old already…"

"Ah well, I suppose it is… Let's agree that the one with the most important business to attend to gets the good desk, the rest uses the map table," Adolfine said calmly.

"Agreed," Toshiro said.

"Me too. No sense in adding another desk or two, since we'll be moving anyway."

"Heh…"

"So, what pressing issues are you resolving, Adolfine?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"Pissing you off, of course! Come on; sit behind the desk like a man of your rank and position." Adolfine said and stood up from the chair.

"Maybe you want to sit here, huh, Minna?"

"No, the map table is also good enough, and you'll be doing the bulk of the work anyway."

"Ugh…"

* * *

><p>Paperwork time lasted until dinner. Yoshika wasn't cooking it, since Mio gave her her times worth at training. Like a knight in shining armor, Trude appeared instead of her in a cooking apron. After the meal, Toshiro gathered everyone for a briefing.<p>

"This briefing will be all about the NJG1 Fourth Division," he said. "The girls already introduced themselves during dinner, as well as Adolfine made clear that she's the boss now, not Heidi…"

"Damn well…" Adolfine mumbled.

"But we have to clear some issues that arose now. We now all have SIX Night Witches on the roster. I repeat, six! We have to come up with a schedule for the flights. Sanya, Heidi, we will part from this place in a month or so, but maybe we should already get accustomed to a new schedule?"

"A new schedule?" Sanya asked.

"There will be two of you, so you can do the patrols in turns. One week Heidi, and one week Sanya and so on. But that's only a proposition, and I have one concern."

"Our safety?" Heidi asked.

"Yes. The Neuroi were very aggressive as you've seen, and who knows what will await for us in Karlsland. So if you don't want to do patrols alone, I won't be mad or anything."

Heidi and Sanya looked at each other and nodded.

"We want to do patrols together, Toshiro," Sanya said.

Everyone could hear Eila mumbling something unintelligible.

"Eila, want to say something?"

"Um… Well…"

"Gospodin… If you want to have patrols with Heidi and me, just ask. Or even patrols without Heidi…" Sanya sighed.

Everyone was amazed by Sanya's openness and bluntness, while Eila's face was red.

"Well… Then… Um… Can I… Can we…"

"Yes you can, Eila," Toshiro said. "Now, turning to the rest of the Night Witches… It would be beneficial if you all resumed you usual flights, but I guess we have to mix up the schedules of our both units."

"I want the patrol tonight, as I requested." Hanna said.

"Well, okay. But before that, who wants to go with her?" Toshiro asked.

No answer.

"Really, nobody? Not even you, Heidi?"

"Well, I suppose I could go with Hanna… But three or even four would be a crowd."

"Oh, I can take a night off…" Sanya said, making Eila's eyes sparkle.

"Then okay, Heidi and Hanna are going on patrol tonight. I hope I'm not taking too much liberty with your unit, Adolfine?"

"No, no… I'm at least conserving my energy… If I don't like something, I'll just speak up."

"Sure, good idea. Next… Mio, what the hell were you doing with Yoshika that she got here so pumped out that she couldn't do dinner?"

"I tried to push her to her limits; I'll now know how I can train her from tomorrow even more efficiently."

"Well, if it was a one-time thing, then I can't oppose…" he mumbled. "Shirley, Georgina, I see you both are getting along already?" Toshiro asked.

"After we've cleared some minor differences, we've both decided to bury the hatchet. Georgi will even help me mod the KS750!"

"And who gave you a permission, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"But I thought…"

"The motorcycle was brought here by Adolfine; she only borrowed it to you."

Shirley immediately turned to Adolfine with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… Just don't install a rocket engine on it, or make a pile of molten slag out of it…"

"Yay, thanks!" Both Shirley and Georgina cheered in sync.

"I guess that's all… Ever…"

Toshiro's ear suddenly heard a message from his transponder.

"This is the forward outpost number five on the Rhine, please respond!"

"Generalmajor von Edelweiss from the 501st, what's happening?"

"Dank Gott! Two Burrower type Neuroi have went past our defenses, and are heading for Eindhoven! Please intercept it immediately!"

"Roger, I'm sending a unit immediately!"

"What is it?!" Minna asked.

"FO Bonn has reported two Burrowers heading for Eindhoven. Volunteers?"

Shirley, Trude and surprisingly Yoshika and Hanna raised their hands.

_Tough call… But I'll give the _newbie _a chance._

"Jabs, show me what you're worth, you're coming with me!"

"Jawohl!" She responded and ran out of the room.

"Baaaaaaaw… No fun…" Yoshika moaned.

"You're still tired, Yoshika. And I want to see what the _new_ girls are worth. See you in an hour!"

Toshiro rushed behind Hanna and caught up to her.

"This is your chance to shine and impress Adolfine, make it count."

"I will, Herr Generalmajor," she said indifferently.

As they rushed into the hangar, she opened one of the crates and pulled out an enormous sniper rifle with a very familiar IR projector attached.

"I see you have impressive armament…"

"There is no time to talk, Herr Generalmajor."

_Oh she is so full of herself… If she's just talk, I'll make _recommendations_ towards Adi…_

She now uncovered her Launch Unit, unveiling a Striker that Toshiro never saw before but it was somehow familiar.

"No time," she repeated, seeing as he was eying the Striker.

"Oh well…" Toshiro sighed and jumped into his Striker after strapping on the FFG. "I'm not taking anything with me, let's see if you're as good as you pose to be."

"This is reckless, Herr Generalmajor. I advise taking heavy arms, that Mauser C96 won't do it."

"I'm the Generalmajor here, not you. Go!"

Toshiro started warming up his engines but she was already taxying on the runway. As she disappeared from his sights, the jet engines were already warmed up. He pushed forward and started rapidly.

He was impressed by the speed of her Striker; it was over a thousand km/h but not yet transonic range. They soon spotted the enemy. Hanna stopped in place immediately and took aim from the enormous rifle. Toshiro saw a familiar purple glint in her eyes as she was aiming.

_Magan? Hmmm… A sniper with a Magan would be a one-shot kill machine... Let's see how she fares…_

"Opening fire," Hanna said.

She pulled the trigger and the rifle kicked up, producing an enormous muzzle flash and an appropriate sound. The bullet hit one of the Neuroi, but nothing happened.

"If you were aiming for the core, nope…"

She looked at him with ruffled eyebrows, but soon resumed her aiming. She made another shot. This time it hit a different spot, but the Neuroi was still going. In their direction nonetheless.

"Third times the charm as they say. And I must note that you've pissed it off…"

He could see Hanna shaking from fury, but she took aim one more time, and this time, she shot the Neuroi dead in the center, killing it immediately.

"Not bad. But it took three shots! If I had the Magan like you, shit! One bullet would be enough!"

"We can verify that, Herr Generalmajor," she said and pushed her rifle towards him.

"No need," he said as he unholstered his Mauser pistol.

"Uh, pardon me, but the ballistic capabilities…"

As she started speaking, Toshiro began pumping a single round full with his _special magic_.

"…are enough to…"

Toshiro simply aimed at the enemy, who also started charging an attack, and pulled the trigger.

The black-and-white muzzle flash extended to a range of five meters, just as the extremely loud bang of the shot reached their ears. The magic imbued round traveled the five kilometers to the enemy in one second, tearing it apart and paving and small crater in the ground upon impact.

"You were saying?" Toshiro asked.

"How…"

"I have more aces up my sleeve than you can find in any deck," he winked. "And do tell me about your equipment; it's all new to me."

"I shall provide you with the documentation on my equipment once we get back to the base," she replied as usual.

"Ugh… Let's get back…" Toshiro mumbled and fired up his transponder. "501st, kill confirmed for Hauptmann Jabs and me."

"Roger, Toshiro. Come back home," Shirley responded.

"Exactly what I intended."

* * *

><p>The two returned home and were swarmed by the girls. Hanna however just wiggled through the rabble and went straight for her Launch Unit. She stowed away her Striker and rifle and she pulled out something. She returned to Toshiro, and gave him a cellophane bag with a lot of papers. Hanna then silently went in her own direction.<p>

"Well, Ms. Grumpy is acting up again…" Georgina sighed.

"So this is normal for her?" Shirley asked.

"Yup."

"How do you put up with her?"

"We just let her be…" Heidi said. "She's now under the office, waiting to give a report."

"Well, I have to go to the office then…" Adolfine sighed. "Coming, Toshiro? You have to write your own report too…"

"Yeah…"

After the paperwork was done, Toshiro went to his room to read the tech docs on the equipment of Hanna.

"Bf 110 H-6… Twin DB 605 E engines, up to 1700 PS… Listed top speed 1156 km/h… Wow, impressive… This is basically something middle ground between the G-4 and my old R _Akuma_…"

Toshiro skipped the in-depth stuff and started reading about the rifle.

"Solothurn S-18/1100, produced in Helvetia… Semi-automatic, box fed, ten 20×138mmB rounds… Equipped with the FG 1300 _Vampir_ night vision system… Shit, not only it's powerful, it's also ripping off from my guns! Humpf!"

The door to his room opened.

"Hey, Toshiro, I'm not interrupting?" Yoshika asked.

"No, Sweetie. What's up?"

"Maybe… We could take a walk in the forest, huh?"

"Feeling a bit lonely during the day? Sorry for that…"

"No, no… You don't have to be. Everyone has his own set of responsibilities. I have training, cooking, cleaning, washing… And you have… uh… Generalmajor stuff, heeheee…"

"Heh, I suppose you're right. So, lead on, pumpkin."

* * *

><p>They went on for a long walk in the forest and the local fields.<p>

"My… It's so nice here… I wonder when the world will be liberated from the Neuroi threat…"

"Kye won't tell me, right, Kye?"

"No, I won't."

"Wah!" Yoshika screamed.

"Oh come on, Yoshika... You hurt my feelings," Kye said while feigning a sad face.

"But you're appearing out of the thin air, gimme a break!"

"Heh… Well, concerning your question, I already gave you hint, remember?"

"Hint… Remember… Last straight?"

"Yes, Yoshika, this is the last straight. I won't tell how long it is, nor what potholes you can fall into, but I will tell you one thing for sure, and that is that the Neuroi will be annihilated from the face of the world once this all ends."

"That's reassuring… Thanks!" Yoshika cheered.

"Oh I always like to help my Yoshikas, heehee… Okay now, hang tight you two, I sense a disturbance in the force in my universe."

"Disturbance in the force she says…" Toshiro mumbled as she disappeared. "It's getting dark slowly, Yoshika, let's go back."

"Mhm, let's! It was fun to walk with you for so long!"

"And vice versa."

After they returned, Yoshika helped making supper, which Toshiro ate with gratitude after all he experienced today. He took the bath with even greater attitude, and prime company, as Adolfine, Yoshika and Shirley joined in.

"The best part of my private harem is here! So, foursome now?" Toshiro asked.

The girls looked at each other, and Yoshika said, "Not here, not now. The bath is a sacred place, and no fornicating here!"

"Hey, Yoshika, so you're not outright forbidding it, right?" Adolfine asked.

"I'm forbidding any sexual contacts with my Toshiro without me taking part, and that's final! Unless I have a good day…"

"But hey, there's Minna too!" Shirley said.

"And Mio…" Toshiro grinned.

"What, Mio too?!"

"Yeah… The day we battled the hive over Venice…"

"Damn… Toshiro, you are a real menace…" Shirley shuddered. "By the way… Was she…"

"Untainted by a man? Sure."

"Lucky SOB… Wait… Wait a second… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a second! You too, Adolfine?!"

"Uhuh, twice while he was living with me in Neue Karslsland."

"Twice… You're now equal to me! For fucks sake…"

"Heheh…" Adolfine laughed. "And I'm not giving that up, oh no!"

"Yooooooshikaaaa…" Shirley moaned.

"Not in the mood… I want Toshiro for myself for just a bit longer…" Yoshika smiled.

"Oh okay… But remember that your period starts soon, and mine ends, so…"

"Yes, yes… I'll think about it… How about you, Adolfine?"

"My period? Same as Redheads."

"Good… I'll take everything into consideration… Toshiro, let's retreat for the night, okay?"

"Okay, okay… You have to relieve me of all this sexual tension all of the girls built up…"

"Weird that you didn't hoist your mast already…" Adolfine mumbled.

"I have my body under control, don't worry."

Yoshika and Toshiro went to their room.

"Phew… Nothing like a good bath…" She said. "Really want a little orgy again, Toshiro?"

"Why not…" He shrugged.

"But we could need somebody new… Trude is out of scope…"

"Well, I _used _Mio only once, and I believe you didn't have the pleasure, right?" Toshiro asked.

"Hmm… Her and Minna… A… Sixssome?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Even if it wasn't, it is now, heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

"So about that relieving…"

Yoshika turned over, and started making circles on his muscular, naked torso with the tip of her right index finger.

"Toshirooooo…"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I know it, but I want to hear it yet again – do you really love me?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, but he smiled, and replied, "I really, REALLY love you, Yoshika."

"And why do you love me, hmmmm?"

"Should I start counting?"

"Heheh, if you want…"

"Starting from the small things – I love how you laugh, how you smile, how you smell, how you walk, how you talk, and how you act – and that's a fact."

"Hahaha!"

"The biggest thing I love about you is that you accepted me as I am, with all my shortcomings. You gave me a raison d'être, and I'm thankful to you for that…"

"Awwww…" she stopped her toying around and hugged him.

"Why are you asking such questions, Yoshika? I thought it was an established truth that we love each other, hmm?"

"I have a new _brain_ so to speak now, Toshiro. I want to hear it all and process it using it."

"And what is that shiny new brain telling you right now?"

"That I should silence you before you start spouting more nonsense…" she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>The new girls are all OC's, and they are loosely based on real members of the <strong>**Nachtjagdgeschwader 1: Hans-Joachim Jabs, Herman Greiner, Siegfried Wandam, and Karl-Heinz Hollborn**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 – Ice broken, storm brewed

Chapter 8 – Ice broken, storm brewed

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up at the usual godforsaken hour. He focused his vision and turned around to Yoshika, who always slept on the right side of the bed, the side close to the wall. But he was surprised gravely at what he saw. Instead of only Yoshika, between him and her, he saw the ice queen herself, sleeping in a cute manner on her left side, curled up a bit.<p>

_"__The fuck?!"_

_"__Now you're lucky, Toshiro! Girls simply swarm into your bed themselves!"_

_"__Can the sarcasm, Yuki. When did she enter my bed?"_

_"__Bout half an hour ago. I didn't wake you up out of sheer mischievousness."_

_"__What I have to endure with you…"_

Toshiro decided to do the right thing, so he summoned Aganaimaru and threw it, hilt forward, so it hit the light switch. The bright light made Hanna open her eyes with dismay written all over her face, which soon turned into a frown of anger.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"You skipped "Herr Generalmajor.""

"What are you doing in my bed, you perv?!" She almost shouted.

Suddenly, Yoshika's hand landed on her shoulder, making Hanna twitch.

"I should ask what are YOU doing in our bed…" Yoshika said with a cold voice while sitting up. "We barely know each other for a day, and yet, you waltz into our bed as if we were doing threesomes for a year straight… Explain yourself, Miss Jabs, or you have a chance of losing more than a tooth…"

"Wh-Wh-What are you planning to do?!" Hanna trembled in fear.

"Oh… I could use my exquisite sexual skills on you… And maybe I could invite Toshiro… Hmmm… Yes… That would be something…"

Hanna now shuddered in fear while alternating between looking at Toshiro and Yoshika. When she was focusing on Yoshika, Toshiro slowly put his hand on Hanna's shoulders, causing her to almost jump up from her sitting position.

"I'll scream!"

"You don't have to, really. Yoshika was joking, at least I hope so… Just explain why you're here in our bed and maybe we'll let you off with a slap on the wrist."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really," Yoshika chimed in with her usual cheerful voice. "Come on, tell us."

"Uh… Well… I have a habit of not choosing the right door after I return from my night patrols because of my fatigue… I either landed in Georgina's room or in this room, which was previously unoccupied…" She explained with a voice that was almost no like hers. "I'm sorry for not mentioning this but…"

"You have some kind of trust issues?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes… It's because kids would bully me in school…"

"Oh, why would they do that?" Yoshika asked.

"Because I was orphaned at the age of five…"

"Bastards…" Toshiro mumbled angrily. "I experienced the same…"

"Oh?"

"My father wasn't present during my school days, so the kids would always tease me with their stupid questions like "Where's your daddy, gaijin?" or "What, your mother wasn't good enough for a western dog, gaijin?"…"

"Gaijin?"

"Foreigner in Fusogo… I mean look at me, do I even remotely remind you of a Fusojin?"

Hanna scanned Toshiro from top to bottom and said, "Well, apart from the hair, I think I would say you're a Karlslander or Balt... Maybe Orussian even."

"See? It was also obvious during my school days. I was taller and more bulky then the rest, standing out like a single pole in a field… But after we received the message that my father died, I decided to stop all of this, so I started training. On the last day of grade school, after the closing ceremony, I _invited_ my usual oppressors behind the gym. You can guess what I did to them…"

"I have the feeling you didn't simply talk them down…"

"Oh no… That was probably the first time in my life I resorted to useless violence… Boy did I get a spanking from Mom…"

"I see… At least you confronted your bullies, I couldn't…"

"But you don't have to be a bitch about it for the whole world, right?"

"I suppose… But it's rooted too deep inside of me…"

"But we're talking with you normally just now, right?" Yoshika asked.

"Well… Yes, we are…"

"See, you can do it!" Yoshika cheered.

"But… All the others… So many people I don't know… I used my cold attitude as a shield before the unknown, so I don't think I can just befriend all of them…"

"And I tell you that you can, Hanna."

"H-H-Hanna? Please don't call me by my name just like that…"

"Then maybe you're second part, Joanna?"

"Why are you teasing me like this…?" She mumbled.

"Friends are there to do just that," Yoshika said with a wide grin.

"F-F-Friends? But we just know each other for…"

"Oh don't spout that crap… You can become friends with somebody in a matter of seconds, depending on the circumstances," Toshiro said. "So, what will it be? Will you accept us two as your friends and try to get in tune with the 501st and your new boss?"

Hanna looked at Toshiro and Yoshika deeply and nodded.

"Well, since we're now friends, let's resume sleeping together!"

"Get the fuck out jogging you perv!" Yoshika shouted and pushed him out of the bed,

"Oh no, I won't leave Hanna with you one on one, Ecchika! I saw how you were looking at her breasts all the time!"

Hanna covered her black bra equipped breasts immediately.

"Pot, meet kettle!" Yoshika shouted back.

"Um, then maybe I should just move to my room…" Hanna proposed silently and jumped down on the floor.

"Guess that will work too…" Yoshika pouted. "Sleep tight, Hanna."

"Um… Thanks… Yoshika was it?"

"Yes, Yoshika, heehee…"

"Yeah, good… morning whatever…" Toshiro said from the floor.

"And a good day to you Herr… Um… Toshiro…" She said blushing fiercely as she realized that Toshiro was staring straight at her panties.

Hanna went out of the room.

"You know what, Toshiro…"

"What?"

"I'm horny now…"

"Don't tell me you've got aroused just by having another girl in your bed?"

"It seems that's the case…"

"So if I kill the lights now…"

"You're in for something, mister…" She said with a voice that would easily melt Hanna away.

Toshiro turned off the lights and went to Yoshika.

"Say, Yoshika… I wanted to try out something…"

"Oh? Let's hear it, I'm always open for new experiences, heehee…"

"Sprout your animal features."

"Oh? Okaaaaay…"

A soft blue glow surrounded Yoshika briefly and Toshiro could see Kuji's ears and tail popping up in the darkness.

"Now, lie on your side…."

"Okaaaay…"

Yoshika rolled to the side slowly. Toshiro poked one of her animal ears.

"Heehee… What was that? It was fun…"

"I poke one of Kuji's ears."

"But I felt as if you tickled me!"

"Ain't that something… Well then…"

Toshiro swiftly grabbed both of her ears and started rubbing them.

"Wahahahahaha! Toshiro, stooooop! You're killing meeee! Hahahahaha!"

Toshiro fluently changed his target and stroked her tail.

"Aaaaaaaahhhnnn…. Toshiro… What was that…?" She moaned.

"Your tail."

"I felt as if… As if you've entered me already…"

"You know what that means, right?"

"Do it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, still in their bed, Yoshika asked Toshiro, "Say, don't you have to go jogging?"<p>

"You don't like me or what? You should know that I don't have to do any kind of physical exercise…"

"Oh…" Yoshika ruffled her eyebrows. "Ah, you're right! How convenient…"

"Heh… Come on, let's take a quick nap."

"Kay…" Yoshika said and yawned, tucking herself into Toshiro's warm body.

* * *

><p>They both went to the dining hall, now empty and silent.<p>

"It's so quiet now…" Yoshika said quietly. "It's almost unreal…"

"Yeah… But remember that we will have nineteen people to feed now, counting us, so adjust the food amount you prepare accordingly."

"We will need a fortune for food…"

"Don't worry, everyone has got a promotion now, thus our payrolls have gained a bit. And I do have a shitton of money myself."

"Oh right! I can now send more money back home, heehee…"

"Sayaka and Grandma must be living like queens off your pay, haha!"

"Speaking of which… Oh shit!"

"My, my, Yoshika… Your language sure has gotten foul, missy…"

"It's because of you, asshat! I forgot to notify mom about my current status!"

"Oh shit indeed… Don't worry, you'll make the call after breakfast."

"Whew… Okay, let's prepare food!"

"Let's?"

"Oh come on, Toshiro! Our culinary expertise has mingled, so it should be a cinch to make breakfast for you!"

"I have the knowledge, but do I have the skill? Conversely, how's your progress with your sword skills?"

"My body is a bit behind my mind…" She said and puffed her cheeks.

"Heh… You know what? If I think really hard, I can switch to your mindset… Weirdest experience ever…"

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because 90% of the time you think about me, heheh…"

"Dawwww, Toshiro… Of course I think about you almost all the time… But why is it weird?"

"Because I'm thinking like you about me while being myself. Do you get the absurdity of the situation?"

"Yeaaaaah… Almost like you'd be reading a piece of paper with "Turn around to find the answer" on both sides."

"Ha! Or reading a Möbius strip!"

After they went into the kitchen part of the dining hall, they could hear Lynne's voice.

"Good morning you two!"

"Hi!" Yoshika cheered.

"Yo, Lynnie."

"Are you two making breakfast together? Maybe I shouldn't interrupt?"

"Nah, come on in, three's not a crowd when you're making food for… seventeen people?"

"Okay! What are we doing?"

"A Karlslander breakfast, what do you think, Yoshika?"

"I'm for it, let's go!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes into breakfast making, Mio and Adolfine appeared.<p>

"Hmmmm… My nose didn't deceive me…" Adolfine said. "But I'm disappointed at you, Toshiro…"

"What again…" Toshiro sighed.

"You didn't jog today, nor you didn't visit me for some lifting. What are you, slacking off now since you're a Generalmajor, huh?"

"I had my exercise today, don't worry…" Toshiro said with a cheeky smile.

"From the morning already?! Miyafuji, shame on you!" Mio shouted.

"What?! Why are you blaming me, Miss Sakamoto?!"

"I alternate between who to blame, and now it struck you, since you both are unsated pervs."

"How nice to know what you're thinking about me…" Yoshika puffed her cheeks. "But well, it _was_ my fault now…"

"See, I'm always right, hahaha!" Mio laughed loudly. "So, Toshiro, why didn't you bother with some good ol' exercising today?"

"Well… I've kept this from you all, but maybe I can tell it now… I don't need to do exercises actually."

"What do you mean you don't need to?" Adolfine asked with her head tilted.

"Well, ever since I've returned from my training with Amaterasu, Yuki is in control of my body to such a degree, that she keeps my muscles toned by just adjusting the natural processes occurring in my body. If I want, she can even put it into overdrive, and with a proper diet, I'll look like Goliath."

"Seriously?!" Both Adolfine and Mio shouted surprised.

"Yeah, totally."

"Then why the hell do you even bother with jogging?!" Mio yelled.

"And why the fuck did you do lifting with me in Neue Karlsland?!" Adolfine shouted with her.

"Because I like to work out with you two and because I'm used to get up at an unearthly hour, so I might as well do something… And let's say that you two are a sight for sore eyes, heheh… Aaaaah! Yoshika, don't poke me with a fork!"

"Would you stop blabbering about your delusions and start doing breakfast?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh… Can't a man brag a bit about the fine women he encountered?"

"No!" The three shouted at him.

"Mumble grumble rackin frackin…"

"Heehee…" Lynne giggled. "I don't know what exactly is happening, but you're the center attention as usual, Toshiro."

"He always is…" Adolfine sighed.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Toshiro asked. "If it's bitching, your time has passed, go bother somebody else. We're trying to make some food to fill your guts."

"Ah, we wanted water!" Mio said. "I'll fetch it myself, don't bother, Miyafuji."

"Okay."

When the two were indulging themselves into cold water, Trude came in.

"Good morning everyone, especially my favorite cousins!"

"Hah, that never gets old!" Toshiro said.

"Can I help with something?"

"Not really… Yoshika?"

"We're good, Trudy."

"Heheh…" Trude's face radiated with joy. "Just holler if you want something, okay?"

"Yes, Trudy, we know…" Toshiro answered with a tired voice. "So, where's Erica?"

"Hartmann... Where the hell are you?!"

"Here, here…" Erica crawled slowly from behind the corner with a sleepy face and hair so messed up it looked like a haystack.

"Ugh, damn it…" Trude said and started straightening out Erica's hair with her hands.

"Hey, Trudy, stop torturing me from the mooooorning…" Erica moaned irritated.

"Combs don't bite, you know? There you go, somewhat straight."

"Meh…" Erica shrugged and sat at the table. "Sit down, Trudy… Let's wait for breakfast like people, not cavemen…"

Trude sighed heavily and did what she was told.

"Good morning," Perrine entered in pristine condition.

"See, Hartmann? That's how you should look in the morning," Trude said while pointing out to the approaching Perrine.

"Oh give it a rest already, Trudy…" Toshiro said. "Erica is smart enough to understand you without you nagging her ass off…"

"That's something I've doubted from the day we first met…"

Toshiro saw that Erica's eyebrows were twitching, but she caught his gaze, and he shook his head inconspicuously. Erica in turn rolled her eyes.

Then, in strolled Eila, surprisingly energetic.

"Morning everyone!" She shouted.

"You're almost gleaming, Eila," Mio said. "Seen some action tonight?" She asked with a crooked smile.

"Naaah… But I slept easier knowing that that snow queen was flying with my dear Sanya. The chances of her being even remotely interested in my little sugar puff are probably an absurd value after the decimal, heheheh…"

"So you WERE jealous!" Toshiro shouted. "Hah!"

"Well, I'm not hiding the fact I wasn't…" She mumbled. "I don't know what that Heidemarie is capable of…"

"If you'll be satisfied, I can talk to Heidi in private, but I assure you that won't be necessary…"

"But still, if you'd clear it up… I would be grateful…"

"I wonder how you could be grateful… I hope not the way you wanted to shut me up after… the incident in Romagna, huh?"

"No no no no! Not that grateful!"

"Well, whatever. Speaking of the devil…" Toshiro said as he saw Minna and Heidi coming in. "What a surprise, Heidi. Did you sleep well?"

"I adjust well, Toshiro. Good morning by the way."

A few girls responded to her greetings.

"So…" Toshiro started in a dramatic way. "It seems that SOME parties aren't satisfied that you're flying with Sanya…" Toshiro made a devilish smile.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Heidi asked innocently.

"The party in question doesn't want to reveal herself, so you can rule out me already by the way."

Everyone, except for Eila, who was red like a beat, was almost suffocating from suppressed laughter.

"Well… If the said party is here, she should know that I'm perfectly straight, sexually wise, and I think I would never do it with another girl, especially one that's already taken…"

"Really?!" Eila raised herself suddenly but sat down immediately with her head steaming.

"Oh my, are you the said party?" Heidi asked.

Eila now looked like she wanted to melt and flow into the small crack in the floor under her chair.

"Don't worry, I'm not after Sanya, not in a million years, Eila, we're just old friends," Heidi said with a warm smile. "You can sleep the sleep of the just; I won't lay my finger on her. Well, except for the times I would have to move her to keep her from harm's way or something…"

"Oh… Okay…" Eila mumbled amongst the random giggles of the rest. "And I should smack you one day, Toshiro!"

"Yeah, yeah… But my meddling got you to the point you can outright talk about your love towards Sanya."

"Yeah… Thanks for everything…"

"Oh, did I miss something? Why is everyone snickering?" Francesca appeared all of a sudden.

"Eheheh… We'll tell you later…" Toshiro said. "Sit at the table, the breakfast is nearing completion."

"Kay!" Francesca cheered in her usual way and sat on her spot.

"By the way, where's Shirley?" He asked.

"She's talking to whatshername flat-chest…"

"Well, no wonder… Ah, Shizuka, you're here finally. Sit do… New hairdo?" Toshiro said as he saw Shizuka with her hair untied.

"Um, good morning… The ribbon keeping my hair together snapped and I don't have a replacement…"

"I can give you one if you'd like, but it have only white ones," Mio said unexpectedly.

"N-N-No, sensei! I can't accept! No way! Not in a million years! I'm not worthy!"

"Shut up and accept!" Mio yelled. "You will get one at training!"

"Yes ma'am! I'm sorry for my stubbornness!" Shizuka shouted and started bowing with an increasingly fast rhythm.

"Okay, stop already…" Mio sighed. "Sit and wait for breakfast…"

"Yes…" Shizuka said silently and sat at the table.

"Um, about training, Miss Sakamoto…" Yoshika said.

"What is it, Miyafuji? Want to wimp out?"

"No, I just want ten minutes to call home after breakfast, that's all…"

"Well, I suppose we can wait a bit… You forgot about calling back, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Eh…. Miyafuji…" Mio sighed.

Lastly, Shirley, Georgina, Karla, and Siegfriede turned up in one bunch.

"Mornin'!" They shouted collectively.

With not so much enthusiasm, but most of the girls responded.

"Well now we can eat," Toshiro said. "Yoshika, Lynne, how is it on your end?"

"One minute!" Lynne responded.

"Half a minute!" Yoshika responded too.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was eaten in a light atmosphere, and afterwards, Adolfine announced something.<p>

"Okay, my girls are going running!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa?!" Said girls protested.

"You have to get in shape! Look at this!" She said and pulled off the top of her uniform. "This is the result of hard training!"

The four made big eyes, because they didn't yet have an occasion to see Adolfine naked.

"But running won't do all that for us…" Georgina remarked.

"That's why you'll also do pushups, squats, crunches et cetera."

The three had sour faces.

"What about Hanna then?" Karla asked.

"Well, I'll have a word with her on the side, don't worry. Now, chop chop! Roll call in five minutes before the building entrance!"

"Yes ma'am…" They moaned and started walking out.

"Miyafuji, ten minutes." Mio said while pointing out an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Yoshika nodded and said, "Toshiro, come on."

"Let's go…"

Toshiro led her to the radio room. After he got the connection, he switched to loudspeaker mode.

"Who is this?" Sayaka asked.

"Your favorite son-in-law, Mom."

"Oh! Toshiro! What's up?"

"Ah, well, stuff is happening fast. Anyway, your prodigal daughter is behind me and she wants to talk to you badly."

"Yoshika is with you? I have a bad feeling…"

"Um… Hi, mom…"

"Yoshika… Where are you now?"'

"In the Sint-Truiden Airbase in Belgica…"

"Yoooshika… I know that you're probably lovesick after Toshiro, but you should be in school already…"

"But Mom… Let me explain…"

"Okay, explain…"

"You see… On over a week ago, when I was driving with Shizuka towards the Helvetian border, a Neuroi attacked us… And… Through various circumstances, I regained my magical powers…"

"You what? But that's impossible!"

"It seems that it is, Sayaka," Toshiro butted in. "Yoshika's magic is as powerful as ever, and she has her own magical sword at her disposal."

"My… Such a thing… And what are you doing now?"

"Yoshika is now back in the freshly reformed 501st JFW. I even got her a promotion, and she's now a 1st Lieutenant, heheh…"

"Oh my… But now you've given me something to worry about…"

"Don't worry too much, Mom… I have eighteen people surrounding me, so I'm safer than I ever was."

"Well, maybe I should simply trust you… You're my firstborn after all, heehee… Toshiro, how's the matter of my grandchildren progressing?"

"Urgh, Mom!" Both of them shouted in accord.

"Heehee, I love when you get mad about this matter, heehee… I know, I know… After the war… Stay safe you two, I'll have to relate everything to my Mom in turn when she gets back from her walk…"

"Bye, Mom! Sorry that it took so long!" Yoshika bowed before the receiverd.

"I heard from you, that's all I needed."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Toshiro."

Toshiro turned off the equipment.

"Well, everything went better than expected…"

"Yeah… Okay, I'll be going to Sakamoto, or she'll rip me a new one."

"Heh, you do that."

"At least accompany me to the exit…"

"Okay, okay, my little creampuff…"

"Not creampuff! That would imply I'm fat… I like my current curves, thank you very much!"

"Heheh… But you're as sweet as a creampuff, you dummy…"

"Heehee… Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>The two went out of the building, and saw Perrine, Lynne, Shizuka, and Mio waiting for them.<p>

"Hmmm… I kind of liked you with your hair loose, Shizuka…" Toshiro said.

"Um… Thank you sir…"

"Will you stop _siring_ me already…" He sighed.

Shizuka bit her lips and turned around. It gave him a good look at her new ribbon, which she indeed must have received from Mio.

"So, Miyafuji, everything okay back home?"

Yoshika nodded.

"Good to hear. Now, onwards!"

"Yeees…" The trainees moaned and started jogging straight forward, which was south using cardinal directions.

_Well, that's that. Now to go and enjoy some leisure…_

"Yo, Bro…"

_Not…_

"Wassup, Erica? You're in serious mode, are you?"

"Yeeeaah… Listen… I want you to help me with my training…"

"Oh? Why must it be me?"

"Because… Well… You have the fastest reaction time and probably the second strongest shields in the unit… And you can keep quiet, heheh…"

"What kind of devilish scheme are you planning, huh? Are you trying to lure me into the forest and rape me brutally?"

"You'd wish, fucking perv!" Erica yelled. "No, I'm really wanting to try something out… I have been thinking about it for the last week, and today, I've reached the conclusion that it's either do or die."

"Well, if you want so badly, I'll accompany you. Do we need our gear?"

"No, no. We only need our legs to get to the forest to the east."

"You've scouted out a dense part beforehand, huh?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"The content of my skull isn't idle, bro. You wanted me to change yourself, right?"

"Somewhat… Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>The dry branches were crackling under their massive boots as they were traversing the forest. The smell of the pines was relaxing Toshiro.<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, look before you."

Toshiro saw a small clearing amongst the trees. They stepped inside the circular shape, and Toshiro looked west. The base was invisible from this point.

"Okay, tell me what are you planning, Erica."

"I need your time dilution and shields to help me if my experiment gets out of control, that's all."

"Experiment you say… What does it concern?"

"My Sturm, Toshiro. Did you see my attack in detail lately?"

"Nope."

"It evolved a bit, let me show you. Don't get close by the way."

"Don't need to tell me that…"

Erica put her right hand forward and a violent gust of wind started forming a blue ball shape.

"Hmmm… I didn't see your Sturm ever looking like that…"

"I started thinking how I could improve it, and instead of enveloping my whole body in the razor sharp winds, I started concentrating them in this ball shape. This way, I have a slightly bigger freedom when doing a Sturm."

"Impressive, Erica… Very impressive. But you didn't want to drag me all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Of course not! I've been thinking… You see, the Sturm is initially a cold wind, but what would happen if I concentrated and started compressing the air, so it started heating up instead?"

"You'd have a lukewarm Sturm?" Toshiro shrugged.

"Oh come on, treat me seriously!"

"Heh, sorry… But I doubt you would heat it up to the point it would be deadly, right?"

"No, I would burn through my magic reserves before I could boil a cup of water… But, I could do TWO Sturms at the same time!"

"Impressive… But… What could that possible do, except for maybe having the possibility of… heheh… double penetration?"

"You damn perv… I've been thinking about a totally new attack, Toshiro, but it's just a theory… You know what happens when a cold wind and a warm wind collide?"

"A storm brews?"

"Yup, exactly!"

"So you want to make a miniature storm using two Sturms of opposite temperatures?"

"Uhum!" Erica nodded with an honest smile.

"And you need me, so I can save you if shit hits the fan?"

"Uhum!"

"Well okay, let it rip…"

"Stay behi… Oh wait, stay wherever you like, not that you wouldn't react fast enough…"

"Heh…"

Toshiro positioned himself before Erica. She put out her left hand and called forth a Sturm.

"Now the tricky part…" She mumbled.

She took her right hand and placed it over the Sturm. Erica now looked as if she tried to compress the ball of wind and ether with her bare hand, accompanied by sounds similar to a circular saw being used. At the same time, the color started changing from slight blue to a pale orange, and the sound stopped.

"Phew… The tougher part completed… Now for the normal Sturm." She said and summoned forth a Sturm in her right hand.

"I somehow have a feeling this will go south, Erica…"

"Come on… Ursie is blowing up prototypes on a weekly basis and she's still alive!"

"Ooooookay… Do it."

"I kind don't know if I should just slam the two together or do it slowly…"

"Slowly at the first time is a good idea…"

"I would kick you in the nards if I weren't keeping up my magic… Okay, slow it is…"

Erica slowly started bringing up the two balls together, with the focal point being before her chest. When the balls were ten centimeters apart, an electric arc skipped between them with an audible crack. A fierce wind started sweeping around them, raising branches, pinecones, and needles in the air.

"Erica…"

"Hey, a storm without lightning ain't a storm, right?"

Toshiro shrugged and braced himself.

When the two Sturms touched each other, they got linked into one bigger ball.

"Oh!" Erica shouted. "It worked… Now I wonder if…"

The two colors were slowly mixing but the new single Sturm started vibrating in her hand.

_"__Toshiro, get that thing away from the both of you, now!"_

He diluted time and ran up to Erica, grabbing her in the waste and running away fifty meters. He turned himself and Erica around and resumed the normal time flow.

"Wh…"

Not even a second passed and the ball of magic exploded midair like a half-ton aerial bomb. Toshiro had to shield them from the blast as it engulfed them. He could feel Erica clinging unto him, pressing her almost inexistent breasts against his body.

Once the explosion faded out, Toshiro saw that the trees around ground zero were all fallen down at a distance of at least sixty meters, the ones closest to it burnt to a cinder.

"Erica… You have two choices… Either you never EVER try that or you do it ONLY under my supervision. No middle ground or I will punish you severely. And I'm not even trying to joke…"

Erica only said, "I'll stop for now…" before she started shaking.

Toshiro started patting her on the head to calm her down and embraced her.

"Toshiro, what the hell happened?!" He heard Adolfine's voice through the transponder.

"Why the fuck are you already blaming me?!"

"Ah, so you know that something exploded, right?"

"It was me, experimenting with something. Sorry for the lack of prior notice…"

"Oh, I suppose it's okay then… Girls, stand down, false alarm…"

"So, Erica, feeling a bit better?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Yes… A tad… You can let me go now; I want to take a look at that crater…"

"Let's go together."

They approached the crater caused by the explosion, which was shining oddly. Erica tried to touch it but Toshiro shouted, "Stop!"

Erica stopped her hand just in the nick of time.

"Woah, it's hot… Thanks for the tip, Bro…"

"The heat of the explosion was so immense that the sand in the soil melted and the sand it it turned into glass… Holy fuck…"

"Damn… Bro, if you weren't here for me…"

"I would have trouble discerning you from those burnt trees... That was reckless as fuck, you know that?"

"Yes… I'm sorry…"

"But nothing bad happened to you… How do you feel?"

"Tired… I can move but my head is spinning a bit…"

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back to your room."

"Oh, will you? Thanks Bro, you're the best…"

Erica crawled on his back and he went with her to the main building. When he opened the door, Minna and Adolfine were waiting for him, staring at him fiercely.

"Whaaaaat? I'm a Generalmajor, I can do whatever I want, shoo you two."

"You should inform us about such _experiments_, you dunce," Adolfine said angrily. "What if something happened to you? Not to mention the fact that the two of us jumped from our chairs when we heard the blast."

"Well, sorry…" Toshiro said in an apologetic tone.

"At least you're okay…" Minna sighed. "But what's Erica doing on your back?"

"Audience."

"I somehow have trouble believing that…"

"Give me a break, you two… It's unfair…"

"What's unfair? The two of us teaming up against you?" Adolfine asked with a sly grin. "Toshiro, we didn't even start…"

"Shut up already you all…" Erica mumbled. "I want to my room."

"Well, somebody has issues…" Adolfine said.

"A tired Erica is a grumpy Erica…" Minna sighed. "Oh go already, I guess I won't get answers from you fast…"

"And that's the proper attitude!" Toshiro cheered and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Bro…" Erica said as he was placing her on her top-bunk resting place. "Close the door if you can…"<p>

"Yeah, yeah…"

Toshiro exited the room and went to his.

"Kye?"

"What is it, Toshiro?" Kye answered as she appeared lying beside him on the bed.

"At least you're trying to be as humanlike as possible… Anyways, did I just see the birth of an Ultimate in my universe?"

"If you call that a birth, then I must say it was rather an abortion. But yes, you could say it's something like an Ultimate. Different universe, different rules."

"I wonder what I should call them, since _Ultimates_ is already coined in your universe…"

"Haha, how nice of you to think about copyright! Well, you don't have to classify or name it. It works? It works. So why bother naming it?"

"I think you're right, Kye. As always, much to my mortal dismay…" Toshiro said and sighed. "Gimme a tip, Kye. Should I let her train or outright ban that technique?"

"You know that the second option would be hypocrisy on an inter-universal level?"

"Heh… Okay then, option one it is. Any tips on how I should train her?"

"Erica has to focus on her concentration, like everyone learning an Ultimate in my universe. One thing else I can hint you too are vectors and directions."

"Vectors and directions… I'll see what Erica and I will ponder up when we put our heads together. Maybe I should send her to Mio for training?"

"That is also an option, Toshiro."

"Well, thanks for an actually informative and productive conversation, Kye."

"One more tip for you, on the house, Toshiro. Go to the door, now."

"If you say so… Bye, Kye."

"Bye," She said as she disappeared.

Toshiro lifted his lazy ass and ran to the door. He opened it and saw a man in his late fifties with a hand raised. He had some kind of weird uniform he didn't recognize.

'Yes?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm the postman. I have a delivery for one Toshiro von Edelweiss, but I guess that would be you."

"Indeed."

"Well then…" The man leaned over past the doorframe and pulled out a big package. "Five pounds."

"Hurrrr… Wait a second…" Toshiro pulled out his wallet and scoured it. "Okay, here…"

"Thank you. Sign here and I'll be scooting off." The postman said and gave him a clipboard with a paper attached and a pen.

Toshiro found his name and gave his signature.

"Thank you again, and good day."

"Yeah, likewise."

Toshiro looked as the postman mounted his sturdy bicycle and drove down the runway towards Sint-Truiden.

_I thought they would send a courier but whatever… Hmm… The package is soft… Ah! I know!_

Toshiro looked at the sender address and confirmed his suspicions. He took the package with him and placed it on the bed of his room. He then pulled out a pen from his chest and wrote, "Yoshika Miyafuji" on the package.

_"__Done and done. What to do now…"_

_"__Go out of your room and turn left."_

_"__Playing omniscient are you?"_

_"__To a limited degree…"_

Toshiro walked out of his room and after looking left, he saw the two blondes from the NJG, standing before Erica's and Trude's bedroom.

"Ahem…" Toshiro cleared his throat making the girls jump up. "What are you two planning?"

"Um… We wanted to play around with Erica…" Siegfriede said.

"She's resting now. And I really mean resting."

"Oh…" Karla said. "We'll try another time then."

"Wait a second… Shouldn't you two be training? I saw Adolfine, but maybe she just left the three of you unsupervised…."

The two stiffened up immediately.

"Ah! So you're both playing truant…" Toshiro said with a wry smile. "I should report this to my dear friend…"

"P-Please, Herr Generalmajor, we'll return to Georgina immediately, but don't tell anything to Generalmajor Galland!" Karla pled.

"Too late," Adolfine said with a cold voice from behind them.

The two turned around slower than an iceberg, and when they finally met their superior officer, she grabbed the two by their ears and dragged them down the stairs.

_Heheheh… Well time to visit the library…_

Toshiro went to said room and indulged himself into reading.

* * *

><p>Around dinner time, he heard a knock on the opened door. He moved his eyes from the book and saw a white-brown haired girl in a miko outfit with a shortened hakama and vambraces, one of the possible uniforms for the Fusojin witches.<p>

"My, my… And who are you, little beauty?" Toshiro asked flirtatiously.

"Heehee… How do I look, Toshiro?"

"Stunning, Yoshika. Really. Fucking. Marvelous."

"Thank you, Toshiro… I really appreciate the new outfit… It feels… Nice… The material is soft and the stitches are barely noticeable or tangible."

"I paid premium to get such a high quality outfit, Yoshika. So, did anyone see you?"

"Nope. Let's surprise everyone, heehee…"

"So I guess dinner's ready?"

"Yup!"

* * *

><p>They entered the dining hall while holding hands.<p>

"Wooooah, Yoshika!" Francesca shouted and ran up to her. "Nice! You look like Mami!"

"Only a whole lot taller and… fuller… heh…" Shirley smirked.

"Miyafuji, when did you get that outfit?" Mio asked.

"Today, right, Toshiro?"

"The mailman delivered it just a few hours ago."

"Well, I must admit you look damn good in it…" Mio said.

"Heehee, thank you, Miss Sakamoto."

"You look really nice, Yoshika," Lynne said.

"Okay, stop the praising, I'm hungry…" Erica moaned.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Erica," Toshiro said.

"We all agree Yoshika looks nice in that outfit, right?" Erica made a pause waiting for something. "Ugh… Right?!"

Most of the girls nodded.

"See, Toshiro? Fast and efficient. Now sit down you two…"

"I'm being commanded by a Hauptmann… Trude, you're allowing this?"

"It's probably because it's about you, heheh…" She responded.

Toshiro approached the table, and he saw Hanna looking at him curiously.

"Morning, Hanna," He said.

"Oh, morning, Toshiro…" She answered silently. "I would like to talk about something later…"

"Fire away, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay then," She smiled softly.

Toshiro sat on his usual place at the head of the table.

"Hey, Toshiro…" Minna leaned over to him from the right side. "It seems you've employed your ice pick faster than usual…" She whispered.

"You made that sound more perverted than necessary… Trude gave me a good tip, that's all."

"Ah… So Hanna went into your room, right?"

"Yup."

"Wow… That must have been a shock…"

"For all three of us present…"

* * *

><p>Dinner passed, and Adolfine made an announcement at the end.<p>

"The girls from my unit are to assemble in the briefing room in ten minutes. Jabs, use that time well."

"Affirmative."

"No need for me to attend?" Toshiro asked.

"Actually… Ah, why don't I sort this out now? Sanya, will you be flying each and every night, or can we build a schedule without you on some days?"

"Hmmm…" Sanya pondered. "I wouldn't mind a free day or two once in a while…"

"Good to hear. Toshiro, agreed?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Splendid. Ten minutes." Adolfine reminded her underlings and went out.

"Um, Toshiro…" He heard the voice of Hanna from behind him.

"Yeah, come on. Where do you want to talk?"

"My room… If it ain't a bother…"

"Sure, let's go."

Toshiro and Hanna went off to Hanna's room. It was a room that could be described with one word – ascetic.

"Sit down, please," Hanna said and pointed out the single bed.

Toshiro made himself comfortable on it and asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday…"

"I thought we had that behind us…?"

"No, I wanted to apologize about my combat performance… Three shots were too much for a simple target like that…"

"Three shots… Even Lynne needs more sometimes…"

"Lynne?"

"That puffy chested, sweater wearing friend of Yoshika."

"Ah, her… Is she a good shot?"

"Depending on the circumstances, she's a crack shot that could sharpen a pencil from a kilometer. Her innate magic and training enable that."

"Oh… You think… She could give me some tips?"

"Yeah, sure. Just ask her. She's a bit on the shy side herself, so don't sweat about it."

"Okay, I'll try," She smiled.

"While were here… Let me ask you some personal questions… You can refuse to answer anytime, okay?"

"Yes."

"You're a Nachthexe, but you've only manifested your Magic Eye during the battle. Why?"

As a response, Hanna's right eye started glowing purple, and an impressive array of Magical Antennae.

"Wow… Two innate magic types… And those two helical antennas with the fractal antenna in the middle ain't too shabby either."

"Heh… Thanks… But I don't manifest both of my magic types at the same time because my magic consumption rises dramatically…"

"Ah, so it's such a simple answer. Well, good to know. Next question… Who took care of you after the accident?"

"Uh… Well… My grandparents and my aunt… But my aunt was a real bitch, manipulating my grandparents… I had enough of her every single fucking time I heard her voice or saw her face… Oh, pardon…"

"Nah, don't worry, I don't mince words either. Well, last question, a lightweight one – ain't that hair a bitch to maintain? I wore mine a bit shorter, but damn…"

"Heheh… Someone was always helping me wash it…"

"So your relationships with the others from your unit are good?"

"You could say… I befriended Georgi the fastest, since I landed in her room and… Well… Um… We… Err…"

"You don't have to tell me the details… I learned firsthand that she's… versatile…"

"Phew…" Hanna relaxed. "It's hard to talk about it…"

"And the blondes?"

"Day by day I slowly grew fond of them, simple… I would probably open towards you one day, just like that… But I have the feeling somebody put a hand to it…"

"Well, you're right, but let's not talk about that… How about my compatriots from the 501st?"

"Oh, I somehow liked them from the start… It freaked me out a bit, but well… Seems I'm changing gradually…"

"Then how about Adolfine?"

"I dunno… She's a Generalmajor, but she tries to behave like everyone's pal…"

"Ain't that good? She's a nice and honest woman. She helped me so many times, that I probably lost count. Trust her as a friend and superior, and you won't regret it."

"O-Okay, I'll try to do so. And with the rest of your unit."

"But be wary of Francesca…"

"That little Romagnan? What's her deal?"

"She's a bit grabby…"

"Grabby… Grabby…" Hanna looked down at her rack. "Oh… I liked it when Georgi fondled my breasts back th… Why am I even telling you about this?!"

"Cuz we're friends?"

"Fastest made friends I ever had… We should adjourn our meeting, I have a briefing."

"Yeah, go. If you have anything to talk about, fire away."

"Will do, Toshiro."

"And you should do something about the room… Seriously, a hermit has more flair to his cavern than you…"

"I'm a soldier of Karlsland; I don't have to decorate my room…"

"But you're a girl, and it's weird for you to live in such a barren wasteland of a room."

"Maybe later…"

They went out of the room and Hanna ran off up the stairs.

"Toshiroooo…" A slightly irritated voice of Yoshika came to his ears.

He turned around and saw her standing before him, in her usual uniform this time.

"Aw, why not in the miko outfit?"

"I don't want to get it dirty. Let's go for a walk."

"Different path this time?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>They went on towards the east. Toshiro had a feeling where this would end, but he was silent about it. They arrived at the place where Erica's experimental technique detonated.<p>

"Wooooow… So this happened in the morning… Damn, Toshiro, what did you do?"

"I can tell you only if you'll be silent about it."

"You know I can keep my lips sealed, right?"

"Yeaaah… It was Erica."

"Erica?"

"Yeah. She was experimenting with a way to improve her Sturm and stuff got out of control…"

"Oh my… But nothing happened to you two, right?"

"Aside from the scare for Erica and her expending a lot of magic, nothing."

"Whew, I'm glad. Well, if Erica would develop something like the Great Sturm… Hmmm…"

"It's quite possible according to Kye, but she's a bit cryptic as always. But well, not meddling and such… She recommended to send her to Mio for training though."

"To Sakamoto? Weird… But I guess if somebody should train Erica, it would be either you or her… Heehee, I'll have a new training buddy…"

"Hah… Okay, let's continue, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>They walked around until it was time to prepare supper.<p>

"Another nice walk… I wonder how long we'll be here…" Yoshika said as they were approaching the main building.

"A few weeks and then off to Frankfurt… How long after that point? No damn idea…"

"Maybe we'll be staying until winter? We never were on a mission while it was winter in Europe, right?"

"Yeah… Nor were we at fall… Imagine a snowball fight…"

"O… Ohoho… That will be fun!"

"You really want to spend so much time here?"

"I don't mind with you at my side, heheh…"

"You sometimes are sweeter than sugar… Okay, I'll go check in the office, and you make a good supper!"

"I will!"

Toshiro went to the office and saw Adolfine doing some paperwork at the desk and Minna sitting in a chair, reading yesterday's newspaper.

"What a peaceful and serene scene… So, what was the briefing about, Adolfine?"

"We've set up a schedule for night patrols, want to take a look?"

"Yeah…"

Toshiro took a glance at the roster.

**Mon: SanT (Kar) - HanT (Sie)**

**Tue: SanT (Eil) - HeiT (Geo)**

**Wed: SanT (Sie) - HanT (Kar)**

**Thu: HeiT (Sie) - HanT (Geo)**

**Fri: SanT (Eil) - HeiT (Kar)**

**Sat: SanT (Geo) - HeiT (Sie)**

**Sun: HeiT (Geo) - HanT (Kar)**

"Looks okay to me. Oh, and Sanya has two days off each week. Heh… What does the _T_ stand for?"

"Team leader. As you see, we devised three _team leaders _with wingmen changing each time. One team will patrol the area in a 180 degree arc north, and the other will cover the same area south."

"I see. You are indeed more experienced than me…" Toshiro said. "Wait, Eila is also participating?"

"Yeah, she barged into the briefing, demanding we team her up with Sanya," Adolfine explained. "She was the ideal filler for the schedule."

"Figures… Well… The two free days will surely warm up the bed in their room, if you know what I mean, heh…"

"Speaking of which… Toshiro, I advise you take a bath…" Minna said with a mysterious smile.

"Today already?"

"Yup. Yoshika was in a good mood today and she agreed."

"So only us four?"

"For now…"

Toshiro shuddered.

"Well, I wonder what could happen to fuck up the remainder of this day."

And thus, the telephone rang.

"Fuck…" Toshiro sighed and picked up the phone. "Von Edelweiss."

"Ike here."

"Oh, General Eisenhower, wassup?"

"Ah, you know… Commanding and such… I wanted to give you a heads up, since you'll be getting a transport tomorrow, straight from the U.S. of L.!"

"Oh? You've got me intrigued…"

"And let's stop at that. I don't want to spoil the surprise, haha! Just have your good Liberian friend in top shape, okay?"

"Well okay, Ike. Anything else you want from me?"

"That poker game invitation is still open…"

"Maybe after the war, okay?"

"Okay! Ike, over and out!"

Toshiro placed the receiver on the hook.

"Eisenhower?!" Minna almost shouted. "What did he want?"

"There will be a mysterious transport tomorrow. He only wanted Shirley in top shape, that's all…"

"Hmmm…" Both Minna and Adolfine pondered.

"Well, no sense in busting our heads over this. Let's go eat something, supper will be ready soon."

"Okay, but I have a bit of paperwork left." Adolfine said.

"I'll wait…" Toshiro said and sat in a chair. "What's in the paper, Minna?"

"Nothing interesting…"

"Ah well, whatever…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro waited for Adolfine to finish and they went for supper. Afterwards, he went to the bath, and much to his joy and surprise, Shizuka was in the water as he approached the bath itself in full naked glory.<p>

"S-S-S-Sir! I'm leaving immediately! P-P-Pardon for the disturbance!"

"No, you can stay…"

"B-But…"

"Stay I said… I won't bite you… How far away should I sit?"

"Ummm… Four meters would be good…"

Toshiro roughly calculated the distance and sat in the bath.

"I could finally catch you _au naturele_, heheh… And damn you to hell, you're more developed than Yoshika! And you're two years younger for fucks sake! What an injustice…"

"Oh… Um… Does that bother you, sir?"

"I told you a million times to stop _siring_ be already…"

"I can't help it…"

"Oh, whatever… I'm just a bit ticked off at how the world can be unjust, but hey, you should be happy to bloom so fast! Look at Francesca, she's only five months younger than you, but she's a flat shorty."

"Oh… Well… I suppose I should be a bit proud…" She smiled slightly.

"Ah, well, while we're here… Want me to serve you? A special service for my fans only!"

"N-No thanks! I don't need anything f-from you!" Shizuka shouted red as a crayfish while flailing her arms wildly before herself.

"Awwww… You've hurt my feelings…" Toshiro pouted.

"I-I-I didn't intend to! Please forgive me!" She yelled and started bowing frantically.

"You're too stuck up, Shizuka… Get a hint..."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Well, if you don't want anything from me, I'll be going. But the offer stands."

* * *

><p>Toshiro got out of the bath, dried and dressed himself. He then went to his room. Yoshika was lying on the bed, reading a book.<p>

Yoshika's nose wiggled a bit and she said, "Heehee, you smell clean…"

"I've received a tip…"

"Oh did you…"

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Yoshika said aloud.

In came Minna and Adolfine, and locked the door behind them.

"Ohohooooo… And so, it begins… Yoshika, I hope you'll be easy on our new member?"

"Easy on Adolfine? Why should I?" She grinned.

"Yeah, why should she? I like challenge! My body is ready!"

"Now, ladies… Why don't I liberate you from those clothes of yours…?" Toshiro asked.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - Shooting Star

Chapter 9 – Shooting Star

* * *

><p><em>Well… That was SOMETHING! Yoshika really took the initiative, and the rest almost looked like they're lost, hahaha! And now, let's see… I'm sleeping on my back… Yoshika is sleeping face down on me… Somehow I'm grabbing Adi's ass with my right hand and one of Minna's breasts with my left… I really must have getting some divine retribution for my past shitty life…<em>

"Hmmmm…." Yoshika mumbled and starts opening her eyes. "Heheh… Morning, Toshiro…"

"Hi, Yoshika. How are you feeling?"

"Like a goddess…"

"Probably Venus, heh…"

"Heehee… Hmmm… You sure like to keep your hands busy…" Yoshika said sourly.

"My hands are stuck like that..." he shrugged.

"Ehh… Oh, morning, Adi."

"Mornin', Yoshika… Nice morning, huh? And don't call me Adi just like that before Minna…" Adolfine said with a sleepy voice.

"Oh, why shouldn't she?" Minna asked.

"Bah, whatever now… But you can't call me that, Minna!"

"Yeah, yeah… So, what are we doing now? I'm a bit sour after… last night."

"Me too… You two plowed us good, I have to admit it… You weren't so rough in Neue Karlsland, Toshiro…"

"Hey, you wanted it rough, remember? And Yoshika probably just followed up with those nimble hands of hers…"

"Uhum!" Yoshika confirmed. "Okay, I'll heal you both then. At the same time, might I add."

"At the same time?" Both Minna and Toshiro asked at the same time.

"Yeah. It seems that after I regained my magic and after Sakamoto's training I'm gaining new possibilities… Lemme demonstrate!"

Yoshika's glowed blue briefly in the darkness and placed her hands on Minna and Adolfine. Her whole body glowed green and soon Adolfine and Minna were enveloped in a green layer of magic for a few seconds. The magic receded and Yoshika asked, "Not bad, huh?"

"Damn… Your fiancé is like a Helvetian army knife…" Adolfine muttered. "Next thing she'll be resurrecting the dead and turning water into wine."

_That's my field of expertise, Minna. But when did Yoshika learn her Final Art…?_

"You didn't tell me about it, Yoshika…" Toshiro puffed his cheeks.

"Oh come on, I wanted to surprise you when the time came…"

"Well, at least now we know that your support strength has increased," Minna said. "Good job, Yoshika."

"Hee… Thanks."

"Now, ladies, let's move or somebody…"

Toshiro's iteration was interrupted by the door slowly opening. Mio's head peered into the dark room. The light that came from the corridor was enough for her to see what's going on.

"Seriously, Toshiro?"

"Heh… You should have knocked, you know…"

"And what would that change? You think if you all were dressed then I wouldn't deduce what you were doing here?"

"I considered that…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Well, whatever. Miyafuji, I wanted you to train a bit with me in the morning."

"Awww… But why?"

"You're progressing so well that we might as well train in the morning. And Toshiro would probably go jogging anyway, so nothing of value will be lost."

"I would PROBABLY go jogging, but you know that I don't HAVE to, right? I could as well sleep longer with my dear fiancé… Well, if it was another day, heheh…"

"Oh whatever…" Mio sighed. "Miyafuji, are you going?"

"Well… I showed the gathered my progress, so I might as well build upon that…"

"Good. And the next time you won't invite me to an orgy, I'll make you run 20 lengths to Sint-Truiden and back!"

"Yes ma'am! The next one I planned will be you and Shirley then!"

"Woah, woah! At least ask me for consent, geez!" Toshiro shouted.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"But… Maybe we could modify it a bit…" Minna said shyly.

"Minna?" Mio asked. "Don't tell me…"

"Well… We could try… I mean… Remember Romagna?"

"Ah… That little incident with the wine… I can't say I didn't like it, although my brain was fogged with alcohol…" Mio reddened on her face visibly.

"Would you look at that…? Mio is talking about her feelings before an audience bigger than one person…" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you moron… You think I'm a cold statue without a heart or what?"

"Nope. But remember one thing…"

"What is it?"

"There's a chance you'll have to satisfy Yoshika during our little event…"

"Oh right… Hmm… Well, I suppose I could make an exception and be a bit softer towards her… But I'll still be the dominating person!"

"Heehee, okay with me!" Yoshika cheered. "But I believe we'll have to wait with that for at least three weeks, right?"

"Why so long?" Mio asked.

"Periods, Mio," Minna said. "Unless you want to make an all-girls event, but then poor Toshiro would get blue balls…"

"Hahaha! Okay, we'll wait! Now, Miyafuji, get dressed damn you! We're going out!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yoshika gave Toshiro a quick kiss, and after hastily dressing up, she ran out to the corridor.

"You two should also get dressed… Have some female pride…" Mio sighed.

"I take pride in my body, ha!" Adolfine said, kissing her right biceps.

"And I don't care…" Minna shrugged.

"Whatever…" Mio said and closed the door.

"Simply fucking amazing…" Toshiro said. "What do I have that makes all the girls around me bisexual?"

"You would turn Eila straight with your charisma and good spirit," Minna said. "You probably already heard that each girl had some lesbian experience or fantasy in her life, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I wouldn't say that it's you entirely… Yoshika is also a major factor…"

"Tell me."

"I can tell you, Minna is probably biased."

"Well, go on, Adi."

"When Yoshika approached me and our naked bodies touched, basically my mind got flushed and I took her on as if it was something natural. It's almost like she's some kind of Gorgon, but instead of turning you into stone, she's turning you on."

"Haha, nice one!" Toshiro laughed. "Well, okay then… I'll leave you two and go for a jog to clear my mind of perverted thoughts. Just be sure that anyone won't see you leaving my room."

"Afraid what the girls would say?" Minna asked.

"Kind of… Most of them don't even know I banged somebody beside Yoshika and Shirley."

"Well, no point in telling them to be honest. I have a reputation to upkeep," Adolfine said. "Ah, crap! I should be training now!"

"I'll go first." Toshiro said and diluted time to get dressed.

He opened the door and went out to the corridor. Nobody was seen or heard. He went outdoors and started jogging to kill the time.

* * *

><p>"Boo!"<p>

A cold shiver went down Toshiro's spine.

"Kye, you cheated!" He shouted.

"I am a goddess, after all. I'm allowed to cheat, heehee."

"So, what's this about now?"

"Let's say I want to make you a bit miserable from the morning to balance out your nightly adventures."

"So what do you want to do, huh? Turn me into a woman again?"

"Nah, that lost its novelty after the first time. I told my Erica about that little technique your Erica is trying to develop."

"And?"

"Uh well, she succeeded."

"Oh?"

"In a way different than what will happen here, she pulled of a truly devastating attack."

"Details, Kye, details!"

"She basically took the two Sturm balls, linked them remotely to her magic so they wouldn't disappear, she threw them at a target in the distance, and, also remotely, banged them together."

"Hmmmm… Taking into the account how absurdly overpowered the girls are in your universe, it probably made a SLIGHTLY bigger boom than my ersatz sister's failed attempt."

"I would lie if I said that it didn't make a bang that would make your jaw drop, heh…"

"Whatever," Toshiro sighed and asked, "And in what way will my Erica's version be?"

"I will only say you that it will be less destructive and more direct. That's all."

"I should stop talking with you, you know? You leave more questions than answers each time…"

"I've told you before, I can tell you anything, but that doesn't mean I will. There's certain things I will only speak about with the Allgod, and you're not the Allgod…" She said with a mysterious smile.

"Not the Allgod indeed… If I were the Allgod, I would just poof the Neuroi out of existence… And if I couldn't, I would just fucking rewrite the universe so I could!"

"Well… Nigh-omnipotence… But the last part would probably be more amusing… Anyway, it's nice that Yoshika gained a new power."

"Wait… Is that her unnamed-because-why-bother-but-sort-of-like-an-Ultimate class technique?"

"Heehee… That's a mouthful. You should give it a name…"

"Final Art. I thought about it a bit."

"Sounds familiar… but I guess it's good. So yes, that's Yoshika's Final Art. She can heal two people at the same time, or one person with the same power as if she used you as an auxiliary source of magic."

"Really now? I wonder what would happened if she used me as a battery…"

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own."

"A shame your Yoshika didn't have her healing magic developed to Ultimate grade though."

"Well, didn't exactly need it developed in the past, nor does she need it now. The auras amplified her healing abilities as much as her offensive abilities. Using the White or True Golden Aura, her healing ability was easily at ultimate level or better. As for now, True Zen Magic is basically like my power, just on a mortal scale. Someone has cancer? Poof, not anymore! Someone has a broken… whatever? Poof, not anymore! And so on."

"I can imagine…"

"I'll be going, okay?"

"Yeah, bye…"

Kye disappeared, but immediately, Livy appeared bowing her head slightly. "Good morning, Master."

"And hello to you too, my favoritest of gods," Toshiro smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to great you during a new day, Master," Livy smiled brightly. "And relieve you of some post-Kye-encounter stress."

"Ugh, you can say that again…" he muttered. "Prattling on about everything she's involved in is better…"

"Mmmm…. Yes, it's really a shame my true Master and I were _born_ with the powers we have…" Livy sighed. "That would solve a lot of problems…"

"Yeah, I would like to beat the crap out of Kye, that's for sure… Ah, whatever, time to finish shit."

"Have a good day, Master."

Toshiro finished his roundabout and went to the dining room. There he saw Yoshika sitting half-dead from exhaustion at the table, and Lynne making breakfast.

"Hi, Lynnie."

"Good morning, Toshiro. Do you know what hit Yoshika so hard?"

"Mio."

"I have no further questions. Well, maybe one…"

"I'm coming," Toshiro interrupted.

"Heehee, thanks."

Toshiro stood up and approached Yoshika.

"Hey, Yoshika, you alive?"

"Yeeeees… Sakamoto wringed out the last ounce of energy from meeee…"

"I hope she'll be decent enough not to torture you further after breakfast…"

"She won't have to do the warm-up, hahaha!" Mio said out of the entrance.

"You sure are appearing in inconvenient places and times today…" Toshiro mumbled. "But seriously, don't overexert Yoshika."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll see what can be done. She already has a bonus after achieving such progress on such a short notice."

"Let me guess, she can do half a lap less than anyone?"

"Hahahaha! Who do you think I am, Caligula?"

Toshiro shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mio, maybe I could teach you how to cook, huh? You're not sortieing, so you could find yourself a new hobby."

"Cooking? ME?! Toshiro, seriously, check that brain of yours, it probably has a screw loose. I can only roast a fish, make round onigiri and cut eggs in half with a sword with my _Higi – Tamagogiri_ secret technique…"

"Well, roasting a fish is something… But round onigiri? I prefer mine triangular…"

"By some divine machinations, whenever I want to make onigiri, it becomes round…" Mio mumbled.

"Weird… And you actually named an egg slicing technique?"

"It takes skill to slice a boiled egg perfectly in half…"

"No doubt… So, Mio… Maybe Yoshika could show you the ropes, huh? She taught Francesca with results you could taste yourself. How about it? Better start early, because if by some weird twist of fate you get a man, he'll want some home cooked food."

Mio looked bitterly at both Toshiro and the resting Yoshika and said, "Ah, what the hell… Hey, Miyafuji, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Miss Sakamoto… I'll be glad to teach you…" Yoshika said with a sleepy voice.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is debilitating…"

"It's called _fatigue_, Mio. Something you probably experience seldom now."

"You don't have to be such a grump, you know…" She rebuked.

"Well, sorry, but after what happened back in the Lorraine province, I have the right to be a bit overprotective."

"I suppose… Where's that breakfast?!"

"Come and make it yourself if you want it faster," Toshiro said with a sly smile.

"Don't bother, I can wait."

"As you wish…" he sighed.

* * *

><p>The girls started pouring in slowly, and breakfast ensued.<p>

"Shirley, are you feeling good today?" Toshiro asked afterwards.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"I've received news that might interest you…"

"Hmmm?"

"There will be a mysterious shipment today, and you were mentioned."

"Oh? By whom?"

"General of The Army of Liberion, Dwight Donald Eisenhower."

"Yikes! Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously. I never told you I met Ike in person?"

"I don't remember…"

"Well, now you know. But I don't know the details, so…"

"I'll wait!" Shirley butted in.

"Me too!" Francesca cheered.

"Me three!" Georgina also cheered.

"Everyone can wait…" Toshiro sighed. "Unless he or she has some duties…"

"Miyafuji, Lynne, Perrine and Hattori have training." Mio said, but seeing the daggers almost coming out of Toshiro's eyes she added, "Miyafuji has light training."

"Georgina, and Heidi, since she has shown interest, are also training," Adolfine added.

Toshiro looked at Erica, who caught his gaze immediately. She raised her hand and said, "I want to train with Sakamoto."

The 501st girls looked with wide eyes at Erica.

"Wait, wait, waaaaait!" Trude repeated in shock. "Could I hear that once again?"

"I want to train with Sakamoto. I have my reasons, which I can't disclose right now."

"A new trainee is always welcome under my wings, hahaha! I couldn't expect this in a billion years! Okay then! Erica, you'll join starting tomorrow, rest of you, out you go!"

With some murmurs, the girls vacated the dining hall.

"And what are you three waiting for? Kingdom Come? You bodies won't strengthen themselves on their own!" Adolfine yelled. "Move it, move it!"

The two led by Adolfine went out of the room.

"Toshiro, maybe some paperwork in the morning?" Minna asked. "A good way to kill the time."

"Well, since Shirley and Francesca will DEFINITELY be on the lookout, and since the pilot will have to get clearance anyway, why not."

"Then let's go and fight the bureaucratic monster in another bout."

"Hah, verily, fair maiden. Doth sayeth words of a sage."

"Come on, Sir Fucksalot…" Minna sighed, albeit with a wide grin on her face, making Shirley chuckle.

* * *

><p>As the paperwork was going through their hands, Toshiro suddenly heard a voice on the transponder.<p>

"501st come in."

"501st here, identify yourself."

"This is Giftbringer-1. We're transporting a surprise for your unit. I believe we were announced."

"Indeed, you were. Take that bird of yours down from the sky to take five."

"Roger, landing in approximately five minutes."

* * *

><p>"I guess the guests are coming, Toshiro."<p>

"Indeed, they are. Want to take a look?"

"A mysterious transport plus you equals fun."

"What's that, the Wilcke Theory of Edelweiss Influence?"

"Hahaha!" Minna laughed honestly. "Yes, you could call it that…"

* * *

><p>They went on down the stairs all the way outside. A small group consisting of Shirley, Francesca, Trude and Erica.<p>

"I know why Shirley is here, and I know why Francesca is here. But Erica and Trudy?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"If Elwyn was mentioned specifically, and since it's the Liberians delivering the goods, than my pride as a Karlslander dictates me to be here!" Trude said with fire in her eyes.

"And I'm here because… You know… "True Soldier of Karlsland blah blah, get the fuck out of your bed blah blah"" Erica explained with a bored voice. "Man, I can't even enjoy my forenoon nap…"

"Hartmann! Don't abridge my five minute long tirade to one sentence!" Trude yelled. "And how much naps do you have anyway?!"

"After breakfast nap, forenoon nap, noon nap, before dinner nap, after dinner nap, early evening nap, after supper nap aaaand… that's all."

"You have to be fucking kidding me…" Trude mumbled.

"Yeah, kind of… Only Lucchini can sleep so much," Erica answered indifferently.

"Ahum!" Francesca confirmed with a smile on her face.

"Tooooshirooo, pleaaaase influence this unit somehooow!" Trude pleaded on her knees before Toshiro.

"Come on, stand up. Shirley is laughing behind your back."

"Ghhhheheh… No… No I'm not…" Shirley tried to speak while holding back her wild chuckling.

Trude stood up and said, "Damn it... Why can't everyone be like me?"

"Because it would be duller than a sermon from a hundred year old Alzheimer ridden priest." Shirley answered.

"Oh can it already you two…" Toshiro said and sighed. "Let's just wait for the plane like civilized people. And counting our little dialogue, it should be two or three minutes at most."

"Oh, I see it!" Shirley cheered. "It's… It's… Holy shit tits! A Boeing B-29 Superfortress! Woohoo! At least now I know they won't be delivering the mail, hahahaha!"

"They could always deliver an unusually big bag of mail…" Trude said with a sly grin.

"They would have to transport your ego to fill that plane…" Shirley rebuked.

_Ba-dum-tss…_

"Why you…"

"Shut up already..." Both Minna and Toshiro mumbled, making the two silent in a heartbeat.

"My, my… I still have it in me, heehee…" Minna said.

A brief while later the gargantuan, tan-painted plane, touched down on the runway.

"Toshiro, can I go?!" Shirley asked looking as if she's in the plane with her mind already.

"Easy, easy… We'll all go together."

The bunch went to the aircraft equipped with four Wright R-3350-23 engines as it stopped on the runway. The bomb bay opened and the lift started descending. Shirley looked as if she was a shaker full of nitroglycerin, ready to be stirred.

The only content of the lift were a few crates, a well-known rectangular shape covered in burlap and a man in his thirties in a suit, with swept back hair and a smile of a car salesman. The group came closer to him.

"Aha! I see that a welcoming committee has arrived!" The man said loudly in a fast manner and grabbed Toshiro's hand. "Clarence Leonard Johnson, but friends just call me Kelly."

"And I guess I don't have to give you an introduction?"

"The blind would recognize you, hahaha! Well, let's get down to business already. You!" He pointed out at Shirley.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Pull down the burlap, now!"

"YES!"

Shirley quickly grabbed the material and pulled it down hastily. The eyes of the gathered shined without exception, but Shirley's jaw would be on the concrete runway if it was physically possible.

"Judging by the reaction, sold! I'm the designer of this baby! This, my dear compatriot, and friends, is the Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star, the torch that will pierce the darkness of the jet Striker age for Liberion!"

A white painted Striker with swept wings, with USLAF insignia painted on them was docked into its own Launch Unit. The two jet engines were fuselage mounted, just like in Toshiro's XF-1.

"And I… This Striker… Me…" Shirley tried to stitch together a sentence.

"Yes siree, missy! You'll be the one flying this one! But there's more! You'll be the first one ever flying the production variant of this Striker!"

Shirley suddenly rushed up to the man and hugged him tightly.

"Hahahaha! This is something I didn't expect! Okay, okay, stop the hugging, start the flying, or my dear Althea will sense this through the Pacific, hahaha!"

"Yes sir!" Shirley shouted and jumped into the Striker. "Ummm… It ain't working…"

"Well, we worked with the Karlslanders a bit on this one and, lo and behold, the SCP-001!" The man shouted and pulled out a device from one of the crates.

"Wait, what?! That's a clear rip-off from the FFG!" Trude yelled.

"I did say we worked together, right? Right! Catch!" He said and threw the device to Shirley.

She strapped it on to her left arm in an instant and pressed the important buttons. The engines of the Striker started slowly in all their jet lagginess.

"Looks like Shirley will finally get her own jet… Finally, I can stop lending her mine, heheh…" Toshiro said.

"Damn Elwyn…" Trude mumbled. "Toshiro, send a strongly worded telegram to Hartmann's sister to hurry the fuck up."

"My sissy is at least fault here, Trudy." Erica said. "It's the Wehrmacht that decides what goes. And the Kaiser I believe."

"Indeed." Toshiro confirmed. "But Ursula said something about miniaturizing my XF-1, so who knows…"

Suddenly, Shirley zipped past them like a lightning bolt and lifted off from the runway.

"Damn you!" Trude yelled after her.

Toshiro approached Trude and whispered, "Come on, Trudy… Give her some rest…"

"Ehhh… You know I have to put up a façade, right?"

"Yeah… But maybe it's time to tear it down?"

"Maybe one day, but not today. I'm busy being envious."

"Heh… Okay, be envious, but don't be so pissed off. I bet she'll give you a go by the end of the day."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do think so," Toshiro smiled.

"Well okay… But seriously, you could inquire when our new jets will be ready…"

"I'll give Ursula a call."

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Now let's watch."

Shirley was whizzing through the air, doing daring acrobatic maneuvers. Her laugh could be heard, despite her not having a transponder.

"So, what's the speed of this contraption?" Toshiro asked.

"Mach Two guaranteed, or we'll give you your money back, hahaha!"

"I see that you're a bit behind regarding Karlsland in that regard, heheh…" Trude laughed creepily.

"But it's a production model, and you, pardon me, have _just _a prototype."

"A working prototype!" Trude raised her voice.

"Still, a prototype. And we can mass-manufacture this baby!"

"Ugh…" Trude moaned disconcerted

"What's in the boxes by the way?" Toshiro asked.

"New arms for your busty friend, top notch equipment!"

"Can I take a look?"

"Suuure! Actually, clear the crates off the lift if you can, the Launch Unit too. We only wanted to deliver this puppy and nothing more."

"Well, I guess you don't want a tea then?" Minna asked.

"Nah! I still have supplies of my own beverages!"

"Okay then." Toshiro said. "Trudy, give me a hand and we're letting the good man go."

"Yeah…" Trude mumbled.

They moved all the equipment amongst Francesca's cheers and a predicted sonic boom from Shirley.

"Damn showoff…" Trude mumbled.

"Well, okay then! I came, I saw, I delivered! So long!"

"Yeah, goodbye." Toshiro said and the rest of the girls greeted off the designer as he was hoisted up on the lift.

The plane engines came to life and it slowly started taxying. Trude and Toshiro moved all the supplies and the Launch Unit out of the runway, taking Erica, Minna and Francesca with them. After the enormous plane taxied to the end of the runway, it started pushing forward, and barely lifted off before the tree line.

Shirley was seen flying to the pilots' cabin and waving to the guys inside. Afterwards, she landed and docked into her new Launch Unit.

"Hoooooly shiiiiiiit! That was so intense! Toshiro, I finally can hold a candle to you!"

"The guy only told it goes Mach Two, but I guess with your magic…"

"Oh, I tested that! It went 2999 km/h!"

"Woah, you really can hold me up a candle! Good job, you Liberian engineers!"

"Hahaha! Hey, what are these crates?"

"Supposedly more new stuff for you, Liberion," Trude said.

"Oh, this I want to see…" Shirley said visibly interested. "Toshiro, if you can open them…"

"Yeah, yeah…."

Toshiro opened the first box and pulled out weapon weirdly resembling the FG42, but with some differences, especially the different heat shield and weird iron sights. It also had a bipod mounted, and the mag well was very broad vertically.

"Now what could this be…" Toshiro pondered.

"That's M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun," Shirley explained. "But this one… Hey, it's a hi-cap mag version, oooooh! I just might bite!"

"So you didn't use this one because hi-cap mags weren't available?" Toshiro asked.

"Yup. It's really a good alternative to the BAR. But I wonder what's in the second crate…"

"Let's find out…" Toshiro said and opened said crate.

Inside, a heavily modified, M1919 Browning was sitting on some hay. Shirley looked curiously at the weapon.

"Hmmmmmm… A T33 variant… I never had one in my hands, but I heard about these…"

"How is it different from a normal M1919?" Minna asked.

"It's basically the AN/M2 variant mounted on planes which is a bit lighter with the butt stock from the A6 variant, and, look closely, the same rear sights as my old BAR."

"Oh, this is… rather nice I think."

"Yeah, maybe Elwyn will have enough firepower now…" Trude mumbled.

"I'm on the fence to be honest… The Browning is a bit heavy, but my new Striker offsets the increased weight… But the Jackson is a no-brainer, I'm hanging my BAR on the nail!"

"You can use the Browning when the situation is known to be dire beforehand," Toshiro said.

"Or you can simply be precautious like me and always use the Browning," Trude said.

"But it's heavy…" Shirley mumbled.

"Hey, Lucchini is a pint-size, and she uses an even bigger gun! And is she complaining? No!"

"Shit, haven't thought of it that way… Well, I'll be taking the Browning then!"

_Good ol' guilt trip…_

"The rest of the stuff is probably ammo, so I won't bother opening it up," Toshiro said. "Okay now, I'll leave you here, Shirley."

"Heeey, Toshirooo, what was that plane doing here? Did it deliver something nice?" Yoshika came into the hangar with the rest of the girls that went to training.

"Yeah!" Shirley cheered. "I now officially have my own, personal Jet Striker!"

"Woah!" Yoshika shouted. "Please let me have a go!"

"Nope!"

"But why?!"

"I want to have some time alone with my new toy, heheh... Besides, you're second in the queue."

"Second already? Snap… Who's first?"

"Oh, that person doesn't even know she's been placed there, heheheh…" Shirley smiled and looked around, putting only a microscopic bit of attention more to Trude. "You all can look, but not touch!"

"Yoshika, should I start preparing dinner already?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Pull out everything necessary for miso soup!"

"Okay. You take a good look at the Striker, I have a hunch we will soon be flooded with similar constructions…"

"You do?" Mio asked.

"Well shit! Karlsland is making progress like mad, Liberion coined the first production-ready Jet Striker, then the rest of the world can't be that far behind! My bet is that by the end of the year, all of us will be riding jets without exception."

"Except me…" Mio sighed.

"Oh come on, Mio… I didn't mean to make you sour…"

"No, I understand. But as long as I can educate my successors, I'm happy, hahaha!"

"Hah, that's the spirit, Mio! Okay, I'm going."

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to the dining room and saw Siegfriede, Karla and Hanna, all discussing something.<p>

"Hello, Toshiro," She said with a faint smile as he entered the room.

"Morning!" The two blondes cheered.

"Heh, morning you three. So, whatcha discussing?"

"We're talking about yesternight. Since we were in different teams, we decided to exchange some knowledge."

"Ah, don't bother me then, I'm going to the storage."

The girls resumed their discussion as Toshiro went to the storage room. He got enough ingredients for the two units and placed everything around the kitchen.

_Might as well start boiling the water…_

Toshiro filled the biggest pot he could find with water and put it on the stove. He started a fire under it and returned to the dining hall. The girls were silently waiting for them.

"So, to what conclusion did you all come?"

"That the current setup is optimal," Hanna answered. "Although I wonder where Sanya is…"

"She's probably with Eila as usual…"

"Say… Toshiro…"

"Oh, I can see it in your eyes! You want to ask about their bond, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hanna said with red cheeks.

"Let's say they are _very_ deep friends… If you know what I mean by _deep_…"

"Oh… OH! Damn, is that legal in the army?!"

"Don't you even try to get in their way…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"Wah, sorry! I was just…"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a grey zone…" he rolled his eyes. "There are no official regulations concerning lesbians, as opposed to gays…"

"What a weird world we live in..." Karla said. "Say, Herr Generalmajor, can we call you by your name?"

"I don't think you deserve it… I mean, you were slacking off…"

"Oh…" Karla lowered her head.

"But whatever, go ahead."

"Yay!" Both the blondes cheered. "And you can call us by our names!" They said in sync.

"I think that's obvious. So I heard you two are real mischief makers, huh?"

"Eheheh…" Both laughed dryly.

"Our reputation precedes us…" Siegfriede said.

"But I also heard how to deal with you two. But I'll leave the disciplining to Adolfine, unless you reaaally mess up."

"Oh, okay," Karla said. "We'll try to mess up in a way not needing your intervention, heehee…"

"You two really are something…"

"Morning," Toshiro could hear Sanya's voice from behind.

"Oh, look who came!" Toshiro said after turning around. "And with your plus one, haha! The girls were wondering why you ain't here."

"Because stupid Eila didn't want to let me go…" Sanya looked with a pouty face at Eila. "But I told her I have no duties today and she let go finally…"

Eila puffed her cheeks and looked to the side.

"Okay you two love birds - sit down and let's wait for Yoshika and Lynne to cook something… I'll go stoke the fire."

After that, Toshiro returned to an increased number of witches.

"Oh, Georgina, Heidi, hi."

"Hi, Toshiro," Both of them answered.

"So, how was Adolfine's training?" He asked.

"Different," Heidi said. "She's a real pro when it comes to working out."

"Well, I have to admit that. Where is she by the way?"

"She's doing some quick paperwork," Georgina answered.

"Ah, good. Oh, and Georgina?"

"Yes?"

"You should weasel up to Shirley today, heheh…"

"Oh, right! I saw her flying a new Striker today! What is it?!"

"A Lockheed P-80, the first to-be mass-produced Jet Striker from Liberion, and probably in the world."

This was enough for Georgina to fade away, making everyone in the hall sigh deeply.

The rest of the girls started swarming in. Shirley boasted all the time, before, during and after the dinner.

"Hey, Barkhorn, I have some business with you. Can you follow me to the hangar?" She asked when everyone was dispersing.

"I hope it's not some tomfoolery, of I'll pound some intelligence under that red hair of yours."

"Just come on…" Shirley sighed.

Toshiro gave Trude a wink from a position Shirley couldn't notice.

"Okay, okay," Trude said and followed Shirley.

"Wonder what that was about…" Erica wondered.

"Ten pounds that in an hour, Trude will have her first flight with the P-80 behind her.

"Deal!"

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Erica gave Toshiro his fairly won money with a sour face.<p>

"Oh, don't be so sour. I'll invest the money in carbohydrates!"

"Woah, yay!"

"Hey, who told you you'll get some, huh?"

"Broooooo!"

"I so like messing with you sometimes... I'll buy some sweets tomorrow or something. Unless you're private stash is dry already…"

"Nah, I can go on till tomorrow."

"Then okay, tomorrow I'll take the bike and go to the _city_."

"Maybe I can go with you? Hmmm?" Erica asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course! Unless you'll have something important to do."

"Bro… Please… Did you ever see me doing something important apart from tending to my gear?"

"Yeah, no."

"See? We can take Yoshika with us!"

"Unless we do it in the afternoon, we can't. You know, Mio and shit…"

"Ah, riiiiiiiiight… I'll be training since tomorrow… Well, I signed up for it, I got to pull through. Erica style, heheh…"

"Please, Erica, treat Mio seriously now. You saw how she reacted back in the hangar…"

"Yeaaaaaah… A shame she lost her magic… And I can only imagine what she's feeling now... Oh, Yoshika, sup?"

"What are you two plotting, huh?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing concerning your wellbeing, Sweetie," Toshiro answered.

"Oh, okay. Minna wanted you to do some paperwork. Then we can go for a walk, okay?"

"Kay, will do. Now, behave you two."

"Sure, sure…" Erica shooed him off with a hand gesture.

Toshiro entered the office and saw Minna and Adolfine sitting at the map table.

"Both of you there… So I guess I have a hefty amount of paperwork right now, huh?"

"Of course you do," Adolfine replied. "You have to enter all the new stuff into the papers of the unit, write a report about the receiving, et cetera et cetera…"

"Minna, you're my deputy, have some mercy…"

"A simple deputy like me doing your paperwork? Puh…"

"Simple deputy she says… Still mad about not being the actual commander? You have enough POA's signed for you to run this joint on your own!"

"You know - nostalgia and stuff… I was the commander of the 501st since it was a three witch unit…"

_Now I know why Kye had such a negative look towards paperwork… Oh well, I brought this upon myself…_

* * *

><p>After completing his arduous task, Toshiro went on the promised walk with Yoshika, taking yet another new route.<p>

"So, Yoshika, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it, Toshiro?"

"About your newfound magic…"

"Ah, that? Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I actually discovered it, because I found an injured deer in the forest while training with Sakamoto. When I concentrated and started healing it, something in the back of my brain told me to do it differently and… there I go."

"I wonder if you've gained it when you regained your magic…"

"Quite possible, Toshiro. I mean, look, I've changed epically! An almost new body, my brain is working on high gear, my magic is better than ever! Who knows what else happened… And what actually happened…"

"Kye probably won't tell me, but whatever. I fully accept the new and improved Yoshika, hahah!"

"You wouldn't dare not to!" Yoshika raised her voice and slapped him gently on the arm.

"Hmmm… Yoshika…"

"Wha?"

"Remember doing it in the forest in Yokosuka...?"

"You think… Now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"But you're on the bottom, there's pine needles everywhere!"

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>After enjoying a quickie under the sky slowly turning orange, they returned to the base.<p>

"Ah, damn… I wanted to fly the P-80…"

"Tomorrow's also a day, Yoshika."

"Yeah… Let's get that supper done…"

"Hmm… Actually, I have one more question…"

"Yes?"

"Really not minding Mio in a little… event?"

"Why not… I know that deep inside, she'd probably give me the title of _Official Sakamoto Successor_, but something's holding her off… Be it her pride or something else…"

"And some horseplay doesn't exactly mean you two are in love, right?"

"Heheh… If that was the case with the rest, then I would keep you and your dick on a chain."

"Frightening perspective…"

* * *

><p>"Today was a rather good day…" Yoshika sighed with a smile on her face, tucking herself into Toshiro's right side.<p>

"Duh… Our favorite redhead just got some new stuff, which improved the combat potential of our unit. And I managed to bang you in the free, hahahaha!"

"Oh you… That means you don't need to do it now."

"Kinda…" Toshiro muttered. "But you know how I work, right?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Yoshika sighed and suddenly rolled him over, so Toshiro was on top. "Take it slowly, Bub."

"My dear mistress, it will be a pleasure!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN time!<strong>

**I've decided to name Yoshika's new magic "Rapid Healing" because nothing better couldn't find it's way into my brain.**

**In case you don't know – Mio's egg cutting technique is canon.**

**Clarence Leonard "Kelly" Johnson is the "father" of the P-80 Shooting Star, and his wife was indeed Althea. I kind of imagined him as a car salesman or door-to-door salesman from the 50's.**

**The speed of the P-80 is as it is because of the universe and my choices, deal with it. The next jets will be of comparable capabilities.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 – Coming clear

Chapter 10 – Coming clear

* * *

><p>The next day, Toshiro woke up at an early hour, with jogging being the first thing he wanted to do. However, as soon as he started moving, Yoshika seized his right thigh and said, "Toshiroooooo… Let me sleeeeep…"<p>

"But Yoshika, jogging in the morning keeps me charged for the rest of the day…"

"I know, Toshiro, but I have better ways of charging your figurative batteries…" she yawned. "As well as mine, heehee…"

"But I want _you_ to rest and…"

"Toshiro, you can pick one – sleeping with me, or jogging," Yoshika said adamantly.

"What kind of retarded choice is that?"

"I want my beauty sleep, Toshiro. You want me to get all wrinkly before I turn twenty? Every time you wake up early, I also wake up, and sleep is vital for us witches, and for you as a wizard AND our commander."

"I hate it when you use rational arguments…" Toshiro muttered. "Okay then, Pumpkin, want to have some sleep? You'll have sleep. But I'm curious about that battery charging though…"

"Let… Me… Show… You…" she said slowly and with a sultry voice, nibbling his earlobe in the end.

* * *

><p>The two managed to finish just a minute before Mio knocked on the door. Toshiro calmed down and said, "Come in, Mio."<p>

The door opened, letting the dim light of the morning through the doorway, lighting up the room slightly. Mio looked at them carefully and asked, "I hope you have energy to train, Miyafuji?"

"Errrrmmm…" Yoshika looked around nervously.

"Your hair is a mess, the bed is a mess, and you're breathing fast – that's how I know," Mio explained with a crooked smile.

Yoshika blushed and said, "I'll get dressed already…"

"You should show some restraint, Toshiro. Not every time Miyafuji wants you to nail her should be an obligation."

"Better have sex and hear you nagging, then not having sex and getting blue balls," Toshiro shrugged.

"Your logic is as twisted as a whirligig…" Mio sighed. "Come on, Miyafuji, I'm waiting… Panties and a bra should be easier to put on than a tight swimsuit…"

"Why don't you switch yourself then, Miss Sakamoto?" she asked.

"This is the same model my Sensei wore!" Mio shouted proudly. "And I've mastered putting it on quickly!"

"Well okay…" Yoshika mumbled. "Toshiro, help me with my bra, something's wrong…"

Toshiro looked at Yoshika's bra and saw that the hooks are bent.

_How did that happen? Oh, wait…_

He quietly bent the hooks back into position and helped Yoshika.

"Ah, thank you, Toshiro. But you do unfasten it quicker, heehee…"

"Miyafuji, spare me that…" Mio sighed.

"Yes, yes…" Yoshika muttered and put on her uniform top. "I'm ready."

"Follow me then. And Toshiro, you could do something creative, now that you're awake anyway."

"Booooootheeeer…" he moaned. "Okay, I'll go to Adi, she's probably doing her morning routine now."

"Commendable," Mio nodded with a smirk on her face and closed the door behind her after leaving with Yoshika.

"Shmendable…" he muttered and dressed himself.

* * *

><p>He knocked on Adolfine's door, and it opened after ten seconds, revealing Adi glistening from sweat.<p>

"Oh…? Toshiro…?" she asked breathing heavily. "Come in, want to do some lifting?"

"Mio asked me to do something creative, so here I am," he replied honestly.

"Ha… Okay, hit the weights then, Bub."

He went into her room, and he saw that she only had two sets of dumbbells lying around.

"Is that _all_ you have, Adi?" Toshiro asked surprised.

"Yes, I couldn't just take my whole gym… But I'm arranging a transport of my stuff, so I can train full out!"

_"__What do you think, Yuki? Should I?"_

_"__You will have to show it anyway. Better now than never."_

_"__Okay then, time for some super magic!"_

"I think I can arrange something immediately, Adi…" Toshiro smirked.

"And how would that be? Making stuff appear out of thin air, Toshiro?"

He grinned and extended his hands forward. His hand glowed with a monochromatic light, and a barbell, complete with two hundred kilograms of weights appeared in his hands.

Adolfine opened her eyes wide, only saying, "What the…" quietly.

Toshiro wasn't finished, as he started creating spare weights, both for the barbell and the dumbbells. His last creation was a comfortable padded weight rack, designed to hold everything he now created.

"Was zum Teufel_…_" Adolfine said out of breath. "H-How did you do this, Toshiro?"

He sat on her bed and said, "Remember how I told you I'm the champion of a goddess?"

"Uh, yes?"

"It appears I'm in fact the champion of a different god, much more powerful. I have the power you just saw from him, but it's still very underdeveloped in my hands. I'm a bit tired after creating all this stuff for you, so I'll time out for a few minutes, kay?"

"And this won't disappear? Crumble into dust? Turn into water? Nothing?"

"Nope. It's there for… well, not all eternity, but for a _long_ time," he smiled.

Adolfine pounced at him, and she pinned him down to the bed, and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Toshiro! I don't have to bother with the transport now, haha! And I can train like earlier, yes!"

"Much obliged, Adi. But please, a tad quieter and don't just straddle on me, or this could become a _situation_."

"Oh, sorry…" she covered her mouth, but quickly asked, "Say, should this be a secret?"

"I think I'll tell the girls at breakfast."

"It's your business… Oh, I want to try out my new toys immediately!"

"Nothing holding you back, Adi. Give me a few minutes, and I'll join you."

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>"Well hello there, honeybuns!" Adolfine cheered, seeing Mio and Yoshika in the bath. "How nice to see you together!"<p>

"Oh can it, Adolfine. What, did you put Toshiro in shape?"

"Bah! We were lifting so hard that the base shook down to its foundations, hahaha!"

"Those puny dumbbells hardly could make so much noise," Mio smirked.

Adolfine looked at Toshiro, and he replied with a smirk of his own.

"Well, dumbbells, yes, but not this."

He extended his hand and created a barbell loaded with five hundred kilograms of weights. The bar was so stressed that it bent in an arc where Toshiro was holding it.

"Hahaha, bravo!" Yoshika cheered and clapped her hand.

Mio looked at Toshiro amazed, but she only asked, "Will I get an explanation of what just happened?"

"At breakfast, just like the rest will," he replied, throwing the barbell away, however before it hit the wall, it dissolved into dust.

"Hey, I'll have to clean that!" Yoshika puffed her cheeks.

Toshiro grinned and created a broom and scoop.

"Ha… Ha…!" Yoshika replied annoyed.

He threw the two items near the dust pile, and said, "Adi, come on into the water already."

"Yeah, it's getting cold," she giggled after looking at the sour Yoshika.

Toshiro immediately approached her and put his hand on the nape of her neck.

"Come on, Sweetie, don't be like that…" he slowly started applying pressure with his fingers.

"You're a meanie, you know that?"

"I know. But you want a meanie Toshiro that can spice up your life, or some lifeless cardboard cutout Toshiro?"

"A cardboard cutout doesn't have quite the qualities I seek…" Yoshika chuckled, succumbing to his hand.

"Toshiro, you still have one hand free… How about doing me?" Mio asked.

Toshiro made an uppercut movement with two of his fingers raised, making Mio add, "Not literally!"

"Heh… Okay, move over."

"Hey, I want a massage too!" Adolfine protested. "Mio, scoot, I'm ranked higher!"

"I was first, and you can bite me, you amazon!"

"I will make you regret every second you don't move over…" Adolfine said with a low voice.

"Adi, I have an idea," Toshiro said. "Turn over and do what I'm saying."

"Okaaaay then…" Adolfine replied hesitantly and turned over.

"Sit and get about…" Toshiro stretched out his right leg. "A meter back, until you feel something on your back."

"I-I-I hope you're not planning anything indecent?!"

"Please…"

Adolfine reluctantly backed up, until her right shoulder blade touched Toshiro's right foot.

"A foot?" she asked. "You want to massage me with your feet? Are you south-Asian or what?"

"You have to try everything in life, right?"

"Let's try then…" Adolfine muttered, and let herself be served.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the four of them were walking out of the bath room, with the girls having gleeful smiles. Minna descended from the stairs as they were approaching them and said, "Good morning. You sure are cheerful, ladies."<p>

"Minna, did Toshiro satisfy you with a foot?" Adolfine asked.

"Nooooo… Why are you asking?"

"Because he satisfied me, heheheh…"

Minna tilted her head with a clueless expression, and Toshiro explained, "A foot-to-back massage, don't get any weird ideas, Minna."

"I heard about those, I was just waiting for some kind of reaction," she smiled. "Well, you all started the day off nicely, I have to admit. How about you, Yoshika?"

"I also had a massage," Yoshika smiled.

"Mio?"

"Ditto."

"My, my… And poor me didn't receive one… I feel left out, Toshiro. As the second in command and your subordinate, I demand you take action."

"We all trained, you just slept," Toshiro stuck out his tongue slightly. "And nobody massaged my damn back…"

"Then how about a trade?" Minna asked.

"I don't know… Yoshika could probably do the same for free…"

"And who told you such a shameless lie?" Yoshika asked innocently.

"God damn ovular solidarity…" he muttered. "Okay Minna, after breakfast I'm going to give you such a massage that you will beg for mercy!"

"Every action has its consequences…" Minna winked. "Speaking of which – Yoshika, shouldn't you be helping poor Lynne in the kitchen?"

"Yikes! I'm off!" Yoshika ran quickly towards the kitchen.

"Such an honest girl…" Adolfine sighed. "Minna, you're in for something during breakfast, I guarantee you."

"Hey, don't spoil the surprise," Toshiro waved his index finger.

"What surprise?" Trude asked, appearing from behind the corner. "Morning by the way."

"Morning," everyone responded.

"A surprise is a surprise," Toshiro replied adamantly. "Now let's go to the dining hall."

"Morning!" Georgina jumped down the stairs.

"Etherjet engine with dual combustion chamber and vacuum lamp avionics," Toshiro said with a straight face.

"Aaaaaaaah…" Georgina sighed as she fell into Trude's back unconscious.

"Toshiro, damn you!" Trude yelled. "That was underhanded!"

"Oh, don't like little prank, _cousin_?"

Trude smiled in glee, but she shook her head and replied, "B-Be more considerate…"

"Huh, what?" Georgina asked as she quickly came to herself. "Ah, morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Georgi," Minna smiled. "Have plans for today?"

"I want to persuade Shirley to let me fly her Striker!" Georgina replied with sparks in her eyes.

"Just don't start calling her "cow tits" and she'll probably let you," Toshiro smirked.

"Unless she calls me a washboard, I don't have any reason to call her like that…" Georgina muttered.

"Who is using such invectives against our poor Georgi?" Siegfriede asked politely.

_Now this is weird… She's not all over the place and actually… kinda well behaved? Meh, must be seeing things…_

"Nobody right now, Sigi," Georgina patted her friend on the back. "But I'll be sure to notify you when that happens, so you can use some of your _authority_ in that matter, heheh…" she laughed dryly while poking Siegfriede's sizable breasts.

"Heehee, okay, I will remember this," Siegfriede smiled. "Are we going to the dining hall all together?"

"That was the original plan," Toshiro said. "Let's follow it then."

* * *

><p>The rest of the girls gathered soon, except for Sanya, Eila, Heidi and Karla, who were sleeping after their turn on night patrol. Erica, as per her tradition, was of course late and shouted upon by Trude.<p>

When food started being served, Shirley asked, "Who wants to have a go in my new toy?"

"Me!" Yoshika replied the fastest, raising her hand faster than everyone else did.

"Cheater!" Georgina shouted. "You used magic!"

"Yeah…" Francesca mumbled.

"She was first anyway," Shirley said proudly. "Yoshika it is then, followed by Franny and Washboard."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WASHBOARD?!" Georgina yelled.

Shirley chuckled and responded, "Come on, Georgina, can't take a joke? Especially when I'm offering you a one-of-a-time experience of flying…" Shirley lowered her voice. "_production Etherjet Striker with a remote control panel_."

"Waaaaaah…" Georgina fainted, falling on Siegfriede's lap.

"Enough…" both Adolfine and Toshiro said in sync, smiling at each other afterwards.

"You first," Toshiro said.

"Thank you. Siegfriede, wake up Georgina."

"Yes ma'am," the blonde replied and started shaking her friend.

"Hmmm?" she asked as she came to.

"Georgina, stop yelling like that, or you'll be testing my new weights instead of her Striker. And I'll be very thorough with supervising you…" Adolfine said coldly.

"Y-Yes m-m-ma'am…" Georgina started shaking.

"Shirley, stop provoking the poor girl. It's not her fault she didn't grew a pair, and you don't have to remind her on every step. Or I will literally scrap that Striker of yours and turn it into fucking flower pots." Toshiro said with a stern expression.

"You… You wouldn't dare! As a fellow mechanic, you wouldn't do that!"

"Let me reiterate – I will turn it into dust..." Toshiro said and turned his fork into dust.

The girls looked at him curiously, some outright surprised, but Minna only said, "That was a genuine silver fork, Toshiro. Heidi paid for it out of her money…"

"Another thing to clean up…" Yoshika mumbled.

Another fork appeared in his hand, and he asked, "This fork?"

"Now I'm intrigued…" Minna ruffled her eyebrows among the whispers.

Toshiro first looked at Shirley, who was almost in tears and he asked, "So, what will it be, Shirley?"

She immediately ran up to Georgina, and after grabbing her hands she said, "You're the first on the list now!"

"Oh… Heh... Okay then…" Georgina blushed slightly.

"Awww…" Yoshika sulked.

"We're training after breakfast anyway, Miyafuji," Mio said.

"Ah, right…"

"So, Bro, how did you do that trick with the fork?" Erica asked. "Last I remember, nobody in the whole wide world can't do something like that."

"I have acquired a new power – Celestial Order. It's kind of a multipurpose power, but I'm currently barely scraping the bottom with its mastery, so don't expect too much of me."

"Does it have combat applications?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, but right now it's mostly infusing stuff or creating shields out of elements. But I also learned some other tricks, which I will show you when we next battle," Toshiro calmly explained.

"Oh, come on, show us something now…" Trude mumbled.

"I suppose I can…" Toshiro raised his hand and summoned Oblivion Lost.

Most of the girls in the room gasped, but Adolfine looked closely at the sword and said, "Toshiro, I think I saw that cleaver…"

"You're not mistaken, Adolfine. I summoned it subconsciously in Africa, when fighting the Ziggurat-type. Now I can use it freely alongside an old friend…" Toshiro smiled and raised his left hand, summoning Aganaimaru.

**_"_****_Master, I'm offended by being paired with such a sub-par sword…"_**

**_"_****_Really now?"_**

**_"_****_Heehee…"_**

**_"_****_I guess you can be a tease too, heh…"_**

"Pretty…" Shizuka said quietly.

"And I bet soulbound," Mio nodded.

**_"_****_How about it, Livy?"_**

**_"_****_You're already holding a copy of me, Master, heehee…"_**

**_"_****_Oh you…"_**

"Think fast, Mio!" Toshiro shouted and threw her the sword in a high parabolic trajectory.

Mio didn't move a muscle until it was over her head, when she simple stretched out her hand and grabbed it by the center of the handle.

"I knew it, light as air," she smiled. "I wonder how sharp it is though."

Toshiro walked up to her, and a black bar appeared in his hand.

"Tungsten carbide, Mio. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Do it," she grinned fiercely and held the sword edge up and above her head.

He walked behind her, and threw the bar above her head, perpendicular to the sword. As it touched the edge, it split in half, and both parts fell into Toshiro's hands.

"Now that was something…" Hanna nodded in approval. "That's the same material the penetrators in APCR shells are made from?"

"Same stuff," Toshiro confirmed.

"Wow…"

"Is tungsten carbide hard?" Lynne asked.

"Your B32 armor piercing rounds use a hardened steel core, and look how they go through Neuroi. Now tungsten carbide is much harder and… Ah, here, have a knock," he said and shoved the cut bar before her.

Lynne knocked on the bar delicately with her knuckles, but she took her hand back with a sour face and said, "It's very hard… Ow…"

"Told you," he smiled and looked at Yoshika. "Yoshika, where should I dissolve this so you can clean it up easily."

"In the garbage can…" she said with furrowed brows.

Toshiro extended his left hand, and a small trash can appeared. He dissolved the tungsten into dust, which fell inside the can silently.

"Woohoo, cool!" Francesca cheered, clapping her hands.

"Toshiro, two garbage cans? We don't need that…" Yoshika muttered.

"Eeeeeeeh…" Toshiro sighed, and after diluting time and disposing of the troublesome item, he said, "Better?"

Yoshika smiled brightly and said, "Perfect."

"Done. Okay, now let's eat. If anybody has some issues to raise, do it after we've eaten."

"Roger," the girls replied.

* * *

><p>"So, anything to discuss?" Toshiro asked as breakfast was nearing to an end.<p>

"Can Georgina, Franny, and I go and fly around now?" Shirley asked.

"Sure, but if there's a Neuroi alert, you drop your shenanigans and assume combat readiness, okay?"

"Roger!" the three in question cheered.

"Toshiro could you… um…" Perrine started shyly. "Decorate our room a bit?"

"Decorate your room? What is it, Perrine? You don't like the good ol' Karlslander flair?"

"It's unfit for a lady like me to live in such a rough environment…" she pouted in her usual manner.

"I'm not pickish, but it could use some touch ups…" Lynne said quietly.

"Fine then, but only if Minna agrees to take all the paperwork from me, since I'll probably be tired after this."

"We'll see. You can't know for sure how much you'll be tired, right?" Minna mused.

"Sly devil… Okay, anything else? Anybody?"

"Bro, sweets! A mountain of them!"

"Oh fuck no! Remember the dentist in Romagna?" Trude jumped in.

"Buuut Truuuudy, I'm washing my teeth two times a daaaay…"

"Sorry, Erica, but I don't trust my powers enough to created foodstuffs. If you want sweets, get on the bike and scoot to Sint-Truiden."

"Then creates some gold to pay for it," Erica smirked.

"Ever heard of the term "economy," my dear Sis?" Toshiro asked.

"Okay, this conversation never took place…" Erica puffed her cheeks.

"But you can just _poof_ some gold like that?" Minna asked.

"Sure, atomically pure gold, something humanity will _never_ achieve in the coming decades."

"Not only are you rich, but you're potentially a damn trillionaire," Hanna snickered. "You're sure a man full of surprises, Toshiro."

"Oh I have such surprises up my sleeve you would fall flat," Toshiro smiled. "So, anyone want anything?"

The girls were only looking amongst each other, and then at Toshiro.

"Nothing then," he said. "Come on then, Lynne and Perrine. Time to decorate your room."

"Don't be tardy for training though," Mio said. "Hattori, you'll be the one to bring them to training if they start running late."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Shizuka shouted mid-bow.

"Oi, Lynne, but who will help me with the dishes then?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh… Perrine, I'll leave the decorating to you, okay?" Lynne asked.

"Leave it to me!" Perrine said proudly. "Come on, Toshiro!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Once Perrine opened the door to her room, Toshiro saw that the room was barely different from his. Instead of single bed, there was a bunk one, and there were some limited girly accents here and there, but down to the core, it was the same type of room.<p>

"Yeah, compared even to Romagna, this is like a barn…"

"Right?! Toshiro, please be inventive!"

"Don't want to draw me some sketches how it should look?"

"I'm not good at drawing but… How much do you remember from my room in the Folkestone castle?"

"Pretty much everything, Perrine. I have vivid memories of what happened there."

"Perfect! Could you at least try to stylize the interior so it somewhat resembles that room?"

"Yeah, I can try but… I would need to scan a good material for the curtains…"

"Curtains… Curtains…" Perrine started rummaging through her possessions, and after a minute, she said, "Nothing much… Except…" her face flared up as she raised a pair of white silk panties.

"Silk? Hmmm… That could work…"

"D-Don't mangle them through…" Perrine said silently.

"I just need a small…" Toshiro barely grazed the panties with his right index finger. "…touch. Okay, silk composition stored. What color would you like?"

"I think… blue like my uniform would be okay…" she mumbled shyly.

"Come on, Perrine, you're behaving as if I was your suitor… Have some backbone," Toshiro said softly.

"You're making it worse!" Perrine shouted. "Oh… S-Sorry… B-But it's not everyday I just show my best panties to a man alone in my room…"

"But you bathe with me present, and you're not exactly ashamed, are you?"

"The bath is the bath," Perrine pouted.

"Well whatever now… Let's do it!" Toshiro flared up his celestial magic all over his body. "Three!"

"Wah!" Perrine screamed and run to the doorway.

"Two!"

"Woah!" she screamed again and ran out to the corridor.

"One!"

Perrine only peeked inside the room with one eye, and then Toshiro exploded with a monochromatic wave of magic pure magic. The Gallian scuttled against the wall with heavy breath and her heart pounding, but after a few seconds of dead silence, she finally looked inside the room.

"_Mon Dieu…_" she gasped as she saw her room remade entirely.

The walls were painted slightly pink and decorated with painting of famous Gallian artists. Instead of a single light bulb hanging down from the ceiling in solitude, a crystal chandelier with ten of them was hanging proudly. The simple double bed was remade into a more comfortable one, with a baldachin over the top bunk. Where the smallish drawer was, now stood an enormous wardrobe with big mirrors on the doors. On the floor lied a puffy red carpet, and on the carpet was Toshiro, breathing heavily.

"Toshiro!" Perrine shouted and ran up to him. "Are you okay?! Hang in there!"

"Do you… like it?" he asked.

"Yes! But are you okay?!"

"Yeah… Just a bit… tired… rest…" he swayed and his vision turned black.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.<p>

_White… So it's probably my room…_

Toshiro stood up from the bed, noticing he was fully clothed.

**_"_****_I guess I overdid it again, Livy?"_**

**_"_****_It's the first time you tried such a mass change in your current state, Master. But don't worry, you recovered very fast, and you didn't miss too much."_**

**_"_****_Ah, good then…"_**

He opened the door, and looked around the corridor, which was unusually empty. Toshiro went down one floor and looked through the windows there. He could see Mio and her trainees far away in the forest, and just now Francesca landing in Shirley's Striker.

_"__Yuki, just how long was I out?"_

_"__Half an hour, Mister Reckless."_

_"__Never had such a quick recovery, damn…"_

_"__Three, two, one…"_

Toshiro's stomach growled like a fierce beast, making him blush unintentionally.

_"__Anyone care to explain?"_

**_"_****_Oh me, me, Master!"_**

**_"_****_Oblivion Lost, stand up."_**

**_"_****_Heehee… This is very simple, Master. You have eaten just before you did your little decorating feat. Your body subconsciously superconverted the food into raw energy, and thus, you're now both hungry but reinvigorated."_**

**_"_****_Now that's rather… useful."_**

**_"_****_Isn't it? So remember, Master – if you go into battle, never do it on an empty stomach!"_**

**_"_****_Does my power prevent indigestion too?"_**

**_"_****_Of course, Master."_**

**_"_****_Woah… Time to eat then!"_**

**_"_****_Us immortals don't have to eat, but I have a useful _****cheat ****_for you, Master."_**

**_"_****_Oh?"_**

Livy appeared before him, and extended her hand, revealing a small green pill.

"This is a hyper concentrate of nutrients, Master. It's a recommended dosage of all vitamins, carbohydrates, minerals, micro- and macro elements, fat, and proteins. Plus, it's easy to swallow."

Toshiro took the pill and looked at it curiously, scanning it in the meanwhile.

"And what, I take this and poof, no more hungry?"

"That's the baseline, Master. If you ingest that pill, you'll be full at least twelve hours, unless you overdo using magic again. And the best thing is that you can't get hypervitaminosis or experience mineral overdose, since your power will keep you safe, Master."

"Not bad… But I guess I won't be able to synthesize such a pill soon, hmm?"

"It would be ill advised, Master, You saw yourself how complicated the pill is."

"Yeah… Thanks, Livy, this way I don't have to bother anyone, including myself, about food," Toshiro smiled and swallowed the pill. "Time to get some fresh air."

"Have fun, Master."

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked out of the building and he immediately turned towards the redhead and her companions, who in turn noticed him, waving him in. When he approached them, Shirley asked, "Everything okay, Toshiro? Perrine made such a damn ruckus as if you died hahahaha!"<p>

"She did? Crap… Hope you weren't too bothered, huh?"

"You dying just like that? Impossible!" Shirley laughed again.

"Toshiro, the room was really pretty!" Francesca cheered. "I want one like that too!"

"Maybe one day…" Toshiro muttered. "How's the Striker, squirt?"

"Cooooooool! It goes all _hhhhhhhhhhhh_ but it's so fast!"

"I never knew one could fly so fast…" Georgina said in bliss. "Why does Karlsland have to be behind?!"

"Ask Ursula…" Toshiro shrugged. "Okay, enough flying today I guess, no need to overburden the poor Striker."

"Ah, but Toshiro, it has to be broken in!" Shirley protested. "We still have a few hours left!"

"I said nothing," Toshiro winked and turned around. "Just remember to let Yoshika fly."

"I value my life," Shirley snickered.

"My turn!" Georgina shouted.

"No way, it's my Striker and it's my turn!" Shirley shouted.

_Kids…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro did the obvious and went to Minna, who was diligently processing paperwork with Trude at her side.<p>

"Now, you look fit," Minna said as she looked at Toshiro. "How about swapping me out?"

"If you want… But I see that you're doing a splendid job, keep at it!"

"Ah! That attitude is proof you're perfectly okay! Come on, get at it, Toshiro!" Trude shouted cheerfully.

"Who died and made you the boss here, cousin?"

Trude looked to the side with a pouty face and replied, "Don't change the subject…"

"How about the three of us do this?" Minna asked. "We'd clear this in a moment."

"A real genius we have here, heheh…" Toshiro snickered. "That I can agree too."

"Me too," Trude smiled.

* * *

><p>"Last one…" Toshiro mumbled. "Any plans for now, Minna?"<p>

"I'll take a walk. How about you, Trude?"

"I think I'll check if Erica didn't flip our room upside down from sheer boredom…"

"Ah, you called her by her name, how nice," Toshiro noticed immediately.

"Please, Toshiro, I'm tired…"

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you be," he smiled. "I myself personally will go to the radar room and check if anything doesn't want to sneak up upon us."

"Good idea, Toshiro," Minna said.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat comfortable before the radar screen and put on the headphones of the comms equipment. Seeking through all frequencies, he didn't find any anomalies, but he did have a laugh at a sexist joke somebody <em>accidentally<em> told. After half an hour, he felt somebody creeping up on him, but he didn't react.

He suddenly lost his eyesight, as two soft and warm hands covered his eyes.

"I've gone blind! The gods have cursed me!" Toshiro shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Yoshika's joyful laugh rang in his ears. "Oh I always love when you react like that, heehee… Not getting bored?"

"Kinda… Came to entertain me?" he turned around and looked her in her eyes.

"Well, it depends on what you call entertainment…" she said quietly and jumped onto him.

"My, my… Does my dear personal doctor want to examine me… thoroughly?"

"First I'll check if your mouth works properly…" Yoshika said in a sultry manner and kissed him.

However, just as she did that, Toshiro heard, "Mayday! There's a great force of Neuroi coming north-east from Mönchengladbach! Can anyone hear me?"

Toshiro fired up the microphone and said, "This is the combined 501st and 4th NJG, what's your status?"

"_Dank Gott!_ I'm a scout from a joint Karlsander-Liberian tank company north of Mönchengladbach, and these Neuroi appeared almost out of nowhere! Please hurry!"

"I'm on it! Stay safe, hide from their view!"

"Roger!"

"I guess our little roleplay got interrupted…" Yoshika sighed as she pressed the air raid siren button "Let's battle, Toshiro! Show the girls what you're made of now!"

"I wish Mio could go though…"

"I'll take her if she agrees! Or Perrine for that matter!"

"Good idea!"

* * *

><p>The two ran down the stairs, bumping into Erica and Trude.<p>

"What's happening, Toshiro?" Trude asked.

"We have a big battle before us, let's go to our Strikers!"

"Finally, action!" Erica cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 – Rampant tomfoolery

Chapter 11 – Rampant tomfoolery

* * *

><p>Only a minute later, everyone was present before the hangar, except for the still sleeping night witches.<p>

"Okay ladies, there's a sizable force of Neuroi coming our way from eastern Karlsland. Shirley and I will be the recon and spearhead of the attack, while you all fly as fast as possible behind us. Do what you do best. Minna, you'll be commanding the girls."

"Verstanden," Minna said.

"Shit, I wish I could watch the battle…" Mio muttered.

"I can take you on my back, Miss Sakamoto," Yoshika proposed.

"You're a far too valuable combat asset to lug me around, Miyafuji."

"Then what about me?!" Perrine asked passionately.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Then so be it, Perrine," Mio smiled. "I guess you're staying behind, Adolfine."

"I'll keep watch over our base and the sleeping beauties, they may or may not be useful," she replied.

"So we have all bases covered," Toshiro said, "To arms!"

* * *

><p>Shirley and Toshiro were flying at over Mach Two towards Mönchengladbach at an altitude of five thousand meters.<p>

"I'm getting anxious, Toshiro," Shirley said. "This is my first battle in my new baby!"

"I feel you, Shirley. But don't overestimate it, or there might be trouble."

"Trouble is my third middle name!" she said proudly.

"The second one would be Speed?"

"Bah!" the redhead laughed.

* * *

><p>A moment later, Toshiro fired up his Tekkaku Hebigan and he wasn't all that surprised seeing a massive force coming at them.<p>

"Shirley, there's at least a hundred of them, including a carrier, hiding in the cloud cover a kilometer above and twenty before us."

"Wait, what?! You can see so far THROUGH clouds?!"

"Nice trick, huh? Okay, stop right now, we have to wait for the rest, I won't risk charging forward with only you as backup."

"Well thanks…" she muttered.

Toshiro patted her on the head and said, "It's about myself, I'm not ragging because I have you by my side."

"Ah, then you're forgiven," she stuck out her tongue. "But are you sure we can hold on until the rest arrive?"

"I don't see Neuroi that can be labeled other than "subsonic," so don't worry; we have a bit of time."

"I'd kinda be a bit safer if you had taken one of those big cannons…"

"Trust me, those are basically obsolete for me now," he smiled. "Wait until those fuckers get in range."

"Well if you say so… Let's see…" she started toying around with her gun.

* * *

><p>Three minutes later, the Neuroi started emerging from the clouds, and the girls were already visible behind the two.<p>

"Shirley, fall back to the rest, I'm going to kill the biggest one first."

"Dude, I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"No you aren't!"

"Heh…"

Shirley flew back to the rest quickly, and Toshiro received a message from Minna.

"Toshiro, what are you planning?"

"I'll destroy the carrier so we won't have to deal with hundreds of small fries. Try to hold up until then."

"Are you positive you want to do this alone?"

"I'll manage, Minna. Toshiro over and out!" he shouted and summoned the Flame of Kōjin, cladding his whole body with a white hot, flaming samurai armor.

Not wasting a second, he enabled the afterburner and flew straight towards the enemy formation. The Neuroi noticed him immediately and started firing at him. Toshiro dodged the beams instinctively, and he didn't even bother to pull up a shield at one time, just to test what a beam to the head would do to him.

_"__Wow, Yuki…"_

_"__You may have lost the power you had, but your reflexes are there. Plus, your little spark is really working nicely as armor, heheh… Elevate this, Toshiro!"_

_"__All in due time, my favorite snake!"_

The enemy masses tightened before him, so he did the next obvious thing.

"_Jötunnswille!" _he shouted and a pair of obsidian like gauntlets appeared on his hands.

He burst through the few medium size enemies that stood in his way without losing a particle of his momentum, and then he saw his prize, which already started spawning hundreds of small, rocket sized Neuroi.

"Like I fucking let you!" he shouted and exploded with monochromatic energy.

Toshiro held his hand up high and summoned Oblivion Lost. He turned on his Tekkaku Hebigan and started calibrating his vision, to finally see his target – an enormous core, right in the middle of the enormous carrier.

**_"_****_Livy, if I do this, how much energy will I have left?"_**

**_"_****_Plenty, Master. As the young'uns say – let it rip!"_**

**_"_****_I'm still amazed I only needed my Celestial Aura to be able to do this reliably…"_**

Toshiro pumped the sword full of energy, making it double in size. When he was finally ready, he shouted, "Tenkai Reppuzan!" and swung the enormous blade. The resulting half-crescent attack traveled at supersonic speed, complete with a boom, and tore its way through the outside of the enormous Neuroi and right into the core.

The carrier Neuroi started crumbling into flakes, as well as all the hundreds of drones it produced.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it…" Mio gasped through comms.

"How are you all holding up?" Toshiro asked and turned around.

"The girls are managing perfectly, Toshiro. If you want, you can join…"

"I dunno… Minna?"

"We can do it, Toshiro," she replied. "But Yoshika probably wants you at her side."

"I do not!" Yoshika protested. "Oh… Maybe I do…"

"Be honest with yourself, Yoshika," Minna chimed.

"Okay, Toshiro, come on, let's destroy the enemy together!" she shouted.

Toshiro diluted time by ten thousand times and zipped towards Yoshika in an almost timeless world. He could see that Shirley was using her immense speed to kite the enemies towards the Karlslander Trio, which ripped the enemies apart with totally four MG42's. Francesca was orbiting around them accompanied by Siegfriede and Georgina, all shooting and fending for themselves with their backs turned to each other. Hanna and Lynne were hovering beside the Mio carrying Perrine, shooting off their enormous rifles from a distance Toshiro roughly estimated to three kilometers.

And there was Yoshika, who was surrounded by the enemies, but before Toshiro could get palpitations, he saw that most of the Neuroi had cuts across their bodies, some of which even started dissolving already.

Toshiro took the initiative, and while still diluting time, he cut up those enemies out of Yoshika's immediate reach, and those who posed an immediate threat. Once he resumed the original time flow, he stuck with his back to Yoshika's and asked, "Having fun, Sweetie?"

"Like never, Toshiro! I feel like I'm alive!" she replied ecstatically. "Oh, your aura feels warm… I thought space was cold?"

"The vacuum surrounding our planet is, but not the Celestal Power," he winked. "Minna, estimated Neuroi count left."

"Give me a second," she replied. "Its… fifty small and ten mediums! If we keep this up, we'll be home in fifteen minutes!"

"We can be there sooner, if you let me go all out," Toshiro proposed.

"No way!" Trude protested. "I'm having fun, and we have everything under control!"

"Have it your way…" he sighed. "Yoshika, want to bag some more baddies? I think I still see some stragglers."

"Of course! You go to Mio, okay? Let her see up close how you look now, heehee…"

"Roger that!"

Yoshika split off from him, and Toshiro buzzed straight through some single enemies back to where the three witches defended Mio.

"Hello there, my dear snipers," Toshiro said and was greeted with a bang from Hanna's Solothurn.

"Incredible…" both Perrine and Mio gasped amazed.

"You look like a star system, Toshiro!" Mio laughed.

Perrine hesitantly touched him, but she smiled when she noticed he's warm and actually touchable.

"What if I was caustic?" Toshiro asked.

"You wouldn't let Yoshika touch you," Perrine replied proudly.

"Touché, mademoiselle," Toshiro bowed slightly. "Nice Dienstglas, Mio."

"I found it on the table in the hangar," she shrugged. "Whose is it?"

"Minna's, so you don't have to break a sweat," he smiled.

"The redhead told me you spotted the Neuroi from twenty kilometers through a cloud cover. Damn, now that's something!"

"If not for the clouds, I could spot the Neuroi from at least sixty kilometers, but I can only recognize details from thirty. But enough of that, let's look how…" Toshiro turned around, seeing only a few Neuroi left. "…the girls are mopping them up… Sheesh…"

"Mine!" Hanna yelled and fired off her rifle.

The 20 mm AP _l'spur_ round soared across the battlefield in its phosphorous glory, hitting a medium sized Neuroi straight in its concealed core, destroying it on spot.

A valorous and wild cheer of all the girls marked the end of the engagement, and Minna asked, "Toshiro, are we returning to base?"

"Wait a second, Minna…" Toshiro said and tried to communicate with somebody on the open channel. "Hey, scout from near Mönchengladbach, where are you?"

"I'm hiding, sir!"

"You can get out now, the Neuroi have been vanquished, courtesy of the 501st and the 4th NJG1."

"Thank you! Thank you, everyone who participated in the battle!"

"No problem. Over and out," Toshiro said with a smile. "Now, we can go back."

"Units, back to base!" Minna commanded.

"Roger!" the girls cheered.

Yoshika boomed towards Toshiro and she clung to his right arm asking, "Are you proud of me, Honey?"

"Of course I am, Sweetlips," Toshiro poked her on the nose. "How many?"

"Thirty-three, all using my sword!" Yoshika said proudly.

"My girl!" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Ahahahaha!" she giggled wildly.

"Bro, I bagged twenty!" Erica shouted.

"Twenty-one!" Trude added.

"Fifteen," Minna shrugged.

"Only five, but I assisted that trio!" Shirley noted.

"Six!" Georgina cheered.

"Seven!" Siegfriede added.

"Eight!" Francesca followed suit.

"Ten," Lynne said humbly.

"Twelve…" Hanna mumbled with a disappointed look.

"Zero…" Perrine sighed. "But I was protecting the Major!"

"Lieutenant-Colonel, Perrine," Mio corrected her, patting the Gallian on the head.

"Ooooooh…" Perrine swooned with a red face.

**_"_****_Livy, schätzchen, were you counting?"_**

**_"_****_Of course I was, Master! One big one, three mediums, ten smalls, and five hundred fifty one drones. If you waited fifteen seconds longer, that would have been a thousand."_**

**_"_****_Shit…"_**

"Can I brag too?" Toshiro asked innocently.

"I already know the count, Toshiro," Minna smirked. "I'll be sure to put in the correct number in the report, heehee…"

"So you want to write it? Splending, Atta girl!"

"We have to take turns," she smiled. "As I said, let's go back."

* * *

><p>The girls rummaged around the hangar, stowing away their equipment. Adolfine appeared seemingly out of nowhere and asked, "You couldn't have done it faster, Toshiro?"<p>

"Adolfine, please… The girls needs some action too. If I just obliterated the Neuroi singlehandedly, what would that be?"

"A snoozefest," the passing Trude said.

"See, my subordinates support me," Adolfine giggled.

"Yeah, that's beyond discussion…" Toshiro smirked. "I'll take my girls and debrief them, you do the same with your witches. Then we'll compile a report together."

"I'll be doing the report today," Minna butted in. "Toshiro can rest."

"Crud… Oh well, whatever now, come then, Minna."

"Siegfriede, Hanna, Yoshika, and Trude come with me to the office, the rest of you are free."

"Roger!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Ah, you have a knack to commanding," Adolfine smiled.

"It's all about consequence and practice," Minna smiled back. "Too bad you were holed up in Neue Karlsland for most of the time."

"Yeah, duh… But that's the fate of a witch," she shrugged.

"Who wants to take a bath?" Toshiro asked.

Everyone that wasn't assigned to do something shouted, "Me!"

"Bawww…" Yoshika sulked.

"You'll have enough private baths with Toshiro in your life, Miyafuji," Mio said.

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro leaned back in the bath, surrounded by the girls.<p>

"Yoshika is the MVP of the battle, and she has to give a report instead of basking in her momentary glory…"

"Hey, Bro, you bagged more Neuroi!" Erica protested. "You're the real MVP!"

"Yes, don't diminish yourself just because you're superior to us in many ways, Toshiro," Mio added. "Miyafuji was second, and It's commendable. I'll have to praise her officially."

"Praise Yoshika officially? Damn raccoon dog…" Perrine muttered.

"Ah, right, Perrine!" Mio shouted. "Thanks for carrying me for the whole battle so I could witness everything with my own eyes, hahaha!"

Perrine's face lit up and she hid almost entirely under the water's surface.

"Looking through a pair of binoculars made you so tired you had to take a bath, Mio?" Toshiro asked.

"No, but it's the team spirit that counts!"

"That's our Sakamoto…" Shirley sighed. "Void of magic, but still feisty as ever!"

"I'll fight the Neuroi until I'm bedridden permanently, hahaha!"

"D-Don't say such things, Miss Sakamoto!" Perrine shouted, emerging from the water.

"Still only a consolation prize…" Francesca sighed, with the _better-built_ girls nodding affirmatively.

"Y-Y-You perverted cat! You're flat as a washboard yourself!"

"I'm only thirteen," Francesca pulled down her right eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

Perrine regained her composure and said, "A lady doesn't need big breasts to attract men…"

"But they sure help," Shirley shot a covert glance at Toshiro.

_You were the one that jumped on my dick, Miss Drunken Sex…_

"If that was the case, Yoshika would still be a virgin," Toshiro said nonchalantly.

"Um, sir… If I may ask…" Shizuka started quietly. "What… uh… captivated you in Miss Yoshika?"

"Now that's a good one, Shizuka," Toshiro said as the girls all focused on him. "The moment I saw those big brown eyes, I knew something will happen. We grew on each other slowly during the trip to Britannia – she was a shy girl looking for her father, I was a world-scale unique phenomenon, a potential prodigy. When a Neuroi attacked our ship, she wanted me to protect her, and I agreed. During our stay at Britannia, she started opening up more and more, when she finally, watch out, asked me whether I would be her boyfriend."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Sir, you were the approached, not the one asking?"

"Yup," Toshiro smiled. "I couldn't reject her, not after she mustered the courage to ask me such a question. This meant that she felt something for me, and to be honest, I never had a girlfriend. This was a good choice… She lusted for somebody who would protect her, and who would embrace her in tough times... Someone who would be with her… And I wanted her, somebody who would be at my side for better or worse… Ehhh, I went a bit sappy right now…"

"Beautiful…" the teary Shizuka said.

"Hattori, trim down the waterworks, it's unbecoming of a warrior to cry," Mio said.

"31st July 1945, Mio," Toshiro said, making Mio blush slightly.

"What happened then?" Shizuka asked.

"A great warrior wept at her fate…" Toshiro said melancholically.

"I see…" Shizuka looked at Mio. "Then I will hold my tears back…"

"But only for stupid reasons, Hattori," Mio reprimanded her. "If you have to, you have to."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>As everyone slowly started moving away from the bath, Toshiro also decided to vacate it, leaving some of the girls alone. He went up the stairs, and only on the second floor, he bumped into Yoshika.<p>

"Yoshika? Did you finish giving your report just _now_?"

"The report giving ended after five minutes, Minna gave us all tea and cookies."

"Ha! Now this is unexpected!"

"She said I'm the MVP of the battle, so I deserve the treatment, heehee…"

"It seems she's on the same page as me on that issue…" Toshiro muttered.

"Hmm? What's that, Toshiro?"

"Ah, nothing. Well anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"The night patrol should be up now; I want to make them something to eat!"

"Ah, I might as well follow you,"

"And help?" Yoshika chimed.

"And help," he smiled and ruffled up her bicolor hair.

* * *

><p>Much to their surprise, they didn't find the four from the night patrol in the dining hall.<p>

"They must still be sleeping," Yoshika concluded.

"Probably y…" Toshiro stopped as there was a noise coming from the kitchen annex.

"Hmm…" Yoshika furled her eyebrows.

"We have thieves," Toshiro snickered. "Let's see…"

The two crept up to the kitchen annex, and just as they peeked around deeper into it, they saw that the storage room door was opened.

"Eila, don't be such a klutz," Sanya's voice was heard.

"Sorry…" Eila's voice answered in turn.

"And what do we have here?" Yoshika asked as she peered inside.

"Wah!" Eila and Heidemarie shouted, almost dropping what they were carrying, while Karla was only looking at them with a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Toshiro," Sanya said without missing a bit. "And you, Yoshika."

"Hi," Yoshika said. "What are you scheming?"

"We saw nobody around, so we decided to make something to eat on our own," the Orussian replied honestly.

"You could have used the PA system…" Toshiro sighed. "It's there for a reason."

"But using that for such trivial matters is kind of childish," Karla said.

"You might be right. So, Yoshika, will we make some grub for this quartet?"

"Of course!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>Toshiro waited until the girls started eating, and he said, "Girls, I have something or some things to show to you."<p>

"I hope it's not something pervy…" Eila muttered.

Toshiro looked at Yoshika with a wild grin, and she replied, "If you have to…"

He waved his hands quickly, and he whipped out a thirty centimeter, anatomically correct stone dildo.

"Now this is what you call being hard as a rock."

Sanya and Heidemarie blushed heavily, but Eila opened her jaw so wide that the piece of food she was chewing fell out on the table.

"You seem unfazed, Karla," Toshiro noted.

"It's just a stone penis, Toshiro," she shrugged. "I saw yours in the heh… flesh so to speak, nothing will move me. Well, I'm curious how you did that though."

"I have a new power revolving around matter manipulation, but not limited to it."

"I see…" Karla nodded. "Hey, can you please throw me that?"

"Sure, just don't use it now," he smirked.

Karla grabbed the _item_ and waved it before Eila. The Suomi froze in place and didn't utter a syllable, just looked at Sanya with scared eyes.

"Karla, p-p-p-p-please stop waving that t-thing around!" Sanya shouted.

"What, you afraid of an inanimate object? Pfff…" Karla sighed and threw it back to Toshiro.

Toshiro stuck it behind his belt, and said, "Okay, ladies, now something less sexually provocative."

He flared up with his Flame of Kōjin, and now Eila livened up a bit after her brief period of stupor.

"You look like them… what were they called…" Eila tried to find a word desperately.

"Samurai," Heidemarie said with sparling eyes. "So schön (so beautiful)…"

"You think that's beautiful, Heidi?" Yoshika asked. "Wait for more, heheh…"

"Indeed," Toshiro smirked, and switched his aura to the Celestial Aura, enveloping himself in a veil of black and white energy, with stars of both colors sparkling inside of it.

"Prikrasne…" Sanya gasped. "Toshiro, does that do something besides looking stunning?"

"Of course, Sanya," he smiled. "It amplifies my power, but I don't want to bore you to death with the numbers."

"There was a battle, by the way," Yoshika said, "If you want, I can tell you about it."

"Nobody hurt?" Sanya asked.

"No, no…" Yoshika waved her hand. "Not with me on the job!"

"So, please, go on, Yoshika," Hanna said.

* * *

><p>"And that's it," Yoshika ended her story.<p>

"Ah, I wish we have gone to battle…" Karla said with a sour face. "But we listened to Heidi, and went back to our beds."

"You were backup, but fortunately you weren't needed," Toshiro shrugged. "There will be no consequences for you, Heidi."

"Thank you, Toshiro," she smiled. "I promise I'll make better judgments in the future."

"Adolfine was probably waiting with a two-by-four to wake you all up in case you were really needed," he smirked.

"Our new commander is really… nice…" Karla said, weighing her words. "She's a General, but she's behaving like… I dunno…"

"Like a good aunt?"

"Yes… Most likely yes…"

"Don't fail her, and she'll continue to be your friend, Karla."

"Permission to be ask something personal," Karla asked.

"I'll bite, fire away."

"Did you perhaps have sex with her?" Karla asked.

Toshiro now raised an eyebrow, while Heidemarie and Sanya spat the tea they were drinking simultaneously. Eila looked terrified at Karla, and Yoshika shot an amazed glance at Toshiro that meant, "I wonder how you'll get out of this pickle, heheh…""

_She's strangely polite, just like Siegfriede… Hmm… I'll ask around when I have the time… And fucks to spare._

"One month of solitary," Toshiro said with a straight face.

"Sorry…" Karla mumbled.

"No, but seriously, I was living with her for a few days. I won't deny it – she is a beautiful woman with a godly body, but Yoshika is the woman of my life."

_"__Lies, lies!"_

_"__Shut up…"_

**_"_****_Master can't just tell them he already has a trophy count uncountable with one hand, can he?"_**

**_"_****_I suppose he can't… But it would be fun to see the girls' reaction, heheh…"_**

**_"_****_Don't worry, Yuki, I will come clear with my sexual adventures, just not now."_**

"Nice to know that, Toshiro," Yoshika giggled.

"There you have it, Karla. And seriously, don't try to reverse the question on her, because she might react much more harshly than me."

"A year of solitary?" Karla asked.

"Nah, she'd probably rape you…" he shrugged.

"I'm strangely okay with that…" Karla muttered.

"Walking on both sides of the fence?" Sanya asked amazed.

"I never had a man or a woman, so I don't know," she replied honestly.

"Okay, whatever, the month of solitary was a joke, the rape was a, rather poor, but still a joke," Toshiro clarified. "Now you four are full, and we have to clean up after you. Shoo, find yourselves something to do."

"Do you perhaps know where Siegfriede is then?" Karla asked.

"She's still in the bath, or she's wherever you can find her at this hour."

"Good to know," Karla smiled.

Toshiro stood up, and then the enormous stone _organ_ dropped on the floor, making a lot of noise.

"Ah, this thing…" he sighed as he picked it up. "Garbage time…"

"Toshiro…" Yoshika mumbled quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're not _that_ big…"

"This would rip you in half, and I know it," he smiled

"That would rip all of us gathered in half…" Sanya muttered.

**_"_****_Master, how about…"_**

**_"_****_Hold that thought, Livy, okay?"_**

**_"_****_Roger, Master."_**

* * *

><p>Toshiro spent the whole afternoon either alone, or fooling around with Yoshika. When it came to supper, Shirley asked him something.<p>

"Toshiro, how complicated can the stuff you make be?"

"Right now? I wouldn't bet on replicating complicated electronics, but I can recall a gun from my memory."

"You know… Uh… Err…" Shirley started tumbling her index fingers. "I kinda broke my gun…"

"You kinda broke your gun," Toshiro repeated. "How?"

"You won't believe it, but I managed to bend the barrel…"

Toshiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but he also saw that Trude started getting nervous.

"Will I notice a fist shaped dent on the barrel?" he asked.

Shirley looked at Trude, who now almost panicked.

"How... What…" Trude wondered.

"It's almost as if you were there, Toshiro," Erica said. "Shirley managed to piss off Trudy she threw a punch at her, but Shirley had her gun ready, and she managed to block the punch."

"And the barrel went shwoop…" Shirley mumbled.

"Ugh, I suppose I can repair it…" Toshiro sighed. "We'll go after supper, kay?"

"I'm sorry…" both the perpetrators said with sullen voices.

"How reckless can you be…" Mio sighed. "You would be running laps until your legs would fall out of your asses if I was the commander here."

"But you aren't," Shirley rebuked with a wry grin.

"I still am your superior though, Yeager," Mio said with a straight face.

"And I am yours, Mio," Minna said with her usual smile. "Don't kill the mood, okay?"

"They should be punished somehow."

"Toshiro, what say you?"

"Trude is going around in her dirndl all day tomorrow, and Shirley will be wearing potato sack."

"What?!" the two almost shouted.

"I can make you scrub the toilets…" he shrugged. "Pick your poison, ladies."

"Sack…" Shirley muttered.

"Dirndl…" Trude followed suit.

"Heh, I'll see that funky dress again, heheheh…" Erica chuckled.

* * *

><p>Toshiro followed Shirley and Trude into the hangar. Shirley pulled her M2 with a heavily bent barrel out of her Launch Unit and passed it on to Toshiro, looking like a beat puppy.<p>

"Seriously, I can see Trudy's knuckles…" he muttered. "Okay Shirley, what would you do if there were a Neuroi attack?"

"I'd use the Jackson?" she asked with disarming honesty.

"Ehh… Whatever…" he sighed and created a barrel for the weapon. "Trudy, you replace it."

"Okay…"

"Can't you just replace it on the weapon?" Shirley asked, but Trude smacked her on the back of the head.

"It's also a part of the punishment…" she said.

"Don't worry, you two – you'll get to spend time together alone," he winked.

"Thanks…" both of them mumbled.

"By the way, Trude – what pissed you off so hard that you wanted to punch Shirley?"

"I told her that you wouldn't bang her even if she wasn't the same species as you…" Shirley mumbled.

"Hey, that's authentically mean!" Toshiro said loudly. "You insulted her as a woman, Shirley."

"I already apologized…"

"Good for you. How do you feel about it, Trude?"

"I-If you accepted me as I am… Maybe then… Even though you're my cousin…"

"Aren't you going a bit too far, Trudy?" Shirley asked. "That's incestuous."

"Incestuous or not, it seems Trude loves me on many levels," Toshiro smiled. "I'm happy."

"Thanks…" Trude said red like a lobster.

"I've met a pair of cousins, and they really love each other. At first I was absolutely against it but… They love each other and… I think the one wearing the pants under the skirt told me that love is primordial. That really is something to think about…" Toshiro said warmly. "Good night, you two."

Toshiro turned around and walked away, and just as he passed the hangar, he heard Minna's voice saying, "You'll never be too strict for the girls, never ever…"

"Why should I be?" he asked, seeing her emerging from the shadows. "They know how they erred, and their wrongdoings have been repaired. I don't need to lash out on them. And of course they will be punished tomorrow, so… Meh…" he shrugged.

"I suppose you are the commander this unit needs," Minna smiled. "By the way, who was so open minded to be with her cousin?"

"A redhead," Toshiro smirked. "Everyone knows that they are the most temperamental."

"Not that you know it firsthand, huuuh?" Minna chimed.

"I really don't know what you're talking about…" Toshiro turned his head away, but Minna landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Toshiro. You deserved it."

"Well, thanks…" he mumbled slightly abash, looking as she slowly walked away from him.

"Coming back to the main building, Toshiro?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be going."

* * *

><p>Toshiro opened the door to his room, and saw Yoshika reading a book on their bed. He closed the door behind him, and lied down beside her.<p>

"Oh, you're here?" Yoshika asked.

"I could probably start taking your clothes of and you wouldn't notice."

"Heheh… You know, reading books is fun."

"Bah… So, should I let you read some more, or did my appearance poke some other interests of yours?"

Yoshika giggled and replied, "I won't lie, I'm a bit turned on… And… Wait a second…" she paused and started sniffing, bringing out her familiar features. "Toshiro, Minna was a bit too close to you, was she?"

"Heh… Let's say she planted an unsolicited goodnight kiss, heheh…"

"Well, that's kind of cute," Yoshika smiled. "But I am feeling a bit jealous…"

"Jealous that Minna will take me away from you? Please, Yoshika… Even in another universe, I loved the Yoshika from there, despite having a wide array of possible _targets_."

"Well, you did hump that Neuroi girl…" Yoshika puffed her cheeks. "I want you to pound me like you pounded her!"

"I seriously hope you can imagine the consequences…"

"My regenerative powers improved, Toshiro, I won't be bedridden like that time in Romagna I wanted you to fuck me like a tiger."

"Well then… But what about our neighbors? It can get noisy?"

"I may have a solution, Master," Livy appeared out of nowhere, startling Yoshika. "Pardon, Mistress."

"Mmm… What idea again?"

"Soundproofing and, heheh… _vibrationproofing_ the room for the time of your _wild ride_."

"You can do that for us?" Yoshika asked.

"If my Master wants so, I can."

"Then I want it," Toshiro nodded. "But Livy, come closer…"

"But Master…" she blushed.

"Come on, I have to thank you somehow…"

"Okay…"

Toshiro landed a smooch on her forehead and said, "Thanks, Livy."

"I-I'll be going now…" she said quietly and disappeared.

"She was awfully shy… What did you do to her that I don't know about?" Yoshika asked.

"Maybe she's at a loss which Master to serve…"

""No one can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other," Yoshika quoted. "I would be at a loss too."

"It's not entirely like that…" Livy appeared with a teary face, kneeling before them in a seiza position.

"Oh Livy, what's the matter?" Toshiro asked sympathetically, with his hand going towards her.

Livy pounced at him and embraced him tightly shouting, "I love you!"

Toshiro was absolutely surprised by that, with Yoshika being stunned by that exposition too.

"You mean you love me like a friend?" Toshiro asked carefully.

"No… I love you like an adult woman loves an adult man…" Livy sobbed.

"Oh my…" Yoshika gasped. "Now this is unexpected…"

"But Livy, you're the… hmmm… _possession_ of the Allgod, you can't just _love_ me," Toshiro said uncertain.

"My Master let me be _used_ in all entirety, and he did mean it literally… Through all the years I watched you, my feelings toward you grew, Master… They exploded during the simulation, but… I withheld that memory from you…"

"You what?" he asked.

"We had sex, Master… Twice… I suppressed this memory in you because… Because I don't want to wedge myself between you and the Mistress…" she looked at Yoshika. "You two are destined for each other, and trying to play second fiddle would be unforgivable…"

"What do you think, Yoshika?

"Technically Livy was first…" she said quietly. "You two had sex… Toshiro, do _you_ love Livy?"

"I… I… I really don't know… She's there for me, but at the same time she isn't… She says we got closer during the simulation, but I don't remember anything about that…" he looked at the sullen blonde. "Livy, I like you as a friend, but… I don't feel anything deeper towards you, even if you've told me I have a chance with you…"

"I understand…" Livy replied sorrowfully and disappeared.

Toshiro looked at Yoshika, who had an uneasy expression on her face.

"I feel bad for the poor girl…" she said. "She just wants some warmth…"

"I know but… I love you, Yoshika, and only you. The other girls can't take precedence before you."

"Still… Toshiro, maybe we should try something new?"

"Something new? Wait, you don't mean…"

"Bigamy. Nobody would even know, and Livy would finally have somebody to love at her side, even if it would be for a limited amount of time each day."

"And you're proposing this just like that? Out of your good heart? Selflessly?"

"Not quite," she smirked. "I want to tap her godly rump as payback. And think about it, Toshiro – you could have sex with Livy when I'm sailing the Red Sea…"

"How the fuck did I end up with a girl so considerate she's willing to share her pre-marital bed with some random person?"

"She's not a random person, Toshiro. She helped, is helping, and will help you through life. Why not repay her for that kindness, selfless or selfish?"

"Damn… Livy, I have to talk with you."

Livy appeared in her previous position, but her face was now tense, and her eyes were sparking with curiosity.

"Livy, adhering to the rules that govern my memory loss, restore everything about the two of us that happened during the simulation. I want to know you better," he smiled.

"Yes!" Livy cheered and snapped her fingers.

Toshiro's mind was suddenly filled with vivid albeit badly cut up memories. He involuntarily blushed when he saw them having sex, and when the flashback ended he said, "Okay, Livy. The choice is yours – you can take up Yoshika's offer, or you can go back to being yourself from before your little outburst."

"Y-You would really do this for me, Mistress?"

"Yes, Livy. Without you, Toshiro would be dead a multitude of times, and I wouldn't have any man to warm my bed."

Now Livy pounced at Yoshika, embracing her tightly and shouting, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Now, easy…" Yoshika patted her on the back. "Let's take baby steps for now. Today, you will be sleeping with us, Livy. Just sleeping. I want to know if I can consciously handle a mistress in my bed."

"I'll behave, Mistress!"

"Heh…" Yoshika snickered. "And you, Toshiro, don't try anything lewd, Livy is on probation tonight, and we can't just hump _around_ her, right?"

"I suppose…" Toshiro said and threw a small pebble he just created at the light switch. "Good night you two."

"Ah, where should I sleep?" Livy asked.

"Between us, for now," Yoshika replied. "And remember – I'm sleeping naked so…"

"I understand!" Livy said loudly and Toshiro could see that the outlines of her clothes disappeared.

_Oh shit…_

He lied down, with Livy and Yoshika following suit.

"G-Good night, Master, Mistress."

"Good night, Livy," the two said in unison.

"Night, Yoshika."

"Night, Toshiro. Remember, no funny business."

"Not even some groping?"

"M-Master, not so fast… I know of your sexual and physical preferences for women, but… This is too fast…"

"Okay, okay… Sleep tight…"

He turned to his right side, facing Livy. Yoshika grabbed her from her side, and soon they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 – Motherly love

Chapter 12 – Motherly love

* * *

><p>Seven days have passed since Shirley got her new Striker Unit.<p>

The 501st and the NJG got an assignment, where they would, along with the A-Unit of the 506th, where they would protect the airbase construction site in Frankfurt am Main. The whole combined unit took turns, and the 501st sent two witches in two-six hour rotation in the day, and a Night Witch unit in the night.

The day was the 29th of September, a Saturday. Toshiro received a call on Friday, that there will be a guest coming, of course who and why was a secret as usual.

Toshiro woke up later than usual. Mio backed out on her proposal of morning trainings, since Erica was sapping her energy in the day too much already.

"Toshiro, still too early…" Yoshika mumbled.

"Six is too early for you? Come on… And I didn't bang you for the last few days, so you don't have an excuse for being tired in the morning, right?"

"Yeah… But can we agree on you waking up at half seven?"

"But that's barely enough for you to start making breakfast, sweetie…"

"Hmmm… Quarter past six?"

"That should work perfectly. I always knew you were the voice of reason!"

"Bah! Especially when it comes to you! Somebody has to keep tabs on your ass, or we'll all land in penal colonies!"

"Yeah, yeah… Come on, let's get dressed, I'll help you."

"Aaaaaw… Hug me, Toshiro…"

"What now, silly?"

"Nothing…" She pouted. "I just want a simple, sincere, warm hug without sexual subtext…"

"Should have told me in the first place…" Toshiro sighed and gave her a hug.

"Heehee… So warm… I always like to hear your heart beating through your chest…"

"And I like to lay down my head on the top of yours, haha!"

"And you know what? That's oddly nice, heh… It seems being a shorty isn't that bad…"

"You're a shorty, but not a flatty…"

"Heehee… I really like my new boobs… I can even call them boobs now!"

"Oh sure you can! Sorry to be blunt, but the previous _breasts_ of yours were rather lacking…"

"Yes, yes, Toshiro… I could probably get rid of them if I put ice on them… But the past is the past, and now I have knockers!"

"Well, given the frame their mounted on, yeah, you sure can call them knockers. Now, Miss Hooters, let's go make that breakfast, okay?"

"Kay!"

Suddenly, Toshiro felt that he was embraced by Livy.

"Good morning, Master and Mistress."

"Hi Livy," Yoshika said.

"And good morning…" Toshiro muttered. "It's sure weird to have you hug me like that…"

"Um well, Master… It's a bit weird for me too, but… I'm so glad we ironed out the details, heheh…"

"Yeah… Sex with you only in a threesome with Yoshika, or when she's during her period," Toshiro started counting with his fingers. "If you want to sleep with us, you do it after we ended our _activities_, and only with me as the _centerpiece_. You can't overthrow your will, use your godly powers, or influence the both of us in any way, unless it's under our consent for our _good_. Of course you can't appear before the rest, until I'm ready to introduce you…"

"Master, I remember each and every point of our oral agreement," Livy smiled. "I will adhere to every point as faithfully as possible."

"So, Livy…" Yoshika stroked her hair. "When do you want some action?"

"I… I…" she blushed. "I cannot possibly demand that from the two of you…"

"Heehee…" Yoshika giggled. "I like your modesty. The other girls would just jump on Toshiro's dick and ask questions later… Well, if you're waiting for something, then your wait will be rewarded, right, Toshiro?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Now, Livy, excuse us, but there are pressing matters to attend for the both of us."

"Of course, Master, I will remove myself now," she said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>They found Siegfriede sitting alone in the dining hall, sipping what must have been coffee, judging by the smell of freshly ground coffee beans.<p>

"Oh, good morning you two," she said in a polite tone. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please!" Yoshika cheered.

"Okay, one coffee it is. I guess you don't want any, Toshiro?"

"No, thanks, I can live without it."

"Good," she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Nice that we went down to first names with the girls, huh?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeaaah… You can almost feel a family atmosphere here… By the way, did you notice how different Siegfriede is today?"

"Yes! She's almost like a different person…"

"So what I heard about the two is true…"

"What did you hear? Tell me!"

"That if you split Siegfriede and Karla, they behave like proper girls from a private school."

"Aaaaah… Yes, I noticed that earlier… Maybe the two together have a synergistic effect… You know, why don't we ask her?"

"Ask who?" Siegfriede asked suddenly from behind Yoshika.

"Wah, that was fast!" Yoshika shouted.

"I had the coffee made…"

"Well, we wanted to ask you why you're a bit schizophrenic," Toshiro said.

"A bit schizophrenic? Heehee… You're asking why I'm behaving like this when Karla isn't around?"

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded.

"Because this is how I was brought up, Toshiro. I was attending private boarding schools in Köln since grade school, since my family is rather wealthy, and they reaaaally put effort to discipline in these educational facilities… As for why I'm turning into a trickster while around Karla? I have a feeling we're soul mates… On a non-romantic level, mind you!" She blushed. "So… Because we were BOTH brought up in the same fashion, we seem to go all out when together… I think you could call it compensating or something…"

"Compensating for the fact that you two had a strict upbringing and boring childhood filled with studying and chores?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, that."

"Well, as long as you don't hurt anyone…"

"Heidi let us go loose under the exact same condition, heehee… And the Generalmajor is also doing the same it seems…"

"As long as you two don't slack off from training, heheh…"

"Oh come on, that was ages ago!" Siegfriede pouted.

"Siegriede, please… Women can bear grudges for centuries, my familiar included."

"Oh?"

"When my cousin Mami told me that she's a descendant of Nobunaga in the umpteenth generation, which I am too by the way, my familiar wanted to gouge her eyes out."

"Yuki is scary…"

"Nah, it depends… Besides, she introduced herself quite nicely two days ago, right?"

"Right. It was a bit surprising, but she was at least polite."

"Well thank you…" Yuki mumbled, making Siegfriede twitch slightly. "I wish I had my own body sometimes…"

"Why?" Siegfriede asked shyly.

"To freely give out punches, that's why, ha!"

"Wah!"

"Heheh, don't be scared, I was joking. Well, back to Toshiro."

"Ahem… Well, Yuki in all her glory…" Toshiro sighed. "Okay, Yoshika, did you finish the coffee?"

"Uhum!"

"Then let's go, because the hungry wolves, also called the 501st and NJG will come swarming here. I thought about a Britannian breakfast, since we've gotten appropriate supplies."

"Sure!"

"Um… Can I help?" Siegfriede asked.

"Sure!" Both cheered in sync and laughed at the situation.

"What are you two laughing about from the morning, huh?" Mio asked suddenly, appearing in the room with Adolfine and Hanna.

"About your cooking skills, what else?" Toshiro said with a caustic smile plastered to his face.

"My cooking skills aren't a subject for discussion, damn you!"

"My, my, I must have hit the bull's-eye… Say, Mio… You're awfully secretive about your lessons with Yoshika… Care to reveal a bit of info so I can sleep more easily?"

Mio took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Toshiro… Rome wasn't built in one day… Diamonds took their sweet time to form underground... And thus, I too need time. So stop fucking teasing me, or I'll just say "Fuck this shit" and stop giving a fuck!"

"So, winding it down a bit, you wanted to say that you still suck and need time not to suck, right?"

Mio only sent him an angry stare.

"Come on, Mio… After yesterday, half of the building smelled as if something crawled inside and died, and then lied on the sun for a month…"

"Accidents happen…" Mio pouted.

"Ah, come on, Little Mio!" Adolfine slapped her on the back. "Toshiro is just teasing you! Don't give in so easily!"

"Do you have a death wish?!" Mio yelled back at Adolfine.

"I had to, heh…"

"I'm not going full out, because I have respect for Toshiro as a whole…" Mio mumbled. "I can't just pound him in the face or something…"

"Hitting my Toshiro in the face? I won't allow this!" Yoshika shouted.

"Even Miyafuji won't let me…" Mio sighed.

"Come on, Mio… If you want help, I'll help," Toshiro said.

"Miyafuji is enough I think… But thanks for the offer…"

"Yeah, okay. And sorry for picking on you…"

"Yeah, yeah… Continue with the breakfast, Lucchini and Perrine will need it."

"Weird team, really…" Hanna said.

"Not only you think that…" Toshiro mumbled. "But with Perrine, Francesca will have one distraction less, hahahaa!"

"But I AM a bit worried…" Adolfine said. "The two ain't exactly combat aces…"

"It's a rather peaceful job, and besides, if Neuroi pop up, Shirley and I zip into the hangar and in a few minutes, we're there for them. You underestimate the two, Adolfine."

"Well I suppose you're right… You've been with them way longer, and that's an undeniable fact."

"The numbers in their files are just half of the truth…" Mio said. "You should know that too well…" Her face twisted in a devilish grin. "…Adi…"

"Now you have a death wish!" Adolfine exploded.

Few laughs were had, and breakfast commenced as usual.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I fly with Shirley…" Francesca pouted during the end of breakfast.<p>

"Because you two would be lollygagging together, instead of focusing on protecting the good men that are building us a new base," Trude explained.

"Toshiroooo…" Francesca moaned.

"Trudy's right, Franny. Besides, have you ever done team patrols with only Perrine as your partner?"

"Ummm… No?"

"See? A new opportunity in your life unfolds!"

"Well, I guess I can try…" Francesca sighed.

"And why are you sighing?" Perrine asked. "What, I don't have big enough breasts for you to fondle, you little monster?"

"Kind of…"

"Well I'm sorry, but a true lady knows moderation, even considering her body," Perrine said with a high and mighty tone.

"Worst excuse for being flat I've heard…" Francesca moaned.

"Why I…"

"Easy, easy… Save yourselves for the flight…" Toshiro intervened. "You can always land and cut a conversation with some of the people on ground, but only one at the time, okay?"

"Hmmm… That makes it a bit more interesting…" Francesca said. "But still, I'd prefer Shirley as my partner…"

"It's an experiment, Franny, bear with it for at least today."

"Okay…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, Francesca, if anything happens, I'll come rushing to you in a matter of minutes!" Shirley said proudly.

"Heehee, thanks for the good word, Shirley!" Francesca cheered in her usual way.

"Okay, everyone!" Mio shouted. "The usual bunch goes with me, except for Perrine of course."

"Same goes for my girls. Hanna, Siegfriede, Georgina, its leg day!"

"Cooooomiing…" A combined moan lingered throughout the air.

"So, now, Francesca and Perrine, shoo to Frankfurt am Main, you know the way." Toshiro said.

"Understood." Perrine answered in a formal tone as Francesca was already running out of the room.

"And Toshiro, you get the office, heheh…" Mio laughed briefly.

"Yeah… The papers sure stacked up…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro proceeded with his titanic battle against paperwork. Once he finished, it was about eleven.<p>

"Buuuuh… Papers, papers, papers… But this is a necessary evil…"

"Thanks to us two processing them, it's going very fast. Imagine what would happen if I alone had to do all of this…"

"You'd have to eat dinner here, haha!"

"Heehee… Yes…"

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Toshiro said.

The door opened and Shirley, with a slightly sullen face peeked in.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting?" She asked.

"No, we just finished," Minna answered.

"Um, Toshiro, could you help me with something?"

"I hope it's not heavy lifting, is it?"

"No, no… It's not manual labor…" She smiled slightly.

"Okay then, Toshiro Life Consulting LLC, Belgica branch is yet again opened for business… Lead on, dear redhead."

Toshiro went out of the room and silently followed Shirley into her room. It was already full of tools and mechanical knick-knacks, but the beds were almost sparkling clear. Shirley sat on the lower bunk and patted the spot beside her. Toshiro sat on said spot and asked, "So, Shirley, what's bugging you?"

"I'd like to go with Francesca…"

"You too? I know you're buddies for thick and thin, but this tops everything…"

"There is a cause for this, Toshiro… Care to hear out the story behind it?"

"Bah! As always!" Toshiro cheered.

"Heh… So… Back in July, we managed to meet the parents of Francesca, just before we were sent off to a base in the Aegean…"

"Oh, where were you?"

"Somewhere… Bah, don't remember, a nice base on the cliff side anyway. The best is that Marseille and Raisa were with us!" Shirley smiled. "Boy, that place was nice… But I sidetracked a wee little bit… Back to the Franny's parents."

"You really have met them?"

"Yeah… Both of them were okay all this time, and I solved the mystery of Francesca's love for boobs…"

"Hmmm… Lemme guess… Her mother is stacked?"

"As if you'd seen her… Ah, in fact…" Shirley stood up, approached the nightstand, and pulled out something. "Here, look. Vittoria, an earnest housewife and Ernesto Lucchini, a railway official, standing beside us."

Toshiro took the photo from Shirley and gazed upon it carefully.

"Wow… Francesca's parents sure are handsome… And… Well, you were right about her mother…"

"Right? She's as big as me… And you know what was the first thing the little rug rat did when she saw her mom? She cuddled into her bosom, just like that."

"Well, one mystery solved… Was she happy?"

"Francesca? Shit, if tears of joy could cure flu, we wouldn't be sick until the 30th century, hahaha!"

"Daaaawww…"

"Later we all talked about stuff, mostly about Francesca's exploits. But we also scratched the paint of your boat, Toshiro."

"I won't dare to ask…"

"Yeah, you shouldn't… But anywho, going to the core of my current issue… In the evening, when Franny was already sleeping, I've talked to Vittoria… I promised her that I'll continue protecting Francesca until the war is over…"

"I guess a promise between women is more powerful than a ruling of the Supreme Court, huh?"

"Heheh, yeah…"

"And that's why you're a bit gloomy? Because she's out for six hours with Perrine?"

"Yeah… I feel like I've broken my promise…"

"Come on, Shirley… She's only two hundred kilometers away, she has a partner, and they both have guns… Don't you believe in the little Franny?"

"I do but…"

"Only today, Shirley. I promise that from now on, she'll be going out only with you, okay?"

"Thanks, Toshiro…" She smiled brightly. "But I really do hope nothing happens…"

"I also…"

Toshiro's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a transmission.

"Base, come in!" Perrine shouted.

"Toshiro here, what's wrong?!"

"The Neuroi have surrounded us five kilometers east of Frankfurt! Please, help us!"

"Roger!"

"Toshiro… What is it…?" Shirley asked with a pale face.

"The girls are surrounded, come on!"

"Damn! Francesca!" Shirley shouted and ran out of the room.

Toshiro quickly ran up behind her and they both zipped to the hangar. Shirley took her MG as did Toshiro and they jumped into their Strikers.

"Shirley, I'll jump start my Striker, we don't have time for warming up! I'll piggyback you until your Striker is ready!"

"Roger!"

Toshiro dabbled with the FFG and in less than two seconds, his Striker's engines were running. Shirley ran up to Toshiro while wearing her Striker and jumped on his shoulders.

"Go!" She shouted.

Toshiro dashed forward and out of hangar. Quickly gaining speed, he lifted off from the runway, with something soft poking him in the neck.

After ten seconds of flight, Toshiro grabbed Shirley by the arm, lifted her off his shoulders, and let her gain speed alongside him.

"One thousand," He said.

"Wait a second… Okay, let me go!"

Toshiro let go of Shirley and she accelerated immediately.

"Woah, wait for me!"

He matched his acceleration rate to Shirley's, and they reached Shirley's top speed just before crossing the Rhine.

"Please be okay… Please be okay… Please be okay…" Shirley mumbled like a mantra.

_Gods… Shirley's hand is trembling like a jackhammer right now…_

They flew on for the next three minutes and saw a swarm of Neuroi in front of them, with the girls fighting inside, despite the barrage of beams.

"Toshiro, where are you?!" Perrine pled through the transponder. "We're out of ammo!"

"Francescaaaa!" Shirley yelled, and something happened that left Toshiro stunned.

Shirley suddenly became blurry and transparent.

"What the…"

Then, out of the blue, all of the Neuroi surrounding Perrine and Francesca exploded into white flakes.

_"__What the flying fuck?!"_

_"__Hoho… It looks like our busty redhead finally unlocked her Final Art…"_

_"__She what?"_

_"__That was time dilution, Toshiro, straight and simple. I could register everything since I can switch states in a microsecond, and I calculated that she diluted time about ten times. Not exactly what I can do with you, but still, very impressive."_

_"__So she just raped a whole swarm of Neuroi in the blink of an eye?"_

_"__Ahyup. Just like that. Jelly?"_

_"__Much…"_

_"__Heh…"_

As the flakes were starting to clear, Toshiro saw Francesca being hugged tightly by Shirley, with Perrine looking clueless at both the two and Toshiro. He flew up to them and saw that both are crying.

_Ho boy… Okay, I won't bother the two…_

"Perrine… Why didn't you report the Neuroi sooner?"

"Um… We did."

"Huh? Really? Maybe it was them jamming us, damn it…"

"Hmm… Maybe… Eh… We botched up, huh?"

"Yeah, you did… But I guess you did one thing okay."

"What is it?"

"Luring the Neuroi away from the construction site. It backfired on you in the end, but the people down on the ground are probably still pounding Hail Maries on their knees."

"Lucchini actually proposed it."

"Really? She did?"

"Yes. And I was a bit surprised by it too… But she overestimated our ammo count a bit."

"That's Francesca for ya…" Toshiro sighed. "Wanna hug too? I see that you're still a bit shaken."

"Oh… Can I?"

"Sure. From the front or from behind?"

"That sounded so dirty I don't know if I want to hug anymore…" Perrine mumbled while shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Suit yourself, sheesh…" Toshiro said and looked up into the sky.

At the same time, he felt as Perrine hugged him anyway. Toshiro embraced her with one arm and started patting her head with his free hand.

"Poor little Perrine had a near death situation… We definitely need to reorganize the rosters… Definitely…"

"Mhhhmm…" Perrine mumbled.

"It's nice to get a hug from me, huh?"

"Mhhhmmm…"

"Heheheh… Oh, seems the two calmed down already," Toshiro said while looking at the teary duo. "How about you?"

"Nu-uh…"

"Oh well… It's not like I don't like it… But it sure is unusual for you to behave like this… Normally you would be all "Hah, those Neuroi didn't stand a chance!" or something like that."

"But this was the first time I almost died… My life was slipping past my eyes as the Neuroi charged their beams… I had no ammo, and I was too tired to launch another Tonnerre…"

"Poor Perrine…" Toshiro said silently. "Hey, Francesca, everything okay?"

"Yes, yes…" She answered with her eyes still reddened.

"Good to hear. Shirley, take our two heroes to the base, I'll fill in for both of them. When Trude and Erica come in for their shift, tell them to stock up on ammo beforehand, okay?"

"Roger, Toshiro. Come on girls, let's go home."

Toshiro looked as they flew to the west, and he tuned in for the base.

"Minna, do you read me?"

"Yes, Toshiro. You sure were in a hurry with Shirley… What happened?"

"You'll get answers in half an hour or sooner."

"Sure, sure. But everything is okay?"

"Simply peachy, but I'll be here till two."

"Here being?"

"East for Frankfurt."

"Okay, affirmative. Back to work for me…"

Toshiro turned off the transponder and said, "Livy, I have a question."

"Oh, this is a nice turn of events," Livy said as she appeared by his side. "I thought you would turn to somebody else, Master."

Toshiro giggled and said, "I prefer you, Sweetie."

"I'm humbled, Master. What is it that you want to know?"

"Did Shirley perform her Final Art a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, Master. Her Final Art is time dilution."

"But she activated it just like that," Toshiro snapped his fingers. "Can you explain me how Final Arts work?"

"Of course I can, Master, but you know, this knowledge can't leave your head. Well, you can tell Mistress if you want, heehee…"

"My head is getting cramp from all the stuff I have to keep locked in there, but okay, I won't peep a word to nobody."

"I'm glad you understand. So, in the year 2002, a scientist researching the DNA discovers a special gene in one of the witch's genetic code. By chance, that witch had a Final Art handy."

"Are Final Arts widely spread in that year?"

"No, Master, they are very rare even a century ahead. But continuing my explanations, the scientist isolates the gene, and he names it the Lambda Gene. After meticulous research, he finally publishes a paper explaining what he discovered. The Lambda Gene facilitates the possibility to perform Final Arts. The conditions to perform a Final Art besides having said gene, are enough magic power, enough willpower, and triggering a mysterious condition."

"Mysterious condition?"

"Since scientists are weird fellows, as you may know." She started explaining with her silky-smooth voice. "They don't dabble in the divine, because why bother, right Master? Nobody proved that gods exist with scientific methods, so said scientist also didn't bother looking _up_ so to speak. The mysterious condition, or as he called it, the Lambda Factor, is in fact a condition predetermined by Fate itself."

"So, for example, Shirley was born with the condition being… seeing Francesca in mortal danger?"

"Yes, Master. She could use unlock her Final Art, because she shifted the balance between needed magic power with her willpower, which can substitute for it, and her Lambda Factor has been achieved. Simple as rocket science, heheh…"

"And what was Yoshika's _Lambda Factor_?"

"I won't tell you that for now, I'm sorry."

"Oh gods…" Toshiro muttered while shaking his head. "Okay Livy, thanks for the info…"

"Just don't get too bored now, heehee…"

"I hope I won't… Or you could be by my side, invisible to all."

"That would be almost like cheating the Mistress, Master," she smiled. "Almost."

"Come on then, let's go."

Toshiro flew around all the construction site, with Livy flying by his side, silently but faithfully. Soon his relief came, armed to the teeth.

"Trude, Erica… Finally… I'm half dead of boredom…" Toshiro mumbled and underlined it with a fake yawn.

"Hey, Bro, we can't fly as fast as you, give us some slack."

"And we are carrying additional ammo," Trude said.

"Okay… Bye you two, keep those guys down there safe."

"Roger!" Both said and buzzed away.

/-/

After a quarter of an hour of rather fast flight, he landed in the base.

"Mumble… Grumble… Ah, Yoshika… Came here to greet your dear fiancé?"

"Of course! And to tell you that dinner's ready, so come on before I have to reheat it."

"Sure, Sweetie."

"By the way, I've heard what happened, Toshiro. Good that you two have such advanced Strikers…"

"Yeah, I suppose… Now, about that dinner… I'm starving, and I'm tired… And you know what that means?"

"Grumpy Toshiro?"

"Bingo, you win a voucher for a complimentary shag…"

"Heehee… I'll redeem it when I'm safe again."

"Oh I hope…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro ate dinner only in the company of Yoshika, since everyone ate earlier. Afterwards, he said, "Yoshika, I'm going to the office, kay?"<p>

"Yes, paperwork. You're excused, heehee…"

"What a considerate fiancé I have… Ah, and the dinner was delicious!"

"Thanks! Now go already!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro entered the office, only to see Adolfine and Minna looking at him with warm smiles.<p>

"This is creeping me out…"

"Oh come on, can't we be a little grateful?" Minna asked.

"For what?" Toshiro asked dumbfounded.

"Thanks to your fast reactions, nobody was hurt," Adolfine explained. "Now think of it. If you didn't kickstart your Striker for example, the girls would be toast. If you didn't take Shirley for a piggyback ride before her engines warmed up, the girls would probably be toast…"

"What we want to say…" Minna interrupted. "…is that you're underestimating yourself."

"I wasn't thinking in such categories when Perrine contacted me. I just acted. And why the hell am I standing and you two are sitting? Shoo, women! I probably have paperwork to do!"

"Oh, don't worry about that! We've taken care of it!" Adolfine said proudly.

"Oh? Really now?"

"Yeah, really." Minna confirmed. "You deserved some rest, you look a bit pale-ish."

"Flying five minutes at 2999 km/h and then a three hour patrol takes a toll… Thanks, Minna, Adi. But I have a feeling I'll be indebted to you."

Not taking their smiles of their faces, the two nodded.

"Shit…" Toshiro muttered. "Well whatever, I'll be taking a nap."

"Hurry up, because the photographer can come any minute now." Adolfine said.

"Oh for fucks sake, I totally forgot about that… Yeah, the faster I go to sleep the better…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro rushed to his room and fell down on his bed.<p>

"Sint-Truiden, come in." A familiar voice woke him up.

"Hurrrrggghhhmm… Yes, Udo?"

"Ah, the Generalmajor. You sound a bit sleepy?"

"Yeah, you woke me up… What is it?"

"I beg for pardon, but we'll be landing in five minutes."

"Okay, okay… I'll drag my ass to the runway. Toshiro out…"

He yawned widely.

_"__Time, Yuki?"_

_"__You've slept two hours, you were lucky."_

_"__How nice…"_

Toshiro opened the door and saw Yoshika sitting on the windowsill, obviously waiting for him.

"Did you sleep well, Toshiro?"

"Yeah, that hit the spot. Coming with me?"

"A plane is coming?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, I'm going!"

* * *

><p>The two of them came down to the runway. They watched as the jet transport plane landed gracefully. They ran up the rear of the plane and waited for the ramp to open.<p>

"Hello," The only person present in the plane said.

"Hello, Adolf," Toshiro said.

"Good morning," Yoshika said politely.

"So, what's this all about?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm to make a photo of you and Galland together for the cover of the October issue of _Die Luftwaffe_. And there are some supplies in the back."

"Ooookaaay..." Toshiro said and he fired up the transponder. "Adolfine, you're needed on the runway."

"Roger, Toshiro."

"Ugh, as she's wandering here, I might as well unload all the stuff on the plane … Yoshika, some help?"

"Of course!" She cheered.

Using his time diluting and Yoshika's passive strength boost when her magic was active, they quickly moved the supplies to the edge of the runway.

Adolfine came out of the building and analyzed the situation.

"Hmmm… Adolf… Supplies… Something's cooking, right?"

"We'll be on the cover of _Die Luftwaffe_."

"Hah, finally!"

"First time, Adi?" Toshiro asked.

"No, second. But the last time I was on the cover was in 1941…"

"They sure don't like to give the same girls on the cover…"

"Ugh… Tina…" Adolfine mumbled.

"Case withdrawn…" Toshiro sighed. "Okay, let's go to Adolf."

* * *

><p>The three approached the gloomy photographer.<p>

"Good day, Galland," he said.

"Still the same gloomy bastard… Okay, take that photo of me, but if you make me look fat, I'll personally skin you! With a butter knife!"

"Whatever… Hmmm… We'll take the photo before the entrance to the base. The editors will decide if to make a cutout or not… But just in case… you." He pointed out at Yoshika.

"Yes?"

"Can you watch the door from inside so nobody opens it?"

"Uhum!"

"Then hop to it. Come on, you two, I'm sweating like a pig…"

"Then take the coat off, simple," Adolfine said.

"Why bother?"

Yoshika ran into the building and Toshiro with Adolfine on his side positioned themselves before the door.

"Now, both of you make a pose with your hands tucked in as if you mean it."

"Like this?" Toshiro asked when they did that.

"Perfect. Now give me some mysterious smiles and off I go."

The two cracked some cheeky smile and the photographer snapped a picture.

"Off I go! Goodbye."

"Always a pleasure to work with you," Adolfine said sarcastically.

He didn't even bother reacting while going to the plane, which took off in a minute.

"That was at least odd…" Toshiro said.

"Indeed… So, what did we get?"

"From the quick glance on the shipping manifest, it seems that we've gotten an MG/151/20/3 with ammo, some foodstuffs, and a RPzB 65 complete with a whole fucking crate of rockets."

"A new Panzerschreck variant? This I must see…"

"Then help me moving stuff." Toshiro said with a cheeky smile.

"Why don't we get… oh, snap…"

"Yoshika, you can come out!"

The door opened and Yoshika jumped out of the building.

"What's up?"

"Moving stuff again, come on."

"Awww… Maybe you'll move all the stuff by yourself now?"

"Ugh… Okay… It will be faster anyway."

In a minute, which was actually less than two seconds for the girls, Toshiro moved all the crates and was waving to them from the hangar.

After he waved them in, he opened the crate with the rocket launcher. And he was amazed yet again by the technical mastermind of the Wehrmacht. The launcher was longer and more bulky than the 54/1 variant, but it didn't have the cumbersome blast shield, only a simple reflex sight. Toshiro picked up the note on the top of the weapon and started reading it.

_Dear Toshiro_

_I hope you are the first to read this note, which you probably are. This is the Raketenpanzerbuchse 65, also called the Panzerschreck. This model is far more advance and powerful than its previous iteration. Firstly, the caliber is increased from 88 to 100 millimeters. Secondly, we introduced a new ammunition type, the .6524. It's a 100 millimeters, two stage rocket with a HEAT warhead, capable of demolishing the hit target with one lucky shot. The stripped powder charge in the rear shoots the rocket out of the barrel, and then the solid fuel propulsion system sends the rocket at a speed of about 200 m/s towards the given target. Thanks to this, we could remove the cumbersome blast shield and add a fancy sight. We also used a different alloy to make this weapon, so it only weighs about 9 kilograms. Also, the rocket firing system is different, providing the starting impulse through a copper plate inside the barrel, instead of the troublesome wire system used earlier. I hope you give it to Trudy as it was intended, along with the MG/151/20/3 that was delivered for Erica._

_Ursula_

_PS. We included some training rounds, fire away!_

Toshiro put the note away and picked up the Panzerschreck out of its crate.

_Hmmm… Indeed, it's lighter than the 54/1…_

"Wait, what?! Where did the blast shield go?!" Adolfine shouted as she ran towards him.

"Removed. Read the note that's in the crate."

Adolfine quickly ran up to the crate and skimmed the note.

"Fucking geniuses!" She cheered.

"Indeed," Toshiro said. "Adi, can you find the crate with the training rounds?"

"Sure."

She looked around and pulled out a rather big crate. Toshiro could guess what the content was by the sign painted on it.

_10-mal .6524-T. Mit Beachtung umgeben!_

"Ten rounds… Hoho… Say, let's squeeze one off, shall we?"

"Yoshika, want to fire the big rocket launcher?"

"Uhum! I always wanted to fire Sanya's Fliegerhammer, but she didn't let me… She always said the rockets are scarce…"

"And she was right. Okay, take four puppies, Adi, we're gonna shoot from this stovepipe!"

"Yes! Wait, four?"

"I'm sensing a guest coming, so we should take… precautions…"

"Okay, as you wish…"

Adolfine opened the crate and pulled out four rockets.

"Hmm… They indeed changed…" She mumbled.

* * *

><p>They walked up to the entrance of the hangar, and Minna joined them.<p>

"My, my, what's this? Some new Panzerschreck revision?" She asked.

"Yeah. They sent if for Trudy." Toshiro said. "Want to shoot it?"

"Hmmm… Sure, why not."

"Then we're shooting according to rank." Adolfine said. "But I'll let you have the first go."

"Since it was a tie, I wanted you to shoot first, but hey, thanks, hahaha!"

"Oh you!"

Toshiro took a rocket from Adolfine and slid it in the rear of the launcher. After priming the trigger mechanism, he took aim at the forest.

_Nice crosshair… Simple yet functional…_

He pulled the trigger and the rocket was launched by the powder charge. Then, in a blink of an eye, the solid rocket fuel ignited and the projectile made its way towards the forest, nicking a tree trunk.

Yoshika looked at Toshiro with the eyes nearing the diameter of the rockets.

"Nice, huh?" He asked her.

"So coooooooooool!"

"Fucking A! Gimme!" Adolfine shouted.

"Yeah, here…" Toshiro said and passed the weapon to her.

She loaded it by herself and took a shot.

"Nice! Almost no recoil!"

"And almost no smoke, not like those smoke curtain generators the previous ones were…" Minna noted. "My turn."

Adolfine passed on the launcher to Minna, and the latter gave it a go.

"My, my! What a good weapon!"

"Me! Me! Me!" Yoshika shouted while jumping up and down."

"Are you sure you can handle such a big pipe?" Minna asked with a sly smile.

"Minna, please…" Yoshika responded in equal.

The girls all giggled at the same time.

"Ah, but I could use some help with loading…"

"As always, Toshiro to the rescue!" He said and loaded up the launcher for her.

"Heheh, thanks!"

After she shot she shouted, "Yahoo! That was fun! More!"

"No can do. We have to teach Trudy how to shoot," Toshiro said. "Shoot effectively I might add."

"Okay now, Toshiro. Take the manifest and let's include it in the unit's paperwork." Minna said.

"I'll take that…" Adolfine said and pinched off the weapon from Yoshika.

Yoshika looked at Minna with a sour face.

"You'll go for a walk later, I promise."

"Okay… Toshiro, be quick about it…"

"Worry not, Yoshika, I'll make it in less than an hour."

"Okay… I'll go see how Perrine and Francesca are doing…"

* * *

><p>After finishing his paperwork, Toshiro and Yoshika went for a walk. After the walk, came supper, after which Toshiro put forth a plan he was pondering about.<p>

"After today's events, I'm changing the rosters for the construction site mission. Now, we will form three people teams. Each one of you will have to take enough ammunition to last for six minutes of wise shooting. At all times, either Shirley or me, or any future jet users, are to be in the base, with their transponders active. I'll make up a roster for breakfast tomorrow. That is all. Now, good night all of you, except for Sanya, Georgina, Heidi and Siegriede. To you, I wish happy hunting."

"Roger!" All of the girls responded.

Toshiro took Yoshika to their room, and they went to the bath. Inside they found Francesca and Shirley.

"Wee, Yoshika! Boob time!"

"Hooold it…" Shirley grabbed her shoulder and put her down forcefully. "First, I have something to tell you. And Yoshika, if Toshiro didn't tell her already."

"I didn't" Toshiro said.

"Good… So… When we were at your parents…"

"It was fun, right?!" Francesca cheered.

"Yeah, but beside that… I made a promise to your mom…"

"Oh? What was it about? Will you protect my chastity?" She asked with a wry grin.

"Hell no! I promised her I will protect you at all times! And I almost failed today…"

"Daaaaaaaaaww… Shirley…" Francesca hugged her. "You didn't have to promise anything… I know you're there for me at all times… Just like a foster mother."

"You little squirt… Sometimes, I wonder if you're not some kind of genius…"

"I wouldn't know, never had a test, heehee…"

"Toshiro, maybe you could organize something?"

"Sure, why not… I'll put up an order, a test should arrive in a week or so…"

"Now I'll now if you're a dunce or not, haha!" Shirley laughed aloud.

"Shirley, can I now?" Francesca asked.

"What?"

"Boobs."

"Ah, fire away!"

"Weee! Yoshika! Huh? Yoshika?"

Toshiro and Francesca looked around but they didn't see her. But Toshiro _felt_ her, pinching him in the thigh from underwater.

"Francesca, come on… You've groped enough of the new Yoshika…"

"Never enough of quality tits, Toshiro!"

Suddenly, Yoshika emerged, gasping for air.

"Gotcha!" Francesca cheered and proceeded with her lewd maneuvers.

Yoshika only sighed, but she put up a good face to a bad game, and she _resisted_.

After a few minutes, Toshiro and Yoshika went out of the bath and to their room.

* * *

><p>While they were in the bed, with the lights off, Yoshika asked, "So, Toshiro… Want me to serve you today?"<p>

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I guess your pipe could need some cleaning…"

"And when did you become a licensed plumber?"

"I just got my diploma from Timbuktu U.!"

"Ah my dear Master…" Livy appeared before them. "Remember what I tried to propose to you a bit ago?"

"That time I had an enormous stone cock in my hand?"

"Yes, back then," Livy snickered.

"Aaaaaaaah… If I was thinking what you're thinking…"

"Waaaait a second…" Yoshika said. "You're not thinking of… I bet that would hurt, no! And I'm during my period, this would be a damn mess!"

"You see, Livy? Yoshika said no…" he sighed.

"Oh but Mistress, you could try it out for once, can you? And I promise everything concerning your menstruation cycle will be taken care of for this one time."

"Well… Uh… If it wouldn't be permanent…"

"Just this night only, I promise!" Toshiro shouted. "This will be something new for me too…"

"Oh okay then…" Yoshika sighed, but suddenly she shouted, "Oh, but Livy, why don't you go with Toshiro?"

"Ah… But…" Livy blushed. "No, I can't, Mistress. I can't put my own fancies over the happiness of you and Master."

"Ah Livy…" Toshiro shook his head with a smile plastered to his face. "You're too good for us…"

"Indeed…" Yoshika sighed. "Okay then, Livy, set up everything."

Toshiro suddenly felt that his undies got tighter, which didn't escape Yoshika's attention, despite the darkness around them.

"Oh my… Oh my…" she gasped. "Toshiro, for once, please – be gentle!"

"I'll try…"

* * *

><p><strong>The names of Francesca's parents are made up, but the part about being a railroad official is <em>historical<em>.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 – Whoops

Chapter 13 – Whoops

* * *

><p>The next day, Toshiro woke up with a feeling that something's amiss.<p>

_Today has an event… But what… Hmm… Think… Think… Think…_

"Toshirooooo… Your pondering is too loud, pipe down a bit…"

"You can read my mind?" Toshiro asked stumped.

"Noooo… But I feel when you're thinking intensively in the morning… I know, weird, but it seems the case right now…"

"Weird indeed… I'm thinking about what should happen today. There's something I'm missing…"

"Maybe a birthday?"

"Nah, the next birthday happening for my girls is Christmas Eve…"

"Oh, right… Franny…"

"Although… Oh shit… Shit… Shit… Fuck!"

"Who is it?"

"Siegfriede."

"You don't know her too long, she'll understand…"

"But a birthday is a birthday, and it is to be celebrated! Especially in these difficult times…"

"Good luck with that, slowpoke… It's Sunday today. All shops are most likely closed shut."

"Aaaaaah craaaaaaaap! Then you'll bake a cake!"

"Wha?!" Yoshika stood up. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm asking you?"

"Try to be more polite, dummy…"

"Well then… Please, bake a cake that will stun the masses, o divine maiden!"

"Pffheeheehee…" Yoshika chuckled. "Oh you… Okay, I'll make one… I hope Siegfriede won't barge into the kitchen…"

"She should be sleeping after a night patrol, so that won't be a problem. Ah, crap, I have to organize a roster…"

"You go to the office, I'll scour the pantry for supplies."

"Wise words!" Toshiro said and kissed Yoshika on the cheek. "You fared well last night, Sweetie."

"Oh… Well…" she blushed fiercely. "I guess Livy helped a bit, right?"

The person in question appeared quickly, sitting in a provocative position before them, dressed only in black silk underwear.

"Good morning, Master and Mistress," she said politely. "I helped your body a bit. Master is rather… _well equipped_ as he is right now, but that would be too much even with your regenerative powers. Thanks to that you can walk normally now, heehee…"

"I kind of knew that was it…" Yoshika pondered. "Come on, Livy, lie down a bit with me, let's have some girl talk!"

"Oh, can I, Master?!" Livy asked Toshiro vividly.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled and patted her on the head. "Just don't scheme to hard, kay?"

"Okay!" Yoshika cheered, and tucked herself into Livy's side.

Toshiro dressed himself and ran to the office, only to find surprise inhabitants.

"Morning, Toshiro," Minna said with her usual optimism.

"Minna? Here? At this hour? With Mio?!"

"Well, we thought we could organize the roster ourselves, since you'd probably botch it up anyway." Mio said.

"Well fucking thanks for the recognition…" Toshiro pouted.

"Come on, Toshiro… We're helping you, that's one thing. Two, we have more experience in this kind of work," Minna explained. "And three, you've got your pants wrong."

Toshiro looked down and saw his butt pockets in the front.

"Well, this is awkward…"

"But you're eagerness to do paperwork is commendable, heehee…" Minna giggled.

Toshiro flipped his pants towards the right way and said, "I probably owe you two one, huh?"

"Just wait a few minutes, okay? We want your approval," Mio said.

"Ah, so I am needed after all?"

"We don't want to do anything against your will, Toshiro. If you have some plans towards the girls, then fire away."

"Not technically _work_ related, but Siegfriede's birthday is today and… I kind of forgot to prepare…"

"I don't blame you, we've only known her less than a month…" Mio said. "She should be happy you wish her "Happy Birthday.""

"Yeah, no. Yoshika is going to bake her a cake if she finds the ingredients, and I'll bother about the rest later… Ah, by the way, Mio… Nice card I sent you?"

"Ah, that… Well, it came in a bit late, but thanks…" Mio said while blushing slightly.

"Oh, Mio, you've got a card from Toshiro? How nice…"

"Yeah, a birthday card…"

Minna stopped writing and looked at Mio apologetically.

"Eheh… Eheheh… I forgot… Sorry…"

"Don't sweat it, Minna. Being reminded I'm 21 is… urgh…" Mio shuddered.

"Ah… Speaking of reminding… Minna, could you remind me at about 1600 or something that I should call Ursula? I totally forgot…"

"Am I being demoted to your secretary or what?" Minna asked a bit irritated.

"No, you're still on your current position... But just in case Yuki and I forget…"

"Okay, okay…"

Toshiro waited for a minute or two and Minna finally presented him with a roster.

"Let's see… I get to go with Yoshika and Lynne… Shirley is going with Francesca and Perrine… Erica with Trude and…. Heheh, Shizuka… And whoever from the NJG is available in a morning also goes. Good job, Minna."

"Hey, I also helped!"

"Yes, good job, Mio. Okay, I'll be going now, I have to see if that birthday cake has a chance of being baked…"

"Tell Miyafuji to make breakfast first."

"So you won't bother her with training until she bakes it, right, Mio?"

"I suppose so…" Mio shrugged. "I mean, she's progressing like mad, so a day's break won't harm her too much."

"You've really changed, Mio…"

"I have more time to think now, Toshiro. I've thought a few things through… But the results, I won't give away, no way!"

"Hahah!" Toshiro laughed heartily while he was exiting the room.

When he appeared in the dining hall, and he saw that Yoshika and Lynne started making breakfast.

"Good morning, Toshiro," The Britannian said.

"Morning, Lynnie. Did Yoshika tell you already?"

"Yes, Toshiro. I'll help her!" Lynne responded eagerly.

"As much as I would like for that to happen, Mio only exempted Yoshika from training for now."

"Oh… How unfortunate…" Lynne said with a sad face.

"But I bet my cake will cheer you up!" Yoshika cheered.

"Heehee, I hope too."

"So there's a possibility for a cake, Yoshika?"

"Yes, a chocolate cake, since we have that in abundance. I'll refrain from adding fruits, since I don't know if everyone likes them."

"Good idea. Therefore, as you've heard, you can bake the cake, unbothered by anyone. Mio won't be forcing her inhuman training methods on you today."

"Oh, but I'll go training after I bake the cake!"

"Really? Holy shit, Yoshika, you've changed!" Toshiro shouted surprised.

"Bah! Now I have so much stamina, that I can endure all the arduous training, just like that, haha!"

"You've come a long way, Yoshika… I still remember you being out of breath after two laps of the runway… Actually, I didn't see you training here…"

"Oh right, you didn't… You were always busy with something… Time to change it!"

"Yeah, I have to do an inspection, heheh… Want some help with that breakfast?"

"We'll manage," Lynne said.

"Then I'll just catch some air…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked outside, and saw Adolfine leaning against the wall.<p>

"Oh look who we have here… Did your morning lifting, Adi?"

"Contrary to you, I have to do it," she answered indifferently.

"Oh come on, don't be sour about that little fact…"

"I was sour, now I understood that you did it just to socialize with me… Thanks…"

"No prob, Adi. Also catching some air?"

"Yes… We have an astronomical fall right now, so the air will be getting colder and colder in the morning…"

"I like it. I like how the seasons change from summer to fall... The sunsets seem to be getting longer and longer, so I can admire them more and more… There's nothing like watching a sunset during November, when the cold air of the impending night tickles your nose…"

"Toshiro, Toshiro, stop getting so damn poetic, haha!"

"Yeah… You didn't want poetry when we were _together_ heheheh…"

"I'm still wondering why I let you fuck me… Hmm…"

"Maybe because you trusted me?"

"That should be the case. I wouldn't do it on some stupid whim, given my experience with men…"

"Man, singular."

"Right, right… But that bastard overshadowed my life well enough…"

"Found somebody to replace him?"

"Not yet… I didn't _announce_ myself on the _free-market_ so to speak." Adolfine said while flicking her fingers in air-quotes.

"Well, the same day you do that, you'll probably have a swarm of admirers on your doorstep."

"I'll do that after this whole long operation is over… If it's over… I hope… I really want to ground a family…"

"Would you look at that… You also did some thinking after I left?"

"Also?"

"Mio said she did some pondering on her life, but she didn't tell exactly what she pondered out."

"I suppose you can say the same about me, heehee… So, what's your agenda for today?"

"Announce the new roster at breakfast, tell Erica and Trudy about their new toys, supervise the baking of a certain cake, do an inspection on Mio while the girls are training, blank spot, Siegfriede's birthday, blank spot, calling Ursula, blank spot."

"Siegfriede's birthday? You sure like to celebrate those…"

"In times like these, every way to catch a glimpse of hope and to boost the morale of the girls is good. And I have the occasion to burn my through my money, hahahaha!"

"I wonder how much money you have now…" Adolfine pondered, looking into the blue sky.

"A lot. If I retired now and led a modest life, shit, maybe my grandkids would get some scraps."

"Oh right… You've gotten that finder's fee… And your current pay is nothing to fart at either."

"Yeah. And the upkeep for the unit doesn't even take half of it… Oh whatever, I guess being rich ain't a crime, huh?"

"Why should it, Toshiro? Feeling a bit… over privileged?"

"Sort of… I mean, we get so much money that it would blow the mind of an average Joe and Jane…"

"It sure seems like that when nothing is happening… Especially during periods of extended silence from the Neuroi… But remember, we are paid for what happens during the other periods, and this is the least the military can offer. Sure, we could be conscripted forcefully and live off a five pound _monthly_ wage, but that would have a detrimental effect on the girl's morale."

"It sure would do… Risking your life and limb for five pounds monthly… Pfff… But it still would be more than some people earn in a quarter of a year…"

"Let's drop this topic, Toshiro. If we start thinking of ourselves as mercenaries, than we could fall into a mercenary thought pattern, i.e. no money – no work, and how they pay me, so I work."

"And that would be even more dangerous… Yeah, let's drop that topic…"

"So, returning to that birthday… Anything special planned?"

"Yoshika will be making a chocolate cake, but the rest? Dunno… I'll give Siegfriede some monies after we rake her into the dining hall and wish her Happy Birthday…"

"You forgot, huh?" Adolfine asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah… And it's a damn Sunday today…"

"She'll have to put up with a modest party then, simple. If you can call a party with nineteen people modest…"

"And I still have that spirit I bought…"

"Uh, what?"

"I have a case of Victoria Braurei AG 96% alcohol stashed away in the pantry."

"I doubt anyone beside us two and Minna would be foolhardy enough to even take a cap of that into their mouths…"

"Well, besides that, I can show you a trick I learned…"

"How to get drunk as fuck in a minute?"

"No, something different," Toshiro mumbled. "You'll see in due time. But anyway, let's get back inside, breakfast is probably nearing completion."'

"You'll sure need it today with all the things you want to undertake…"

* * *

><p>They entered the dining hall, seeing most of the girls present, with the notable exceptions of the witches that had their night patrol.<p>

Before they ate, Toshiro announced the new roster.

"Perfect!" Francesca cheered.

"I get such revered senpais in my team… Oh my…" Shizuka blushed while looking at Erica and Trude.

"How nice that we can go together, Yoshika," Lynne said gladly.

"I'm glad you like it, Minna and Mio put their hearts into planning all this out," Toshiro said while shooting a meaningful look towards the two. "The second point of our _briefing_ now, is the fact that Trude and Erica got new toys. I'll follow you two to the hangar and show you them."

"Jawohl!" Trude shouted.

"Ouch, not so loud…" Erica mumbled.

"And the last point… Karla, do you perhaps know what day today is?"

"Hmmm… A Sunday?"

"Beside that."

"Hmmm… Oh, you know already, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Today, dear girls, is Siegfriede's birthday, and going with my tradition, we'll have a party after dinner. Of course I don't have to explain that this will involve secrecy before the birthday girl, right?"

The girls giggled as a response to his words.

"Oh, I've bought a present for Sigi!" Karla cheered.

"Whew, we've got that off the plate…" Toshiro sighed. "Yoshika will be making a cake, but I doubt we have any birthday candles or decorations…"

"Actually, we should have both… There are leftovers from Heidi's birthday from what I remember… I'll go look for them, okay?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, be my guest. Now, Erica and Trude come with me, Mio, you wait a bit for Erica, okay?"

"Sure, Toshiro. Perrine, Lynne, get prepared, we're going in twenty minutes."

"Roger," The two answered.

"No need to rush, Mio, I'll be dropping in for an… inspection so to speak."

"Took you some time to do it… Just come to us in front of the entrance when you're ready," Mio said.

"Then why don't you all assemble before the hangar?"

"Also a possibility. Perrine, Lynne, we're going for that."

"Roger," the two in question responded.

"Oh what now, I only have Karla to do training with?"

"Um, it seems so…" She responded.

"Come on, you'll do some lifting in my room. Feel yourself privileged."

"Heheh, okay."

"Oh, but I can join after I've found what I wanted, no problem…" Hanna said.

"Ah, I hoped you'd say so. That's what we'll do." Adolfine said. "Forward march, Karla!"

"Jawohl!" Karla stood up and went out.

"Then I'll go my way…" Hanna stood up and followed Karla out.

"Come on, cousin. Show me what our Vaterland sent us!" Trude cheered wildly.

"Hey, can I go and see too?" Shirley asked.

"You're asking me?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course I'm asking you, who else?"

"Yeah, you can go. Anyone can go if they want and are currently free."

"But what about the patrol then?" Mio asked.

"Well, shit… Forgot about it… Hmm… Sorry Shirley, Francesca, you gotta go it seems…"

"If I have to, I have to," Shirley said. "Come on, Francesca."

"Kay!"

"Anyone want to join them?"

"I don't think it's necessary," Minna answered. "The 506th is sending their girls today, so three witches aren't necessary."

"Ah, right, right. Well then, you two go, Erica and Trude follow me."

"Oh, but we can see the stuff anyway now! We're going into the hangar too!" Francesca said.

"I've probably taken too much things on my mind today… Follow me everyone who wants and has to…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro led Shirley, Francesca, Trude, Erica, Eila, Lynne, Mio, Shizuka, and Perrine to the hangar.<p>

"Okay now, this is the same MG I have for my own use," Toshiro said as he was pulling out the weapon for Erica out of its crate.

"Hoho… Now I'll be on par with Trudy in terms of raw firepower…" Erica said with a wry smile.

"But I'll still be ahead of you in terms of rate of fire."

"And ammo consumption…"

"Actually, Erica, why didn't you order a normal MG 151/20 or even a /15? Hell, an MG FF would be good!"

"I didn't need so much firepower to be honest, cuz I always relied on my Sturm mostly for the _heavy lifting_ so to speak. But if they're giving me such a nice gun, I might as well accept…" Erica shrugged.

"Trudy, would you also want such a cool weapon?"

"I think I'll stay with my dual MG 42's, since handling two MG 151's is a bit beyond my dexterity."

"And one barrel shooting just doesn't cut it, huh?" Shirley asked.

"If they made a two-barrel version, hell, I want one!"

"I'll phone Ursula and ask whether they didn't come up with some modified MG42, just for you, okay, dearest cousin?"

"Heheh… If you can…" Trude blushed slightly.

"Then okay. But first, your currently newest toy…" Toshiro said and pulled out the RPzB 65 out of its crate.

A murmur went along all the gathered. Trude's eyes were sparkling as if she saw Yoshika and Chris in cute dresses, holding their hands together.

"Wooooo! Whuzat?" Francesca asked curiously.

"A new Panzerschreck revision. Now Sanya isn't the only with rocket based weaponry, heheh…"

Eila gave him an angry look.

"Ah, Eila, good that you're making yourself visible."

"Huh, what?"

"You're now chosen as Trudy's moving target."

"Uh… Wha?"

"Simple stuff, really. Just behave like a Neuroi and Trudy will fire at you. She has to get the hang of the rocket launcher before she carries it into combat."

"Eeeeeeh?!"

"Come on, Eila. You have your shields, and Trudy will be firing training rounds. Plus, you can predict when to pull up your shield…"

"Well, I suppose I can do it… Now?"

"Now would be a good time, since both of you are free now."

"Well okay…"

"Ah and…" Toshiro lowered his voice. "If Trudy tells me you've dodged a single one out of the only five available, valuable training rounds, I'll personally give you such an itinerary that you'll see Sanya next week at minimum."

Eila gulped audibly and nodded fiercely.

"Very good. Now, everyone do what they're assigned, and I'll go with you and your trainees, Mio."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Heh, boss… Shirley, Franny, good flight!"

"Thanks!" Both cheered.

* * *

><p>Mio led Toshiro and the girls through the forest to the east to a clearing the size of a football field.<p>

"Hoho… Somebody's been busy like hell…" Toshiro said.

"Most of the clearing was already good for use, but Miyafuji had to cut down some trees."

"I imagine it went rather fast, huh?"

"She was like some kind of lumberjack goddess…" Mio said.

"Well okay, do what you have to do. I'll watch for a few moments and return back I guess."

"As you wish. Girls, warm-up!"

* * *

><p>And so, Toshiro looked at the girls being trained by Mio in the usual way. After an hour, Toshiro went back to the main building. He pulled on the door to the dining hall but it was locked.<p>

"Who is it?" Yoshika asked from inside.

"Your man."

"Ah, come in!"

The door mechanism clicked and the door opened. Yoshika put her head through the door and looked around the corridor.

"Come in."

Toshiro came in and Yoshika locked the door behind him. Inside was nobody, but he could feel a nice smell.

"Why the secrecy, Yoshika?"

"One – Erica could barge in and try to gobble up the cake. Two – you never know if Siegfriede won't just wake up randomly."

"Aaah… As expected from my new and improved Yoshika. Good job, Sweetie. A bit paranoid, but good."

"Heehee… The cake is about to finish baking, so I'll join Sakamoto in a bit."

At the same time, something rang in the kitchen.

"Ah, the timer rang! Time to pull out the cake…"

Yoshika ran to the kitchen and after a minute, she presented him with a big, brown cake.

"Hoho, everyone will get a slice for sure!"

"A thin slice, but everyone indeed. Okay, I'll put it in the storage for cooling now and I'm running off to Sakamoto. I wonder if she'll be surprised…"

"If even, she won't show it."

"Why can't she just treat me normally…?" Yoshika sighed. "Although, I think she's a bit less strict towards me lately…"

"You're a 1st Lieutenant now, and on top of that, you're making astounding progress. That surely makes a dent on Mio's steel wall of strictness, right?"

"Heh… Okay, be right back."

Yoshika went and put the cake into the pantry, and then she returned to Toshiro.

"So, I'm going to Sakamoto. Till later, Toshiro!"

"Bye, Sweetie. Don't overdo it. I've heard how you had fun grubbing the forest…"

"Eheheh… The sword is made for cutting trees at high speed…"

"By the way, is it still black?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Maybe it's connected to the color of your hair… It's already at least a third _healed_ so to speak…"

"I can't possibly know, Toshiro… Okay, bye!"

"Bye…"

Yoshika ran out of the room.

"Now what to do… Hummmm… Ah, I'll find Trudy or Eila…"

Toshiro decided to go to the dorm floor and saw Eila sitting on the windowsill before her room. He approached her and asked, "Can't wait for Sanya to wake up, huh?"

"Yeah… I could probably go inside, but I won't risk waking her up…"

"Did you get closer during the summer?"

"Yes, Toshiro… Especially on her birthday…"

"I see… I guess your arms weren't the only things sore…"

Eila blushed and mumbled, "Um… Yeah… Sort of…"

"It's good that you've found love in these troubled times…" Toshiro said softly.

"Heh… Yes… I'm so happy I have my Sanya… Are you're happy that you have Yoshika?"

"Yes, super happy. She's probably the best thing that has happened in my life…."

"And I feel the same about Sanya…"

"On a side note, how was training with Trudy?"

"She missed me two times."

"I hope you didn't put your hand towards her missing, huuuuh?" Toshiro chimed.

"Nope, I didn't. I restrained myself with my whole willpower, and I behaved just like a medium-sized Neuroi."

"Good job, Eila. Now, go into Sanya's room already, you'll kill yourself standing here."

"But…"

"Do it silently. Just lie besides her doing nothing, obviously behind her back. Don't talk, or grunt, or anything. Don't try to touch her. I bet she'll be in for a surprise when she turns around."

"You think this is a good idea?"

"If something bad happens, just tell her it was my idea."

"O…Okay… I'll try…"

"You're behaving like a ten year old boy who wants to give a Valentine's chocolate to a girl he likes… Come on, grow a pair! I know that Sanya wears the metaphorical pants in this relationship, but you can't be such a wet noodle…"

"But… But if I scare her off…"

"Scare her off how? If you'll be behaving like a normal human being, Sanya won't leave you no matter what."

"Okay, okay… I'm going in!"

"That's the spirit. You know where Trudy went?"

"She said she'll be _residing_ in her room."

"Thanks for the info, good luck."

Eila quietly opened the door and went into her room. Toshiro went down the corridor and knocked on the third door from the right.

"Come in," Trude's voice sounded.

Toshiro opened the door and saw Trude tidying up the room.

"Oh, Toshiro. I'm currently tidying up the room a bit."

"Erica is still like a pig?"

"Yeah… But she cut down her messiness a bit compared to Romagna. I guess even she has to be conscious about the fact that in such a small room, we would be drowned in filth quickly."

"Heh… So, how's the new toy of yours?"

"Hah, nice one! I hit Eila three times after I've figured out the velocity of the rocket!"

"Good news. So I guess you'll be using it?"

"Bah! I found a strap inside the crate, so it won't be a bother to carry it into battle. Oh, and I found a satchel designed for carrying four rockets!"

"Very good! We'll have some serious firepower this way!"

"I bet! I've tested a Panzerschreck against Neuroi, but the blast shield obscured the view too much and it was cumbersome, not to mention the dingy loading procedure. But now, hah, it fires like a charm! And the caliber got increased, so it should pack an even bigger punch!"

"My, my… How enthusiastic... Okay, I think I'll look for Hanna…"

"Oh, she said she dropped off the decorations at your place."

"Ah, good then. Wait, she entered my room without permission? I'll have to reprimand her…"

"Toshiro being harsh to his girls? Now that's a rare occurrence…"

"I like my room private, that's it."

"Oh well…" Trude shrugged and returned to cleaning.

Toshiro went to his room and he saw two boxes with party decorations. He rummaged one of them and saw a pack of twenty birthday candles, of which sixteen were slightly used. He took one of the unused candles and replicated it sixteen times.

_Well, we have decorations, we have a cake, Karla has a present for Siegfriede… Ah, I'll go to the office already…_

Toshiro went to the office and found Minna, sitting behind the desk and reading a paper.

"Minna, do we have an envelope handy?"

"Yes, want one?"

"Please."

Minna opened one of the drawers and pulled out a white envelope with a swift movement.

"Thank you," Toshiro said as he pinched it of her.

"What do you need it for?"

"You can't just give birthday money like that, can you?"

"I suppose its bad taste to do so. How much are you giving her?"

"Fifty."

"Good amount, although I would go for forty."

"I got a fifty pound bill handy, so I'll go for fifty, meh…" Toshiro said and pulled out his wallet.

"It's your money…" Minna shrugged and returned to her paper. "By the way, shouldn't we have gotten our pay already?"

"Weird… I'll look into it when I call Ursula."

"Much appreciated. I don't like to call my superiors to be honest…"

"Count me in on that… But since I'm the head honcho now, I have to take the burden upon myself. And that's another thing you could remind me of, heheheh…"

"Oh go already… I want to read…"

"I'm moving my Generalmajor ass over somewhere where you won't see me."

* * *

><p>Thus, Toshiro went to the library, picked up a few books and returned to his room.<p>

Around noon, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Eila shyly poked her head into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, Eila? How was it?"

Instead of vocally expressing her answer, she just sat beside Toshiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmmm… That good?"

"Yes… When I laid beside Sanya, only a few seconds later, she turned around to me and she hugged me… She said, "Welcome back, Eila… What took you so long…?"… Damn, Sanya is so cute I almost cried… I embraced her and I slept by her side until she awakened for good a few minute ago."

"Dawwww… See, told ya it would work."

"But… How did you know that?"

"Let's say my feminine side told me that, heheh…"

"Toshiro and feminine… I would see the end of the world sooner than that, hahahaha!"

_"__Turned into a woman multiple times, plowed by a clone of myself, and gaining Yoshika's memories and abilities… Suuuuuure, I'm not feminine in 0.000001%..."_

_"__And remember when you two lent your bodies to us?"_

_"__Ah, that…"_

"But where's Eila now?" He asked.

"She went to the dining hall to get some water."

"And here you are, kissing me. Off you go! Shoo! Make her a damn sandwich you numbskull!"

"R-Really? That's what she wants?"

"Of course!"

"Wah! What am I doing here now?!" Eila shouted and zipped out of the room.

_Heheheh… I guess giving some tips to Eila is a good thing to do… She's sometimes helpless like a blind child in the mist... Now, back to books…_

* * *

><p>After some time, he had another guest.<p>

_Who now…_

"Get in, whoever it is…"

The one who appeared was Georgina.

"Oh, this is a surprise. What's up?"

"I've heard stuff is happening today, Toshiro."

"Indeed, indeed…"

"Ah, and I see you have the decorations we've used on Heidi's sixteenth b-day?"

"Verily."

"Can I help somehow?"

"Hummm… You can help with decorating the dining hall and with other stuff. Or you can distract Siegfriede, dunno, take her on a ride with that _Kradie_ of yours, after dinner for example…"

"Good idea! Oh, you think Shirley will lend me her bike?"

"Just ask her, and if it fails, tell her your _mission objective._"

"Kay, will do!"

"Dismissed."

"Jawohl!"

* * *

><p>Some time passed, and another knock on the door was heard.<p>

_I should install a revolving door here or something…_

"Come in…" Toshiro said with a tired voice.

"Heehee, it's me," Yoshika said.

"Why'd ya bother knocking, Yoshika?"

"Maybe you were doing… indecent stuff…"

"Yoshika… Really… I have no qualms about having sex with you, knowing how much eyes are observing us potentially, but bashing the bishop? Naaaah, I'd burn from shame…"

"Heheheh… Dinner's ready, come on."

"Yaaay… By the way, how are the preparations?"

"Our secret committee already devised a plan how to do everything."

"Secret committee… You know that you have to gain approval from your commanding officer to create formal gatherings, huh?"

"Heh, you and your jokes… So… It's like this…"

Yoshika explained the master plan for Operation _Sieg Freude_ in all detail.

"Motha… Humpin… Genious… You really _inherited_ my smarts… Even for shitty operation names, hahaha!"

"Heehee… Let's go, dinner is getting cold."

They entered the dining room, with Shirley and Francesca still not here after their shift and Trude, Shizuka and Erica missing, because they already started flying to Frankfurt to begin theirs. Siegfriede was siting besides Karla, and both had their usual rascallish aura around them.

"Now, this is an acceptable number of people, heheh… Everyone's day went fine?"

"Yeeeeeees!" Everyone answered.

"Good! Let's dig in!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was eaten, and the operation commenced. Everyone who was able enough helped in decorating and miscellaneous tasks. Soon, everything was ready to receive Siegfriede. Hanna was keepin watch in the door, and as soon as she said, "They're coming!" Karla killed the lights.<p>

"Oh… Wait, let me get the lights for you…" Siegfriede said with her _elegant_ voice.

As soon as they came on, a loud "Surprise!" roared across the whole room.

"Wah! Oh… Whhhhaaat?" She asked with eye wide as saucers.

"Scouring through your file had its benefits, heheh…" Toshiro said. "Happy Birthday, Siegfriede."

"Oh thank you…" She said close to tears.

"Now, now, don't cry, there's still a party, a rather shabby one, but still a party to attend. Oh, and here…" Toshiro pulled out the envelope. "A little something."

She opened the enveloped, looked inside and jumped at Toshiro's neck.

"Thanks!"

"Hey, hey, I have a gift for you too!" Karla said.

"Oh!"

Karla gave her a small lumpy package, which Siegfriede opened immediately.

"Hmmm… A green scarf? Explain, Karla, because I don't know whether I should hug you or pout intensely."

"Fall has broken on us, Sigi, and winter will be coming soon afterwards. You'll need a scarf…"

"Dawww…" Siegfriede said and hugged Karla.

"Happy birthday, Sigi…" Karla said quietly.

After a round of wishes from the girls, Yoshika came up with the cake. It now was coated with chocolate and sixteen candles were burning brightly. Somehow, Yoshika managed to make a "Happy B-Day Sigi!" sign on the cake using whipped cream.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawww… So cuuuuute! Thank you, Yoshika!" Siegfriede cheered and blew all the candles in one blow.

Everyone clapped their hands and sang _Happy Birthday_. While everyone was munching their slice of cake, which Toshiro said to cut be cut into twenty pieces, he went to the pantry and came back with a bottle of spirit.

"Hey, Toshiro, not too early to break out the booze?" Mio asked. "Especially such a powerhouse…"

"I'll be doing a trick, stupid. This one bottle would be enough to make half the unit woozy."

"Trick? Wanna see!" Francesca cheered.

Toshiro unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a mouthful of the immensely strong alcohol. He felt his mouth burning, but he concentrated his magic and burst out a big, continuous flame for two seconds.

A murmur of admiration sounded across the gathered and he received a round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you…" Toshiro said while bowing in all directions.

* * *

><p>The festivities continued, with some singing songs, and everyone eating something. Once the party was over in the evening and the clean-up team assigned, Toshiro went to the office and started making phone calls.<p>

"Ursula, good morning."

"Ah, Toshiro! So, how's the gear I sent?"

"Dunno about the MG, since Erica is on patrol right now, but the new RPzB looks promising. Trude's already got a hang of it!"

"Wow, how nice! So, what do you want?"

"First thing is I want to know whether there's something new that Trude could dual wield…"

"Hummm… Ah, wait! We're starting to produce a new MG42V!"

"Oh, wuzzat?"

"A two-and-a-half kilogram lighter and a bit faster firing variant of the original MG42."

"Ah, then I want two!"

"Heheh, okay, anything else?"

"Maybe Minna could use an MG 151/20/3 of her own…"

"That can also be done."

"And now, the tricky questions… The XF-2 and the rail gun?"

"Ah well… We've stumbled on bit of a roadblock on both… But I think we could push both for testing to your unit by the end of October…"

"What's so hard about putting on a frame on that rail gun?"

"We've done that, but then, an inherent flaw in the gun itself was discovered, so we're in the process of redesigning it…"

"Oh well, that sucks… Okay, I'll be seeing my new stuff soon, hopefully."

"Sure, Toshiro. I'll push the three guns and a mountain of ammo your way ASAP!"

"Cool, bye!"

"Bye!"

_Now the other call…_

* * *

><p>After the usual rituals, Toshiro finally heard the gruff voice of his boss.<p>

"Keitel."

"The heir has an inquiry, boss."

"Ah, Toshiro. So, how is your mission progressing?"

"So far, good. The builders weren't even scratched so far, and we've settled down."

"Good, good. So, what inquiry do you have?"

"If you don't know what it is about, it's always about money, boss. I want to know when we're getting paid."

"As a matter of fact, tomorrow your time."

"Oh, really? Then I jumped the gun a bit?"

"Not necessarily, it's good you're caring about your unit like that. The money for your unit will be transported to the Yamato about 1500 your time. Just go there and receive it. Be sure to bring your own container."

"Thank you, boss, that's all I needed to know."

"Have a good day, Toshiro."

"Thank you, likewise."

_Whew… Good, good… I think all of my tasks for today are finished… Or are they…_

He went out of the room and saw Minna and Adolfine walking towards him.

"So, what news do you have for us?" Adolfine asked.

"Money tomorrow, new gear in the near future."

"That's good news, Toshiro." Minna said. "How will we get our pay?"

"I go to the Yamato with a sack about 1500 tomorrow, fill it with money, and return here, heheh…"

"Good to know," Minna said. "So, what will you be doing now?"

"Receiving our dear compatriots and newest trainee after their patrol, what else?"

"You're the best thing that could happen to all of us…" Adolfine sighed.

"Right?"

He went to the dining hall, which was now being cleaned up and prepared sandwiches, cake, and a flask full of hot tea.

"Oh, is that for Trudy, Erica and Shizuka?" Yoshika asked.

"Yup. Honest work needs an honest meal."

"Heheh… Let's take a bath with them later, okay?"

"Good idea, I'll _persuade _them to do so."

Toshiro went to the second hangar and waited a bit, but he finally saw the three taxying inside.

"How was it you two?" He asked.

"Boooooriiiiiiing…" Erica moaned.

"A patrol like them all…" Trude sighed. "A shame we couldn't use our stuff…"

"Oh, is that for us, sir?" Shizuka said while looking at the sandwiches ravenously.

"Will you… ah, fuck it… Yes, it's for you three. Sandwiches and hot tea. Afterwards we'll have a bath for you all to relax."

"M-M-M-Me t-t-to?" Shizuka asked stuttering heavily.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to be afraid of Bro!" Erica said while embracing her in a _friendly_ manner with one hand. "If worst comes to worst, Yoshika will wring his balls out."

"Ouch…" Toshiro murmured.

"Well okay… We actually bathed together once…"

* * *

><p>The girls ate and drank, and they went to the bath, meeting Yoshika on the way. When Toshiro went for the bath supplies, he hid a piece of cake in his room.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaah…" Toshiro sighed from relief.

"Second that…" Trude sighed deeply.

Toshiro looked at Shizuka, who was a bit pent up beside Yoshika. Yoshika caught his gaze. Toshiro nodded towards Shizuka.

"Say, Shizuka, you have nice breasts…" Yoshika said. "Mind if I massage them?"

_Too bold!_

"I-I-I-I… But Miss Yoshika… We… They… Him…"

"Oh come on, we're all friends here… Or maybe Toshiro, you could do it? She's your fan after all, Toshiro, heheh…"

Shizuka now looked like a lit flare and she just slid into the water with her knees tucked against her breasts and only her eyes above the water.

"Yoshika, come on that was too much for the poor girl…" Toshiro said. "It's enough for her to be surrounded by her two idols, one of which is a man."

"Even I would be freaked out by such a bold approach…" Erica mumbled.

"And you, Cousin Trudy? Would you like a breast massage?" Yoshika asked in the cutest way possible, with her right index fingers tip in her mouth.

"Ghaaaaaaa…" Trude melted away and just floated on the water like that with an unconscious face expression.

"Mein Gott…" Erica sighed. "Yoshika, stop already…"

"Okay, okay… Two casualties this evening is enough, heehee… Well, unless you want to be the third one, Erica…."

"Oh and what could you possibly do to me? My tits are almost inexistent, and I'm not your fan."

"Oh please, Erica… I have my ways…"

"Save them for Toshiro…"

Yoshika and Toshiro both sighed deeply.

"Okay, Yoshika, we're going to our room already. You've been a baaaad girl…"

"Oh? Will you punish me?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"Heheheh… Heheheheheh…"

"Get this kinky roleplay shit out of my sight…" Erica mumbled.

* * *

><p>They went to their room and laid down on the bed.<p>

"Want to see something nice, Yoshika?"

"Oh?"

Toshiro went to his chest and pulled out a piece of cake.

"Cake, and?"

"Look."

Toshiro summoned Oblivion Lost and made a meter-seventy rift.

"I have cake!" He shouted towards the rift.

In a few seconds, a redhead in a battle kimono jumped out of the rift.

"Cake? Gimmie!"

"Wah! That's Kaylie, right?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh, your worlds Yoshika, hi! Hoooo… You look MUCH better in person than in my remote visions…"

"Heheheh… Thanks… And nice to meet you. You sure pulled Toshiro into some predicament…"

"Mom wanted it, so I did it. Not exactly at the right time, but yeah… Toshiro, gimmie that cake already."

"Here, here…" He gave it to her. "You can consider it your birthday gift, since… well… I don't know how to determine your birthday with all the time travel relativity…"

"Daaaawww… Thank, Toshiro…" Kaylie said and gave him a hug.

"Well, Happy Birthday from me too!" Yoshika cheered.

"Heh, thanks. Seriously, if you'll be growing further, my worlds Yoshika can kiss your ass goodbye, hahahaha!"

"I hope!"

"Bye you two, I can't stay here too long."

"Bye!" Yoshika cheered.

"Bye, redhead. I hope you won't abduct me anytime soon, heh…"

"Nah… But who knows… Maybe if there's another simulation…"

"Just give me a prior notice, sheesh…"

"Heh…"

Kaylie slipped through the rift and it closed up. Toshiro returned to the bed beside Yoshika.

"She was nice."

"Kye's friends and family are all nice people…"

"Hmmm… Toshiro, remember the time when Kye changed you into a woman?"

"Urgh… That was both nice and painful…" He muttered with a sour face.

"You think she could do the same now?"

"And what would that do? If you want to let it out on another girl, just call one of your rod sisters."

"But I thought that she could change me into a man…"

Toshiro gulped audibly.

"Noooo fucking way! Knowing her, she would give you a shlong the size of my arm, and you wouldn't exactly hold back either! Maybe if it was Livy, she'd be more reasonable…"

"Did you call, Master?" Livy appeared suddenly over them.

"No, shoo!" Toshiro shouted.

"Awww, but Toshiroooo! But I want a shag…" Yoshika moaned

"Then I can just sterilize you till the morning, Mistress, just like yesterday," Livy said. "No need to engage into mind bending, gender bending activities…"

"Ah, you can do that?"

"Yes indeed, Mistress, that's safe enough for me to do here."

"Please!" Yoshika shouted.

"Okay," Livy said. "Done. Enjoy, Mistress. But I warn you not to _abuse me_, so to speak. Your period is a time for your body to regenerate after the daily frolicking with Master for the rest of the month. You should know that as an aspiring doctor," she winked.

"Oh, okay, I won't. And thank you!"

"You have fun too, Master," Livy smiled and disappeared.

"Woooow, Livy is so nice…" Yoshika said amazed.

"Yeah, she's something different… So, Yoshika, why don't we use that time we have, huh?"

"Ohohoho… Let's!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 – We're screwed

Chapter 14 – We're screwed

* * *

><p>The next morning, the first day of October, Toshiro started slowly waking up to the poking of his dear fiancé.<p>

"Toooshiiiroooo… Wakey waaaakeeeey…"

"Hrrrrrmmmmgggrrrrbbbrrrrhhhhrmmmm…" Toshiro grunted back unintelligibly.

"Oh come on… Wake up, you're sleeping in too much for your own standards."

"Time?"

"It's half an hour till seven, help me with breakfast!"

"I didn't even know I was so mentally tired with yesterday…"

"You have to fork some of your responsibility on Minna, Toshiro," Yoshika said with a stern face.

"I suppose I should, but I feel that I shouldn't…"

"Oh come on, she's not participating in patrols, she's not training..."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand… But she looked awfully sour when I _hired_ her as my _assistant_ yesterday."

"Assistant?"

"I wanted her to remind me of two things, that's all. In the end, I remembered them myself."

"Weird… Ah, Toshirooooo! We're dawdling! And it's our turn to patrol with Lynne!"

"Okay, okay…" Toshiro mumbled and started dressing himself.

He looked at Yoshika, who was dressing herself in her new uniform.

"Yoshika, are you dressing yourself for just to feel better? Because we sure as hell won't be visiting anyone today… Well, maybe I could take you to the Yamato after dinner, but that's a load of time ahead."

"No, dummy, I'm dressing for you. You might as well look at me in this fancy uniform for six hours than that old, plain school uniform, right?"

"Point taken, Yoshika. I forgot you love me so much that you're considering all ways to make me happy, heheh…"

"That soul convergence of ours sure was a nice event… Now I know EVERY way to please you, heehee… You should use your knowledge gained about me to do the same…" Yoshika saw with a sensual voice while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Let's seeeeeee… You like foot rubs, huh? You little podophile you…"

"Heh… Guilty as charged… I was a bit embarrassed to tell you I have rather sensitive feet… And by sensitive I don't mind marching and stuff…"

"Then you're in for something after we return from our patrol… But now YOU are dawdling!" Toshiro shouted.

Livy appeared out of nowhere, dressed in her usual pink kimono.

"Good morning Master, and good morning Mistress," she said politely, bowing towards both of them.

"Hiya," Yoshika smiled.

"Mornin', Livy," Toshiro said. "As you can see now, we don't exactly have time for you."

"Oh, that's not a problem, Master. I just came by to greet you into a new day."

"Heheh, how nice," Yoshika chuckled.

Toshiro disappeared suddenly, and Yoshika shouted, "Hey, unfair! Sorry, Livy, gotta go!" as she ran after him.

But Toshiro didn't simply run away, he just waited outside. When Yoshika literally ran into him, he just grabbed her, and gave her a deep kiss.

"My… Toshiro… Trying to spice up our love life are you?"

"Falling into routine was the death of many, many relationships… Come on now." Toshiro said and yanked Yoshika onto his back.

"Yay, piggyback!"

"Sssshh, not so loud…"

"Whoopsh… Showwy…" Yoshika said while pressing her hand against her lips. "But the rooms should be almost soundproof to be honest… The doors are three inches thick, and the walls..."

"You're right… But we should get an inquiry about that from… Hanna and Shizuka."

"Why them in particular?"

"Because they are our neighbors… Do I need to explain further?"

"Neighbors… Oh… Right… I do seem to let myself loose a bit during the night…" Yoshika said as her cheeks started reddening a bit.

"A bit she says…"

"Oh shut up… And what did you do when…"

"Shhhh, don't pull up that episode of my life as if you'd be talking about weather!"

"Heheh… Yeah, that was a bit… traumatic…"

"It was almost rape… Almost… Heh…"

They went to the dining hall, which was emptier than an ancient tomb after a grave robber got wind of it. Toshiro turned on the lights and they proceeded with preparing breakfast. Lynne joined them after a few minutes.

"Goood mooooooorning…" She yawned heavily.

"Morning, Lynnie. Sleep well? We have a patrol after all," Toshiro said.

"Yes, yes…"

"I was thinking about something recently and maybe you can answer me now… Do you like Perrine as your roommate?"

"Um… Well… She sure changed a lot since we first met… Now she's a real good friend towards me, so I don't mind… And… And if you're bothered if I miss Yoshika sleeping in the same room with me, I can only say… no…"

"Awwww, Lynne… You don't miss me?" Yoshika asked with a puzzled face.

"Well… Err… I do a bit… But I guess I can't put my personal fancies over your relationship, right?"

"Heehee… Thanks, Lynne…" Yoshika said warmly. "I really appreciate it…"

"I still remember your nervous running around the deck of the Amagi when Toshiro rushed after Miss Sakamoto during the battle with the Super Hive… Oh, and Perrine has a cuddly side, heheheh…"

"She does? Really?!" Toshiro asked surprised.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be a secret… Ah, crud…"

"A secret around me is safer than gold in a Helvetian bank, don't worry. Now come on, let's make a good breakfast!"

"Yes, let's!" Lynne cheered.

* * *

><p>The first ones to appear were, of course, the highest ranked, being Adolfine, Minna and Mio.<p>

"Toshiro, have some dignity. Let the girls do the breakfast," Mio said.

"And what happened to good morning, huh?" He rebuked immediately.

"Morning…" Mio mumbled, rubbing her right eyelid.

"I like helping Yoshika, since I don't have anything to do in the morning anyway. But if you're volunteering, you can help Yoshika with breakfast starting tomorrow."

"No thanks, I prefer to train," she answered.

"Okay, then maybe Adolfine?"

"I could, but since you like to do it, I won't be a spoilsport. And you can't order me to do shit anyway, heheh…"

"True that… Minna?"

"The part about being a spoilsport…"

"So status quo upheld, back to doing breakfast… You all should really know by this time that I do what I like."

The five girls around him nodded.

/-/

Next, the original pair of the 501st came in.

"Morning…" Eila said in a dreamy voice.

"And what happened to you?" Mio asked her.

"Heheheh… I slept well… Heh…"

"Oh really now…"

Sanya approached Toshiro in the kitchen, and lo and behold, she jumped up and gave him a quick peck in the cheek.

"Now, Sanya, we may be friends, but I'm not sharing Toshiro just like that…" Yoshika mumbled.

"Oh Yoshika, don't be mad. I'm just thanking him adequately," Sanya said with a cutesy smile.

"Huh? What did I do?" Toshiro asked.

"Eila told me you gave her some _guidance_ so to speak. Thank you, Toshiro."

"Dawww…" Toshiro patted Sanya on the head. "I'll be sure to give that awkward dink every advice I can give her, okay?"

"Thanks in advance, heehee…" Sanya giggled and went away.

"What was that about?" Yoshika asked.

"Ah, I'll tell you later. No need to tell everyone everything, right?"

"Whatever…"

"Toshiro, who will be the second shift?" Minna asked

"I guess the girls that won't have duty tonight. Wait a second… Georgina… Heidi… And Eila."

"Oh, you've recalled it from your memory, nice. Well, that certainly is a very experimental team setup…"

"Awww… I won't be able to be with Sanya in the evening…" Eila mumbled.

"So use the morning to the full extent…" Adolfine shrugged.

"Oh, good idea… Heh…"

_Not that full, you crypto-pervert…_

* * *

><p>The rest of the girls slowly started arriving, and breakfast was had.<p>

"Okay, Yoshika, I bet you're ready. Lynne?" Toshiro asked.

"I can go right now, I believe…"

"Let's go then."

"Georgina, Heidi, on me." Adolfine commanded.

"Shizuka, Perrine, come on." Mio did the same.

* * *

><p>The three destined for the patrol went to the hangar.<p>

"Will we be doing the same as on the previous patrol, Toshiro?" Lynne asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Boring flying around and looking if the Neuroi want to do bad things. Well, Neuroi appearing would actually be beneficial, since we would have some actual work to do…"

"Just don't say that in a bad hour…" Yoshika mumbled.

"But you can handle Neuroi just perfectly, Sweetie."

"Heh… If you say so… It's been a few days since we battled after all!"

"Then maybe today will be your lucky day, who knows…"

"Aw, but I don't want to fight…" Lynne said silently.

"I'll protect you, Lynne, don't worry," Yoshika said with determination, making a big smile pop-up on Lynne's face.

"Now, let's go y'all, duty calls."

After a quick check of their equipment, they mounted their Strikers and started off.

* * *

><p>Their patrol was probably the most boring thing they've done in a while, but Toshiro had an idea on how to kill the boredom.<p>

"Yoshika, Lynne, I'll be going down to the builders now, maybe I'll find the supervisor."

"Oh, will you be making some inquiries?" Yoshika asked.

"I hope to do so."

"Okay, go. I'll be flying around with Lynne."

"Keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

><p>Toshiro approached to land on the almost finished landing strip and taxied on to a bunch of workers, gathered around a man in a suit. As he taxied in, the workers looked around back to him and waved him in, cheering wildly.<p>

The rabble split apart and the man in the suit approached Toshiro.

"So the man himself appears personally?"

"I was here once, but we didn't meet."

"Very possible, I'm a busy man. Horst Drachenzahn, I'm the boss off all these guys."

"And who I am I believe I don't have to explain, heheh…"

"Totally unnecessary, Generalmajor. So, what do you want?"

"I made a break from protecting your asses, that's all. Well, but if I could get some info about the progress…"

"Everything's progressing nicely. The runway will be finished in a bit, and the buildings are also almost finished. I guess a careful estimate would be that in two weeks, my crew can leave the construction site with pockets full of money and smiles on their faces."

"Good, good… Well, I won't be bothering you guys, back to work for all of us!" Toshiro shouted and found himself in the air in a second.

When he returned to the girls, Yoshika immediately asked, "So, what did you find out?"

"Roughly in two weeks we're gonna move in."

"Oh, that's nice to know…" Yoshika answered. "Oh well, let's move on with our patrol…"

* * *

><p>As their time of relief came closer and closer, Yoshika proposed something.<p>

"Toshiro, maybe I could test the Shinden with my new magic capabilities and with my new training results, hmmm?"

"Well okay, but I'll fly alongside you. Lynne, just follow us at your own speed, we'll let you catch up."

"Okay," Lynne responded.

Yoshika started accelerating immediately, and Toshiro followed her. Her acceleration rate was as fast as Toshiro's old Akuma, but when she struck four digits on the speedometer, the engines started sputtering. Toshiro grabbed her and yelled, "Slow down!"

They both slowed down to about five hundred km/h.

"I wonder what happened…" Yoshika wondered. "Oh my… Could it be… Noooooooooo…" Yoshika moaned with a sorrowful face.

"I'm afraid it's a possibility, Yoshika…" Toshiro sighed. "Let's let Lynne catch up to us, and we'll perform diagnostics on the Shinden first thing we return."

"Okay…"

"Don't make such a sour face, Yoshika. You can still fly, remember the last time this happened?"

"Yes, yes… But you can't call in for a resupply right now, right?"

"Yeah… Its late evening in Fuso already… But I'll call them first thing in the morning."

They saw their relief flying in, and after quick greetings, Toshiro and company went back home. The first thing that Toshiro did was opening the service hatch of the Shinden while Yoshika was mounting it in the Launch Unit, and attaching the telemetry device.

"Okay, Sweetie, rev it up."

The revs of the engine slowly increased. Toshiro was looking at the limiter as the _three_ vacuum lamps were filling. The telemetry device finally showed a speed in the four-digit range, and at the same time, the limiter clackered and the engine started sputtering.

"FUCK!" Toshiro yelled in disdain.

"Shit…" Yoshika mumbled with a grumpy face as she was turning off the engines.

She jumped out of her Striker and onto Toshiro immediately, hugging him tightly.

"Toshiroooo… I feel like dead weight already…"

"Don't worry… You'll just limit your magic output, and it will be okay… You have a patrol with me and Lynne in two days, something is bound to happen."

"Okay…"

"Yoshika, is that happening again?" Lynne asked.

"Yes… Yet again, my magic is too strong for my Striker Unit…" Yoshika sighed deeply. "I hope there's an upgrade ready for me, waiting behind the allegorical corner… Just like last time…"

"Come on, Yoshika, dinner's ready. Cheer up!" Lynne tried her best at turning the frown on Yoshika's face upside down.

"Oh, right… I should glue a smile to my face not to spoil the meal for everyone…" She said and jumped on the floor.

They went to the dining room, greeted by Adolfine.

"Hey, move it, we're all waiting for you! My schnitzel won't run away, but they sure will get cold!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Toshiro muttered.

As most of the people ate, Toshiro said, "I have somewhat good, and somewhat bad news. Which should I present first?"

"Good news," Adolfine said.

"And who made you the vox populi, huh?" Mio asked, beating Toshiro to it.

"Shush, Little Mio, I'm second to god here!" Adolfine said in a mocking high-and-mighty tone.

"But I can still smack you!" Mio yelled.

"I guess that makes me God here, so shut the fuck up you two, and let me speak."

Mio and Adolfine stopped their quarrel with pouty faces.

"Thank you. Now, the somewhat good news is, that there's a chance we, the 501st, will change our address in about two weeks. I saw the building that's being made, and we will probably have enough space for our fourteen. Also, in a few minutes I'll be leaving for the Yamato to get your pay, so we'll be stinking rich, thanks to the promotions, heheh…"

"Woohooo, money for sweets!" Erica cheered.

"And parts!" Shirley and Georgina shouted in unison.

"And stuff!" Karla and Siegfriede joined in.

"Yeah, but now the somewhat bad news. Who remembers what problem did the Shinden fix for Yoshika when she was in Romagna?"

The girls from the NJG just tilted their heads, but Trude simply answered, "Her flying problems, since the Zero wasn't good enough for her ever-increasing magic potential."

"Thank you for the recap, dear cousin Trudy."

"Geeheehee…" Trude swooned with red cheeks. "Wait a second, so you mean…"

"The same is happening again…" Yoshika sighed deeply. "I'm sorry…"

"Miyafuji…" Mio said amazed. "You've outgrown your Striker again? Hahaha! My training is working as expected! Hahaha!" She laughed maniacally.

"Don't worry, Yoshika, I bet we'll work out something," Sanya said.

"I can fly; I just can't go at top speed…"

"Toshiro, you're going to the Yamato, right?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"Maybe you can ask your old friend to contact the IFN on your behalf, huh?"

"Why didn't I come up with that… Of course I will, thanks!"

"Heheh, no problem. Okay, go where you must go, and leave Yoshika in our care."

"Sure, I will. Ah, but I'll need some kind of sack..."

"Oh, I can clear out my duffle bag and borrow it for a bit," Shirley said.

"I will be grateful."

"Then come on to my room."

"Kay."

"Just make sure it doesn't have any holes!" Trude said.

"Can it, Barkhorn…" Shirley mumbled.

As they arrived in Shirley's and Francesca's room, the former grabbed a duffle bag lying in the corner and emptied it on the bed. It was all clothing, beachwear included.

"I won't be needing these anytime soon…" she sighed. "Toshiro, why the hell did you pick a base which doesn't have a lake nearby?"

"Tough luck, Shirley. Prefer Tobruk? Or maybe we should join the 502nd…"

"No thanks…"

"Heh, thought so. By the way, how is our favorite Romagnan going? Everything okay?"

"Yes, thank God yes… It appears that she wasn't scarred by her impending doom…"

"Impending indeed… Two seconds later and I doubt we'd even have bodies to bury…"

"I really don't know if I could live on if Francesca died…"

"Don't beat yourself unnecessarily," Toshiro said softly. "Chin up, chest forward, and at the Neuroi with full speed!"

"Heheh, yeah! Let's show those fuckers what's what!"

"Now that's the attitude! Okay, I'm slowly going my way."

"Good luck, Toshiro. Maybe you'll get a Jet for Yoshika…"

"Who knows…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to the hangar unbothered by anyone, but in the hangar itself, he found Mio.<p>

"Oh look who's here. Sup?"

"I suppose I have to tell you something beforehand…"

"And that would be?"

"On the same day I traveled out of Fuso, I learned that the IFN had started dabbling in etherjet technology…"

"And why did you keep that knowledge from me for all this time?"

"Top secret, Toshiro… I only got to know it "for old times' sake" so to speak."

"So you kept a secret from me just because I'm in another army now? I'm impressed and disappointed at the same time…"

"Yeah… I hope you're not mad at me?"

"Actually… No, I'm not… A bit sour, yes, but not outright mad… Want something from the Yamato? Maybe I should give you a lift, so you can do some stuff onboard?"

"No, I don't need to go the Yamato. But thanks for the offer; maybe I'll take up upon it one day."

* * *

><p>Toshiro slowly flew to the Yamato, and as he was approaching, he fired up his transponder and said, "Yamato, this is von Edelweiss."<p>

After a few seconds, a familiar voice responded, "So you're here, Toshiro. You're clear for landing."

"Thanks, Jinzaburo."

Toshiro landed on the aft on the Yamato, surrounded by crewmen.

"Handle my baby with care, or else…"

"Yes sir!" A whole choir responded.

* * *

><p>He made his way to the bridge, where he was greeted by Sugita.<p>

"Welcome, Toshiro. Shall we go straight to business?"

"Well, if you want, Jinzaburo…"

"Keiki, give me the package please."

"Yes sir," A moustache wearing Vice Captain said and gave Sugita a cylindrical package with a plethora of seals pasted on it."

"Here, Toshiro, the pay for the last two weeks for both the 501st JFW and the NJG 1 4th Division. All the seals are intact, so you can be sure that the money is still there."

"Meh…"

"I figured you could be distrustful of me after the incident in Romagna…"

"You only did what you were ordered to. And you really believed it would help the people of Romagna and Venezia. But hey, it was Neuroi tech, so it was bound to go south."

"I'm glad we are still on good terms, Toshiro."

"Heh… By the way… I would have a favor to ask…"

"Ask away, I'll see what can be done."

"Yoshika has _outgrown_ her Striker again and I don't want to bother Fuso Command right now…"

Sugita made a mysterious smile and said, "And what if I told you that you don't have to call them?"

"Oh?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more…"

"I can't, its top secret. But I can tell you that a plane is inbound for your base in two days…"

"I see… So I really don't have to call the IFN, right?"

"There's no need, I believe."

"You have me intrigued, Jinzaburo… Okay, I'll be going now. Thank for the money!"

"I'm only a middleman. Good bye, Toshiro."

Toshiro put the package into the duffle bag and he went back to his Striker. Much to his amusement, two armed guards were standing beside a Launch Unit with his Striker Unit mounted inside.

"Okay guys, you're relieved," Toshiro said with a smile as he was approaching them.

"Yes sir!" They shouted as they saluted, but they only lowered their weapons.

"I'd rather you two moved a bit back… The pressure wave I make during a vertical start may be a bit too much for you…"

The two made surprised faces, but they moved back from the Launch Unit by about five meters each.

Toshiro jumped inside his Striker, strapped on the FFG, and started the engines. He waited for them to warm up, and he started vertically leaving a cloud of dust, despite the deck looking perfectly clean.

"Toshiro, come in, we have found something weird," Eila said suddenly through the transponder.

"What is it, Eila?"

"There's a barrel shaped Neuroi with a blinking light… We've never seen one before. What should we do?"

Cold sweat dropped down Toshiro's back.

"Under no circumstances attack it when the light is red! No. Fucking. Way!"

"But it is red! And blinking!"

"Don't shoot it right now, or we'll be fucked up beyond all recognition. You have to feign inability to do combat. If the light doesn't go from red to yellow and then to green, you can destroy it when it's yellow."

"How do you know all of this, Toshiro…"

"You don't want to know… Did you understand?"

"Yes. Green or yellow at most, red is a no-go."

"Good. I'm awaiting a status report afterwards."

"Roger, Toshiro. Eila out."

_Shit… FUCK! Why a Probe of all things?! Everything but that… Damn, I hope Eila and the rest manage…_

"Don't worry so much, you busybody. I can hear you in the other universe…"

"Oh look, Mrs. Coolpants has arrived... You have it better, you know? And I have to bust my ass here, so that my girls and I live through to the end of the war in one piece… How I fucking envy you, Kye…"

"I know, I know…" Kye sighed. "You can always step down from your position, Minna will accept it."

"But there are many other factors keeping me from doing that, as you damn well know."

"Patience, Toshiro, patience… I won't tell you the exact time and date, but I promise that you and the girls will have a happily ever after of your own. But you will not believe what will happen…"

"There you go with your teasing… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw…" Toshiro moaned.

"Heehee… I'll have a reward for you after you settle in the Frankfurt Airbase, but the details are, as usual, a secret."

"Yeah, yeah… Secret here, secret there, secrets fucking everywhere… Old McDonald had a secret… I wouldn't be fucking surprised if the Allgod contacted me personally and gave me the keys to the universe, but you of course don't want to tell me, right?"

"Yup."

"Cock… At least a riddle for the coming days?"

"Two shall return to fight yet again; one will rend asunder the enemies' henchmen. Fiery chariots from afar will come, for the fair maiden and warrior, whose inabilities will be undone."

Toshiro tilted his head with an expression similar to that what a peasant from XII century Gallia would make when somebody would start explaining to him the basics of rocket science.

Kye chuckled and said, "Oh you always make the funniest faces. Did you understand any of that?"

"You could as well tell that in ancient mandarin, and I wouldn't understand a thing… But I'll ponder upon it, even if just to keep my mind busy…"

"You do that. Oh and… Thanks for being so nice to Kaylie…"

"I'm always a nice guy to begin with. Bye, Kye."

"Bye, Toshiro. Have a nice day."

"Oh I hope…"

"Oh good grief..." Kye sighed suddenly

"What's up?"

"I'll give you one guess. It involves Kaylie, Layla, and a certain "crib."" She made air quotes with her fingers.

"Hahaha! The two little devils sure like pulling pranks on each other…"

"If they don't cool it for a while, I'm gonna turn them to mortals and put them under your supervision for a little while..."

Toshiro cracked his knuckles and asked, "And what would that supervision look like?"

"Use your imagination…" Kye said with a devilish grin. "Okay, time for me, or they'll either destroy Pluto, or the space-time continuum."

"Yeah, bye."

As Kye disappeared, Toshiro started deconstructing her _prophecy._ After some time, he came up with an answer.

_I know that I know nothing… For fucks sake…_

"Toshiro, we can't get that fucker down to a green light. We're destroying it now," Eila reported.

"Okay, do it," he said with a cold voice.

"Roger."

After a moment, Eila reported back.

"Target destroyed, Toshiro. You owe us an explanation…"

"After you return… I don't want half of the world to know…"

"Okay. Eila out."

_Damn… I have to come clear with the girls… We have to prepare a defense, because the fuckers will probably attack the area near the construction site… Shit…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro flew back slowly to the base. Some of the girls were waiting for them already.<p>

"What took you so long?" Shirley asked.

"Complications. But don't worry, I have the moolah with me."

"Bro, gimmie!" Erica pled with big eyes.

"Then come with me to the office all of ya, I have to do some paperwork tied to this…"

As Toshiro sat down in behind the desk in the office, he pulled out the package out of the duffle bag.

"Thanks, Shirley," he said and threw the bag to the redhead. "Now, what you all wanted…"

Toshiro ripped apart the package and saw that the cylindrical shape was given to the package by a metal cylinder inside. He opened the lid, and saw a lot of envelopes inside. He picked out a random one, and it was signed with Eila's full name, rank, unit and nationality.

"Hmm… That one goes to the _to-do_ pile… Redraw…"

Toshiro drew another envelope and it was his.

"Oh look at this, my pay…" Toshiro said and peeked inside. "Yup, definitely mine, heheh…" He said and laid the envelope on the desk.

After drawing the next one he said, "Shirley, c'mere."

"Woohoo, money!" She shouted and approached him. "Uh… Thanks, heh," she said and took the envelope from him.

After looking inside she made a sturgeon face and said, "Not bad…"

Another envelope was picked out and Toshiro said, "Yoshika, Sweetie, your turn."

"Oh, heehee… How nice…" she said and looked into the envelope. "Nice indeed…"

An envelope was picked up and Toshiro said, "Trude… What, you're not sending everything back home?"

"Um… Yeah… My parents called in in August and… They told me to keep a third for myself… They said me that what I send them was a king's ransom already, and they feel guilty that I don't have my own money at my disposal…"

"What thoughtful parents…" Yoshika said.

"A third from your new pay is not bad," Toshiro said. "You most certainly deserve it."

"Heh…" Trude laughed dryly and took the envelope from Toshiro.

After all the envelopes were handed out, Toshiro started processing the paperwork tied to the money, and some that popped out of nowhere. As he ended, Minna came into the room.

"Finished, Toshiro?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You looked a bit gloom when you came here… Care to explain?"

"As a matter of fact… Yes, I will. When Eila and the rest return."

"Oh? This must be serious business…"

"I can give you a heads up, but only for you. You can't relay this info to nobody, even the Kaiser himself."

"Hmm… Okay…"

"Remember Kye?"

"That blonde who disappeared suddenly? What about her?"

"She wasn't a normal witch… You could say, she wasn't exactly human…"

"Toshiro… You are freaking me out a bit…"

"I knew her beforehand, Minna. Let's say I won't give you all the details but… we did stuff… Stuff that would make your jaw bruise your feet… Kye was a _guest _from another world."

"Uhhhh… Huh?"

"A world similar to ours, but a world that developed differently. I won't tell you more, sorry…"

Minna furled her eyebrows, but her face relaxed after a few seconds she said, "Well, you're under the care of a deity already, somebody from another world shouldn't be _that_ surprising… But what does that have to do with your current… dilemma?"

"She told me about a new enemy type, but I'll tell about it later."

"Do as you wish… But I hope you're doing wisely…"

"I hope too… So, Minna, what could I do now?"

"The paperwork is depleted for now, but you can go to Trude and help her out in the archive."

"I'll do that. Keep an eye on the money, will you?"

"Jawohl, heheh…"

Toshiro went to the archive, and found Trude reading something.

"Ah, Toshiro. Came to help me?"

"Why yes, of course!"

"Then let's do this."

* * *

><p>Time passed, and supper rolled in.<p>

"Girls, I have an important announcement. Don't take a bath right now, because I will call a briefing once Eila's patrol team returns."

"What is this about?" Adolfine asked.

"A shitstorm is brewing, Adolfine, and I want to give out the umbrellas…"

"What a weird allegory…" she sighed. "But okay. Minna, do you know about anything?"

"Not quite…"

As supper concluded, Yoshika asked Toshiro, "What's going on?"

"A Probe appeared. Eila's team shot it at yellow stage."

"Bad… Baaaad… But yellow is manageable, right?"

"Yellow was the clusterfuck that almost killed you back then. But hey, now you're as good as ever, heheh…"

"Heehee… We'll manage, I guess. We managed back then, we can do it again!"

"Still, somebody has to worry, right?"

"Well, you and I both have experience with gray hair already, heehee…"

"Heheheh…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro waited for Eila to return with the rest. As they landed, Toshiro said, "There will be a briefing now. I'll try to make it… brief, so you can eat your supper."<p>

"Okay," the girls said without objection and followed Toshiro to the briefing room.

Everyone was seated and waiting for him.

"So, the subject of this briefing is a new type of Neuroi that Eila and her companions encountered today, the Probe."

Murmuring started in the room.

"It has a name already?" Eila asked.

"Yeah… I received my intel on it through my own channels… Anyway, it works this way. A Probe is a barrel shape Neuroi, rather timid and slow. It has a light on its top that can have a green, yellow or red color, either flashing or not. The Neuroi use these to determine what force they should use in an upcoming battle, and the lights are an indicator what feedback they will give back to the nearest hive, green being a piece of cake, yellow is what we've experienced early September when Yoshika regained her magic, and red… well, a clusterfuck royale. The Neuroi from today was killed at a yellow stage, so we'll be having a rather big battle coming for us in the next twenty four hours.

Now, the plans are as following. The night patrol will be conducted as normal. Yuki will be hearing to the comms while I sleep, so I will react accordingly if any danger appears during the night. During the day, each team will have one night witch not participating in today's patrol, because in case the Neuroi will be trying to jam us, we need a strong signal to pierce through the jamming. Once the battle starts, all able witches will fly towards the battlefield at once. Those on site are to protect the builders first and foremost, until I and then the rest arrive. Buildings can be rebuilt, but people can't be resurrected. Questions?"

Toshiro could hear the gentle wind blowing outside the building.

"But is everything understandable? I can go through it once again, so you all understand. This is serious shit. Understood or not?"

A unanimous "Understood!" sounded in the room.

"Then let's go to the bath, all nineteen of us!"

"Wooohooo!" almost all of the girls shouted.

* * *

><p>After bathing, which was surprisingly calm, Toshiro and Yoshika went to their room.<p>

"So, Toshiro, what will I exactly do?"

"Do your best. I just hope the Shinden won't explode if you give it too much juice subconsciously, but other than that you should manage."

"Heehee… Let's go to sleep then, because tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Yeah… Busy like hell…"

"Although…" Yoshika pondered. "Livy told me she could fix me up, but she also told me that I shouldn't abuse this… I kind don't want to use my mouth so… Livy, come here!"

The goddess appeared immediately, clad only in her underwear, with her eyes sparkling, and her body stiff and shaking from excitement.

"Wait, Yoshika, you don't think…"

"That's exactly what I want to do, Toshiro. Livy should have some fun in her life."

"How are we gonna resolve the… uh… _technical_ matters?"

"Remember Minna in Romagna?" Yoshika smirked smugly.

"In that way?" Toshiro grinned. "So, Livy, your Master is about to make love to you, along with Yoshika. What do you say?"

"Thank you!" she shouted as she pounced at him.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 – Restoration

Chapter 15 – Restoration

* * *

><p>Today, Toshiro woke up on his own.<p>

"You can't sleep, Toshiro?" Yoshika asked from his right.

"I slept, it's just that I woke up a bit earlier than yesterday… And now I'm really not in the mood for sleeping further…"

"Despite what happened last night, Master?" Livy asked from his left side.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I slept like a baby," Toshiro smiled. "You were stunning, Livy."

"Thank you, Master," Livy said in her usual manner. "You and the Mistress made me experience the joys of having a female body."

"No problem, Livy," Yoshika giggled and planted a surprise kiss on Livy's cheek.

Livy looked a bit surprised indeed, but then she just jumped over Toshiro and hugged Yoshika all of a sudden.

"You know, Neuroi don't work in set patterns all the time…" Toshiro sighed. "I have the grim feeling they'll pull a fast one on us in some way or another…"

"Don't worry too much, Master…" Livy embraced him with one hand, and placed him between her and Yoshika. "When the time comes, then you'll worry."

"A compress of young, tender bodies, combined with some good words… What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

"You are the champion of my Master, Master," Livy smiled.

"And you're my beloved, fiancé, and life saver," Yoshika added in.

"Ehhh…" Toshiro sighed. "This is just too good… And kinda unfair – I have to girls, and some in this building are still virgins…"

"Everything has its time and place, Master," Livy said. "Yesterday we had..." she giggled. "Fun, and today it's time to battle. The rest of your friends will have their own pleasures and adventures with men, that I can assure you, Master."

"Yeah, I think even Perrine will get laid…" Toshiro snickered. "Oh, did you and Mio undergo some culinary training, Yoshika?"

"Yes, and in fact, Sakamoto is now able to make sandwiches, scrambled eggs and she knows how to prevent the water from boiling hard."

"Bahahaha! Not bad! Maybe one day she could fry some fries… It's Belgica after all!"

"Good idea, Toshiro! Even a total idiot can make fries! Thanks!"

"Hey, are you implying Mio is an idiot?"

"Nooo… She's an idiot only in a culinary context… I would never insult Sakamoto like that!"

"Well, that ship sailed off for me long ago…"

"You had your reasons, Toshiro. Not to mention you have a much better relationship with her. I wish I could get along with her like that…"

"She'll break sooner or later, be it during the war or after it. But it's not like your issuing a formal complaint to your commander right now, huh?"

"No sir, never sir! Heheh…"

"As I thought, First Lieutenant. And it came to my attention that you still have some punishment due."

"Sir, I motion for another time to enact the punishment!"

"Granted."

"Heeheehee… Oh Toshiro… It's so funny with you…"

"And vice versa, Yoshika… So, I guess it's time to move our butts and do breakfast?"

"Yeaaaaaah… Maybe you really should stop making breakfast though?"

"You're trying to spoil my fun too? And what would I do in the morning anyway? You would be out, and the only thing I could actually do is flap my gums with Kye or Livy. And maybe Kaylie…"

"I see… Okay then, let's go, my versatile fiancé."

"Ah, it's a shame I can't just walk among the mortals like that…" Livy pouted. "Unless you want to allow me, Master?"

"Nah, not yet… Maybe later, but not now, okay?"

"Okay, Master," Livy smiled.

"You probably know the answer already," Yoshika said with a roguish grin.

"Ah, no no no, Mistress," Livy waved her right index finger. "I have decided not to know what my Master will say or do, unless I deduce it like a normal human."

"Oh, that's gallant of you," Toshiro patted her on the head. "But isn't that kinda like throwing away your pride as an Elder God?"

"Serving you comes first, Master," she replied with a stern face. "If this is beneficial for you, and not demeaning for me, I can't complain about my pride, since I'm meant to serve my current Master, be it you or the Allgod."

"So in other words, you take pride in your servitude, right?" Yoshika asked.

"Indeed, Mistress. And pardon me, but I think the two of you want to dress yourselves and go and tend to your daily chores."

"Right on both accounts," Toshiro said. "See you later."

After Livy disappeared, they dressed themselves, with Yoshika wearing her normal clothes, and they went to the dining hall. They were surprised the doors were open, and the lights were on.

As the two entered the room, they saw Minna, Trude, Mio and Adolfine, each with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Now what is this, dear ladies? A secret meeting in the morning to dethrone me, or maybe y'all just hungry?"

"Nothing of the sorts, Toshiro," Adolfine said. "It seems that the four of us were the most anxious for today."

"And we were pondering on one matter…" Mio said.

"And what would that be?"

"You know awfully lot about that new Neuroi type, and yet, Eila was basically the first one to see it from all of us. Care to elaborate?"

"You won't get that info out of me, unless I get clearance from my… informer…"

"Dabbling with the immortals again?" Mio asked.

"Sort of. But it's not Amaterasu this time."

"Not Amaterasu?"

"Nope."

Toshiro saw Minna's curious look towards him.

_Minna probably knows already that my informer is no one else than Kye… But I won't tell that just now…_

"So, any other concerns you'd like to voice?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll be participating too, right?" Minna asked.

"Yup. You're shields are still strong, as well as your magic, so why shouldn't you? If you're concerned about leaving the base unmanned, we have Mio and Adolfine."

"Ah, yes, you're right. I should get into combat, or I'll get rusty."

"And Mio, and you too, Adolfine. You are to stay away from the Neuroi if they would appear near the base under any circumstances. If the situation proves difficult, direct artillery fire from the Yamato if it's necessary, but don't engage them in any way directly. Mio, that's an order."

"Understood."

"And I can only ask you not to do anything stupid, Adolfine."

"I'm banned from sortieing anyway…" she shrugged.

"Toshirooooooooooooo, anytime soon…" Yoshika chimed annoyed from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes. Now, dear ladies, I have to think about something more down-to-the-earth…"

"I'll help you…" Mio mumbled.

"You'll help?!" Trude shouted surprised. "God help us…"

"Shush, Barkhorn! I have advanced in the cooking arts enough to make a simple breakfast."

"So I heard," Toshiro said. "Come on then, Mio."

Mio followed Toshiro to the kitchen.

"Okay, Mio. As you see, Yoshika is handling eggs right now, and the sausages are already lying on the table. You know what that means?"

"Scrambled eggs with fried sausages?"

"Bingo. Time for you to shine."

"Good morning," Lynne's voice sounded from behind. "Oh? Miss Sakamoto?"

"Good morning, Lynne," she responded. "No, you're not dreaming. I will help you all with breakfast."

"Oh…"

Mio made a disconcerted face expression and said, "Even you don't believe in me? Ehhh…" she sighed.

"Um, I'm sorry if it seems so… But I've never seen you cook, Miss Sakamoto…"

"Seeing is believing! Time to put some belief in your hearts!" Mio said with a voice that could crack walls.

But after a few minutes, Mio turned from her usual haughty and foolhardy self into an almost scared and cautious young woman, as she was carefully frying the eggs. Thanks to the fact that three pairs of eyes were watching her, it didn't end in a catastrophe.

When Mio went out with the first pan of scrambled eggs, everyone from the 501st was shocked.

"Impossible!" Francesca shouted.

Erica was already standing up, but Minna forced her down and said, "I won't give you my camera…"

"Aaaaw…" she moaned.

"The Ragnarok has begun…" Trude said silently.

"Okay, who wants a taste of my scrambled eggs?" Mio asked.

Everyone unanimously pointed their fingers at Toshiro, who was standing behind Mio.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Whatever, I saw her make it… But let me take a seat first…"

Toshiro took his usual place, and he placed the pan he harried on the table. He took a normal portion of the scrambled eggs onto his plate with a wooden spatula, and while being watched by the girls from the 501st, he transferred a part of it to his mouth.

"Hmmm… Not bad. Maybe a bit too much pepper for a normal person, but still edible."

"See? See?!" Mio asked. "Toshiro approves, dig in you ungrateful bastards!"

"Yes ma'am!" The fear struck girls responded and started munching their breakfast with reverence.

After a bit of time, Toshiro started a micro briefing.

"Shirley, Francesca and Perrine, who will you take from the NJG as your emergency comms so to speak?"

"Oh, oh! I can go!" Georgina waved her hand fiercely.

"Okay, Georgi can go," Shirley said. "I hope you don't mind hauling some spare ammo, heheheh…"

"If it's not too much…"

"I didn't quite expect you agreeing so fast…" Shirley answered.

"Good thinking, Shirley," Toshiro said. "Remember what I told you yesterday about calling help?"

"Once we see that shit hits the fan, I do everything in my might to reach you?" Georgin asked.

"Precisely. Now, Godspeed you four!"

"Roger!" They responded and ran out.

"Soooo… What are you doing now, bro?" Erica asked.

"I'll be in the radio room with the gear set to full sensitivity. If anybody wants something, just come to me."

"Oh, okay… I thought you'd help me with… you know what."

"Tomorrow, Sis, tomorrow… Today's too much to bear for me already…"

"Okay, I understand. Time to get lazy then…"

"Lazy my ass! Training, now!" Mio yelled.

"Seriously? We're on standby, Mio," Toshiro said. "We should be half-relaxed and half-vigilant, not whole-dead from fatigue."

"Pardon…" Mio mumbled.

"Meh, honest mistake. Kay, I'm going now. Sorry that I don't have time for you today, Yoshika."

"No problem, Toshiro. I'll just play around with the rest."

"Good idea, Sweetie."

Toshiro went on to the radio room and started his listening. After an hour, the door behind him opened and Minna entered the room.

"What's up, Minna?"

"I guess you know what I want to ask."

"Is it about a certain blonde?"

"Yes."

"Does her name start with an A?"

"Yes."

"Okay, watcha want to know?"

"Did she tell you about the new Neuroi?"

"Yeah, she did. We encountered one over Cologne that day."

"Ah, yes… That's why you dabbled with fighting it so long? To _reset_ its danger level?"

"Yup."

"Can you tell me a bit more about the Neuroi? The stuff you can't tell the rest right now, but you can disclose to me?"

"But only you, understood?"

"Of course."

"That kind of Neuroi, called the Probe, starts appearing in worlds in which a certain threshold of power is crossed. But, since they appear out of the blue, and nobody knows what the Probes do, they usually get killed when they're blinking red. And the next day – genocide."

"I see… But… How could Alissa get to our world?"

Toshiro sighed and said, "_Alissa_, maybe you can explain on your own? I'm tired…"

"Who are you…"

"Morning," Kye said as she appeared near Toshiro.

"WAH!" Minna shouted surprised.

"It never gets old. It's just little ol' me, Minna…"

"But… How…"

"It's a normal thing for a goddess to appear out of thin air."

"Goddess?"

"I'm the Goddess of the Seven Stars in my universe. I'm nigh omniscient and nigh omnipotent, so traveling between worlds is a piece of cake for me."

"I see… So how did you two meet?"

"I sent my daughter to fetch him, since I planned an event in my universe. If you're all nice to Toshiro, I'll come and show the footage."

"And what was the exact theme of the event?"

"An all-out war with Neuroi. A realistic, full-blown simulation, something even I, as a mortal, haven't experienced."

"And Toshiro took part in that? So why didn't he destroy all the Neuroi single handedly in this world after he returned from yours?"

"He was artificially powered up to match the rest of us. However, I couldn't just let him keep that extra power when he was sent home. I must explain, that in 1953, specifically in our world, the girls are MUCH more powerful, some easily exceeding Toshiro's current level of power, including all of the 501st."

"More powerful than Toshiro? Whew… Well okay… I know more stuff… A shame you split, I started liking you…"

"Don't worry, I'll send my two daughters your way if they don't stop _misbehaving_. And they will be about as powerful as Toshiro here, so they won't be dead weight."

"Uhuh… But please give us a heads up."

"The time between our universes scales differently, so it will be after you move to Frankfurt if I send them here."

"Okay, thanks, Alissa."

"Bye now, Minna. And Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your cool today."

"Cryptic as usual…" Toshiro sighed and Kye disappeared.

"Toshiro…"

"Yeah?"

"Just how many secrets do you harbor?"

"So much that my head hurts sometimes…"

**_"_****_Um, Master, maybe now would be a good time?"_**

**_"_****_Err… Hmm… Ah, whatever, just wait a second."_**

"You know, Minna… There's somebody else I could introduce to ya…"

"Mein Gott…" she sighed. "Who else?"

"She's also a goddess, but I have to give you some background first. It turns out that Amaterasu was only a _stand-in_."

"A stand-in?" Minna tilted her head. "So you, de facto, are under the care of another god?"

"Yup, a much more powerful one, but I haven't had the occasion to meet him… But I did meet his _servant_ and consort, Oblivion Lost, or Livy for short. She's that big-ass sword I recently gained."

Minna looked at him with squinted eyes for a few seconds and said, "Ugh, this is really beyond me… Get her here if you want…"

**"****Livy, please…"**

She appeared out of thin air behind Toshiro, and said, "Good day," while leaning from behind him.

"Hmmm… Good day…" Minna said while eyeing her thoroughly. "Toshiro, you must be glad that she looks like that, huh?"

"Heh, I won't say no…"

"Does Yoshika know?"

"Of course she knows. And uh… We're having… a love triangle going on since last week…"

"Is that true?" Minna asked surprised, looking at Livy.

"Indeed," Livy answered calmly. "Master has given me a chance to reciprocate my feelings towards him, and the Mistress allowed me into her _sanctuary_."

"Master? Mistress? Toshiro, I hope you're not treating her weirdly?"

"This is her way of being, Minna, you won't change that," he shrugged.

"Bigamy in my former unit, wow…" Minna shook her head. "Incredible as hell… Toshiro, seriously, I do hope you'll keep this a secret, as I promise I will do. If this gets out, we're all on the short line to unemployment."

"You don't have to worry, I have enough common sense…" Toshiro muttered.

"Master, I will take my leave. Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, go."

"Thank you, and goodbye," she said and disappeared.

"So, what was that about reciprocating feelings?" Minna asked curious.

"The poor girl fell in love with me during the simulation, but I don't know why exactly…"

"And how do you feel about her now?"

"She's… devoted to me… But I feel that indeed it's beyond obligation."

"I asked how _you_ feel about _her_, Toshiro," Minna said firmly.

"I think something is beginning to spark towards her from my side…" he sighed. "She's a good girl, and she deserves attention, but I really am at a loss… I thought that Yoshika would be the only person I would love in a romantic sense, but…"

Minna's hand landed on his shoulder and she said, "Now, now… I have one last question – does Yoshika like her?"

"Yeah, she does, at least that's what I think. The two almost behave like sisters…"

"Three only children met together…" Minna smirked. "Ahh, Toshiro… When you land in shit, it's head deep… I'm going now, have fun."

"Yeah…"

Minna went her way, and Toshiro resumed his interrupted activity.

* * *

><p>After an hour, he checked with the patrol.<p>

"Shirley, how is stuff?"

"Boringly peaceful…" Shirley moaned.

"Today, you should be grateful for such a turn of events."

"I suppose so… How is stuff on your side?"

"Take a wild guess…" Toshiro mumbled and yawned.

"Ugh… Forget I asked… Shirley out."

Toshiro's boring task was later interrupted by Yoshika barging in.

"Toshiro, dinner, now!"

"But listening…"

"I'll jump in for you. While I was making dinner, I munched away my fill."

"Ah, okay. Since you have my memories, you should know how to operate all of this…"

"Take your time, I see already that you want to storm into the dining hall, eat everything in one go, and return here faster than I could sing the Kaiserlied."

"You got me there, Yoshika. Okay, I'll take my sweet time, or I can welcome ulcers…"

"Heehee, have a good meal!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro went down to the dining hall, and he felt as he was standing before a tribunal as he entered the room.<p>

"What? Nothing's happening," he answered. "Yoshika jumped in for me so I can eat in peace and quiet."

Some of the girls shrugged and continued eating. Toshiro noticed that the patrol teams have already swapped places.

"Nothing happened, Shirley?"

"Totally and utterly nothing. Same boring shit, but with a pinch of suspense."

"Did Trudy and the rest fly out properly equipped?"

"You wouldn't see the girls from under the gear. And Shizuka got to be the mule, heheh…"

"And I see they picked Hanna for the _link_?"

"Yup. She actually volunteered, just like Georgi here."

"How nice. But I guess she was bloodthirsty… Okay, eating time, and back to work for me."

"You should REALLY take your time," Adolfine said. "You look a bit on the pale side."

"Well, wouldn't you after sitting for six hours on your ass and hearing to static and occasionally some chatter?"

"I probably would… Even paperwork seems like grade S fun in comparison…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro munched down his portion of dinner slowly, as recommended, and topped it with some freshly pressed apple juice.<p>

"That was good… Okay ladies, I'm going back up, and you all behave and stay vigilant."

"Roger!" The girls responded with smiles on their faces.

He ran up back to the radio room and saw Yoshika on his chair, humming _Die Wacht am Rhein_ and looking at the ceiling.

"Hey…"

"Wha!" Yoshika got startled and turned around violently. "Oh, it's you… So, was the dinner good?"

"Yeah, it sure hit the spot."

"Guess who helped?"

"No way…"

"Way, Toshiro. Sakamoto is getting better by the minute. But let's not talk about that, come on, back to work for you."

"What, you're already bored?"

"Uhuh…" Yoshika murmured.

"Heheh… You have my memories, but you're still the simple Yoshika I first loved… Well, gimme that headset and you're free to go."

Yoshika took the headset off her ears and popped them on Toshiro's head. As soon as they were in place, he heard a transmission.

"yday… day… surr… enem... diatelly… HELP!"

Toshiro felt as his blood turned into jam in a split second.

"Yoshika, it's time!"

"Oh crap!" Yoshika shouted and she sounded the siren.

_Impressive that she did this on her own…_

He fired up the PA system and shouted, "This is it, ladies! Every capable witch is to help our girls near Frankfurt!"

"I'll rush ahead, Yoshika. Remember, don't overpower your Striker, or we can have a potential accident."

"Okay. Run now!"

Toshiro found the first viable window, opened it, and jumped outside. He slammed on the runway with a thud and ran to the hangar.

Much to his surprise, Georgina, Shirley and Francesca were already there.

"You tinkering with stuff again, huh?" Toshiro asked as he ran around gathering his gear.

"Of course!" Shirley responded.

"Haha!" Toshiro laughed as put on his ammo jacket.

"Oh, you're taking the big gun?" Georgina asked.

"Yup. Try to test it in a field environment."

The jacket was already preloaded, so Toshiro could proceed to the second phase of his preparations. With trained moves, he started dismantling the ammo drums of his MG and he wrapped them around his waist.

"You're taking the MG too?!" Shirley shouted shocked.

"My sword is a last resort. Any my pistol is the lastest of last…"

"Have it your way."

Toshiro took both of the guns he intended to use and jumped into his Striker to start warming up the engines. Shirley did the same only a second later.

"Kickstart?" She asked.

"Kickstart!" Toshiro shouted.

Both of them utilized the kickstart capabilities of their Strikers and the engines came into revs and temperature almost immediately.

"Francesca, Georgina, you go with the rest of the girls. We'll be the spearhead of the reinforcements."

"Roger that!" Francesca answered with a serious face.

The two of them flew out with blinding speed out of the hangar, almost toppling the girls coming into the hangar by the sheer air pressure they produced.

* * *

><p>After just five minutes of traveling at mind blowing speed, they saw it, and again, Toshiro felt as his blood almost froze. The girls were relentlessly being attacked by the insurmountable odds of the small, rocket shaped enemies, and by the enormous carrier Neuroi. To add insult to injury, the Tower Neuroi were also closing in.<p>

"We're here!" Toshiro yelled through his transponder.

"We're doing well in the air, but the ground forces are beyond us now! Get the towers!" Trude answered.

"Roger." Toshiro responded to her. "Shirley!" Toshiro looked to his side but found only air. "Where the…"

_"__She's down yonder."_

Toshiro looked down and saw that two of the towers simply exploded and Shirley appeared beside him in a blur.

"How do you like them apples?" She asked with a grin.

"Not bad," Toshiro responded. "But I prefer a more… indirect approach…" He said and pointed his cannon at the Neuroi down below.

_Open breech… Load projectile… Load cartridge… Close breech…_

He thought to himself while loading his cannon for the first shot.

"And… Fire…" He said silently while pressing the trigger button.

The cannon kicked hard and spat a two-meter long flame, but in a second, one of the Towers was no more.

"Nice, huh?" He asked Shirley with a sly smile.

"Heheheh… Okay, let's get serious!" Shirley cheered and blurred away from him.

Toshiro, this time using time dilution, reloaded the cannon. He saw as Shirley was slowly approaching the Towers for another strafing run, but he was faster to shoot, and another of the Towers was no more. Once he reloaded again, he looked at the carrier.

"Let's see how big a hole this baby can put into you!"

He fired into the side of the enemy, and ripped a nice hole in it.

_Not half bad… But no core hit, and that sucks hard…_

Toshiro now surveyed the patrol which was fighting the enemy. Erica and Trude were like two berserkers, relentlessly pouring a stream of lead towards the Neuroi. Hanna was pounding the enemies by the dozen, using precise shots from her Solothurn rifle. The only odd one out was Shizuka, who was barely shooting straight.

_Oh no… This is too much for her…_

Toshiro flew up to her and grabbed her arm from behind. She twitched and turned around.

"Stay with me if you want."

"But… I'll be a burden…"

"You're a damn witch! Witches are never a burden!"

With those words, something changed in Shizuka.

"Yes sir!" She shouted, and suddenly, her accuracy went up dramatically.

_The simplest motivation works best…_

Toshiro looked down and he saw that the Towers were no more and Shirley was approaching him at a normal speed.

"I see you had a blast?"

"Bah! But it seems my Striker is overheating like fuck when I'm diluting time… Not to mention I'm tired…"

"So, maybe I should kill that big one over there?" He pointed out at the carrier with his cannon.

"You still didn't do it? I know that you're modest, but sheesh! Go for it you dingus!"

"Ah, thanks for your blessing!"

Toshiro flew down and placed his cannon on the ground. Then, he summoned Oblivion Lost.

_"__Oh yus! Massacre time! So, what will you use?"_

_"__Of course the Tenkai Reppuzan! But! Why don't we use that little tidbit we learned in Kye's world to make sure I hit the right spot, huh?"_

_"__Oh, I'm on it! Tekkaku Hebigan!"_

Toshiro's field of view narrowed drastically, but he could see the texture of the Neuroi's body. After a little alteration, he saw a bit more, and then, Yuki applied a filter to his vision. Thanks to using different sensitivity for both eyes, he could discern the core's location based on thermal vision.

_"__Same spot as before! Let 'er rip, Toshiro!"_

Oblivion Lost burst in a blue flame, mixing with the white Sacred Flame dancing on Toshiro's body. The blade of the sword slowly started growing, as Toshiro held it above his head.

"Tenkai…"

Toshiro made last corrections, and he yelled with such force that some straggler Neuroi around him just exploded.

"…REPPUZAN!"

The attack soared with a supersonic speed towards the enormous Neuroi, cut in in half horizontally, and flew on until it exploded a few kilometers away.

"Aaaaah… That was tiring… But the small shits are still here… Clean up in aisle five!"

Toshiro unholstered his MG and loaded it. After grabbing his cannon, he flew into the air and started picking off the random Neuroi with his friends. After a few minutes, Shizuka didn't have a spare belt or drum on her back. Everyone was tired equally, but with high spirits after the victory.

"Good job, everyone…" Toshiro said while catching his breath.

"Yeah, you were as good as always…" Trude said. "And not bad, Elwyn…"

"Thanks…" Shirley responded.

"And me?" Erica asked.

"You were on par with Trudy," Toshiro said.

"Heheh, good enough."

"A-And me?" Shizuka asked.

"After your initial mediocrity, you started shining. Some real battles and you may get real good…"

"Oh… Thanks you, sir…"

"Ugh… Hmmm… I think it's time to report back to base…"

As Toshiro was raising his hand, he heard something.

"Mayday! We picked up an enormous Neuroi coming in from the south for SInt-Truiden!" Adolfine shouted. "Everyone who can, go back!"

"Adolfine, stay put! I'm coming!" Toshiro shouted. "Guys, on me!"

"Tired…" Shirley said while swaying a bit.

"Okay, I'll try my best!" Toshiro said and dashed back while using the afterburner.

After slightly over three minutes, he felt immense heat in his legs. He looked at the temperature of his engines on the FFG and it was already in the far-red zone.

"Ah shit!" He shouted and slowed down below a thousand km/h. "Shit!"

He saw the rest of the girls flying in the same direction. He was still a lot faster than most of them, so he just zipped past without saying a word. Then, he saw Yoshika a considerable distance ahead of him, because despite her _ailment_ she was still faster than most.

He flew up to her and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, its' flying rather good! But why are you so slow?"

"Overheated my Striker…"

"Aw… Come on, grab me and maybe this way, we'll have a slightly better speed."

"Okay!"

Toshiro grabbed Yoshika's hand and they rushed towards the base.

* * *

><p>They were incoming from the south, and thirty kilometers before it, they saw the Neuroi. It was an enormous craft, even bigger than a carrier. The shape reminded Toshiro of something.<p>

_It looks… Like a rail gun… Only without those supportive pieces of metal along the barrel… But… Oh shit… If that whole thing is a cannon…_

_"__Yuki, I need some oversight."_

_"__Roger!"_

Yet again Toshiro zoomed in deeply. The core was located exactly at the center of the rear part of the Neuroi. Suddenly, something exploded atop of the Neuroi.

_Nobody is around here so… Oh no…_

Toshiro shifted his view to the base, and he saw the in one of the emplacements, Adolfine was sitting in the gunners seat, and Mio was loading one of the dual 128's.

"Adolfine! Mio! What the fuck are you doing! I told you to stay put!"

"If that fucker gets to town, it's over!" Adolfine responded.

"Toshiro…" Yoshika said. "Loook…"

Toshiro unzoomed and looked at the Neuroi. The _cannon_ was now glowing, and before he could spew any profanities, the Neuroi shot. A beam, roughly two meters in diameter, soared straight at the gun emplacement. He felt as time around him slowed down, but not only for him, since Yoshika blinked in normal speed.

_No… This cannot be… No way… I can't help them…_

"ADI!"

"MISS SAKAMOTO!"

Both of them shouted at the same time, and something weird happened. Both of their bodies gave off a rainbow glow and a steady beam of energy shot toward the gun emplacement, a hundred times faster than the Neuroi's beam.

The time flow resumed, and the beam plinked off something in a cloud of dust, instead of smashing straight through the building.

"What… What happened…" Yoshika asked trembling in fear.

"Come on, let's go!"

Toshiro looked at the temperature gauge, which was now half-full. With Yoshika on his back, he rushed forward. When the dust slowly cleared, Toshiro once again zoomed in his view. He saw something impossible.

"Mio's magic… It's… Back…"

"No way!" Yoshika shouted in disbelief.

"She has her animal features!"

"Oh my… Maybe it's because of that rainbow energy… What was that…?"

"I don't know but… Yoshika… Stay here…" Toshiro said in a cold voice.

"Why?"

"I have a score to settle with the Neuroi…"

"Please be careful, Toshiro… You're on your last leg…"

Toshiro's fury flipped a switch inside of him, because suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh… That attack…"

"Hmm?"

"Watch and learn…"

Toshiro rushed forward, with afterburner enabled. He concentrated all of his magic, both his own and from the Sacred Flame in his right fist. He had only one goal, and one shot at this. He diluted time, just to avoid unnecessary risk.

"You fucking abomination... I'll be generous… I'll show you an attack that this world had never seen!"

His right fist shone with a radiant light, leaving a trail in the air.

"ATOMZERLEGER!" He yelled and planted his fist right in the center of the Neuroi.

The time flow resumed. Seemingly, nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the Neuroi simple started crumbling into fine dust and was scattered by the wind.

_Now… I have a bone to pick…_

He heard something on the radio, but he didn't understand, such was his rage. He landed at the place where the gun emplacement was and jumped out of his Striker.

"Toshiro! Look! I have my magic back!" Mio cheered like a kid while running up to him.

Toshiro grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Wha… What are you doing…" she croaked with her constricted throat.

"Toshiro!" Adolfine protested.

"Shut the fuck up. I have a bone to pick with you too, so wait for your turn…"

Adolfine was suddenly silent as a mouse.

"Mio… Didn't I tell you to hide? Didn't I ORDER you to NOT engage the Neuroi? And what do I see?! You fire a peashooter like that towards a Neuroi bigger than the Chrysler Building! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU UTTER MORON!" He yelled from the bottom of his lungs. "What were you thinking?! After all what happened to you, you're still doing it! I HAD ENOUGH! YOU'VE DONE THIS FOR THE LAST TIME! PACK YOUR FUCKING BAGS! I'M BOOTING YOU FROM THE MILITARY!"

Toshiro felt as his tears were unusually warm and that the bottom of his field of view was now red.

"To… Toshiro… What… I…"

"NO BUTS! I'M CALLING YAMAMOTO AND… and…nd…d…"

Toshiro's head suddenly became light and his vision darkened.

* * *

><p>A sudden headache woke him up. He was in some dark room, but the bed under his back felt familiar.<p>

"What happened…" He said to himself.

"Boy, did you lash out…" Kye suddenly said and appeared in the darkness, glowing slightly.

"Kye… What…"

"You passed out, airhead. A Tenkai Reppuzan AND an Atomzerleger in short succession, topped with afterburner flight? Are you serious? You know your limits here; this is not the simulation anymore."

Everything suddenly came back to Toshiro, and tears flowed from his eyes anew.

"I can't take it… I simply can't… This is too much for me… All this responsibility is killing me… Mio and Adi almost died…"

Kye sat down beside him and patted his head.

"Sssshhh… Calm down, Toshiro… Such a big boy like you crying... The two couldn't die."

"But… How?"

"Remember when I kissed you back then, after Yoshika regained her magic?"

"Yes…"

"I gave you both my blessings. Small scale, one-time miracles. The strong emotions of the both of you activated them, and now, both of them have their magic power restored to their prime for approximately one year."

"But… Kye…" His tears dried up immediately as his heart was yet again filled with fury.

"Why didn't I tell you? Simple. Your wishes had to be strong wishes that came from the bottom of your hearts. At that moment, both of you wanted to save the one person you liked the most out of the two."

Toshiro sighed and said, "Why am I even getting mad… Sorry…"

"You should apologize to Mio. You gave her such a big scare that she's already packing."

"Oh right… Shit…"

"But I understand you. Mio has always been a stubborn blockhead, regardless of universe."

"How long did I sleep?"

"It's 2034 hours. You haven't slept long enough for the immense strain you put on your body. Also, Mio and Yoshika will come here in a few minutes. Don't be a dick."

"Don't worry, I'm already drafting my apology. But you already know that, heheh…"

"Indeed…" Kye said with a smile. "Bye, Toshiro."

"Bye, Kye."

* * *

><p>Toshiro relaxed on the bed and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened.<p>

"Toshiro, are you awake?" Yoshika whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I'm turning the lights on then."

Yoshika flicked the light switch, and he saw that Mio was behind her, with her duffle bag in hand.

"Toshiro… I've heard what you've said to Miss Sakamoto… And… Could you perhaps…"

"Reconsider?" Toshiro asked. "Mio, c'mere."

Looking at the floor, Mio approached his bed. Toshiro lifted himself so he could sit.

"Now sit on the bed."

She raised her head slightly and looked at him surprised.

"Sit."

She sat beside him.

"Mio… You've broken a direct order from your superior, I don't recognize you…" Toshiro said softly.

"I'm fully prepared to take the consequences of my actions," she answered in a neutral tone."

"Your were really reckless… I mean REALLY REALLY reckless… But it was bad from me to treat you like that nevertheless. I'm sorry, Mio. Get back to your room and unpack. Now that you're magic is back, I don't want to lose such a precious asset."

Mio looked as she was about to cry, but she just hugged Toshiro tightly.

"Heheh… But Mio, I still have to punish you."

"Hit me."

"I can't come up with a good punishment that wouldn't hinder your new daily routine, so… Remember about that whatever-some we've planned?"

"Yeeees…" Mio stopped hugging him and backed off a bit.

"You're taking it in the ass, Mio."

Mio paled in an instant.

"B-But… But…"

"Yes, in the butt. No excuses. One quick shag in the pooper and you're free."

"Toshiro… That's barbaric… You didn't do anal with me…" Yoshika fidgeted. "Or anyone else for that matter…" Yoshika said a bit flustered.

"Heh… So, Mio?"

"I… I'll accept my punishment! If it's only such a trifle, I'm okay!"

"Wonder what you'll be saying when I rip your bunghole apart…"

Mio gulped loudly.

"Anyway, wait a second…"

Toshiro tried to stand up, and managed to do so.

"Okay, I can walk… Now, bath time. Yoshika, coming?"

"Sure!"

"Mio, off to your room. Sleep tight."

"Um… Good night to you too, Toshiro."

"And Yoshika," Toshiro added.

"And Miyafuji."

"Urgh… Damn blockhead…"

Yoshika quickly fetched their bath supplies and they went on to the bath. They were fortunate to be alone. Once they dipped in the bath, Toshiro asked, "So, ready for that foot rub?"

"After you explain what happened."

"In our room, I don't want anyone hearing us by chance."

"Ah, okay… Then…" Yoshika raised her leg and rested it on Toshiro's lap. "Have at it…"

Toshiro started to massage her foot from the heel. Yoshika moaned slightly.

"Seriously?" Toshiro asked.

"Mhm… Just… Do it slowly with the metatarsus… I'm ticklish…"

"Kay, kay…"

Toshiro slowly rubbed the middle part of her foot, with Yoshika biting her lower lip and keeping her ecstatic moans in check.

"Stop… Toshiro… Stop…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"It would be awkward if I came in a public bath…"

"Heheh… So why don't we… Carry it over to the bedroom?"

"Is it okay already?"

"Yup, I'm safe!" Yoshika cheered.

"Okay! Come on!"

They quickly dried up and put on their clothes. After reaching their room, they landed on the bed and let loose.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 - Orange Blossom

Chapter 16 – Orange Blossom

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up in the very early morning, just like old times.<p>

"Toshiro… It's too early… Sleep…" Yoshika muttered half-asleep.

"I have to talk with Mio a bit more about yesterday."

"Oh… I guess it's okay then… But you should also talk about it with Adi too…"

"Yeah?"

"She was scared yesterday… She didn't want to tell me why, but after seeing your face, I already knew why…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't remember? You were crying blood again, Toshiro. You know how your face looks then?"

"I can imagine… I probably looked like The Plague…"

"More like Death on his pale horse… Okay, go now; I want to catch some shuteye before Sakamoto starts bashing me and the rest with renewed vigor…"

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed. "Livy, come here."

"Yes, Master?" She asked as she appeared in her underwear on the bed.

"Sorry that we kind of neglected you last night…"

"We got a bit heated up…" Yoshika muttered with a red face.

"Rules are rules, Master and Mistress," Livy said in a wise man's tone.

Toshiro dressed himself, and just as he exited his room, he saw Mio exit hers. She approached him silently.

"Hi, Toshiro."

"Hi, M…" Toshiro paused as he looked at her. "Mio, where's your eye patch? You have your magic back, but I don't see your eye patch…"

"Come on outside, I can't tell it when we're whispering," she said while smiling mysteriously.

"Okay, okay."

Mio led him outside, and just as the door behind Toshiro closed she shouted, "I don't need it!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Look!"

Mio's right eye went purple suddenly.

"I see… So now you can fully control your Magic Eye, just like that, without any _accessories_?"

"Yes! That eye patch was a fucking bother anyway… During the last three months, I enjoyed the bliss of having proper depth perception."

"Wait… So you estimated the distance to items?"

"Somewhat. When I needed it, I could just use it from under my eye patch, just for that one thing."

"So… Without it you see cores, but with the patch, you only have a makeshift distance estimator?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

"Ah… But why don't Adi and Hanna need an eye patch?"

"Galland is _old_, so she has to force-activate it, and Hanna is actually pretty fucking lucky to have a sub-type of the Magan, enabling her to keep it disabled without much effort, but on the other hand, turning it on is harder."

"She didn't tell me that…" Toshiro grumbled.

"She didn't have to, to be perfectly honest. It works? It works! Aaaaaah! I'm so fucking happy my magic got returned thanks to you!"

"Yeah… Wait, what? You know it was me?"

"That blonde goddess appeared in front of us before the beam hit us and told us that because of her, Miyafuji and you, we've regained our powers, and that we have to pull up our shields in order to live. We didn't ask anything, we just acted."

Toshiro looked stumped at Mio.

"But she didn't tell us her name and how exactly you've restored our magic… Hmmm… Very weird… Care to fill in the blanks?"

Toshiro looked to the side and murmured, "Maybe one day…"

"Yeah… Not that I want to know…" Mio pondered. "The fact that I have my magic back is the most important! I feel like a newborn! Toshiro, let's jog!"

"But Mio…"

"Oh come on! For old times' sake!"

"Okay, okay…" He sighed and joined her in jogging.

* * *

><p>After some good ol' jogging, they ended up before the entrance to the main building. When Mio opened the door, Adolfine walked out, but she twitched after seeing Toshiro. Mio in turn, pulled out Adolfine further outside and closed the door behind her.<p>

_Geez, talk about forcing shit…_

"Hi, Adi."

"H-Hi…" She responded shyly.

"What is it, Adi? Normally you'd be all over the place with berating me for yesterday or something, but now you look like Shizuka."

"Because… Because I'm scared you'll do something to me because of yesterday…"

"Oh? Explain please…"

"You… You were so rough to Mio and… But… But I was the one who had the idea… And…"

"Stop, stop already… Adi, that was my worst side, and I apologize for revealing it for you. Rest assured though, that Mio's punishment has been set, and that she will continue her duty as normal. Speaking of which, I have to call Yamamoto…"

"So… You won't do anything to me? You won't rough me up? You won't call the Kaiser to send me to Transvaal or Suomus?"

"No. But now that you've mentioned that you had the bright fucking idea to shoot the Neuroi, I'm having second thoughts…"

Adolfine clenched her fists, lowered her arms, and said, "Do what you want, I'm ready. I failed your expectations…"

"He… Heheh… Heheheheh…" Toshiro laughed creepily while looking the same.

"Wh-what is it? What wicked things are you thinking about?!"

"Mio's punishment is anal during our next intercourse. Care to share a similar fate? Of course your punishment will be intensified…"

Adolfine looked as if her soul just left her as she was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, hey, don't space out when I'm punishing you here!"

"Oh… Uh… But I never…"

"Mio took it with a stern face after the initial shock."

"Well… If it's you… Then I'll accept…"

"Good! Did you notify the OKW about your magic being restored?"

"Oh fuck! I forgot!"

"Heheh, don't worry, I'll call them on your behalf later, okay?"

"Thanks! Now go call Yamamoto, I guess Mio needs some gear."

"Yes, definitely. Going now!"

Toshiro ran up to the office and after the usual bouncing around the line, he finally heard Yamamoto's voice.

"Toshiro, this is a surprise? What do I owe this call?"

"I have a request, Marshal Admiral. And good news."

"Then let's hear the good news first."

"Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto has regained her magic powers and is in peak condition."

"What? Impossible!"

"But very true, sir."

"Incredible… I hope you're not pulling my leg?"

"No way, sir."

"I see… Then, I think I know what the request is about. You need gear, am I right in my assumptions?"

"Yes sir, heheh…"

"Wait a few hours, and your wish will come true."

"Pardon?"

"There's a plane inbound for your base with… hmmm… special equipment… I was right to send it in a doubled amount…"

"And of course it's a surprise, right?"

"Of course! All good things should be a surprise, or else life will become dull, haha! Oh, could you fetch me the good Lieutenant Colonel, if it's possible?"

"Yes, it's possible, sir. Give me a few minutes, please."

Toshiro approached the PA panel, fired it up, and said, "Mio, to the office, double time, no buts."

He picked up the receiver of the phone again and said, "She has been notified."

"I heard it all the way in Fuso, haha! So, how did it happen that Sakamoto has regained her magic powers? She was literally dryer than a desert!"

"It's a mystery, just like in the case of Yoshika," Toshiro lied straight.

"I see… This world still amazes me…"

"You called?" Toshiro heard Mio's voice from behind him.

"Oh, is that Sakamoto already?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir, she's here."

"Then give her the phone."

"Yes sir."

Toshiro extended his hand with the receiver towards Mio and said, "It's for you."

"Me? I wonder who…" She said and pressed the receiver against her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

Toshiro leaned back in his chair and looked at Mio squirming, cheering, saluting, prostrating, and cheering again before she put the receiver on the hook.

"Wahooo! I'm a full-time member of the IFN again! Yes!"

"Good for you I guess."

"Fucking great! But… Ah, shit… I don't have any gear on me, and even Miyafuji still has that spare MG42 from Trude…"

"Don't worry, stuff is coming in in a few hours."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And of course it's a damn surprise what we're getting… Geez…"

"Ah, then I'll wait."

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Toshiro asked slyly.

"Noooo… No way! I'm too important to cook now!"

"Important-shmortant. I decide what goes! Until you're airborne, you're learning the fine art of cooking from Yoshika!"

"Oh okay, okay…" Mio mumbled. "Dictator…"

"Sourpuss. Go now; make us all a nice breakfast."

Mio only sighed and went out of the room.

_I wonder if the transport has some Strikers handy… I could probably ask the 506__th__ in its whole glory for some lend-lease, but I'd like some custom crafted stuff for my girls… They deserve the best!_

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Toshiro said.

Inside, surprisingly, entered Adolfine.

"You walloping at the door? Weird… Still a bit on the edge after yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

Toshiro sat on his chair and said, "Come on, sit on uncle's lap."

"Huh, what?" She asked surprised.

"Come on, I guarantee that you'll feel better after this."

"Just don't do anything perverse, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Adolfine slowly approached him and sat on his lap.

"Now, don't freak out…"

"Wh…"

Toshiro activated the Sacred Flame and started stroking Adolfine's head.

"Aaaaaaah… So calm… Toshiro… Stop or I'll melt from the bliss…"

He deactivated the Sacred Flame and said, "You deserved it after I scared you so hard. By the way, how is your Magic Eye?"

"I guess you've been talking with Mio for long enough for her to brag about hers, huh?"

"Yeah, but she didn't mention you."

"I don't need my scope now, Toshiro. It's something I never could do…"

"How nice… Wait until I call Uncle and Keitel, hah! They'll pull you off the blacklist and send you a new Striker and equipment in a fell swoop!"

"Oh, if that would be the case, I'd kiss you!"

"Nothing holding you back from doing it now…"

"You're asking for too much for one day, stupid," she giggled. "Now, let's go for breakfast, okay?"

"Good idea, time to get some food. We're having a delivery from the IFN today by the way."

"Oh? Any further details?" She asked.

"Nope…" Toshiro sighed.

"Crap…"

"True that…"

The two went down to the dining hall, where all the girls, sans the ones on night patrol yesterday, were present.

"Mornin' galls." Toshiro said.

"Morning!" The girls responded in sync.

"Hey, Toshiro! I've heard you destroyed the Neuroi in ONE HIT!" Trude cheered. "And a melee attack to boot!"

"Yeeaaaah… I did… But it kinda pooped me out…" Toshiro said while scratching the top of his head.

"Toshiro, marry me!" Trude shouted.

"I heard that!" Yoshika yelled from the kitchen and gave the girls a nice laugh.

"We're not in Liberion, we can't marry, heheh…" Toshiro laughed while looking at Shirley.

"Hey, that's only in a few states!" Shirley protested fiercely. "And you get off Toshiro, Barkhorn! Yoshika bagged him first!"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get your ass tight."

"Speaking of tight ass, how about celebrating that Adolfine and Mio regained their magic?" Toshiro asked.

All the girls suddenly went silent. Toshiro felt Adolfine's hand on his shoulder.

"Um, you see… We kind of did that when you were out cold…"

"Really now…" Toshiro said in a disconcerted tone while looking at the girls, who suddenly found it important either to look for cracks on the ceiling or to analyze the texture of the tables.

"Adolfine was sort of… down the weather…" Trude mumbled.

"And we wanted to cheer her up…" Shirley muttered.

"Sorry, Toshiro…" Adolfine whispered with a voice full of guilt.

"Oh well, you can't have them all… Let's eat, girls."

After breakfast was eaten, and just before Toshiro could open his mouth to say something, he heard a transmission in his transponder.

"Sint-Truiden come in, this is Niguruma-2 requesting permission to land."

"Niguruma you say… Permission granted."

"Affirmative, ETA four minutes."

"The transport is coming?" Mio asked.

"Yup. Good that we've finished eating. And I hope it means I won't go alone to my patrol… Everyone interested, please come with me."

Everyone came without a single sign of disapproval. Just as they exited the building, they saw a plane incoming for landing.

"They still use those shitty DC-3 knockoffs?" Shirley asked.

"Those aren't knockoffs, Shirley," Mio said. "The Nakajima Navy Type 0 Transport is a license built aircraft in service of the IFN."

"General, near which hangar should we land?" Toshiro heard the pilot's voice through the transponder.

"The eastern one."

"Roger."

"What is it?" Minna asked.

"Technicalities, nothing to worry about."

The plane landed on the runway and taxied to the second hangar. A whole crew of people jumped down on the runway, and in a few minutes, everything was unloaded. One of them approached Toshiro and said, "General, the shipping manifest," he said and gave Toshiro an envelope.

"Thank you for the transport. Good luck on the way home."

"Thank you sir," he said, bowed, and returned to the plane.

Toshiro turned away, and went to the goods, which the girls were eying fiercely, but couldn't touch, as instructed by him. Toshiro opened the envelope, and pulled out the manifest.

"Heheh… Heheh… HAHAHA! YES!" He shouted after quickly looking through. "Lynne, you're off patrol today."

"Oh? Why?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Because… Well… We just got two brand new Strikers for Yoshika and Mio, and I guess they both want to go with me, riiiight?"

"New Strikers?!" Shirley, Mio and Yoshika asked excited.

"Mio, do the honors. Both are identical, so whichever crate you pick, it's good."

"Okay! Trude, lend me your hand!"

"Sure!" Trude cheered and glowed slightly, revealing her animal features.

She grabbed the chain on one of the grates and ripped it apart. The crate discombobulated, and all the gathered saw a Launch Unit with a Striker inside it. The Striker was painted white with orange trimmings, and all the necessary emblems present. It had swept wings and, much to everyone's surprise, jet engines, mounted inside the fuselage.

"Beautiful…" Mio gasped.

"This is the Nakajima J9Y _Kikka_, according to the manifest. I guess all the papers are stored in the Launch Units." Toshiro said.

"Orange Blossom… So cute…" Yoshika also gasped. "No time to admire!" She shouted and summoned her sword.

With a swift cut, she opened the second crate, revealing an identical Striker.

"Yaaaaay!" She cheered loudly. "My very own jet! Toshiro, can I test it?!"

"Of course you can! Mio, you and Yoshika will accompany me on the usual patrol, simple."

"Yes sir!" Both of them saluted with enthusiasm.

"Be sure to find something called… the Type 2 Kai Remote Control Panel. It seems that EVERY damn jet now will have something similar to my FFG. Also, we received two Type 99 Model SEVEN MG's. Yes, the ones I used, in their original 20mm caliber. Also, a fuckton of ammo was delivered. Ah, and we've gotten like… half a ton of rice and other Fuso cooking ingredients." Toshiro said with a wry smile. "You know what that means, Yoshika."

"Oh don't you worry! Starting tomorrow, dinner will be Fuso style!"

"Yay, Yoshika's Fuso cuisine!" Francesca cheered and started prancing around.

"Mio, Yoshika, get your gear and let's go. The rest of you can watch or something."

"Yoshika, you're giving me a go, right?!" Shirley asked nervously.

"Yes, yes, Shirley. Of course I will. Now excuse me!"

Toshiro approached Trude and said, "This is kind of sad… Next thing, the Romagnans will send a jet…"

"Right? What the hell is Ursula doing there… Ehhh…" She sighed. "Well, now we can write off the Shinden and that MG42 as backup equipment. You should jump into your Striker now, three jets taking off at one time is something unheard of."

"Oh right…"

_Three jets at one time… Give me a break…_

Toshiro took his MG 151 and jumped into his Striker. He waited a bit for the girls to take their gear.

"Okay, let's start our engines on three. One… Two… Three!"

The two Heinkel HeS 70 and four Ishikawajima Ne-20-Kai engines started slowly getting into revs in all their hissy glory.

"Wooooow… So intense!" Shirley cheered. "I think I'm getting wet…"

"Have some decency…" Trude mumbled.

"Toshiroooo?" Yoshika asked through the noise.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"When will we be ready to start?"

"Look at the rev and temperature bars. When it gets to the first notch, marked green, we can pound forward!"

"Okay!"

"How are you, Mio? Anxious?"

"Like fuck! Lemme at the Neuroi! Now!"

"I'm ready, how are your Strikers?"

"Aaaaaargh, still a bit!"

"Good to know, that's vital info."

"Okay, ready! Toshiro, give the order!"

"Haha! Girls, patrol time! Take off!"

"Roger!" Mio answered and pushed forward, zipping straight out of the hangar.

"Wow… She's something…" Yoshika said in admiration. "So, we going too?"

"Yup, come on. Slowly…"

"Heehee…"

They both taxied out of the hangar and onto the runway slowly.

"Okay, Yoshika… Let it rip!"

"Roger, Toshiro."

She leaned forward and charged on. Toshiro quickly followed her into the air. After a few seconds, Yoshika boomed as she crossed the speed of sound.

"Waaaah! I've crossed the speed of sound on my own!" Yoshika said through the intercom.

"Been there, done that!" Mio cheered. "I'm already going Mach 2!"

"No way!"

"Way, Miyafuji! But it seems that the limit of this construction is only slightly above that… But! Damn! Mach Two! Without Toshiro's help! On my own! Now the Neuroi can kiss me in the ass!"

"Don't get cocky, Mio. I'm still much faster, heheh…"

"Yeah, yeah… Why are you two dawdling anyway? Miyafuji, no time for romance! Work is upon us!"

"Yes ma'am…" Yoshika sighed. "Come on, Toshiro, let's catch up."

They accelerated, and Toshiro kept his eyes on his own airspeed. Yoshika started slowly falling behind him after they reached 2510 km/h.

"Toshiroooo, slow dooown…"

"Sure, Sweetie. It seems you've reached the limit."

"Nice speed anyway… I wonder how's the agility…"

"Why don't you have a mock duel with Mio, huh?"

"Good idea! But I won't go easy on her, oh no!"

"Heheh…"

They caught up to Mio with a little help from Toshiro's Striker.

"So, how was it?" He asked.

"The gods have descended upon us and granted us these Strikers…" She said with reverence. "But I wonder what the agility of these is…"

"Oh look, Yoshika was wondering the same…" Toshiro said nonchalantly while smirking mysteriously.

"Did you, Miyafuji?" Mio asked with a ravenous face."

"Yes, Miss Sakamoto, I did…" Yoshika responded in a cool tone.

"Then why don't we try ourselves, huh? Me at my peak magic power, and you at yours."

"I'll bite! What rules?"

"Aim time, three seconds, one round."

"Agreed. Toshiro, you'll be judging, right?"

"Who else…" He sighed. "Okay, back to back you two, safety on!"

Both positioned themselves with their back touching each other. The safeties on the weapons clicked audibly.

"Okay, go!" Toshiro shouted.

The two jumped off each other in a split second, and both face each other ever so quickly. Yoshika, however, quickly dove under Mio and aimed straight at her back. Much to Toshiro's surprise, Mio raised her hands in the air.

_"__Damn! That was fast!"_

_"__That was time dilution… Only by fifty percent, but it was enough for Yoshika to overpower Mio…"_

_"__Really?!"_

_"__Yes. It seems Yoshika has linked with Kuji enough to use his time diluting capabilities in a very limited manner. She won't be able to slice time by a thousand fold like we can, but maybe she'll get two four or five times…"_

_"__And we can only use a four digit factor in a VERY limited manner, remember?"_

_"__Yes, yes…"_

"Miyafuji… I'm greatly impressed… What was that? Time dilution?"

"Yes, Miss Sakamoto. After I've regained my magic, my bond with Kuji was reformed, so I can now his time dilution magic, but it's very tiresome…"

_"__Spot on."_

"Very good, Miyafuji," Mio said with a soft voice and patted Yoshika on the head. "Now, let's do the patrol."

"Oh my… Thank you…" Yoshika's cheeks reddened.

"Mio honestly praising Yoshika? Am I seeing correctly?" Toshiro asked.

"Even I know when to praise somebody, Toshiro."

"Then why not call Yoshika by her given name."

"Nope."

"Aaaaaaaaw… Miss Sakamoto…"

"No means no, Miyafuji."

"What should I do more?! I… I saved you so many times already…"

Mio sighed and said, "Call me stubborn or heartless, but it don't feel like it yet… There's something missing…"

"Oh whatever now… But you've softened up towards me anyway, Miss Sakamoto, heehee…"

"Like I told you…"

"Yes, yes… I understand… Give back to Caesar and stuff… The workers are waiting to be protected, let's go."

"Hey, don't cut me off like that, Miyafuji!"

"Hahaha!" Toshiro laughed, imitating Mio's laughing style.

Mio puffed her cheeks and flew forward.

* * *

><p>"How fucking boring…" Mio mumbled. "I already forgot how outright dull patrols are…"<p>

"Good that we're returning already, huh?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, high time!"

On the way back, they've passed their relief. After landing, they went for dinner.

"So, how was it?!" Shirley asked.

"Fast. How fast was it again, Toshiro?" Mio asked.

"Yoshika's Striker clocked out at 2510 km/h."

"Damn fast, but I'm still faster, heheh…" Shirley said with a smug face. "Say, Yoshika…"

"Yes, Shirley, have a go."

"Thanks!"

"Miyafuji, remember that we're training after dinner."

"Yes ma'am…"

"More enthusiasm, damn you!"

"Yes ma'am," Yoshika said indifferently.

"Whatever…" Mio shook her head.

"Toshiro, paperwork," Minna said with a smile.

"Hurrrgh… I hope you've collected every manual and piece of paper with anything written over it?"

"I did that," Adolfine said.

"You? But you're a Generalmajor; you don't have to do anything…" Toshiro asked with venom almost seeping through his teeth.

"Hey, I'm curious how this stuff works. Shirley won't let me peak into the manual of her Striker…"

"You don't, Shirley?"

"Only for Liberian eyes!" She answered proudly.

"And how is this situation different, Adolfine?" Toshiro asked.

"We have a technology trading agreement with Fuso, simple. With Liberion and the P-80, from what I've managed to find out, it was a one-time misalliance, although who knows…"

"Ah, fitting…"

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished, and Shirley ran out like lightning. Toshiro slowly went to his office, but Shirley shouted after him, "Hey, Toshiro, the mailman was here!"<p>

Toshiro turned around and saw her waving a big, brown envelope.

"Gimmie."

She threw the envelope and ran off.

_Wonder what's inside…_

He went on to the office, and sat in the chair behind the desk, the latter flooded with papers. He opened the envelope and pulled out the November issue of _Die Luftwaffe_, featuring Adolfine and him on the main page.

_Heheh… Not bad, not bad… But fuck this shit, time to do some paperwork…_

* * *

><p>Toshiro valiantly fought his way through all the paperwork that was thrown at him, and he emerged victoriously from the office a few hours later.<p>

"Uuuuuugh…" He moaned to himself while lying on the bed. "This is fucking tiresome… And Minna should help me more… She only dropped by, looked at the desk, and snatched off the mag…"

"And that's precisely why the mortal me hated paperwork," a familiar voice said.

"Oh, now you're bugging me… Kye, answer me two questions, okay?"

"Fire away, and I'll see what I can respond."

"First of all, will all the jet Strikers need control panels?"

"Until microcomputer avionics get developed, witches using jet Strikers will need such panels to check the flight parameters. And even then, they will still be used, since there's never too much info."

"Yeah… And secondly… Your little prophecy came true… You probably were laughing hard, looking at me trying to solve it, huh?"

"I won't say no… I gave you a nice riddle," she smirked.

"Next riddle, perhaps?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because even if I was as cryptic as Nostradamus, there's still a chance you would unravel the riddle, and the coming events are of such significance that it's preferred for you to be in the dark."

"Okay, you don't have to say anything. The girls are behaving?"

"Surprisingly, yes, heehee…"

"How's Toshiro Deuce doing?"

"I would show you, but you'd be so damn jealous, you would pop like a twenty year old abscess after being punctured."

"Heheh… I can imagine he's already much more powerful than the current me, living the peaceful life I seek… Ah, crap… Now I remember… You've distracted me from sulking yesterday, thanks."

"No problem, Toshiro. You're in the top ten of the nicest guys I've ever met, so it would be a shame to see you sulking and whining."

"Kye benevolent as always… Okay, time to call it a day. Bye, Kye."

"Bye, Toshiro."

_Eh… Kye popping up like that… At least Livy has the good manners to behave after she does… Ah, right, Livy… Man, if I think of it, this is really weird… She loves me like a normal woman loves a normal man… I still don't fully understand why is that so, but… I can't just flat out reject her affection and devotion towards me, that would be cruel… And Yoshika is just accepting this as if it was the natural way to go! Ehhhhhh… So beautiful, yet so bothersome, Livy…_

After no more than two minute, Yoshika entered the room and dropped exhausted on the bed.

"Hmmm… Looks like Mio plowed you hard…"

"Ha… Ha… Normally I would snicker at such a joke, but I'm tired…"

"Let's take a bath, okay?"

"But you'll have to take me there…."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>Toshiro took Yoshika to the bath, where they bathed with Shizuka, Perrine, and Lynne.<p>

"I see you two are in no better condition than Yoshika…" Toshiro noted.

"The Major… Oh, pardon, the Lieutenant Colonel seems to have regained her life energy after regaining her magic…" Perrine mumbled. "The horror…"

"I'll talk to her about it during supper. I don't want you four to look like sacks of moldy carrots…"

"Almost like old times…" Shizuka mumbled.

"You mean when she was your teacher, right?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes sir. I found it weird that Sakamoto-sensei has become a bit… lenient… But now everything is back to how it was."

"Whatever works…" Toshiro sighed.

* * *

><p>After a good bath, they went for supper, made by Adolfine and Minna.<p>

"Not bad for a surprise…" Mio said. "I hope it's not poisoned?"

"Shut up and eat, Little Mio."

"Why you…"

"Shut up…" Toshiro sighed. "There's still the matter of reorganizing the patrols, and I have a call to make."

"We boot Lynne and stick me in to your team, Toshiro."

"Well, if it fits, it sits… By the way, Mio?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you're not over-training the girls, now that you have your old drive back?"

"And who told you that, huh?" Mio said and looked at her trainees, causing them to stiffen up visibly.

"I have my eyes, Mio. The girls were never so damn tired like after today."

"Well okay, I admit, I went a bit overboard today. Sorry, girls."

"Now you're going to another extreme…" He sighed. "But it's nice of you to show some emotions, heheh…"

"Oh can it, damn lucky bastard! You don't have to train at all!"

"I don't have to train to uphold the status quo, but if the situation will demand, I'll show you how a man trains."

"Oh bring it on, Toshiro…"

"Kids…" Both Minna and Adolfine sighed.

* * *

><p>After supper, Toshiro made said phone call.<p>

"Hi, Uncs."

"Toshiro! How nice to hear you!" The Kaisers jovial voice almost pierced his right eardrum.

"And likewise, Uncle. The news I'm about to tell you… you'd better sit down."

"I'm already there, shoot."

"Adolfine has regained her full magic potential."

"Preposterous! She's twenty-five; her shield is like wet tissue-paper!"

"And yet, it's true. So… I would like you to lift her ban on sortieing…"

"But are you absolutely and positively sure she's fit for combat?"

"After a few refresher courses, she'll be as good as new!"

"Okay then. I'm formally rescinding her ban on sortieing, but only the condition she won't never fly alone."

"Of course, Uncle."

"How's Yoshika by the way? I've heard she's also regained her magic."

"Yup, that's true. She's still the same, cheerful girl as usual, only now, she can whoop Neuroi ass like never."

"Hohohoho! Good! Okay, I have to go now, since Keitel will be meeting me soon."

"Nice coincidence, huh?"

"Yes, indeed. Good night, Toshiro."

"Good afternoon to you, Uncle."

Toshiro hooked off the phone and exited the office, while taking a stack of papers with him. He saw Adolfine leaning against the wall near the door.

"Done, Adolfine. You can now officially fly again; under the condition you have a wingman."

"Thanks!" Adolfine cheered and hugged him.

"Heheh, okay, okay, enough of your gratitude. Time to hit the hay."

"Reading material?" She said as she looked at the papers.

"For Yoshika and me. We have to know what makes the _Kikka_ tick-ka."

"Heheheh… Night, Toshiro."

"Good night, Adi."

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to hjs room and saw Yoshika staring at the ceiling.<p>

"There are twelve cracks directly above your head, I've counted," Toshiro said.

"Heehee, okay, I'll take your word for that. Whatcha got there?"

"Manuals for the _Kikka_, you'd better read them."

"Okay, but you first."

"Sure, why not…"

"But not today."

"Not today… Why?"

"Because… Well… Livy?" Yoshika asked with a mysterious smile.

"Yes, Mistress?!" Livy asked eagerly, appearing as suddenly as usual.

"Toshiro, how about we have _fun_ with Livy, hmm?"

"You're that lenient, my love? Hmmm… Well then, I can't say no to you!"

"Oh my…" Livy gasped. "Master, does this mean…"

"What does it mean, Yoshika?" Toshiro deflected.

"I think I'm willing to accept Livy as your lover, Toshiro. What do you think?"

"I only waited for your approval, Yoshika," Toshiro smiled. "Livy, I can't just look down on, or ignore such feelings coming from such a magnificent person."

Yoshika looked at him, and the two hugged the blonde haired goddess.

"This… This is… This is more than I ever thought I would experience…" Livy said through tears. "Thank you…"

After a moment that the two gave Livy to cool down, she asked, "Um, Master and Mistress, does this mean that we will… have sex more often?"

"Yes," Yoshika said. "I'll tell you more! If you want, you can have sex with Toshiro alone! You can encapsulate him in a pocket dimension, and let loose!"

"What?!" Both of them shouted surprised.

"Seriously, Yoshika? You're willing to go that far?" He asked perplexed.

"You're the man that will save the world," Yoshika said softly. "I firmly believe it. This means that you deserve everything you can wish of, and I'll make sure you'll get everything I can bestow upon you. And besides, if Livy really wanted you for herself, she could just erase you out of the consciousness of every being in this universe, and _abduct you_. And yet, despite her power, she didn't do that. She wants to do it the way humans do it. I'm actually flattered that you're considering me somebody worthy of sharing Toshiro with you, heehee… That's why we can now form a new type of relationship, where every one of us is on par with the other."

"How selfless…" Livy gasped, tearing up quickly.

"I wouldn't have said it better…" Toshiro said lifelessly, but he quickly snapped back into attention and said, "Selfless or not, Yoshika, you also deserve the best. If you want anything, really, don't hold back. Just be reasonable, I don't know how to make moon rock, heheh…"

"Heehee… I know that, Toshiro…" she said as she knocked the side of her head with her index finger.

"Ah, riiiight…" Toshiro smirked. "I also know something else, Yoshika…"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

"I know, that you know, where the most sensitive spot in your body is…" He grinned. "I think I'll abuse it today…"

"M-Master… I can tell you where I have such a spot…" Livy mumbled.

"Let's go then!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>There are many views about the name <strong>**_Kikka _********and the designation****, but I'll leave it as it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 – Moving time

Chapter 17 – Moving time

* * *

><p>Toshiro found himself in Amaterasu's Realm, under the ever-blooming cherry tree. His mother was sitting there in a traditional manner and looking at the mountains in the distance.<p>

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh, hi, Toshiro!" Akiko cheered surprised. "You haven't visited me for so long!"

"Sorry, but… I'm so damn busy I don't have energy to do these jumps to Amaterasu's Realm while I'm asleep… Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Toshiro, Toshiro…" she shook her head while smiling. "It's October…"

"And?"

"Oh… I forgot you've renounced religion after your father's death notice came in… Didn't see this happening, huh?"

"Heheh, not in a million years… So, what's so special about October?"

"Do you know what this month was called in the olden days?"

"Kannazuki… The Month without Gods… Now I get it…"

"Yes, Toshiro. Ami and all the rest, with the notable exception of Ebisu, are gathered in the Izumo-taisha. But it's the middle of October, and you've only noticed it, heehee…"

"Kye and Livy are keeping me afloat with my needs to converse with supernatural beings, heheh… And sorry, but Ami doesn't quite cut it when it comes to divine power, does she?"

"The way this universe is constructed forbids it… What a bother," Akiko sighed.

"Indeed, what a drag… And Mio bailed out of the sixsome at the last minute…"

"Geez, I wonder who you got that randyness after, because it sure as hell ain't my side of the family tree!" Akiko pulled his right cheek.

"Maybe it was my grandpa, heheh… The former Kaiser that is."

"Oh, Emperor Thunderloins…? Yeah, that's a possibility…"

"You're not sad that I'm not visiting you more often?"

"I have a whole eternity before me, my dear son. A month or two without you visiting, compared to eternity is but a trifle. And you're too bothered with Yoshika anyway…"

"True, true… Now that I have her under my wings, I have to work even harder. But she could pull her own weight with good results, I'm sure of that. The progress she's making is mind-blowing, and the _Kikka _really brought out her combat efficiency to a historical high. I can, with all consequences, say that she's probably the strongest witch in this world right now."

"Such a nice daughter-in-law I'll have… You're making me proud, Toshiro."

"Only a shame she probably won't see you until after she dies herself..."

"A shame indeed…" she sighed. "But it seems I'll have two daughter-in-laws…"

"Eh… So you know already?"

Livy appeared behind Akiko and said, "I have told your dear mother, Master. Please forgive me…"

"You told Mom? Now that's a little weird… Unless…"

"Yes, Toshiro, she wanted me to accept this bizarre relationship. She was very convincing."

"I hope she wasn't convincing you in unorthodox ways…" Toshiro mumbled. "And I don't mean _service_!"

"No, Master, I promised I won't use my powers as an Elder God around you, and that also encompasses your mother. I used reason, and well… Maybe a bit of schmaltzy drama, heehee…"

"If you're fancied by such a powerful being, my dear son, I can only clap my hands together and say, "Have at it!""

"You have qualities I didn't know of, Mom…" Toshiro smiled. "Who would guess that such a yamato nadeshiko would accept such behavior?"

"If this comes out beneficial for you, Toshiro, I really can't oppose it," she smiled herself. "And you don't want to make a girl sad, right?"

Toshiro looked at Livy, who was squirming around behind Akiko.

"Livy, what would happen if I made you sad?"

"I… I would have to keep it inside me… I can't outright defy you, Master…"

"I see… And if I made you mad? Furious even?"

"Even Elder Gods have feelings, Master, especially those that have been reborn as mortals. Such emotions are understandable, but as I said, I cannot defy you. If I hurt you, then that would mean that I have failed as your servant…"

"So it would be best if I didn't piss you off," Toshiro snickered nervously. "Not that it would happen, I think…"

"He's a sucker for behaving well towards women, I brought him up well, Livy," Akiko giggled.

"Mooooom!" Toshiro shouted, but seeing Livy giggle too, he just sighed deeply. "Mom, what would you say if Livy brought you back to life?"

Both of them stopped giggling, and looked at Toshiro, Akiko being surprised, and Livy tensed up greatly.

"What do you mean, Toshiro? I thought it would be impossible…"

"It's possible," Toshiro interrupted. "Livy is an Elder God. Reviving a mere mortal is something she can do with her eyes closed."

"But Master…"

"Shush, Livy."

"Understood…" She responded meekly.

Akiko looked first at Livy, and then at Toshiro. She took a deep breath and said, "No, Toshiro, I'm already at peace. I died for a reason, and I don't want to take that back. You have all the right to call me selfish, but this is what I think about the whole situation. I know that you would like me to live, but… You're already an adult man, my son… You are on your way to marriage, and who knows, probably leading a whole country. The afterlife isn't that scary as you think it might seem… Ami is always talking with me if I'm lonely, Livy here promised to do the same from now on… And sometimes some guests come here, so I'm really okay. Living again would only mean I would have to get old, wrinkly, perpetually weaker, sicklier… I died in my prime, so to speak, and that's how I want the people to remember me… And I don't want you to see your mother die in a hospital bed…"

"A second funeral would be probably too much for me…" Toshiro said softly. "I think the one who gave me my intelligence is you…"

"Who knows…" Akiko smiled.

"Yeah… Livy, even not knowing all of that, would you do it for me?"

"If that would be your wish, Master… My power is yours to use, but not to abuse."

"I see… Well then, time for me to go."

"Oh right, you have a busy day ahead of you I believe," Akiko said.

"Yeah, it's moving day today, a Sunday to boot. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Toshiro."

* * *

><p>He woke up at a rather late hour for him, at the time Yoshika usually wakes up to make breakfast. He looked at his fiancé, and saw she was still sleeping.<p>

_Is she really sleeping? Naaah… She's breathing too fast..._

Toshiro moved his lips towards Yoshika's left ear, and had blown gently.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Yoshika screamed. "I didn't expect that!"

"What did you expect? Me going into your _pants _from the dead morning?"

"Kind of…" She pouted. "Sakamoto bailed on us, and the rest just abandoned ship even quicker after that…"

"Guess everyone wanted a piece of Mio… And this would have been the biggest orgy in the history of this unit… Snap."

"I guess the reason was the fact that she couldn't open up to me…" Yoshika sighed. "I don't blame her to be honest… It would be VERY awkward for her to just let herself being kissed and fingered by me, when she still hasn't fully acknowledged me yet… Toshiro, I'm jealous…"

"Because Mio is going along so well with me?"

"Yes…"

"Blame it on our different genders and the strong first impression."

"But I've healed Micchan in front of her…"

"And I almost killed her as if she was a bug. That's a whole lot different in her book…"

"I suppose so… So, Toshiro… Last meal in Sint-Truiden?"

"I'll be glad to help you with it. Say… Will you need me when we move to Frankfurt?"

"Hmmm… Fourteen people, compared to fifteen in the morning now… I'll see how the kitchen is organized and stuff, okay?"

"Okay, Sweetie."

* * *

><p>They went to the kitchen and saw Lynne already waiting for them with coffee.<p>

"Did we need so much time to get ready?" Yoshika asked.

"Heheh… Yes… I have prepared coffee for us."

"Thank you, Lynnie," Toshiro said. "Everything packed for leaving?"

"Yes, Perrine too."

"Good. I don't want to stall the transport plane unnecessarily."

After drinking their coffee, they began making breakfast fit for a king, or at least his heir.

The girls started slowly crawling to the dining room, as yesterday, there was a little soiree, and some were a bit _tired_.

"Girls, you look like you have the urge to hit the showers…" Toshiro said with a smirk on his face.

"Toshirooo… Why the fuck did I agree to drink undiluted…" Shirley moaned.

"Dunno… I'm fine, right, Yoshika?"

"You sure were fine in bed, heheh…"

"You're alcohol immune anyway, you lucky bastard…" Mio murmured.

"That doesn't change the fact that you need a shower, Mio."

"Meeeercyyy…" Trude moaned. "At least let us eat…"

"Okay, so be it. But afterwards, I'll personally see to it that all of you who were drinking will undergo the usual hangover treatment."

"Yeeeah…" The poor, hung-over souls moaned.

The girls were served breakfast, and afterwards, Toshiro started gathering the _bathers_.

"Okaaay… Francesca, Yoshika, Perrine, Lynne, Shizuka, and Hanna, you'll help me get these drunkards under the showers."

"Roger!"

"Okay, ladies, to the showers, march!" Toshiro commanded.

The penal company was led to the showers, but the girls, except for Mio, were hesitant.

"What are you looking at?" Toshiro asked.

"You…" Erica mumbled.

"You all drank too much, so you deserve a _refreshment_. Now, go under the shower peacefully, or I'll use… coercive measures…"

"Such as?"

"Such as…" Toshiro summoned Aganaimaru. "…this for example. Yoshika, care to join me?"

"Nah… I think one all-cutting sword is enough to get the girls under the freezing water. But I could be wrong…"

"Well then…" Toshiro split Aganaimaru into two identical swords. "Woah! Aganaimaru now doesn't change size during dual wielding?!"

"You didn't know that?" Mio asked amused.

"How the hell should I know, since I don't have occasions to use two swords at a time?"

"Oh right… Okay you lousy bunch! Let's take that shower and a hot bath afterwards!"

"Hey, look who you're talking to, Little Mio," Adolfine said.

"Yeah…" Minna mumbled.

Toshiro ground the edges of the two swords against each other, making an unpleasant noise and a shower of monochromatic sparks.

"I can repeat that if you want, but I guess your ears won't like it…"

"Animal…" Erica mumbled.

"Sadist…" Adolfine said.

"Torturer…" Minna muttered.

All of the girls went under the cold shower, and despite them pleading and begging, they were held there for a full minute. Afterward, they rushed to the hot bath as if their life depended on it.

"Feeling better?" Toshiro asked with a devilish grin.

"Get the fuck out already!" The girls shouted in accord.

Toshiro only raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, and went out of the room.

"Heehee… That will teach them to drink too much…" Yoshika giggled by his side.

"If only it worked that way…" he sighed deeply. "Oh, why are you the only one with me?"

"Ovular solidarity I guess…" Yoshika shrugged.

"So… We have a few hours left… What should we do now, my zebra-haired fiancé?"

"I really don't know… I'm not in the mood for some pounding…"

"Me neither…"

"Let's just wait a bit in the dining room…"

"Yeah..."

The two went to the dining room and sat at a table.

"What's your take on our unit moving, Yoshika?"

"We'll now be a frontline combat unit in the middle of the enemy territory. I guess that means more action, heh… But I'm a bit concerned…"

"About what, Sweetie?"

"How are we gonna get supplies? I mean, the closest settlement in which we could procure is in Gallia I guess?"

"I see that that noggin of yours is being put to good use," Toshiro patted her on said body part. "My guess is that we will have to phone Gallia or Romagna and request an air supply transport. That in turn means, that everything that has to be procured ASAP, will have to be done so with the help of Strikers. So remember, Yoshika – if the pantry will start looking windy so to speak, yell as loud as you can, so I can push a requisition to the right spot."

"Okay, understood."

They waited a bit, and the whole lot returned to the dining hall, dripping wet and angry.

"And why are you looking like cats that got kicked in the ass into a monsoon?"

"Because you fucking forgot our towels, imbecile!" Adolfine yelled furiously.

"Whoops… Okay, everyone hold hands so you form a nice chain. I'll dry you all at once."

The girls looked a bit surprised at each other, but they quickly joined hands and formed a human chain. Mio was the first _link_, so Toshiro grabbed her hand.

"Okay… So many people at once… I think I'll go with so much…"

"Toshiro, what are you mumbling on about?" Minna asked with eyebrows furled.

Suddenly, everyone in the chain glowed for a second and the girls were bone dry.

"Perfect!" Toshiro cheered.

The girls checked their hair and uniforms, but they only nodded in admiration for Toshiro's drying skills.

"I see that everyone is content, so a quick reminder. By 1130, all personal baggage is to be lumped before the second hangar in an orderly manner. If you leave anything, you will have to make nice eyes towards Adolfine, so she sends somebody with it towards Frankfurt, so be absolutely and positively sure you've taken everything. When the plane lands, we move all the baggage, and all equipment of our unit inside the plane, sans the Strikers. The Strikers we mount and we take the weaponry necessary for us, since we'll be guarding the plane and, by chance, our new base is in range of the Ingolstadt Hive. Afterwards, we'll see. Everything clear?"

"Roger!" The girls shouted.

"So now, go and triple check your luggage, tidy your rooms, return any books to the library, and we'll meet here, in the dining room, to kill some time. Thanks to the kindness of the 506th A-Unit, we don't have to go on patrol this morning, because they are guarding the now empty base themselves. Okay, everyone dismissed, I also have stuff to do. Yoshika, pack our bags. Trude, pull out everything concerning our unit from the archive. Minna, I'll go with you and help you with terminating our presence in the office."

"Roger!"

Minna and Adolfine followed Toshiro to the office. He sat behind the desk and said, "Please, be seated ladies."

The two sat on randomly picked chairs.

"So, Minna, what paperwork should I do right now?"

"Oh, just some minor things, I'll gladly help you with it."

"Thanks. Adi, I guess you'll be the sole proprietor of this office in slightly over two hours, right?"

"Heheh, dead on track… But I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too… But fuck, our sixsome didn't come to fruition…"

"Yeah, that sucks. But don't worry, because if you plan a foursome and give me a 24 hour heads up, I might join in…"

"You would fly to us in Frankfurt just to have a fuck?" Minna asked. "How irresponsible…"

"It's called _paid leave_, Minna, and you should use some up. Especially now that you have been promoted and have a few more days added."

"But not just to get banged, sheesh… Although, I have to admit that my leave is piling up like mad… I probably have a month worth of free time waiting to be used…"

"Heheh… I've been diligent, and I only have three days to spare…" Adi said.

"I wonder how it looks on my side…" Toshiro said.

"Last time I've checked, you're dry." Adolfine said.

"Really? When did I burn all my free time?"

"July 8th till August 2nd, Toshiro."

"So that wasn't a complimentary leave?!"

"Nope. You may be the Kaiser's nephew, but ordnung muss sein."

"Crap… But I should have gotten some time after getting my promotion!"

"Not that you desperately need to use it up…" Minna mumbled. "You are the commander of the 501st now, thus, you have to keep command."

"I can always appoint you as my stand-in, Minna," Toshiro said with a smile on his face.

"Snap… But what could you possibly need a paid leave for anyway?" Minna asked.

"Dunno to be honest. But it's good to know my possibilities… Now, paperwork, ladies."

"Finally you're talking sense… Now, you need to…"

* * *

><p>As Minna explained everything, Toshiro slowly did the paperwork. Midway, Mio came in and just took a seat with a beat expression.<p>

"Why is it that I'm such a powerful witch, yet my head is so _soft…_?" She moaned.

Adolfine scuttled over, patted her on the back, and said, "Things in nature have to be balanced, Mio."

"Maybe… Ugh, now I remembered my first contact with alcohol…"

"Oh, you never told us about that," Minna said surprised.

"I suppose I can tell your lot… But repeat this to anybody, and you're toast!"

"We'll keep our mouths shut, Mio," Toshiro snickered.

"Okay then… So when we were in the port city of Urajio, that's in Manchuria, I had the occasion to taste some cider. I chugged down a whole pint sized bottle in one go, and according to my friends, I went loose… I started running through the whole damn city, shouting that I will be the very best witch in the world, that is until I finally passed out… You can imagine what I felt when the girls told me about this after I woke up…"

"You were ashamed as a western nun when entering a mixed bath in Fuso," Adolfine said.

"Bah, nail on the head!" Mio laughed. "But sheesh, this really sucks… And now this buffoon is literally smirking his face off, knowing he has immunity to alcohol!"

"Guilty as charged," Toshiro chuckled. "But you know, you don't have to drink with us on every occasion, you can sit it out."

"I suppose you're right…" Mio sighed and stood up. "Thanks for everything."

After she exited, Minna asked, "Thanks for what exactly?"

"Sharing the load that dropped off her back?" Adolfine asked.

"Maybe… Toshiro, don't dawdle."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Just as he finished, Trude came in with a stack of papers, which almost didn't fit through the door.<p>

"Mein Gott… Did I write down all that?!" Toshiro asked terrified.

"Yup, cousin…" Trude huffed and slammed the stack down on the desk.

Toshiro muttered something unintelligibly and planted the paperwork he just did on the pile.

"We need to bind this, and get it to the new base unscathed," Toshiro said. "Anyone got an idea what could we tie it down with?"

"Maybe there's some rope in the hangar?" Minna asked. "Shirley could get it, as she's probably there."

"Very good idea," Toshiro said and approached the PA panel. "Shirley! Or anyone for that matter… If I could get a three meter piece of rope and two clean rags of the same size delivered to the office, I would be happy."

"I hope there will be an archive somewhere in the new base…" Trude said.

"If not, we'll make one." Toshiro shrugged. "Now, we wait…"

Ten minutes later, Shirley arrived inside of the office with the required supplies.

"Did you visit the local rope-maker and a tailor to get those?" Trude asked.

"I was busy with something else, not to mention you could use your magic to make one, Toshiro," Shirley rebuked.

"Thanks anyway, Shirley," he said and wrapped the papers with the rags and tied them down tightly with the rope. "Done. Much better."

"Oh, so that's what you needed it for… I thought that maybe you wanted to practice some kinky S&M with Yoshika…"

"Don't project your own fantasies on me…" Toshiro mumbled.

"I am not!"

Adolfine wiggled her eyebrows towards Shirley, and the latter scrammed faster than anyone could notice.

"Adolfine… Why did Shirley run away as if Asmodeus himself chased her with a pitchfork?"

"Ah… Well… We had a close encounter…" Adolfine answered flustered.

Trude and Toshiro tilted their heads, but Minna only giggled.

"Whatever…" Toshiro sighed. "Remember to take all the papers from here, Trude. I'll go to my room and take a nap or something…"

"Will do!"

Toshiro went on to his room and found Yoshika lying on the bed.

"Oh would you look at that… Yoshika slacking off in the middle of the day? Unheard of!"

"Oh, Toshiro… Heh… Well, if Sakamoto isn't trying to murder me, and if the others don't want anything from me, then why should I force myself into doing anything unnecessary just to keep my hands busy?"

"But you should train, you know… Ah, wait, it's a Sunday…"

"Heehee… Stupid Toshiro… Did you finish your errands?"

"Yup."

"Come on then, let's simply lie down together…"

"That's an offer I can't refuse," he smiled. "Want to add Livy?"

"Sure, why not," Yoshika said, and Livy appeared immediately.

"Master, please take the center position."

Toshiro squeezed himself between the two, and was embraced by them.

"This is paradise…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Wake up, sleepy head. It's time to move from this fortress."_

Toshiro opened his eyes, only to see Yoshika opening hers.

"Heehee… Only two seconds late."

"You really have a sixth sense regarding me…"

"That's mostly Kuji, and partially my womanly intuition. Well, time for us. Get the bags and let's go."

"And why am I to get the bags, hmm?"

"Oh you! Don't make me give you a lecture about feminism, womanly rights, savoir vivre, and simple damn courtesy!"

"Okay, okay… No need to get your cooch in a knot because I was joking a bit…"

"Heehee… I was joking too, Toshiro. But it would be nice if you'd carry my bag…" Yoshika looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Stop with the eyes, geez… I'll take it, don't worry. It's not like you're carrying lead bars in it, right?"

"Nah."

He turned his head to the side, seeing an amused Livy looking at him joyfully.

"There's always something fun going between you and the Mistress, Master."

"Yeaaah… I hope it won't get dull a few years into our marriage…"

"Spit that out, Toshiro!" Yoshika poked him in the ribs. "I'll make sure we'll have fun even if we have a hundred years!"

"Oh, I'll help too!" Livy cheered.

"That's reassuring," he smiled. "Okay, Livy, time for you to go for now, we have business to attend to."

"Of course, Master," she said politely as she disappeared.

Toshiro took her bag, and hoisted the chest on his shoulder.

"Time for us," he said and went out of the room with Yoshika following him.

Once they exited the building, he saw that most of the girls were there already, as was their luggage. Toshiro put his and Yoshika's on the pile and asked, "Where are our two frigid lovers?"

"Behind ya," Shirley said.

Toshiro looked around and saw Sanya and Eila running at their direction.

"Okay, I see. Trude, time to move the trolleys we prepared yesterday."

"Verstanden," she answered.

They went into the hangar and pushed trolleys with ammo to the runway. Afterwards, Toshiro fetched his prized possessions in form of the 88 and 128, and placed them alongside the trolleys.

"Finished… The Ju 290 from the Sicily HQ should be here any minute," he said. "Everyone quadruple checked their baggage and rooms? I really don't want to bother Adolfine… Oh, where is she by the way?"

As if on command, she exited the main building, accompanied by the rest of the NJG, and the whole bunch ran towards them. Adolfine stopped before the 501st, with the four behind them.

"Time to say goodbye," she said with a smile. "It was nice to be with your unit for over a month, Toshiro. But you know, good things don't last…"

"You can always drop by us, it's only like… two hundred and fifty kilometers, almost nothing. Especially when the Wehrmacht FINALLY realizes that the XF-2 is essential for the war effort."

"Oh sure! If I get a jet myself, I'll be visiting you every second day, hahaha!"

"Apage, Satanas!" Toshiro yelled and made a cross with his fingers, making the girls around laugh, Adolfine included.

"Yeah, I'll do the same! Shirley, you won't hide from me!" Georgina shouted.

"Come at me, sis! I still have the better motorcycle!" Shirley shouted back, but then her face paled, and she looked at Adolfine with empty eyes.

"What is it, Shirley?" She asked.

"Um… Urrrrrmm… Can I take the KS750 with me?"

"Oh, riiiiight…" Adolfine said with a sly smile. "I forgot about this small issue… Well, I suppose I can transfer the motorcycle to the 501st officially…"

"Yaaaaay!" Shirley cheered and hugged Adolfine.

"Hahaha! Okay, let me go! Get the motorcycle here already."

"Affirmative!" Shirley shouted and disappeared.

"She really should use that only in combat…" Mio mumbled from behind Toshiro.

"Thank you for… de-awkwardizing me a bit, Toshiro…" Hanna said. "I appreciate it. That and the training from last week."

"For the training, you should thank Lynne, not me."

"Oh… Thank you, Lynne…"

"Heehee… No problem, Hanna," The Britannian responded with a bright smile.

"Hey, Sigi, Karla." Toshiro said.

"Yeah?" The two answered with roguish smiles.

"Be good to Adolfine, or I'll return to bust your asses.

"Don't worry, we'll be good," Karla said.

"The last thing we would want is a punishment for you…" Siegfriede mumbled.

"Hahaha!" Toshiro laughed and looked before him closely. "Ah, I see the plane! Trude, we'll do the moving again."

"Okay, cousin dearest!"

* * *

><p>They waited for the plane to lend and taxi to the hangar. The loading ramp opened and a familiar face descended it. But only about a meter, because he soon saw somebody familiar, and he ran back inside the plane.<p>

"Who was that?" Yoshika asked.

"Capitano Corleone, heheheh…" Toshiro laughed. "He had a rough first encounter with Mio in Sicily…"

"Oh… That guy…"

"Get out you coward!" Mio yelled. "Your family heirloom is safe as long you keep your slimy hands to yourself!"

The girls looked surprised at Mio, but soon the Captain went down the loading ramp, stiff like a board.

"G-Good day!" He said as he saluted. "I-I'm here to supervise the o-operation."

"Not needed!" Mio shouted. "Get back in the pilots cabin and don't even bother poking your head out!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The Captain cried and ran away.

"Shit, Mio… You really hold your grudges…" Toshiro said amazed.

"Hahaha! You have to keep a man on a tight leash! Speaking of which, you should start loading the plane, Toshiro."

"Ah, yes. Come on, Trudy."

"Coming!"

The two made haste and loaded all the equipment onto the plane.

"Girls, to your Strikers." Toshiro commanded. "We have to protect this bird."

"Roger!" They all responded and ran to the hangar.

Toshiro followed them into the hangar and he mounted his own Striker. As he loaded all the other cannons he had, he only took his MG with him. The whole unit raised into the air over the runway.

The plane taxied to the other end of the runway and lifted off after gaining enough speed. The 501st formed around it as they discussed it yesterday, with Mio, Toshiro, and Yoshika in the dead front of the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 – Ich bin ein Frankfurter

Chapter 18 – Ich bin ein Frankfurter

* * *

><p>As if fate determined it, all the gods, besides the ones from Fuso, must have been watching over them, and no Neuroi was even in sight for the whole flight. Toshiro saw the 506th A-Unit coursing over the new base.<p>

"Rosalie, thanks for everything, you can go back home," Toshiro said after firing up his transponder.

"T'was a pleasure, Toshiro," she responded. "See you some other day!"

The 506th flew away, waving their hands towards the 501st, who returned the greetings and them, letting the plane land. After everyone landed themselves, they stowed away their handheld weaponry and the Strikers in the Launch Units provided beforehand.

"This hangar is soooooooooooo biiiiiiig!" Shirley shouted. "You could easily fit a B-29 here!"

"And that Ju 290 on top of it…" Trude mumbled.

"Look what I found," Toshiro said while waving a big envelope over his head.

"Wuzzat?" Francesca asked.

"It's labeled _Rhein-Main Air Base plan – Top Secret_. Well, that's pretty self-explanatory… Now, everyone help unload the stuff and let's go on an organized tour around our new home. That means that nobody will wander off until I say so. Is that understood, Erica?" Toshiro looked at Erica, who was already halfway to the exit.

"Heheh… Caught red handed…" She laughed dryly and returned to the rest.

The girls and Toshiro preemptively just dumped everything in the middle of the hangar. Toshiro opened the envelope and studied the contents a bit.

"Okay now ladies, the tour of the base will now begin. As you can see, there are four doors in total here. One leads to the connector, connecting the hangar with the main building. The other one is the main hangar door. It's open now, but we should close it fully or only leave a small clearance, especially if we stay here for the winter, and it will be snowing heavily. Look to the back of the hangar. There are two concrete ramps and two pairs of sliding doors. The one on the left is the garage, and the one on the right is the storage. First, we'll cater to Shirley, and visit the garage."

"Yahoo!" Shirley cheered loudly.

They went on to the door and Toshiro with Trude opened the big double door. After flicking the light switch from on the outside, they saw an Opel Blitz LKW and a Kübelwagen. Besides that, there were spare Striker parts everywhere, ordered in a neat fashion and in their original packaging. Also, the walls were covered with shiny tools.

Shirley dropped on her knees, raised her hands and face towards the roof, and shouted, "Praise the Lord!"

A few honest giggles sounded across the room and Minna said, "But don't go around checking everything, Shirley. You'll have the rest of the day after we take the tour."

Shirley nodded fervently and shouted, "Then let's get it over with!"

"Such enthusiasm…" Minna sighed.

After closing the door, the group proceeded to the one _next door_. When they peeked inside, they saw ammunition, firewood, and gasoline piling up to the roof. Amongst that, they saw spare weaponry.

"Remind me to kill anyone who approaches this room with an open flame," Trude said with a cold voice.

"I agree," Toshiro said and hastily closed the door. "Now, let's go to the main building."

Toshiro led his tour group through the rather long, and rather well lit, connector, and they ended up in the main building first floor corridor. The walls were painted in a sterile white color.

"My… Somebody wasn't very inventive…" Perrine mumbled.

"It's supposed to work," Trude said. "Say, what's behind that door?" Trude pointed out the first door to the right.

"That's the john," Toshiro answered.

Perrine and Lynne both tilted their heads.

"The toilet," Minna explained. "Do we need a tour around the toilet?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Then the next door is the bath, and judging by the size on the plan, it's fucking humongous," Toshiro explained.

A murmur of admiration attacked his ears and the girls stormed the room. All, except for Minna, Mio and Trude.

"Would you look at that…? The levelheaded part of the unit is still level?" Toshiro asked with a smirk.

"It's just a bath…" Trude sighed. "It has the function of a bath, even if its gold plated and diamond incrusted… Ah, shit! I wanna see too!" Trude shouted and ran off.

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed. "So the three of us will take a look in a civilized manner?"

"Yup," Mio said.

"What she said," Minna pointed at Mio.

They entered the room to a small antechamber, in which a cloth separating it from the rest of the bath donned with an _onsen _symbol was hanging. Moving the cloth, the three saw showers around both sides of a smaller room which was opening up to the bath itself. The bath was indeed humongous, being bigger that the bath in Britannia. A big figure of Poseidon, wielding his trusty Trident, was situated in the north part of the bath. The figure had a pot, from which water was freely flowing into the bath itself. The whole room was in ancient Romagnan style, with Doric columns and white alabaster everywhere.

"Holy fuck…" Mio said out of breath.

"Ditto…" Toshiro followed up in similar fashion.

"Uhuh…" Minna mumbled while unconsciously nodding her head.

The rest of the girls were just walking around mesmerized, looking at all the splendor and pomp of the place.

Toshiro shook his head violently and cleared his throat.

"Ladies, let's continue our tour, okay? Come on, everyone."

"Toshiro, I want to take a bath ASAP!" Yoshika said.

"Me too!" Francesca joined in.

"Yeah, yeah. AFTER the tour."

After the girls gathered, Toshiro let them to the room adjacent to the bath. A big, oaken double door with golden handles was guarding the inside of the room, but Toshiro opened it with confidence.

Both his and Minna's eyes glittered once they saw the content of the room.

Two enormous desks with ebony-granite desks, just like the one Toshiro had in Romagna were in the far side of the room enormous room with a titanic aquarium in the back, which was filled with many species of tropical fish. Bookshelves and filing cabinets were filling up the space on the sides, and there was a coffee table between two sofas in the middle, all atop a big, red, square rug.

"Fishies!" Francesca squealed and ran to the aquarium, gluing her face to it.

"We must have ascended into heaven…" Minna mumbled. "Toshiro… Did you by chance see an old man with a keychain before we crossed the Pearly Gates?"

"Heheh… Nah, we're pretty much alive. Yet. My, my… It's the best office I've been into, except for my Uncles…"

Trude approached the row of filing cabinets and started looking at them carefully.

"Hmmmm… I kind of wanted my own room but… This will have to do it seems…" Trude sighed.

"Oh come on, Trudy… Now we can at least have coffee and sit on a nice, comfy sofa while processing papers. And I can do archive work and the current stuff at the same time."

"Hmm… If you look at it that way…" Trude scratched her chin. "I suppose you're right, Toshiro. Not bad at all."

"Hey, girls, I hope you'll visit me more often in the office, now that we have a more… civilized environment."

"It's almost like a palace in Versailles…" Perrine said in admiration.

"Hey, I'm the heir to a whole empire, hahaha!" Toshiro laughed heartily. "Now, let's continue to the probably most important room here."

The group moved on through the well-lit corridor and encountered a big double door.

"Okay, the raw data here probably doesn't do justice to the room, but how should I know, I didn't get a look inside the building… So… Opening now…" He said and opened the door wide.

And even he had to drop his jaw to the floor when he saw the _social room._

To the left, he saw a fully equipped kitchen annex. In the middle of the room, a long table, probably made out of some exotic wood type was standing surrounded by fourteen chairs. Behind them, on the north side of the room, there was a fireplace and a plethora of sofas and puffy chairs. On the north-east corner were the stairs to the second floor and under it a door. On top of it, a chandelier was propped from the high roof of the room, reeking of money thanks to the fact it was made out of gold and crystals.

"Damn," was the only thing Toshiro could say.

He only heard unintelligible murmurs in response.

"Is this really our base, sir?" Shizuka asked as the first.

"Well… I guess so… But it really starts looking like a palace in Versailles… I almost feel guilty for having such a base built for us… So much money wasted…"

"Indeed, they could have held back a tad…" Minna said. "But would you like to sleep in a tent in some provisional base instead?"

"Nah… That would be brutal… Say… Is it really warm in here?"

"Yes, it is," Lynne said. "Are those radiators on the walls?" She pointed at the cast iron radiators

Toshiro pondered a bit and said, "Ah! While I skimmed through the papers, I saw that the base has geothermal heating. The control room is in a soundproof room, accessible from the door under the stairs. But the radiators should be adjustable with some kind of handle beside them."

"Yup!" Francesca cheered from beside one of the radiators. "There a turnie thingie on the pipe going into the radiator."

"Thanks for the info, Frannie."

"Heehee…" Francesca grinned happily. "This means we won't freeze our bums off in winter!"

Most of the girls shuddered suddenly.

"Hmm?" Toshiro tilted his head.

"Bro, you were in Britannia in the summer, but most of us were there for a winter or two… You didn't notice any radiators in the castle, right?"

"Yeah, none."

"So you can imagine what it looked like…"

"Hmmm… Let me see… The only way to keep warm was to wear warm clothes 24/7 and EVENTUALLY sit before the fireplace."

The girls nodded.

"Well, that must have sucked. By the way, behind the kitchen annex is the pantry, and the second door is the broom closet. We'll get to that later; now let's look at the bedrooms, heheh…"

"Finally!" Erica cheered.

Trude planted her fist on top of Erica's head and shouted, "I solemnly wear, that if you start making a mess like before, I will personally call the OKW to boot you!"

"Oooooooow, Trudy! Toshiro, tell your stupid cousin not to hit me!"

"Stop hitting Erica, Trudy. She's smart enough to understand words, not actions."

"I doubt, because mostly she behaves like she's a few bulbs short of a chandelier… Then make her tidier!"

"Erica…" Toshiro looked at Erica with a cold stare.

"Yeah, yeah… I promise I won't mess up the room too badly…"

"There, Trudy, she said it. Before thirteen witnesses. Satisfied?"

"Yup. Let's continue with the tour," Trude said proudly.

"Now that's something I wanted to hear. Let's go. And the first one to say "dibs" will be kicked in the ass."

* * *

><p>They went up the stairs to the second floor and through the open doorway. Toshiro pulled out the plan of this floor and propped it up on the wall with his hand.<p>

"Look, ladies. The wall in front of me is the southern wall of my bedroom, which I will of course share with Yoshika. According to the notes, it's soundproof, but I would like either Mio or Minna as our neighbors."

"Why us?" Mio asked.

"You never know if it's soundproof enough, heheh…"

"Damn perv…" Mio mumbled.

"Okay, I'll accept," Minna said.

"I knew you would be the reasonable one, heheh… Anyway, the two rooms across our two are the guest bedroom and the infirmary. The rest of the bedrooms are further down the corridor, past the junction. There are six in total, so Mio will get one for herself, and there will be five shared bedrooms, just like back in Sint-Truiden. I guess nobody will be protesting, right?"

"I guess I'm stuck with Trudy until Kingdom Come…" Erica sighed.

"Any MEANINGFUL input?" Toshiro said with a sly grin.

"Can we look into your room?" Shirley asked.

"Not exactly meaningful but… Yeah, I guess you all should take a look, not to eye everything if you somehow find yourselves there…"

Toshiro opened the door and saw an almost exact copy of his room in Romagna, only the placement of the furniture was different.

"I think I saw this somewhere…" Francesca mumbled.

"Romagna, Franny, Romagna…"

"Ah, yes! It looks exactly like the room you had in Romagna!"

"Yup. But I already see one difference."

"Hm?"

"The tap on the bath is different, and it now has two pipes going to it. So by simple deduction, I can say I now have my own bath with my own hot water, which I don't have to heat up with magic, hahaha!"

"Damn you…" Minna mumbled. "I would kill for my private tub… And I guess the other bedrooms aren't exactly this luxurious?"

"Dunno, let's check out."

They entered the room, which was supposed to be Minna's.

"Not bad…" Minna said. "One star hotel or a very good motel… A cozy room, but not too small. And the bed looks comfortable. There's a nightstand with a light, and a light bulb under the ceiling… And a big radiator under the window… Oh, and the window is big enough to get in some light before the sun goes down. I like it, what about you, girls?"

"Looks okay," Mio said.

"Ditto," Trude said.

"Nothing to complain I guess," Shirley said.

"Top bunk and I won't say a bad word!" Francesca cheered.

"Me too!" Erica followed.

"Nothing like my room in Britannia or Romagna… But it's warm…" Perrine mumbled.

"And cozy, heheh…" Eila said.

"Heehee…" Sanya giggled.

"If my sensei says it's good, then I concur," Shizuka said.

"The room standard is nice," Heidi said timidly.

"Mhm…" Lynne followed.

"And I should just shut up, since I'm the privileged one, heehee…" Yoshika giggled.

"Okay then! You'll pick your rooms afterwards. Now, the two last rooms on this floor which should be seen by everyone today, then I'll let you go."

They went down the corridor, and Toshiro asked, "Left or right?"

"Lrelerrhglfht," Toshiro heard.

Toshiro made a grumpy look and said, "Hands… Left for left, right for right."

Since a tie was out of question, right won 7:6. Toshiro opened the door, and this time both Mio, Minna, Trude and him were stunned.

They wound up in an actual war room, with a big tabletop map, an enormous radar screen, and so much radio equipment that one could set up a call center.

"They probably want us to be the eyes and ears of the Allied Forces…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Given the amount of antennas and that enormous radar dish on the roof? One might say that we will be…" Mio said.

Toshiro and Shirley approached the enormous radio aggregate.

"100 kW.S.E.a… Leefuuruur… C. Lorenz A.G…. Toshiro, wuzzat Kraut mumbo jumbo mean?"

Toshiro looked at the plate that Shirley tried to read and said, "It means that this is a hundred kilowatt transmitter-receiver aggregate, delivered by C. Lorenz A.G. The proper pronunciation is _lee-fe-rer _by the way. Wait a second… A hundred kilowatt transmitter?! Shit… We're made…"

"Hundred kilowatt?! Dayum! We could send a transmission to the South Pole with ease!"

"Heheh… Okay, last room!"

* * *

><p>They went to the room opposite of the war room. It was an enormous, classroom like place, with a big blackboard on the wall opposite to the exit, benches, tables etc.<p>

"This is probably the briefing room, right?" Yoshika asked.

"Looks like it," Toshiro answered. "I wonder why they bothered, since I give most of the briefings at meal times…"

"They don't know that," Minna said. "Well, I saw enough. Toshiro, we should organize our papers now."

"Yeah, that would be important right now… Can't have that stack lying in the hangar… I'll go to the office, Trude will get the papers, Minna can follow me and the rest… Dismissed!"

The girls cheered and dispersed immediately.

"Oh, Toshiro!" Yoshika shouted.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, maybe not…" She said and ran off.

_Weird…_

Toshiro and Minna ended up in the office. He saw a lockbox on the wall with two keys sticking out of the lock. He opened it, and saw a plethora of keys, all doubled, hanging under labels.

"This must be the main key box, Toshiro," Minna said. "There were two keys, right?"

"Yup. I guess you, as the deputy commander, want one two?"

"Precise and to the point, heehee…"

Toshiro slipped off the second key from its ring and gave it to Minna.

"Keep it safe," he said. "I wonder how many doors I should actually lock…"

"Lock the room with the radiator controls, so nobody can mess up anything, and the guest room."

"Very good idea, Minna. Now, let's wait for Trude and inaugurate our stay here with some good old office work, heheh…"

"Heehee… We have to break those chairs in… Oh, wait a second…"

"What is it?"

Toshiro picked off one key, and showed it to Minna, "The master key. I'm taking this."

"Oh, unfair… Just don't try to _visit_ me at night…" She said with a fake irritation.

"Hahahaha! Maybe with Yoshika…" He winked, causing Minna to smile mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Trude came in after a few minutes, and they all started sorting the papers.<p>

"Dinner's ready!" The PA panel in the room sounded clearly with Yoshika's voice.

"We should take a break…" Trude mumbled.

"We're halfway done, and the halfway mark is a good time to get some grub, haha! Come on, girls!"

They went to the common room, where he saw the girls sitting at the table. A catchy tune was playing from a radio standing on a nearby cupboard.

"Toshiro, sit here!" Yoshika waved him in to the place in the head of the table.

He went to the place that Yoshika pointed out and sat on the chair.

"Hmm… Surprisingly comfy… Oh, and the food looks divine!"

"The pantry is full to the roof!" Yoshika cheered. "We won't have to procure any supplies for a month!"

"Ah, so in three weeks I'll have to order a full resupply, heh… Okay, time to eat, works a goin' on…"

"Oh, can I help?" Yoshika asked.

"If you…"

"No, you can't, Miyafuji," Mio interrupted.

"But why?!" Yoshika protested.

"We need to find you a good spot for training in the nearby forest."

"Bawwww… But I wanted to help Toshiro…"

"No back talking," Mio said firmly.

"Okay…" Yoshika sighed.

* * *

><p>During eating, Toshiro found out that all the girls now had their rooms picked out, and that there were no casualties.<p>

"That was good…" Toshiro said. "Okay, I have an announcement. You will be given keys to your rooms. Two rooms will be off-limits from now on – the control room for the radiators and the guest room. If you want a key, just ask Minna or me for one. Oh, and just for formalities, I have a master key…"

"Then why bother with locking up…" Eila mumbled.

"Hey, I won't use that key until it's absolutely damn necessary. Besides, I could just kick the door in or slash it apart…"

"You do have a point…"

"Good that you understand. Okay, back to work for me, and if anyone wants a key, just come on."

Surprisingly, even Mio came along, and soon, the key box was half-empty. Toshiro continued his work until the sky turned orange, which given the month, was about 1700.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…" Toshiro said while yawning and stretching himself. "Time to call the boss man…"

"Keitel? Should I leave?"

"Nah, don't bother."

Toshiro did the usual rituals, and he soon heard the gruff voice in the receiver.

"Keitel."

"Hi, boss."

"Ah, the heir himself! So, I presume you're in the new and improved Rhein-Main Air Base right now?"

"Dead right, boss. It's amazing… Functionality wise, it's the best base I've been to yet."

"We didn't pinch a damn pfennig to build it, hah! I guess you want to know your mission parameters from now on, right?"

"Yes."

"For now, just cool down, and settle in. There will be a mission allotted to your unit soon, possibly this week."

"So nothing extraordinary for now, boss?"

"Nothing. Just do what you did in Sint-Truiden. But you can take the initiative if you want, you're free to act in our Vaterland."

"Thank you, boss."

"Have a good day. Aufwiedersehen."

"Aufwiedersehen."

"So?" Minna asked.

"Nihil novi sub solam, Minna. But we'll get a new mission soon."

"Ah, okay," she smiled.

"And I have the authority of _taking initiative_, whatever that means."

"That's good. It means we can explore our surroundings however we like."

"Good. Think I should call Ursula?"

"Sure! Maybe she'll have some news about the jets for us!"

"Haha, doing it now!"

Toshiro passed the usual procedure, and he heard Ursula's voice.

"Hallo?"

"Hi, Ursie."

"Oh shi… Uh, I mean… Hi, Toshiro."

"I guess you're not happy I'm calling, huh?"

"Heheh… Kind of…"

"Okay, just give me the bad news first."

"The bad news is that the EmNaK project is progressing very slowly."

"Damn… No railgun for me soon it seems…"

"That's the case… And the jet transport plane is undergoing maintenance right now…"

"Ah crap…"

"BUT! There's good news!"

"My body is ready!"

"Heehee… The XF-2 is being manufactured right now, ETA end of the month!"

"Oh shit! Really?!"

"Yes, but only a limited batch for your units Karlslanders, so you'll get four. Ah, and Adolfine will get one too. But she called me yesterday, so she knows, heh…"

"Wonderful news!"

"While we're talking… Arbeitsgruppen C and D have come up with some new toys…"

"Oh, lemme hear…."

"Arbeitsgruppe D is finishing the development of the Fliegerstern prototype. It's a four barrel rocket launcher with blazing fast rockets, much more deadly and much faster than those of the Fliegerhammer."

"Ooooooooh… Sanya should be interested…"

"Right? We should have a prototype ready soon, maybe even this month."

"And what did the C group develop?"

"Just a little curiosity. They've built a serial-production ready Panzerkampfbeine VIB, equipped with a 105 magic-measure L/52 cannon."

"Explain slowly… I guess the Panzerkampfbeine is a miniaturized King Tiger, but I don't know what _magic-measure_ is."

"Ah, yes… Land Strikers are a bit different… They can divert the power from the magic engines to actually amp the weaponry, or outright power it, replacing propellant filled shells. Magic measure is a unit of magic power needed to propel a projectile at optimal speed, coincidentally corresponding the caliber."

"And why can't flying Strikers do that?"

"Most of the power goes into the flight capability… Also, many Land Strikers have unique features. Do you know that the Liberian M-line Strikers have something called the Lonsan effect?"

"Nope."

"When a Land Striker like the M4 gets hit so hard that its defensive capabilities are overpowered, it pulls out every last bit of energy it can from its engines and self-destructs, protecting the user."

"That would be a bother in aerial Strikers…"

"Indeed… Not to mention that the Strikers usually combust while doing so, leaving the witches in almost no clothing, heehee…"

"Now THAT would be a bother, haha! Well, thanks for the lecture, Ursula. And for the good news."

"No problem, Toshiro. Say hi to my ignorance-feigning sister for me."

"Okay, I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

Toshiro put the receiver on the hook.

"Good news, Toshiro?"

"Yes, indeed. The XF-2 and an improved Fliegerhammer are to arrive by the end of the month."

"Wonderful news!" Minna clapped her hands together.

"Heh, sure is. Well, work done for today I guess. I'll go and move my luggage inside my room, if Yoshika wasn't so considerate to do so."

"You would have her lug that chest of yours all the way to the second floor? Monster…"

"Don't you lecture me… My ears are still red after Yoshika's tirade…"

"Heheh… I'll go on a walk myself."

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to the hangar, and of course, his chest was standing there in the middle like a sore thumb. He also saw that the garage door was open, so he peeked inside.<p>

"What's up, redhead?"

"Toshiro, I love this place! There's every tool I could need! Every part I could need! Everything!"

"Haha! Where's Franny by the way?"

"She's looking for a good nap spot, but my guess she's on a beam up in the hangar."

"Need help with anything?"

"Nah… I'll just spend the rest of the day here."

"Cool, I'm going to my room now."

"Yeah, yeah…" She waved him off.

Toshiro saw Francesca taking a nap on a beam far up under the roof. Only her favorite blanket was visible from down there. He took the chest and went to his room.

He opened the wardrobe, and put in his spare clothes inside. The only other clothing items he saw inside was Yoshika's miko suit.

_Hmmm… I wonder where Yoshika is…_

Toshiro went down and outside. He saw Mio and Yoshika coming from the small but dense forest to the south. Seeing him, Yoshika rushed to his side.

"So, found anything?" He asked.

"Yes! We have a perfect spot for training! The builders must have grubbed the forest especially for us!"

"What did you want from me earlier, hmmm?"

"Ah… I wanted to wander around the base with you, but then I remembered that the other girls are also an option, heehee…"

"You wanted to say, "You were probably going to be very busy, so I didn't want to bother you, dearest fiancé.""

"Haha! Don't put words in my mouth, heheh… Yes, I thought exactly that, I'm just toying with you."

"What's up, lovebirds?" Mio asked as she approached.

"Nothing," Toshiro said. "Everything okay on your side, Mio?"

"Fine and dandy. But I still haven't unpacked, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Go ahead," he said.

Mio went inside, and Yoshika said, "Come on, Toshiro, let's go for a walk. You love walks at dusk, right?"

"Sure I do, and you know it. Lead on."

They went on west to the meadows. Surprisingly, they found Minna, sitting on a big flat rock, gazing at the setting sun, barely visible right now.

"I hope you two didn't follow me, right?" She asked while not turning around.

"Bullshit…" Toshiro said.

"Come on; let's watch the sunset, Toshiro. All of us."

The three sat in a manner that Toshiro was in the middle of the two.

"I said ALL of us…"

Livy appeared at Toshiro's side and said, "How nice of you to remember about me, thank you."

"Yeah, I guess I should start getting accustomed to you…" Minna sighed deeply and continued, "Sunsets are so melancholic… Why don't we do it sometime soon, huh?"

"Now that's a mental shortcut you've made…" Toshiro said. "What say you, Yoshika?"

"Why not… But not today."

"You want to _break in_ the bed on your own, huh?" Minna asked with a sly smile.

Yoshika only giggled slightly.

* * *

><p>When the sun hid completely behind the horizon, they returned back to the base. Supper was made, and after it, Toshiro said, "The first night in a new home… Sleep tight, girls. Sanya, I hope you're up for a patrol?"<p>

"Yes, Toshiro, I am."

"Oh? But I thought it was my turn today…" Heidi wondered.

"Ah, silly me…" Sanya said. "Of course it's your turn today. Toshiro, don't confuse us…"

"Sorry. So, Heidi… You know where the nearest hives are, so don't you dare to go farther than 50 kilometers in a 180 degrees radius from north to south through the east."

"Understood, Toshiro."

"I'll go set up a relay to my transponder so you can call upon me even if I'm sleeping. But remember that it has to be important."

"Okay, I'll remember."

"The rest of you, I wish good night."

"Good night, Toshiro!" The girls responded.

"Toshiro, don't keep me waiting," Yoshika said.

"Don't worry; it will only take a few minutes…"

Toshiro went up to the war room, and he set up said relay.

"Livy?"

"Yes, Master?" the blonde goddess asked as she appeared.

"You know, this is our first night in a new place, so…"

"You want to be alone with the Mistress, right?" Livy asked with a compassionate smile. "I understand this perfectly, Master. Don't worry about silly me, and have fun."

Toshiro approached her, and without her resisting, he kissed her long and passionately.

"That was compensation for tonight, okay?"

"Mmmm…" Livy said weakly. "Okay, Master… That will do…"

She disappeared, and Toshiro returned to his room, where he saw the naked Yoshika, lying on her side towards him, with only the moonlight highlighting her features in the darkness.

"Oh, who is that sexy damsel in the dark? May I teach you the art of love, fair maiden?"

"Yes, dear stranger! But be gentle, as I have had no experience yet with a man!"

The two chuckled briefly, and the first night in their new base started with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Little AN time...<strong>

**The title is of course a reference** **to JFK's famous speech, and also a little tongue in cheek, since "Frankfurter" is a type of sausage. ;)**

**In our world, the base was made in 1936, but I guess since there was no imminent World War 2 to happen, it wasn't built in the SW universe.**

**The plan for the base is available in my profile.**

**I don't know if i got the power of the radio aggregate correctly, but at least Radiowerk Lorenz A.G is a real thing, and the designation was made following the historical ones.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 – Jet, thunder, and fries

Chapter 19 – Jet, thunder, and fries

* * *

><p><em>Now now… I don't know if it was the new bed, the new base or whatever, but Yoshika was stellar last night! And I really must admit the bed is damn comfortable… Now, what to do… Hmmm…<em>

Toshiro wiggled slightly, which didn't escape Yoshika's attention.

"Toshiroo… It's six… Sleep…"

"Okay, Yoshika. Wake me up when it's time to make breakfast."

"Oh no…" Yoshika yawned. "No breakfast making for you… I'll manage with Lynne…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positively sure…"

"But me, as the commander, waking up late? That isn't what a True Soldier of Karlsland does…"

"Oh can it… You can sleep until I wake up, and then do whatever you like, except for helping me in the kitchen, deal?"

"Kay, as you wish…" he sighed and moved his finger up Yoshika's leg.

"Wahahah! Toshiro, stop! Not so suddenly, damn you!"

"Sorry…" Toshiro puffed his cheeks.

"Your finger was cold, that's all… No need to pout at me since the morning…"

"Should have told me earlier that you don't like such… surprises."

"You know everything I know, stupid…"

"But I'm not using that knowledge all the time, as opposed to you."

"But I'm using it to pleasure you? And what do I get in return? A cold finger on my legs!"

"Geez, Yoshika… Your period is due a few days, and you're already PMS'ing on me…"

Yoshika scuttled closer to him and embraced him saying, "Sorry… But I just think that you're taking our relationship for granted… Sure, we MAY be destined for each other, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't TRY a bit harder, right?"

"Gods… It's almost scary to hear you talking in such a way now… Fine, I'll start using the knowledge about you a bit more often…"

"Heehee… Now sleep, Mister Commander…"

_What the hell was that? Was that our first real argument? And from all people, I would expect that _I _would be the one to attack… Yoshika has grown remarkably, but the direction she's taken worries me a bit… Ah, whatever now, let's see what the future brings…_

Toshiro closed his eyes and faded away slowly.

* * *

><p>After he opened them, he heard the door to the room closing.<p>

_"__Yoshika left me here? Maybe she looked at me and thought, "Daaaawww… My cute Toshiro is sleeping… I don't have the heart to wake him up…" I hope…"_

_"__Or maybe she just left you here, because she didn't want to bother, you lazy bum?"_

_"__Lazy bum?!"_

_"__I'm stimulating your body the whole time, instead of you doing good ol' earnest physical exercise. You sir, are a bum so lazy, that the bums would feel offended by calling you a normal bum."_

_"__It's just more efficient, Yuki."_

_"__But lazy."_

_"__Efficient."_

_"__Lazy."_

_"__Lazy."_

_"__Efficient for fucks sake!"_

_"__There, you said it yourself."_

_"__Fucker…"_

_"__And you're technically a virgin, heheheh…"_

_"__Sex is overrated…"_

_"__That's what a virgin would say."_

_"__Can it or I'll zap you!"_

_"__Bring it on. Just take a warm… sock I guess. I guess the void you'll get locked out afterwards is cold…"_

_"__Motherfucking son of a bitch douchebag!"_

_"__You started."_

_"__Okay… Sorry…."_

_"__I'm sorry too. What do you think got into Yoshika, huh?"_

_"__Maybe she got bored of the usual lovey-dovey, puke-sweet, and boring relationship and wants a change?"_

_"__How would I know… I was a woman only for a few hours or so…"_

_"__And I was one for a millennium… There, I shrugged."_

_"__Heh… Okaaaaay… Time to get my body off the bed… Trude would frown upon me if she saw me lying like that…"_

"Oh, Master, won't we have some time in private?" Livy asked as she appeared au naturel, pressing her breasts against his naked chest.

"My… Livy, you're sure taking you're chances, aren't you?"

"The Mistress told us that we are all equal in this relationship, Master. Furthermore, the Mistress said herself what kind of interaction I can engage with you, Master…" she whispered with an alluring voice.

"Mmm… Yeaaah… I kinda recall something about letting go in a separate dimension or something… But I don't know…"

"Master…" she frowned. "Your body is reacting to me already… Let's use that reaction, why don't we?"

"Only if you stop the time, I don't want to be late for something."

"Consider it done, Master…" Livy smiled and the world around turned black and white.

"Your willingness to serve me baffles me…" Toshiro sighed. "Are you really sure the Allgod is okay with this?"

"My Master has values different from those perceived by humans, Master Toshiro. There is one more reason why we can have this particular relationship but…" she looked away. "This is something I can't discuss even with you, Master…"

"Something between you and the Allgod, huh?"

"Yes…"

"I feel like I lost it…"

"Lost what, Master?" Livy tilted her head, and suddenly she started searching for something with her right hand. "Oh… I'm sorry, Master… I must have bummed you down…"

"Sad sex isn't kinda my thing…" he sighed.

"But… Yuki, please, why don't you help Master?"

"Help him get wood? Sheesh, how low do I have to stoop down around him?" Yuki said.

"I'm not forcing you," Toshiro replied.

"Eh… I have a feeling in the back of my head that I shouldn't piss off Livy… Okay then, up you go!"

"Mmmmm…" Livy almost purred. "Much better…"

"Thanks, Yuki," Toshiro snickered.

"Just do it already…"

* * *

><p>After <em>doing it<em>, Livy disappeared, and Toshiro put on his uniform. He went went out of the room, and saw that Trude, much to his bitter surprise, was looking at him with furled eyebrows, leaning over the guest room door herself.

"Toshiro, do you by chance need an alarm clock?"

"And good morning to you. Why would I need an alarm clock when I have both Yoshika and Yuki to wake me up?"

"It seems both didn't work today. Being who you are, you should be awake long before anyone, and be the last to go to sleep, sans the night patrol."

"And being who I am, I have the privilege of not giving a quarter-fuck about it, Major Barkhorn. Anywho, let's go and get some grub like normal people."

"I want you to wake up earlier, Toshiro, or Hartmann will take upon you with your sleepiness, and she will get up at noon."

"Oh come on… As the commander, the guy who keeps this whole bordello running, I'm entitled to rest whenever I need to, if I need so to fulfil my duties with optimal efficiency."

"Well, nobody can bend a nail on you if it comes to military law…" Trude sighed. "But seriously, maybe at least a few minutes earlier?"

"Now you're being reasonable. I actually woke up at six, but Yoshika wanted me to sleep, so I heeded to her wish. And then I overslept a bit, since the bed is so damn good, heheh…"

"My bed is good too, and I somehow slept my normal time… Hartmann on the other hand…"

"Okay, okay…" he interrupted. "I get it. Breakfast, now."

_What the fuck is happening today? It ain't even noon, and I've been already bitched at by THREE women!_

Toshiro went first and leaned over the wooden balustrade, looking over the common room. He saw Yoshika and Lynne cooking, and Mio, Minna, Heidi and Shizuka sitting at the table already.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Come on down!" Mio shouted with a grin on her face.

"I'm enjoying the view, stuff it!" he shouted back. "Yoshika! Breakfast, when?"

"In a few minutes!"

"Kay!"

Toshiro ran down the stairs and sat on his place.

"Good morning, sir," Shizuka stood up and bowed.

"Yeah, at ease. You are the only one that's greeting me so formally. Even Heidi, although she's new to the 501st, isn't bothering so much. Right, Heidi?"

"You wanted us to get informal, so I did," she answered.

"And Shizuka still _sirs_ me all the time… Even more stubborn than Mio…"

"Then order her to do so, simple," Mio said.

"And what would that accomplish, pardon me? If she has some deeply hidden motive, I'll let it be. Or maybe you want to tell everyone what's it all about, Shizuka?"

"N…No sir… Not yet maybe…"

Toshiro sighed and said, "As you wish, Shizuka," Toshiro looked around. "Mio, you called me a sleepyhead, but if you look around, you'll see that the attendance is rather… lacking… But they still have a bit, maybe it's just the first night… You know, emotions, new bed, new everything…"

"If this repeats itself, I expect some measures to be undertaken," Mio said.

"Yeah, yeah… But don't scare the girls unnecessarily. Ah, look, they are piling in."

The people present at the table saw the rest of the unit, with the natural exception of Sanya, crawling down the stairs.

"And how did my girls sleep this fine night?" Toshiro asked inconspicuously.

"I couldn't…" Shirley mumbled.

"Me too…" Francesca shot daggers at Shirley.

"The bed was a bit too hard, but I guess it will submit to me one day or another…" Perrine said with her usual superiority.

"Heheh, not-sleeping pleb… Bow before the snoozing master race!" Erica shouted and received a smack on the head from Trude. "Ow! Why?!"

"You were snoring so hard, that I had to stuff my ears full of cotton!" Trude yelled.

"Whoopsie… Sorry… Heh…"

_So that's why she was so damn moody…_

"I couldn't sleep because… uh… uhrm…" Eila squirmed around on her chair while burning up on her whole face.

"Because of Sanya?" Yoshika asked as she approached her from behind with a plate.

"Wah! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, you didn't see me coming?" Yoshika asked totally surprised.

"My magic is not foolproof…" Eila mumbled. "And yes… I was worried about Sanya…"

"You've declared your relationship to us so long ago, and yet, at the mention of Sanya you almost melt away in an instant…" Toshiro sighed. "Okay, let us eat."

Before Yoshika sat on her chair, Toshiro zipped beside her, took the chair, and said, "Please, sit."

"Ohoho, thank you, dear gentleman," Yoshika giggled and shot a sly look at him.

Toshiro slid the chair under her bottom with class as Yoshika sat down.

"And what's with this display of gallantry?" Shirley asked. "Yoshika cockblocked you?"

"Even if, I'm still ahead of you by a mile," Toshiro rebuked with a devilish grin.

_Judging by Yoshika's expression, she knows that I know… This should be fun, heheh…_

After breakfast, Erica stood up and said, "Toshiro, I want to train with you today."

"No can do, at least not until dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I need to wash the dishes, and Mio doesn't want to wait. And anyway, if you want to train what I think you want, you'd drop dead anyway, and piss off Mio that you can't train. So, go train with Mio like a good girl, regain your strength and after dinner, we train together."

"Oh okay… At least you sound a bit reasonable. Lead the way, Sakamoto."

"What do you want to train with Toshiro anyway?" Mio asked.

"Oh, that's a secret, heehee…"

"Whatever now… Come on, Erica. Miyafuji, Perrine, Lynne, and Hattori - double time, on me!"

As Yoshika passed Toshiro, he could hear a faint "Thanks," from her.

"So, what happened?" Eila asked all of a sudden.

"And what make you think something happened?"

"I pulled out the Lovers card reversed yesterday, and I see that I found who to apply it to."

"Still didn't hear a proper explanation."

"You're sucking up to Yoshika," Shirley said. "Normally, she does the dishes. Normally, you don't move the chair for her. Did you by chance have an argument?"

Toshiro looked at everyone and sighed deeply.

"Yes. Our first ever proper argument."

"Scheiße…" Trude said silently. "What happened?"

"Trude asking me about my relationship with Yoshika? Now this is something rare… Well, we had a bit of a quarrel as how the future of our relationship should look. I don't have to sleep on the proverbial couch yet, but I need to think of a way to soothe Yoshika. Or rather, how to introduce some fresh air between the two of us."

"You probably have gone through the Kamasutra twice already, huh?" Shirley asked.

"We could write an addendum to it…" he smirked. "But don't worry about me, I have a plan. But if shit does hit the fan, I'll ask all of you for help, okay?"

"Sure!" the girls said in sync.

"Now, everyone to your duties, and I'll go do those damn dishes."

"Visit me in the office later, okay?" Minna asked.

"I was going to do it anyway."

* * *

><p>Toshiro washed the dishes thoroughly and went to the office. He took a seat in his chair and asked, "So, what did you want, Minna?"<p>

"What are you trying to teach Erica?"

"She wants to develop a new technique from the Sturm, that's all. I'm not teaching her nothing per se, I'm just there so she doesn't blow herself up into smithereens."

"So back then when you had Erica on your back…"

"She was tired after she tried it for the first time."

"So that's how that crater came into existence…" Minna pondered.

"You saw it?"

"Yes. I was on a walk, when I saw that thing. It looked like a bomb explosion site…"

"It basically was, just the bomb wasn't made out of metal and TNT, or whatever explosive material for that matter, only pure magic energy."

"I hope you both know what you're doing…"

"I promise that Erica will come unscathed from her _training _with me. Well, I don't guarantee she won't return in a state that would make a wet rag look livelier, heheh."

"That's all I needed to hear," Minna smiled. "Okay, yesterday we have made due with all the paperwork from SInt-Truiden, now we have to process that envelope you've received."

"Ah, yes. It has a list of all the supplies, and whatever is important, from a bureaucratic standpoint. Well, time to do work…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Minna did their thing, and afterwards, he went out to the runway for a walk. Suddenly, he saw a plane approaching from the west from a high altitude.<p>

_What the fuck? Nobody said a damn thing about anything today!_

Suddenly, a crate started falling from the plane.

_What the fuck squared?!_

After a few seconds of free fall, three enormous parachutes sprouted from atop of the crate.

_What the fuck cubed…_

Toshiro watched as the parachute-laden crate slowly fell to the ground. It landed just before the hangar, before which Toshiro stood preemptively, in anticipation of the crates landing. After he cleared through the flaccid parachutes, he saw that the crate had the markings of the Romagna Regia Aeronautica.

_Let's take this inside…_

Toshiro took the crate on his shoulder and moved it inside the hangar, dragging the parachutes along.

"Oooooh, Toshiro!" somebody shouted.

"Identify yourself, foul spirit!"

"I'm up here, heehee…"

Toshiro looked up and saw Francesca under the roof.

"Ah, there you are."

"Whatcha got there?"

"Dunno. But it seems your amici sent it here."

"Stuff from Romagna?! Gimme!" Francesca shouted cheerfully and jumped straight down on the crate, and down on the ground.

"Nice acrobatic skills… Okay, I'll open the crate for ya."

"Hurry!"

Toshiro put the crate down on the ground and ripped the lid off. Inside he saw a multitude of parts resting in hay and a packet of documents. He took the packet and opened it.

"Hmmmmm…"

"What is all of this, Toshiro? Doesn't look like salami or gorgonzola to me…" she said disgruntled.

"It seems that my national pride will be hurt again… This, my dear Romagnan friend, is a DIY kit for the Reggiane Re.2007, a jet Striker."

"Oh, just a Striker… WAITWHAT?! SHIRLEY!" she yelled in panic.

"Who, what, where, why, how?!" Shirley looked out of the garage with an enormous monkey wrench.

"I've got a jet!"

"Holy shit tits!" she shouted and time-sliced to the two. "And it's a kit! Toshiro, we build it now! Pleaaaaase!"

"Woah, woah! Hold on, girl! I have training with Erica after dinner."

"You'll manage somehow! Now we have to complete this Striker!"

Toshiro sighed and said, "Okaaaaaay… But I'll go with Erica anyway. However, I promise it will be quick, heheh…"

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go!"

"Who made you a Major-General…"

* * *

><p>The two worked hard, being cheered on by Francesca, who also translated the documentation, which of course was in Romagnan.<p>

"Dinner everyone!" Yoshika cheered through the intercom.

"Ah crap… We only got one leg completed and the other just started…" Shirley mumbled. "Toshiro, fetch me a take-out, I'll work and eat at the same time."

"Sure, Shirley. But you know what…"

Toshiro approached the PA panel in the hangar and said, "Yoshika, can you please bring us two meals to the garage? We're assembling something, and we want to test it before darkness falls."

After a few seconds, she answered, "Well okay, but only if you show me what's going on."

"Okay."

"Dinner is coming on two legs," Toshiro said.

"Yeah, I've heard ya. Francesca, go eat like a normal girl, you've helped enough. We can manage on our own from now."

"Okay! But don't you dare to mount the Striker without me! I want to go first!"

"Sure, sure. Now scram."

Francesca ran out of the garage and subsequently out of the hangar as if she was jet propelled on her own. A few minutes later, Yoshika came in with a silver platter, on which two plates chock full of fries were to be found. Beside each plate, there was a small bowl of ketchup and a saltshaker.

Toshiro zipped to Yoshika and took the platter from her.

"Oh, thanks, heehee… What are you building, Toshiro?"

"Come and have a look yourself, Sweetie."

Yoshika followed him to the garage she saw the whole creative mess of a Striker being assembled.

"Hmmm… Yes… I saw this scene in Romagna already…"

"But now we're not building a turboprop, only a jet," Shirley said and looked up from the Striker Leg she assembled. "Woah! Fries! And ketchup! To that I can allot a bit of time!"

Shirley dropped the spanner she had, jumped towards Toshiro and took her portion. After grabbing a fry, she dipped it in ketchup, gently sprinkled it with salt, and threw it whole into her mouth.

"Deeeeewishush!" she squealed in joy.

Toshiro followed suit, and after he chewed it down, he said, "Indeed, delicious. Another dinner well done, Yoshika."

"Heh… Thanks… So, whose Striker is it?"

"Francesca's I suppose, since it's got Romagnan insignia painted all over. And the name sounds Romagnan too."

"Oh, Francesca? How nice! She'll be able to keep up with Shirley on missions!"

"A supersonic boob grabber…" Toshiro pondered aloud.

Yoshika and Shirley both shuddered slightly after hearing that.

"So, Yoshika, are you waiting for us to finish eating so you can take the plates, or should we deliver them personally?"

"Hmmm… If you could go for the second option…"

"Okay, go eat yourself. You have to regenerate properly after Mio's training."

"True that…" Yoshika mumbled and went away.

The two eager builders ate their fries, and Shirley rushed out to return the plates.

_I wonder if something is in a normal language amongst all these papers…_

Toshiro scoured through the documentation and he finally found something in Britannian. It was a letter addressed to him, which he quickly skimmed through.

_I see now… Smart move, Wehrmacht… But this part is weird… I have to commandeer the letter._

* * *

><p>Shirley returned quickly and they resumed the building, only to be interrupted by Erica after a few minutes.<p>

"Broooo! Lay down your toys and help me train!"

"Kay, coming!"

"Just don't take too long…" Shirley murmured.

"Half an hour tops, I promise," he said with a smile.

"Ah, kay…" Shirley answered with a smirk of hers.

Toshiro approached Erica and she asked, "Is that Lucchini's jet?"

"So she already spilled the beans, huh?"

"Pretty much. Come on, I think I found a good spot."

"Lead the way," Toshiro answered and they went on.

They arrived in a thick part of the forest to the south of the base. Erica found a small clearing and she pulled out something from under her uniform.

"What's that, Erica?"

"These are my calculations regarding my new technique. I tried the scientific approach and I wonder if I nailed it. Want to look through them?"

"Sure, why not."

Toshiro took the ledger and he started reading pages and pages of mathematics so advanced that even a college student would break a sweat.

"Wow… Just wow… So many equations and not a single damn error… I'm very impressed, Erica," he said as he patted her on the head.

"Heheh, thanks… It seems my brain hasn't fermented from all the sugar I ingest… So, what do you think about it?"

"From what I've found out from all these scribbles, you want to use the two orbs of magic, temperature neutral this time, rotating in different directions, to build up electricity like in a dynamo, and then discharge it upon contact or even through a lightning arc like in a Tesla coil?"

"Yup, pretty much it."

"Genius… No wonder the first time you failed. The orbs probably spun in the same direction, and thus mixed themselves together, forming an explosive charge."

"Now it will be different… So, Toshiro… Care to oversee me trying to pull it off one more time?"

"Sure, why not. Maybe you'll succeed this time…"

_If, and only if you've reached your Lambda Factor…_

"Stand back then, I don't know what could happen beside the usual explosion."

Toshiro left some distance between Erica and him, and Erica started. She formed two nearly transparent Sturm balls in her hands, one slightly smaller than the other one, and joined them together, so one was now in the other. Toshiro started hearing a low-pitched buzz, as if he was standing near an enormous capacitor.

"Erica, do you hear this?"

"Yes, it's working!"

Suddenly, small strings of lightning started dancing in the space between the bigger balls interior and the surface of the smaller one, with some discharges leaving the surface of the bigger one.

"Wooooah! It's even better than I thought!"

_"__Yuki, are you monitoring that ball of magic?"_

_"__Yes, and I think your intervention will be needed soon."_

_"__Already?"_

_"__Yes. You both don't even feel it, but I see that it's starting to get unstable. You'll know when to jump in."_

Toshiro looked at Erica who was mesmerized by the lightning ball in her hands. However, things started getting uncomfortable as a lightning arc shot at a nearby tree, splitting it in half.

"Erica…"

Another arc hit Toshiro dead between his feet. Erica was still looking at the lighting ball with an absent look.

_Oh shit!_

Toshiro rushed at Erica and slapped away the ball of electricity away with his Celestial Aura shielded arm. At the top of the balls flight trajectory, the ball exploded into a single electricity column, striking the ground below it.

_"__Damn… You've made it just in time, Toshiro… That lightning was even more intense than the real thing."_

_"__Really now?"_

_"__Yup."_

_"__Whew…"_

Erica wilted away in his arms. With a weak voice, she said, "I… I'm still not ready it seems… Take me to my bed, Bro…"

She closed her eyes and drifted away.

_Stupid Erica… I hope nobody will want to rip my head off while I'm carrying you back…_

"Toshiro, what the hell was that?" Minna asked through the transponder.

"Erica."

"Ah… Carry on then."

_Well, that was easy._

Toshiro took Erica in a bridal manner and went to the main building of the base. The door was opened for him, with Minna standing there with a concerned face.

"She's only pooped, Minna, don't worry like that."

"Okay, I see… Another backfire?"

"Yeah… She changed the concept of her technique a bit, but it seems that the magic consumption was just too much for her."

"I understand… Take her to her room and return to building that Striker. The more jets the better."

"I have something to tell you about the Striker, but that will be after I build it."

"I'll be waiting."

Toshiro went with Erica to her and Trude's room.

_Let's see… The top bunk looks like a bit untidy; therefore, it should be the one that Erica occupies…_

As he placed her in place, she turned around on the bed and curled up in a fetal position.

"Sleep tight…" Toshiro said quietly and exited her room.

As he was going down the corridor, he bumped into Trude.

"Oh, Toshiro. Know where Hartmann could be?"

"She's sleeping."

"What?!"

"Shut up. Don't bother her until she wakes up on her own."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's an order."

"Jawohl…"

"And because she's legitimately tired, heheh…"

"Then why the order?!"

"Oh well, I have to use my rank on someone, right? And since you're the most disciplined…"

"I feel like a guinea pig…" she mumbled.

"More like a benchmark… Promise you won't bug Erica now?"

"You gave me an order, nothing I can do against that."

"Heh, good. Back to work for me."

"Speaking of which… Is it really true?"

"Yeah… It pains me too that Karlsland is slower than even damn Romagna with the jets… But hey, we had the first prototype, hahaha!"

"At least that. But if we get anymore jets from other countries, I'll bite my hand off out of frustration…"

"No need to be so drastic… Well, time for me, or Shirley will yell at me."

Toshiro returned to the redhead and saw that the work was progressing smoothly.

"Took you a bit longer than half an hour…"

"Unforeseen consequences…" Toshiro shrugged. "Okay, time to do some building…"

* * *

><p>The two tinkered with the Striker, and after a while, Shirley shouted triumphantly, "Finished!"<p>

It looked similar to a Me 262, albeit with the engines moved from the wings and slightly embedded into the fuselage.

"Already?!" Francesca shouted from nowhere and appeared beside them. "Lemme fly! Lemme! Lemme!"

"Easy, easy! Safety first," Shirley said and gave Francesca the PDC-01 control unit.

"Oh, is this the control panel whatchamacallit that Toshiro and all you jet users use?"

"Yup. Strap it on and I'll brief you through the controls."

_Incredible… Shirley has totally taken initiative… And hearing the word _safety_from her mouth was the last thing I would have expected…_

After a quick rundown, Francesca's old reciprocating Striker was thrown out of her Launch Unit, and replaced with the new jet. Francesca jumped inside and started warming up the engine.

"There it goes with the _hhhhhhh…_ I don't like it…" Francesca said with a sour face.

"Don't worry, everything should be okay," Shirley said with a soft voice. "Both Toshiro and I can attest to the assembly quality."

"Heehee, I know. Hey, Shirley! Why don't you join me?"

"Does the Pope shit in the woods? Of course I want to! Gimme a few seconds!" Shirley cheered and ran off to her Striker.

"And you, Toshiro? Wanna go with me too?"

"Nah… I'll let the two of you go."

"Heehee… I knew you'd say that!"

"Then why ask, hahaha!"

The engines of Francesca's Striker were already going at optimal power, according to the control panel. A few seconds later, Shirley shouted, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Let's go!" Francesca cheered and rushed forward, with Shirley following her immediately.

Toshiro went out of the hangar in a distinguished manner, not hurrying a bit.

_You've seen one, you've seen them all… Besides, even my XF-1 can't hold a candle to those fucking Air Bands… Not to mention those damn SFS…_

He watch as the two were flying around in the air as some of the girls joined him watching.

"Damn Romagnans…" Trude mumbled. "How the hell did they manage to bring up a functional jet Striker so fast!?"

"Technology transfer and such," Mio said. "I guess the world is slowly entering the Jet Striker age… And I'm on the train in first class, hahaha!"

_I doubt its technology transfer per se… How should I handle this…? Damn it…_

After a few minutes, Francesca landed.

"Yaaay! So cool!" she cheered after touchdown.

"I wonder how your Sunlight Strike will work at Mach 2…" Minna pondered.

"Ooooh! I didn't think of that! I hope there will be a Neuroi soon so I can try it!"

The girls gave her an earnest laugh and soon everyone dispersed, except for Yoshika and Toshiro.

"Want a walk, Yoshika?" he asked.

"Sure!"

Toshiro turned around and kneeled.

"Hop on then!" he said

"Oh! A piggyback ride!" Yoshika cheered and hopped on his shoulders.

Toshiro slowly stood up and went on for a walk under the crimson orange sky.

* * *

><p>"You're trying hard it seems…" Yoshika said after a while.<p>

"With what?"

"With me, Toshiro. You're using every ounce of knowledge about me, so I feel better. You really don't have to try THAT hard… Only the fact that you're trying to bring a bit of diversity into our relationship is enough for me. But don't rest easy now! One blunder, and you'll have some talking from me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Heehee… Okay, let's get back already."

"Say… See that ditch over there?"

"Yes, and what of it?"

"You know… We're away from the base… It's rather dark…"

"You horny perv… But I've never done it in a ditch… Come on!"

"Woohoo!"

* * *

><p>A bit tired, they returned to the base. Toshiro let Yoshika down and said, "I'll go have a talk with Minna. If you need me helping you with supper, just holler."<p>

"Nah, I'll manage. I guess talking to Minna is more important?"

"Well, I think it could be… But you know that you have an "is greater than" sign behind you all the time, right?"

"Heehee, nice one. Okay, I'm going."

Toshiro entered the office, and saw Minna scribbling something.

"Whatcha writing, Minna?"

"I started the paperwork for today, since you were… more occupied with mending your relationship…"

"Crisis averted. Let's get to that paperwork…"

"First tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"Ah… Well, the jet Striker actually has a Jumo 004 engine like the Me 262, just modified for proper operating and better throughput. I believe they appended an _H_ to the model designation…"

"What? When did the Wehrmacht license that?"

"They didn't. A private aircraft manufacturer bought off a pair from the Wehrmacht for a hefty sum of money. And from what I know, some scientist from Fuso managed to modify them, so they wouldn't be a deathtrap."

"Impressive… Where did they get such a scientist?"

"Dunno. They didn't mention his name or anything."

"This is fishy… But why should we bother to be honest… The most important part is that another member of our unit is now capable of flying over Mach One."

"Yep, that would be the bottom line…"

_If you only knew…_

Toshiro approached the aquarium and turned on the light built into it.

"Sure is fancy, huh?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, sure is. And an aerator, a light, an automatic food dispenser, water filters… It's basically only for watching and replenishing the fish food once in a while."

"It's really calming to look at them…" Minna smiled. "They sure thought about this…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Paperwork was made, and supper was eaten. All of the 501st went to the bath, the first one with everyone present.<p>

"Aaaaah… A good bath after a hard day's work…" Yoshika said. "And I can see you from a mile, Francesca. My tits are off-limits."

"Aaaaaw… But they are calling me! I can hear them!"

"Take half or change your meds… Say… Didn't you grow yourself?" Toshiro asked.

"Huh?"

"I see that your breasts have gotten a tiny bit bigger… Maybe it's the lighting here, but…"

"Dunno, I didn't feel anything…"

"Oh you'll feel something…" Yoshika said with malicious intent oozing from her words.

"Uh… What are you trying to do?"

"Feel you, of course!" Yoshika shouted and rushed forward towards Francesca while making grabby motions with her hands.

"WAAAAAAH!" Francesca screamed and climbed atop the trident of the statue faster than one could say _Fisher Fritz Fisht Frishe Fishe_. "Stay away!"

"Oh would you look at that… When you're on the receiving end it's not that fun, huh?"

"No way!"

"Okay, come down… This is silly…" Yoshika sighed.

"Promise you won't grope me?"

"I promise, get down already."

Francesca carefully slipped down the statue and entered the water near Shirley. Without a word, Shirley hugged the Romagnan, making her smile in glee, as she cuddled into her bosom.

"Sheeesh… Good old Lucchini…" Trude sighed.

"Is that… normal?" Shizuka asked.

"Pretty much," Minna answered. "Francesca runs on food and boobs, and her only past time is sleeping in weird places."

"That's me!" Francesca cheered and returned to Shirley's breasts.

"She didn't behave like that in SInt-Truiden…"

"Maybe because we were guests," Shirley said. "Even Francesca has a bit of decency in that lewd body of hers."

"Calling Francesca's body lewd? Please…" Toshiro said. "Franny is as lewd as a roasted fish. Even Sanya has more sex appeal…"

"Hey, don't you hit on my girlfriend, damn you!" Eila shouted.

"Girlfriend?" Shizuka asked a bit confused.

"Oh right… Nobody told ya…" Toshiro said. "Eila and Sanya are… hmmm… lovers."

"But… two girls... and… they…" Shizuka started reddening up faster than a lobster in oil.

"As long as they are decent in public, we can't interfere with what they do in their rooms," Minna said while eyeing Toshiro and Yoshika.

"I… I see…" Shizuka said while calming down a bit. "Well, they really ARE decent in public… If you wouldn't tell me, I wouldn't know, sir."

"No problem, Shizuka-chan."

"Ohhh…" Shizuka swooned over and submerged herself almost entirely.

"What's with her?" Trude asked.

"It seems schoolgirls these days are totally vulnerable to compliments from men…" Mio sighed.

"Taking an honorific as a compliment? How weird for someone from Fuso…" Perrine said.

"And how would you know?" Erica asked. "Your knowledge of Fusojin culture was atrocious up to recently."

"What an insult! I have brushed up on my knowledge properly! Hontou-desu!"

"Hahaha!" Mio laughed in her trademark fashion.

"Wh-what is it, Maj… Lieutenant Colonel?"

"That sounded so… girlish, hahaha!"

"Well, I am a girl…"

"But you're Gallian. It sounds stupid coming from you. Don't try to emulate my culture, yours is nice enough to begin with."

"Y-yes! Of course!"

* * *

><p>After the bathing finished. Toshiro and Yoshika retreated to their room.<p>

"Wow… Bathing with the whole unit is always fun…" Yoshika said.

"Heheh… You've provoked the whole fun, you little provocateur."

"We have the right to be happy. What will you be doing tomorrow, Toshiro?"

"The same as every day, Yoshika. I'll be doing my job."

"Whatever works, Toshiro. Good night."

"Oh? No snuggling today?"

"We did it today already, you lecher."

"Well… And I did it today with Livy…"

"Wait, what?" Yoshika sat on the bed. "Toshiro, you should tell me about such things."

"I believe you said something about equality and stuff…"

"Well… Yes but… It still feels weird, even if it's Livy…"

The person in question appeared on the bed, prostrating on her knees.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I have overstepped my bounds."

"Ah, come on…" Yoshika said softly. "I won't go back on my word but… don't do it more often that I do it with Toshiro, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Eh…" Yoshika sighed and brought Livy up to an upwards position, kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Livy."

"My… Uhm, good night, Mistress… And Master…"

Just as Livy went away, Toshiro mused, "Eeeenvyyyy…"

"I might be open-minded, but you have to give me a bit of time to adapt," she said with a pouty face.

"All the time you want…"

Toshiro embraced Yoshika and let herself tuck into him

_My gods… I can't stop thinking about that letter… How should I get out of this predicament… The name of that constructor and his nationality can't be a coincidence… Roichi Jiyafumi is an anagram for…_

_Ichiro Miyafuji._

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 – Otōsan

Chapter 20 – Otōsan

* * *

><p><em>Here I am, lying in my bed beside Yoshika as if nothing ever happened. The knowledge that her father is probably alive is eating me from the inside. On one hand, I would like to tell it to her. She would probably pop from joy. But on the other hand… If it were just a rumor or some delusion of mine… It's already bad she took my worries upon her… But her hair is already mostly brown again… If I would have to estimate it, it's about 70% her old color…<em>

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at the window. The rain was falling fiercely from lead skies hanging over the base, rambling against the glass panes of the window.

_Great, it's raining… I guess the girls will be training in the hangar today… No way I'm letting Mio run them around in the rain…_

Suddenly, Toshiro felt that he was kissed in the cheek. He looked down and saw Yoshika looking at him with a happy face.

"Would you look at that…? This smile of yours is enough to power me on for the whole day, heh…" Toshiro smiled.

"It's raining today, so I have to give some extra effort so you don't slump down, heehee…"

"Yeah… Rainy days get me really depressed... But you know what? I think I'll go catch some air before breakfast."

"That's a good idea, Toshiro. Just wear your coat and cap, it's probably freezing outside."

"Ah, yes, time to get the coat out of the closet… What's for breakfast?"

"Sushi, natto, and miso soup. Pleased?"

"Very much!" Toshiro cheered and gave Yoshika a kiss.

"Good choice."

Toshiro dressed himself in his uniform and then put he put on the coat and his cap.

"You look really… bossy in that outfit," Yoshika said while still in her nightgown.

"And shouldn't you start dressing yourself, huh?"

"I still have a few minutes…"

"Okay then. If you need anything, I'll be under the small roof before the main door."

"Kay!"

Toshiro exited the room. He looked around the dark corridor, scarcely lit by the little light that seeped through the windows at the eastern and southern corridor ends.

_Nobody…_

He opened the door to the common room.

_Still nobody… Mio is either running or showering… Or maybe she's napping now? Dunno…_

He went on through the corridor and out of the building. The sound of rain surrounded him once he set foot outside. There was a small roof over his head, about three-square meters in size.

Toshiro inhaled the moist, cold air deeply.

_This is rather invigorating…_

"Good morning, Master," he heard Livy's voice from his side. "Foul weather today, right?"

"Mornin' Livy," he replied, not looking at her. "Raining cats and dogs, that's for sure…"

"I'll excuse myself and visit the Mistress now. Is that okay, Master?"

"Sure, Livy, go."

_Polite as always… What's that?_

In the streaks of rain, Toshiro saw a light on the east end of the runway…

_Guests? Here? This is odd…_

Then he heard a familiar engine sound piercing the downpour.

_A motorcycle… Who the fuck would be riding a motorcycle in the rain into the middle of Karlsland? A true madman!_

Toshiro waited for the motorcycle to approach him. As he or she wore a heavy rubber raincoat, fluttering all around thanks to the combined wind speed and the bike's speed.

The motorcycle stopped right before him. Toshiro saw that a long, slim package was placed in the sidecar. The engine was killed, and the rider, dressed in the aforementioned raincoat, and a scarf, as Toshiro now saw, stood before him.

"Is this the new base of the 501st?" He asked.

"Yes. Who do I have the pleasure to talk with?"

"First, can I go under the roof? I have rode my bike since the rain started…"

"Sure, please," Toshiro said and pointed a spot beside him.

The man moved under the roof quietly.

"So… Who are you again? Because I will have to boot you if you don't have legitimate reason to be here."

The man dropped off the hood and undid the scarf. He was a bald Fusojin in his late forties at least. The only facial hair he had was a small, black moustache, and he was also wearing glasses.

_Hmmm… I've seen these eyes somewhere… Somewhere… Oh… Fuck… This can't be… This isn't happening…_

"Hello, future son-in-law…" the man said shyly.

"How can this… But… You are…"

"Toshiroooo! You like your natto super gooey or…" Toshiro heard Yoshika's voice and he turned around quickly. "Oh, Toshiro, we have a guest?" she asked while toying around with a plate.

"Good morning," the man said. "Yoshika."

"Good…" Yoshika started in her usual polite way but her face paled immediately and the plate she held fell on the floor, smashing itself into bits. "Otōsan (dad)…" she whispered quietly in shock.

Ichiro nodded and slowly approached Yoshika.

"N…No! Don't approach me!" Yoshika screamed.

Ichiro stopped in mid-step, as much confused at Toshiro.

"But Yoshika, it's your father…" Toshiro tried to talk some sense into her.

"I don't have a father! My father died over six years ago in an accident! You… You are an impostor!"

Ichiro made a step with his hand forward.

"No! Go away!" Yoshika shrieked hysterically and ran away.

"What… What just happened?" Ichiro asked.

"Well… You appear here after over six years…" Toshiro moved to the door and locked it. "…and expect that you'll just say, "I'm back" as if nothing happened, you're fucking wrong… Do you even know how much sorrow and anguish you have cause her with your death?! I know! I was missing for four months and pronounced dead, and after I returned, she looked like she was taken down from the cross! You'd better explain yourself, or I will give some tree in that forest some fertilizer…"

"I see… So all I've heard was true… Well, maybe I should start from the beginning… That day when the accident happened, we had experimented with Neuroi enhanced Strikers…"

"What?!"

"Please, calm down and let me finish… It wasn't so that we wanted to do this, we were forced to do so. Lucas was also furious, just like you, after he found out…"

"My… father…?" Toshiro's asked shocked.

"Yes, your father. The Striker we enhanced with a Neuroi Core exploded violently, but somehow your father found himself between the blast and me. I was unconscious for a few minutes it seems, because I woke up to a raging inferno. I didn't know where I was, or who I was… But I saw what I saw… All my colleagues dead… But one of the burnt corpses was still moving. Led by some instinct, I approached it. The man gave me something. He tried to say something, but it seems that he was too weak… He died holding my hand, in which he placed this…"

Ichiro pulled out something from his pocket and waved it before Toshiro's eyes.

"A locket?"

"Open it, Toshiro. It's yours now."

Toshiro opened the silver plated locket. Inside were two photographs. On the lid inside, there was grandma Mary, and under a thin glass a photograph of his mother Akiko with an infant on her hands.

_"__Yuki… Please stop me from crying… I can't…"_

_"__Okay, I'll try… But you really should vent it…"_

Toshiro closed the locket, and with a stern face he asked, "What happened afterwards?"

"I wandered endlessly through the Britannian countryside. Somehow, I missed the nearest town, which was Folkestone and went to another village. Some good people took me in, seeing my condition. Since I was a partial amnesiac, they proposed a roof over my head, a bed, and three meals a day if I could be a farmhand. I agreed, since I didn't know what profession I had before the accident. Months passed, and I was already getting used to being me new me. But one day, men dressed in black arrived at the farm. They took me to London by force. They told me my real name and who I was, but I didn't know if it was true. However, since I was officially dead, they made up a new name for me, and also a new look."

"Roichi Jiyafumi… A kid would solve that, but with that getup, no wonder you've been under the radar for all these years."

"That, and the fact I was under lockdown all the time, since I wasn't even working for the government."

"For who then?"

"Maloney's cronies…"

"Fuck… Don't tell me…"

"I was forced to develop the Warlock… But I didn't know that it was bad back then… I really believed I was doing good."

In Toshiro's mind, he already saw a broken and bleeding nose on Ichiro's face, but somehow he managed to keep himself calm.

"You know what the Warlock did, right?"

"Yes, Toshiro… I was there, in the control room, when you head-butted Maloney."

"You were there?! Why didn't you go to Yoshika?!"

"I was still under amnesia, Toshiro… But hearing her name triggered some process in my mind, and I slowly started remembering… I gathered bits and bits of information about Yoshika and myself, and I soon gained the whole picture. Then, I have received an offer to help develop a new and improved Core Control System."

Toshiro swung his fist before he could even think, but he stopped just before his hand hit Ichiro's face.

"You blithering idiot… You fucking moron! Typical fucking scientist! If it doesn't work, try again!"

"I had to take the job, since those few quid I've received from the army weren't going to be enough to live my life… So I accepted. In the meantime, I devised the plans of the magic circuitry for the Shinden."

"So it was you after all… But why didn't you reveal yourself?"

"I wrote a letter and attached it to the plans, but I guess the censors made swift work of it…"

"There was no letter…"

"See? A few months passed and then I have learned about your demise. That filled in the last hole in my memory… But now, I was simply afraid to find you two… I felt that I didn't have the right to return to Yoshika and Sayaka… So I worked and worked… Then the liberation of Venezia happened, which I witnessed firsthand… The team I was working for was now disbanded, and we could do whatever the hell we'd wish… And…" Ichiro took the package from the sidecar. "I found this…"

"What is it?"

"It's a sword, a katana to be precise. Red hilt with golden diamonds."

Toshiro unwrapped it and said, "Reppumaru…"

"Oh, so it has a name?"

"Mio used it to perform a devastating sword technique, but it sapped her magic like mad, causing it to deteriorate prematurely…"

"I've heard about Mio. She regained her magic, right?"

"Yeah… So, what happened afterwards?"

"I moved to Rome, where I was approached by a private aircraft constructor."

"And you improved the Jumo 004 engine so it would work properly, right?"

"Yes. I guess the Striker is already in your unit?"

"Arrived and assembled yesterday."

"I see. Nothing bad happened?"

"Not yet, from what I saw. But what did make you do this wild trip here?"

"I manned up, heh… You might not know this, but I'm rather shy…"

"Like most of the eggheads…" Toshiro shrugged. "I guess we should introduce you to the rest… Come on, _daddy._"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic…"

"I've already forgiven you the time when you had amnesia, but the year after when you actually had the chance to go to Yoshika is still up to debate. Don't push your luck."

"I understand…" Ichiro said timidly.

"Let's go to the office first, Ichiro."

"We're going on first names already?"

"Meh, why not… You started calling me Toshiro already anyway."

"Fine then," Ichiro smiled shyly.

"Oh, wait a second…" Toshiro said and picked up the shards of the plate. "And a one…"

A monochromatic flash came from his hands, and the plate reconstructed itself.

"Now if that isn't magic, then it's a miracle…" Ishiro muttered heavily surprised.

"Right?" Toshiro smirked.

* * *

><p>Toshiro led him into the room and said, "Okay, hang the coat on the coat hanger and have a seat, I have to do something."<p>

He threw the still packed sword on his desk and approached the PA panel.

"Mio, Minna, both into my office triple time. And you both are to enter together, understood?"

Toshiro walked to Ichiro and sat beside him on the sofa.

"Mio is here?"

"Yup. And I hope you can contain yourself, she grew quite a bit from the last time you've saw her."

"How much? I saw her in 1937…"

"Heheheh… Much…" he grinned mischievously.

"Ooooh… By the way… Tits or ass?"

"Hoho… What do you get to know? Ichiro Miyafuji, despite being married, is a fucking lecher!"

"A man has his needs…" he mumbled with a red face.

"I prefer tits."

"My boy!"

"Heheh… I think we're on the same page here…"

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Toshiro said.

Minna and Mio appeared in the room.

"Oh, we have a guest?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, a rather special guest…"

"My, my… A special guest... Pleased to meet you mister…"

Ichiro looked at Toshiro, and he in turn nodded with a sly grin.

"Ichiro Miyafuji, please to meet you," he said and bowed slightly.

"Ah, good morning mister… what…" Minna stopped half sentence with her mouth open.

"Gods…" Mio whispered. "Ichiro? You are alive? You fucking bastard!"

"Please, Mio… Toshiro already keelhauled me verbally…"

"I hope! You... You…" Mio's eyes glistened with tears as she hugged Ichiro tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive…"

"I'm glad to see you in good health, Mio… And that you've grown a bit," Ichiro chuckled.

"Still a perv I see…" Mio sighed.

Minna still looked as if her brain was off, so Toshiro snapped his fingers before her face.

"Ah… What?"

"Yoshika's dad has risen from the dead, show some manners."

"But how…"

"Yeah, how?" Mio asked.

"I'll give you the rundown, take a seat."

Once everyone was seated, Toshiro started explaining everything, and shielding Ichiro from being beaten up by Mio after he mentioned the Warlock and Yamato.

"And now that you're here, what would you want to do?" Mio asked.

"I want to finally return home, but I've heard that Yoshika and her future husband are here, so… here I am."

"So you want transport to Fuso?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I see what I can do. Should I call Yamamoto already?"

"Maybe after breakfast?" Minna asked. "If it gets made, since Yoshika vanished."

"She… had a bad reaction to Ichiro appearing…" Toshiro said with a sour face. "I have to repair that… Come on, Ichiro."

"Okay."

"Ah, Mio. Ichiro recovered Reppumaru for ya. It's on my desk."

"Really? I don't want to see that damn blade again in my life!"

"Okay, good choice," Toshiro said and took the sword from the desk. "I'll move it from your eyes."

"The sooner the better."

Toshiro and Ichiro went to the common room. They saw Lynne working double time at the kitchen and most of the girls at the table.

"A guest?" Trude asked.

"Yeah. I'll introduce him later, but there a more pressing issue at hand, so pardon me."

"Okay… You're the boss…"

The two went up the stairs and through the first door.

"Let me do the talking." Toshiro said.

Ichiro nodded, and they went inside Toshiro's and Yoshika's bedroom. She was lying on the bed sideways with her back towards them, but as soon as she heard the door opening, she turned around.

"The impostor again… Toshiro, get that man out of my sight," she said with a cold voice.

"That man is your father, Yoshika," Toshiro said calmly.

"Then why didn't he appear for all these years?! Why?!" Yoshika yelled.

"He had amnesia."

"He… did?" Yoshika's wall of defense started crumbling slowly.

"Yes. And he was under lock anyway for most of the time."

"He… was?" Yoshika's lower lip slowly started trembling

"Yup," Toshiro nodded whilst smiling warmly.

Toshiro saw as tears as big as pearls starting forming up in Yoshika's eyes as she stood up from the bed. He gave Ichiro a push forward.

"Daaaaaaaaddy!" Yoshika wailed as she tucked herself into Ichiro's chest. "Daaad…"

"I'll leave you two alone…" Toshiro said and exited the room.

He went on in a daze to the war room. He closed the door behind him and just slumped on the floor.

"My last spark of hope that my father could be alive… Gone… And he was a hero to the end…"

Toshiro's vision blurred faster than he expected and he just let go.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes he heard Kye asking, "Better, Toshiro?"<p>

"Oh great, you… Tell me one thing, if you WANT of course… Can I see my father in the afterlife?"

"No can do."

"Huh? Why the fuck?"

"Amaterasu had a little fallout with God and now wandering of souls between various afterlife places of various religions is banned."

"Well, shit… When it rains, it pours…"

"What are you going to do about Reppumaru?"

"Ah, this piece of shit… I wanted to write _TRASH_ on the package and send it to Kaylie."

"That would be an awful waste, Toshiro."

"And what? You'd poof me a Reppumaru like your Mio has?"

"Yeah, sure. That wouldn't cause any harm."

"I'm a real dunce sometimes…"

"Heehee… Okay, done. You can now wield Reppumaru without fear that it will start sucking you dry."

"Already?! Damn you, you nigh omnipotent hag!"

"Hahahaha! Okay, I'll be going now. And take a close look at Yoshika when you return."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it. You would notice it anyway, but I gave you a nice tip."

"Yeah, yeah… Go be nigh omnipotent somewhere else…"

As Kye disappeared, Livy immediately appeared and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay, Master?" she asked with a compassionate voice.

"Yes, Livy, yes…" he patted her on the back. "Don't worry, hardships are something natural in the life of a mortal. I'll manage."

"I can always console you, Master. Just say a word."

"I understand, Livy, but I have to act now. Thanks for being with me."

"No, thank you, Master," Livy smiled and vanished.

Since Toshiro already knew what the Reppumaru's capabilities were, he went back to Yoshika and Ichiro. When he was entering the room, they were preparing to sit on the bed.

"Don't tell me you were crying all the time, Yoshika?"

"No… Not all the time…"

"I had to apologize to my daughter after all, heh…"

"Right…" Toshiro looked carefully at Yoshika and he was amazed at what he saw. "Yoshika, look in the mirror."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's brown again. Completely. Right down to the roots."

"Oh my… Really?!"

"Yup."

"Yay!"

_Guess Ichiro returning was enough for Yoshika to overcome every little dark spot covering her soul…_

"So… You two are engaged…" Ichiro said suddenly with a serious voice.

Both Toshiro and Yoshika stiffened up immediately.

"Aaaaand?" Toshiro asked.

"And guessing by the fact that you share one bed, it's very possible you are doing… things…"

Yoshika now looked as if she was auditioning as the face model of Racecar Red paint. Toshiro on the other hand could use a bath already.

"I have only one question to ask… Are you playing it safe?"

The two in question looked at each other, and then they nodded fervently.

"Hahaha! Good! Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but Yoshika, you weren't exactly planned…"

"You mean… I was conceived by accident?!"

"I pulled out too late…"

"Aaaagh!" Yoshika grabbed her head. "My father is a scientist, and yet, he used the worst contraceptive method ever!"

"Oh, don't be mad, Honeybun… You're the best failure I ever made, hahaha!"

"Daaaaaad! Stop joking in such a way!" Yoshika moaned.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But seriously, how do the two of you prevent an unwanted pregnancy?"

"Ah well, it's a mix of natural and magical methods…" Toshiro said.

"Oh? Care to tell me the details?"

"My familiar knows when I'm ovulating, so besides not humping during my period, we have a failsafe," Yoshika explained.

"Interesting… Very interesting… Gods… So much has changed during these six years… You've grown into such a beautiful girl, you have a fiancé, you're a… what rank do you have?"

"First lieutenant."

"Not bad. I really have a lot to catch up to…"

"Oh, let's have breakfast together, Daddy!"

"Hmmm… I could use something to eat to be honest… Did you master your cooking skills as you promised?"

"Of course! I'm the best cook here!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaait a second…" Toshiro interrupted. "Ichiro, you're not giving half a fuck about the fact that we're having sex just like that?"

"Why should I? I would be a damn hypocrite if I would have anything against it!"

"Daaaad… Explain please…"

"Up until I met Sayaka, I was known as Ecchiro…"

"So you mean you were King Lightninghips the First, huh?" Toshiro asked with a wry smile.

"Yeeees… Kind of…" Ichiro answered a bit embarrassed.

"At least now I know who I have my temperament after, heehee…" Yoshika giggled. "Oh Dad… You know what Mom told me once when I asked her when will you return?"

"I have no idea, Yoshika."

""When the world is finally at peace," she said… She was slightly off, but she truly believed you would return…"

"And here I am…" he said softly and patted her on the head.

"Heeeeeheeee…" Yoshika cheered gleefully. "Oh, come on, Dad, we have to introduce you to everyone!"

Toshiro left the sword in his room, and the three went to the common room, and while still on the second floor, Toshiro said, "Ladies, I have an announcement to make, if of course Mio or Minna didn't spoil it beforehand."

"Nope, go ahead," Mio said with a smile.

"Hah, thanks! So, without further ado, I present to you Ichiro Miyafuji, live and in color."

The silence that befell the gathered could easily be preserved as a model and stored in Sevres.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" was the shout they all uttered at once after a few seconds.

"It seems that miracles keep haunting me, heheh… So anyway, Ichiro will be staying here for a few hours until I can organize a lift for him back to Fuso."

"But how…" Trude tried to say something but was cut off.

"You can give the abridged version of what happened yourself during breakfast, right, Ichiro?"

"Indeed."

They descended the stairs, and Toshiro said, "Here, take my seat, I'll sit where Heidi usually sits."

"Oh, thank you."

"And now, tell the girls what happened, because to be honest, they look a tad freaked out."

Thus, Ichiro told the girls what happened during the six years. They listened to it with such reverence, that the miso soup went cold.

"And now, I'm here," Ichiro ended his story. "You really are good listeners."

"Awww… The soup went cold…" Francesca mumbled with disdain.

"No problem with that," Toshiro said and looked around. "I see that those who met Ichiro beforehand have eaten so… the rest, put your soup bowl together, I'll heat them up."

"How will you do that?" Ichiro asked.

"Ah, well… My _secondary_ magic so to speak… You'll see."

The girls and Ichiro put their soup bowls together and Toshiro, after briefly glowing, heated them all up upon touch.

"You're truly a bag of wonders…" Ichiro said while looking at Toshiro with curious eyes.

"I'll fill you in later. Maybe. Now, you should eat. The rest of you also eat, you'll get the chance to ask questions later."

The girls didn't protest, and ate their soup quietly.

"Now that everyone has finished, we will proceed with the usual daily routine. Mio, you take the girls for training, but if you take them outside, I'll smack you."

"I never intended to do that. Come on, girls!"

"Roger!" the five responded and went out with Mio.

"Ichiro and I will go to the war room, rest dismissed. Unless somebody wants to do the dishes…"

"Oh, I can do that." Sanya said.

"I'll help!" Eila shouted.

"Hahaha! Okay. Come on, Ichiro, let's resurrect you in the eyes of the world."

After getting to the war room, Toshiro said, "I hope you're prepared…"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a year, I can't be readier."

"Okay then," Toshiro picked up the receiver and after a few second of dialing he said, "Operator? Give me Marshal Admiral Yamamoto's office."

"I am terribly sorry, but the Marshal Admiral is currently unavailable," the voice of a young girl said.

"Oh? And where is he now?"

"Can I know your name, sir?"

"Edelweiss."

"Yes sir! The Marshal Admiral is in the Yokosuka Naval Base, sir!"

"Haha, good girl! Then get me the commander of that base, we're _friends_ so to speak."

"Yes sir!"

"Your name sure opens a lot of doors…" Ichiro noted with a smile.

"There's no sense in not using such powers and privileges, right?"

"I suppose. I was always a civilian…"

"Edelweiss? Is that really you?" Toshiro heard a familiar voice in the receiver.

"Tis I, Commander. I've heard that you've got Yamamoto handy?"

"Indeed, Toshiro. Can I still call you Toshiro now?"

"Sure you can. But only for old times' sake, heheh…"

"Haha! Yes, the Marshal Admiral is sitting here in my office, smoking a cigar and drinking whisky."

"Are you sure you don't have Churchill there instead?"

"Ha! Good one! Should I get him to the phone?"

"Yup, that's why I'm calling."

"I hope you have a good excuse to interrupt him…"

"Oh don't you worry, you should get a medal for taking this call."

"Really? Okay then, I'm fetching him now."

Toshiro waited a few seconds and he heard the gruff voice of Yamamoto saying, "Toshiro? Is that you?"

"Yes, Marshal Admiral."

"And what reason do you have to interrupt me in my private time?"

"Marshal Admiral, have you ever met Ichiro Miyafuji in person?"

"Yes, multiple times. What do you want?"

Toshiro waved in Ichiro silently.

"I hope you remember his voice."

"Just tell me what you want already; I have a good hand of cards on me."

Toshiro gave the receiver to Ichiro and he said, "Good morning, Isoroku."

"Impossible… How?!"

"I will give a full explanation once I get to Fuso. But… There's a problem with me getting there…"

"What problem? I see no problems! Say one word and a plane will come for you from Sicily in an hour!"

"Hah… No, I want a plane to pick me up sometime after 1200 if it's possible."

"Noon dead."

"Okay, I won't argue. See you in a week I guess."

"Or faster, I hope."

Ichiro laid down the receiver and said, "That went smoother than expected…"

"Yamamoto was probably too shocked to think straight anyway. So we have about four hours left now. What do you want to do?"

"How many jet Strikers do you have?"

"We have my Karlslander XF-1, the Reggiane, a Liberian P-80, and two Fuso Kikka's."

"Oh? So many? Technology sure advanced…"

"And I bet you want to study them _carefully_, huh?"

"You're reading my mind, Toshiro."

"Then let's go to the hangar. The girls are probably there, so you'll have an occasion to see how Yoshika progressed through all these years."

"When I left home back then, Yoshika was still a small grade-schooler in a one piece dress… She promised me that she will protect many people…"

"If you would see her in combat now… You'd fall dead, haha!"

"We wouldn't want that, hahaha!"

"But first… Tell me about my father… Everything you know…"

"This would be a long story, Toshiro. I promise that after I return home, I will write down my memoirs of your father and send them your way through the Witch Airmail, okay?"

"Okay," Toshiro nodded.

"But you really resemble him… In both character and appearance…"

When they were in the common room, Sanya shyly accosted Ichiro, "Um… Mr. Miyafuji?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you returned… Yoshika looks like she won all the lotteries in the whole world and on another planet, heehee…"

"Hmm… She certainly does… Tell me, girls, did you take good care of her?"

"Yes sir, all the time. But the one who took the most care of Yoshika was of course Toshiro…" Sanya looked at Toshiro at the same time. "Toshiro took care of everyone, without exception."

"Whether we liked it or not…" Eila mumbled.

* * *

><p>They went to the hangar and saw Mio supervising the five running laps around the hangar, because the rain was still going on with full force. Yoshika saw the two and immediately waved her hand.<p>

"So, how is my daughter doing, Mio?"

"She's a true unicum, Ichiro… She started off as somebody who could barely fly or manifest her magic, and now? Pfff… She's even surpassed me in everything. If she had my experience and my Magan, I could go on retirement, hahaha!"

"Is that true, Toshiro?"

"She's second best to me, although in terms of shields, she's probably better. Then there's a gap, after that we have Mio, a smaller gap, and lastly the rest. Yoshika had to have her Striker replaced TWICE because of her magic exceeding the safe levels of operation…"

"Such progression from my dear daughter? Now I really regret I didn't make a move sooner…"

"You damn well should've… I bet you'll be spying on our equipment now, huh?"

"Yes, haha… I have to see what happened in Striker technology throughout the six years. I caught a glimpse of it while I was modifying those engines, but that was only one model."

"You'll like what you'll see, come on."

Toshiro led Ichiro to the far end of the hangar where the Strikers were standing; all mounted in their respective Launch Units.

"What diversity… I can only guess that black one is yours?"

"How did you know that, heheh… This is the Karslander Vereinte Flugzeugbauer Union eXperimental Flugzeug 1, Codename Edelweiss. It can go Mach Three thanks to a magic afterburner."

"Mach Three? Amazing… The Re.2007 is only capable of Mach Two, and that stumped me nonetheless…"

Toshiro pulled a tool out of the Launch Unit and opened the service hatch of the XF-1.

"Here, maybe you'll see something interesting."

Ichiro started looking at the innards of the Striker, twisting and turning his head, nodding and mumbling to himself.

"This is totally the next generation, Toshiro. If you have ANY documentation on your Striker, please, let me at least skim it through before I get back to Fuso?"

"Are you planning to do something?"

"I want to make a Striker especially for Yoshika, something that will blow the minds and hats off everyone. Seeing the XF-1 made me undertake this task."

"Just this minute or two were enough? Geez… But the Kikka is already a good Striker."

"I want Yoshika to have a Striker that can keep up with you, Toshiro."

"Aaaaaah… I see now… Good, you have my blessing, heheh… While were here, did you see the cannon on the rack?"

"Yes, and my mind is blown… When I was still _amongst the living_, the biggest witch-capable gun was the 3.7 cm NaK 36 L/45, and only a handful was actually using it due to the weight and size…"

"I started with a fifty mil, then I progressed through a seventy-five, and now I have an eighty-eight and hundred-twenty-eight."

"Insane… How do you manage the recoil?"

"I'll tell you later, but know that without the recoil buffers, the force is earthshattering."

"Is it… autoloaded?"

"Not the 128, it would be too complicated and cumbersome, but yeah, the 88 is autoloaded. Or manually loaded in case of emergency. Oh, and the scope has a night vision attachment."

"So they finally made a working model… I'm impressed…"

"What, did night vision experiments commence in 39?"

"Yes, rather successful even, but the first night vision monocle was powered by a whole damn powerstation… I see that technology went forwards also in this branch… Oh well, I saw what I wanted. Now, can I please take a look at those papers?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on."

As they were exiting the hangar, Yoshika asked, "Dad, where are you going?"

"To your room, Sweetie. I'll be there until the plane arrives."

"Plane? You're leaving already?"

"I'm leaving in slightly above three hours."

"Oh… Miss Sakamoto…?"

"One more hour, Miyafuji," Mio said with a smile.

"Okay!" Yoshika cheered and returned to running.

"And to think of it that she wouldn't let me out of home until I patted her on the head…"

"Yoshika is now a young woman, Ichiro. When we first met, she was still a kid…"

"She'll always be a kid to me. When you have a daughter or son of your own, you'll see how it looks."

"I'm waiting for that day with eagerness…"

* * *

><p>They went to Toshiro's room, and he pulled out a whole compendium from his chest.<p>

"Now that's some reading material…"

"Ain't it? It kept me busy during many evenings… Until Yoshika started keeping me busy, he he heh…"

"Tell me, how is Yoshika in bed?"

Toshiro looked at Ichiro with an eyebrow raised.

"You know that that question is so fucking creepy coming from you, right?"

"I know but…"

"Prudery is a word that doesn't exist in her dictionary now, I'll end at that."

"I see…"

"You know what… I'll tell you everything I can tell you about what happened to me and Yoshika, okay?"

"I somehow anticipated this. Fire away, Toshiro. We still have time left."

And thus, Toshiro briefly told him the story of his and his ancestors life up until today.

"That all really happened to you? And Yoshika?"

"Ask her if you don't believe me."

"I have trouble believing that you have been picked as a paladin of Amaterasu… I'm an atheist myself…"

"Well, I do have a trump card regarding that, but I wonder if she will agree to play the role…"

"You can summon Amaterasu at will?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course not! She's Amaterasu, for fucks sake! And it's October…"

"Ah, yes… Then who are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you about a certain goddess from another universe…"

"A goddess from another universe? That I MUST see!"

Kye poofed herself into the room just as Ichiro uttered the last syllable of this sentence.

"You rang?"

"Okay, I'm sold!"

Kye giggled and vanished.

"That was awfully fast to acknowledge the divine from an atheist and scientist…"

"Toshiro, some things you just see and believe…"

"Like this?" Toshiro said and made himself invisible.

"Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," he said and uncloaked himself.

"Light reflecting magic… You sure have a few nice tricks up your sleeve…"

"I'd rather start reading on your place, because when Yoshika arrives…"

"Yes, yes! Post haste!"

"How good are you at multitasking, Ichiro?"

"Rather good, why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to…"

Toshiro started a scientific debate with Ichiro on various topic while the latter was reading the papers. He was amazed by Ichiro's vast knowledge and his eloquence.

"Holy shit… Ichiro, what's your IQ?"

"Hmmm… Last I measured it was two hundred, why do you ask?"

Toshiro only started blankly at him.

"Oh, pardon… I forgot that people tend to get rather… angry when I say that…"

"And there goes my sense of supremacy… Shit…"

"And who were you supreme too?"

"Einsten, von Braun… The Hartmanns too, but only by a margin…"

"How smart are you then?"

"175."

"Wheeeeew… My Yoshika picked up a smart guy it seems… And by Hartmanns, you mean…"

"Erica and Ursula. Erica is the blonde Karlslander in the 501st and Ursula is her twin sister developing new tech for the Wehrmacht."

"And by what margin are you superior?"

"Five points. But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"I guess some geniuses don't want to parade with a banner saying "Look at me; I'm smart"…"

"Exactly."

"How is Yoshika on that ground, if I may ask?"

"She is clever, a bit ditzy at times, but she is a bright girl."

"Good to hear… Now, back to reading."

Suddenly the door opened, and Yoshika stormed the room. She jumped on Ichiro making him fall flat on the bed.

"Yay! Now I can spend some time with you!"

"How energetic! So, what do you want to do with your old man?"

"I just want to be with you…"

"Okay then. But I want to do some reading."

"Sure, read! I'll just lie down beside you."

"I'll leave the two of you alone. Now I have to give a certain sword to Mio…"

"Is that what's in the package?" Yoshika asked.

"Yup."

"Where did you get it?"

"Ichiro fished it out in Romagna."

"Toshiro…" Yoshika looked at him with disdain.

"I know what I'm doing, I'll explain it later."

"Okay then… Say, Ichiro, did you receive any military awards in your life?"

"No, actually not."

"Oh, Daddy, wait a second!" Yoshika cheered and dove to her bag. "Here!"

Ichiro looked at the 2nd Class Iron Cross and asked, "Whose is this?"

"It's yours, posthumous…" Yoshika said quietly.

"Ah… Well… It's nice they at least recognized me after death those Karlslanders, heheh… But what about you, Yoshika? Have any awards yourself?"

"Of course!" She cheered and dug out her own award.

"My, my, what a beautiful Golden Kite! You sure deserved it, sweetie."

As Yoshika started cheering in glee, Toshiro said, "I'm off then," and he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Toshiro went looking for Mio, and he saw her sitting by the main hanger door.<p>

"Stand up, Mio, I have something for you?"

"You do? What's that?" she turned around. "I told you I don't want it…"

"It's been redone by my goddess friend. You WILL want it."

"Are you absolutely sure it's safe?"

"Safe as ever. Take it."

Mio hesitantly took Reppumaru in her hand, but it didn't react.

"Hmm? Normally it would try to suck me dry…"

"Told ya, stupid. And it's much more resilient and sharper to boot."

Not thinking long, Mio stabbed the wall she was sitting by. The sword went straight through it up to the hilt.

"Shit! A normal katana would break into dust after such a strike!"

"Better sword is better… But crap, I don't think you have the saya for it, right?"

"It got lost when the core _assimilated _us, remember?"

Suddenly, Toshiro got smacked in the back of his head with something. A hollow sound was heard as something fell on the floor.

"Toshiro… You were just hit by Reppumaru's saya. Straight out of nowhere," Mio said dumbfounded.

"Ugh… I don't know who, but one day, I'll get my payback…" Toshiro said as he picked up the item. "Here."

Mio took it, sheathed her sword, and tied it on her back.

"It's good to have a sword on my back…"

"Just limit your parading with it all day long."

"Says the guy that can summon his sword at will."

"I CAN have it strapped to my back, but I chose not to."

"Huh? You never told me that…"

"I never told you, and never will for that matter, about many things. Amaterasu taught me this little trick while I was training."

"Show me."

"Okay."

Toshiro concentrated and soon the enormous Aganaimaru appeared strapped on his back in a fitting saya, all black with golden kanji from top to bottom.

"Damn… That looks a bit unwieldy…" she scratched her head.

"Ain't it?"

"Is that something written on the saya?"

"Praise be the great God of Eight Banners, Hachiman, for he shall lead me on the battlefield."

"Did you perhaps…"

"Yes, I've met Hachiman in person, since I had to receive his blessing personally."

"How is he?"

"Gruff and ribald, but also smart and an absolute master of the sword. But I couldn't learn from him, since he didn't _choose_ me."

"As if you needed more skill…" Mio sighed.

"I do have something on hand, but that's a rather… last resort method…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have been taught a devastating form of martial arts, the Kyokujitsuken."

"I've never heard of that…"

"Because only Amaterasu possesses knowledge about it. Using it against humans is strictly forbidden for me, since it's basically a deathstrike after deathstrike madness."

"But why not use it against the Neuroi?"

"Why bother, since I have a sword? And Neuroi aren't exactly such immobile and ground based targets like humans…"

"Then why the hell did you learn it?"

"Told you – last resort."

"Ehhh…" Mio sighed. "Where's Miyafuji?"

"Who?"

"Miyafuji."

"Who?" Toshiro grinned.

"Urgh… The daughter."

"With the father, you stubborn oaf."

"You won't get me with cheap tricks, hah!"

"Whatever… I'll go do some paperwork."

* * *

><p>Toshiro arrived at the office and saw Minna reading the paper.<p>

"Anything interesting?"

"Nah… Boring and boring… But I guess that soon we will see something less boring on the front pages…"

"Heh… Yeah, soon… Any paperwork to kill my time with?"

"There's always something… Come on, take a seat."

* * *

><p>Toshiro did the paperwork until he heard that the plane was approaching through the transponder.<p>

"Well, time for me. I have to fetch Ichiro."

* * *

><p>After opening the door to his room, he saw Ichiro still reading the papers and Yoshika sleeping soundly at his side.<p>

"It's time, Ichiro."

"Oh, okay. I read what was most important anyway," Ichiro said and looked to his side. "Hey, Yoshika."

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmm…"

"I'm leaving; don't you want to see me off?"

"Oh, already? Awwww…"

"Sayaka also needs some love, Yoshika."

"Yes… Okay, let's go."

The three of them went out through the main entrance. The rain was barely felt right now, falling with microscopic droplets. They saw the plane approaching from the west. Once it landed, Yoshika hugged Ichiro tightly.

"Don't go, Daddy…"

"You have Toshiro now, Yoshika. Remember that once this is all over, we will be back to being a happy family. What do you say about that?"

"Okay…" Yoshika said with wet eyes.

"Toshiro, keep taking care of my daughter."

"Of course!"

The plane landed and taxied up to the entrance. The door on the side opened and the stairs folded down.

"Time for me, bye you two."

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye, father-in-law, heh…"

Ichiro entered the plane and it flew off. The cloud cover opened up and the sun shone over the base. A rainbow was formed in the distance.

"And there he goes again…" Yoshika sighed.

"Remember Yoshika that there's something called the telephone."

"Oh right… But that's not the same…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro spent the rest of the day killing his time with various activities. Once the time was ripe, he called the Kaiser.<p>

"Uncle, I have news."

"News of what nature, my dear nephew?" Franz asked curiously.

"Ichiro Miyafuji is alive and well."

"Preposterously impossible!"

"And yet, he's on the way to Fuso."

"You really bring forth the biggest miracles… But then, what about…"

"Dead..."

"I'm sorry, Toshiro…"

"It's not like I truly believed he could be alive at any given moment…"

"This makes things a bit more… interesting…"

"How come?"

"He's a scientist of his own league, Toshiro. We could use him."

"Don't you try to bring him into some weird research project, uncle… I'm warning you… The man wants to settle down," Toshiro said with a gruff voice.

"And if I promise it won't have anything to do with Neuroi technology?"

"Then maybe. But only under his consent. No abducting or anything."

"Of course, Toshiro."

"Good. Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Yoshika were lying in the bed together.<p>

"Toshiro…"

"What is it?"

"Could you show me that locket?"

"It's in my uniform, get it if you want."

Yoshika jumped off the bed and scoured his uniform.

"Ah, there it is," she said and opened it. "Your grandma, mom and you, right?"

"Yeah…"

Yoshika closed the locket and put it away. She climbed back in the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Are you envious, Toshiro?"

"Yes. Envious is the right word. I can't be angry. But I'm sad… So fucking sad… And so damn envious…"

"Oh Toshiro…" Yoshika said with a sad voice and squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. I should be happy for you, but right now, I'm just damn bitter…" he sighed. "Ichiro's appearance made me realize what my life could look like if we were a normal family, and if Dad was still alive… All of that didn't happen… But my father was a fucking, selfish, self-righteous… hero… Damn him…" Toshiro said with a constricted throat.

Yoshika started caressing Toshiro to soothe him, and Livy also joined her, soon putting him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 – Operation Yggdrasil

Chapter 21 – Operation Yggdrasil

* * *

><p><em>Almost an entire week has passed since Ichiro appeared. Yoshika was cheerful as ever, but I still was a bit on the depressed side, despite Livy joining in her efforts to cheer me up… Thus, one day, I visited mom…<em>

"What is it, Toshiro? You look gloom…"

"You didn't witness anything, right?"

"No, I can't just watch your life without Amaterasu's help."

Toshiro sat beside her under the tree.

"Yoshika's dad returned."

"Oh my… Really?"

"Yes… He survived the accident but suffered from amnesia…"

"But that's very good news!"

"Yeah..."

"Why are you so down then?"

"It's the way he survived that bugs me the most… Father shielded him with his own body…"

Akiko's look didn't change a bit, but a single tear dripped from her right eye.

"So he is dead after all…"

"Mom… All this time you hoped that Dad might be alive?"

"Yes, Toshiro… Six years I lived with the hope that one day, Lucas would knock on the door of our apartment, and then our shack… I hoped that one day; we would be a complete family… But at least now I can let go…"

"I thought that having such a tie to the earthly matters would make it impossible for you to live a happy afterlife…"

"Not unless one receives a blessing from a god. Or goddess in this particular case, heehee…"

"It seems that I owe Ami more than I think I did… Again… Crap…"

"Come on, son; rest your head on my lap…" Akiko said all of a sudden.

"O… Okay…"

Toshiro lied down on his back and placed his head on Akiko's lap. She started stroking his head gently.

"You don't have to worry about Lucas, Toshiro… He died a hero's death, and is now probably having a good time in Heaven. Don't you want to be happy for him?"

"Yes…"

"And don't you want to be happy for Yoshika?"

"Yes…"

"Then let it go. You have managed to overcome your sorrow once, you can do it again."

"Heh… Okay, Mom…"

"Now sleep."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>On another day the 24th of October, Minna gave Toshiro the latest newspaper. The big headline stated, "THE UNITED NATIONS FORMED!" Toshiro skimmed the article and said, "I guess we need something like that…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday I received a call from the boss. The stagnation has ended.<em>

"Von Edelweiss here."

"And Keitel here. Toshiro, the time has come for you to stop dwindling your thumbs."

"Pardon, boss?"

"An operation is at hand, scheduled for tomorrow, 1200. The details are as following."

_And I listened for over ten minutes what it should look like. Afterwards, whether I wanted it or not, I had to call a briefing. I waited a few minutes and went to the briefing room. As it was late, all the girls were available._

"How nice to see all of you in high spirits. I have called you here, because of _Operation Yggdrasil_."

"Weird name…" Francesca said. "Is it something to eat?"

"Heheh… No, Yggdrasil is the name of the World Tree in the Norse mythology. The analogy is that we will destroy the Hive over Ingolstadt, which is at the bottom of Karlsland, which could be portrayed as the roots of the tree. I know, I know, it sounds shitty, but I didn't come up with that."

"So… We will destroy a Hive? A real Hive?" Mio asked.

"Yup."

"Hah, command really has a lot of faith in us. But how the hell are we going to do that?"

"All of you are to make a path for me and Yoshika, it's that simple."

"Simple, huh?" Trude asked. "I wonder if we won't have to count the Neuroi in hundreds…"

"Well, there's a little something to counter that fact. Tomorrow, all my fellow Karlslanders will get their jet Strikers."

"YES!" Trude shouted loudly. "Fuck yeah finally!"

"Snap…" Shirley mumbled.

"Really, Toshiro? We will get jet Strikers?" Minna asked.

"Uhum. Also, Sanya will get a new prototype rocket launcher."

"Oh?" Sanya asked. "They made something better than the Fliegerhammer?"

"Ahyup. Although I don't know a thing about how it performs."

"But it's nice that I will get an upgrade… Heeh…"

"So, any more details on the operation?" Minna asked.

"No. It's a straightforward assault on the Ingolstadt Hive, no more, no less. We will have absolutely no support from the outside, so we have to make it count."

"Roger!" the girls responded.

"We will go through tactics on the second briefing tomorrow, and for now, dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>And thus, the girls got to know about what will happen today. Roughly. And I hope all of them will manage… But the weather looks nice… The sun is shining and it's probably warm-ish, given the fact it's October 21<em>_st__… Well, time to get up, since Yoshika started squirming._

"Morning, Toshiro..." she said with a sleepy voice.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"You know… I got this idea…"

"Let's hear it."

"Maybe Kye could reunite you with your father?"

"I won't," Kye said while appearing suddenly.

"Wah!"

"Heh, still on the jumpy side I see, Yoshika?" Kye asked.

"You're appearing when you're least expected, damn it! How can Toshiro sense you before you appear?"

"Because I let myself be sensed. And it's Yuki, not Toshiro himself who acknowledges my presence. Right, Toshiro?"

"Yup, spot on. If Kye wanted, she could scare me shitless. But anyway, why can't you reunite me with my padre? I guess the keyword is "meddling.""

"Spot on, as you said before. I promised Ami that I won't interfere until it's necessary. I don't want to piss off God by letting you meet your father, right?"

"As if he could even serve you as a foothold…"

"Now, now, don't be disrespectful. True, comparing to me, God is in the amateur junior C-league, but still..."

"I suppose your right. Yoshika, thanks for trying anyway."

"Heh… No problem, Toshiro."

"Be it here or in any other universe, with some minor exceptions, Yoshika is always a super-caring girl, don't forget that, T-man."

"Oh can it, damn you!"

"Heehee… Time for me, you two. Stay safe."

"Bye, Kye."

"B… Wait a second…" Toshiro furled his eyebrows.

"Whoops, busted."

"For fucks sake would you stop reading my mind already!"

"Heheh…" Kye laughed dryly. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Toshiro, what's happening?"

"I can't tell you right now, because then the whole universe would know. Or would it, Kye?"

"Explain it, go ahead."

"Remember how Kye told me about the message from the Allgod?"

"Yeeees…"

"She froze the whole existence just to do this. So I thought that she could take me to my father in a similar way…"

"Wow… Would you really do that for Toshiro?" Yoshika asked

"Yes, I will. He still has a fat tab on my ass after what I made him experience in my universe… Okay, Toshiro, stand up."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

Toshiro stood up on his bed and suddenly he was clothed from top to bottom.

"Not bad… You really don't want to waste time…"

* * *

><p>He suddenly found himself in a bright white room, sitting on a chair. Before him was a man in his forties with a bushy moustache under his nose, wearing a black suit, a true man's man.<p>

"Who are you?" he asked with a deep voice. "And where are we?"

"My… My name is Toshiro…"

"Toshiro you say… I had a son named Toshiro… I could only spend a few days with him due to work…"

Suddenly, Toshiro felt a weight in his breast pocket. He pulled out what was bothering him.

"Hey, I recognize this locket!" the man said. "But… You are my son?"

"Yes… Yes… Dad…"

"Mein Gott… How you have grown… And those medals… And the insignia…"

"I guess you don't have info on what happens _down under_ so to speak?"

"No… We are isolated from the outside world in Heaven, but it isn't that bad… Son, you have to tell me everything!"

"I could but… Kye, how much time and how many info can I spare?"

"Take your time and don't mince your words, Toshiro," Kye's voice sounded in the room.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked.

"My friend, she made it possible for us to meet."

"That must be a very powerful friend…"

"Yeah… So…"

Toshiro told Lucas the whole story of his life, not shirking on details, especially about Akiko and Yoshika. Lucas didn't interrupt Toshiro for one second.

"Son… I'm so fucking proud of you… My only regret is that I died and I couldn't witness your growth… I'm so sorry…"

"You saved Yoshika's father from the clutches of death. You died a hero, Dad."

"Yes… A hero… But being a hero in death doesn't make me less dead, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And who the fuck would know, that that motherfucking Friedrich was my step-brother! Fucking unreal!"

"Right?"

"And it's good to know you ain't a eunuch, hah!"

"Rest assured that my loins are always in top condition, hahaha!"

"You're the son I imagined I'd have..." Lucas sighed. "But you have your own life now, and a war to win. I guess we should part our ways."

"Already? But Dad…"

"You told me the story of your life, and you've filled me in on what happened to Ichiro and Akiko. Thank you."

Toshiro looked at Lucas nervously.

"What?"

Toshiro didn't stop looking.

"What?!"

"I want a hug…"

"A hug you say… But a manly one, not say mushy, half-assed, faggoty embrace!"

"Of course!"

The two hugged like fighting bears and as soon as they stopped, Lucas said, "What kind of man are you! Stop crying you pussy!"

"Pot, meet kettle! Eyes sweating, you old fart?"

"How are you talking to your late father, you ungrateful git!"

"Stand down, Major Edelweiss!"

"Ha, you got me there! Good job!" Lucas shouted and slammed Toshiro a few times on the back. "Now, go back to the world of the living, I'll manage here. It's not that bad, just a bit bland…"

"If you say so, Vater," Toshiro said and extended his hand. "See you in a few decades."

Lucas firmly grabbed Toshiro's hand and said, "Bis dann, Mein Sohn. I really wish I wasn't recalled back to Karlsland after Akiko gave birth to you… Maybe this wouldn't even happen…"

* * *

><p>Toshiro suddenly found himself back in his bed alongside Yoshika.<p>

"Oh, you're back. Could that be even manlier at the end?"

"You saw all of it?"

"Sure, Kye gave me a live transmission!"

"I would smack her, but I would probably only sweat unnecessarily…"

"Your dad sure is a hundred and one percent man, I have to admit…" Yoshika said with red cheeks.

"Just don't tell me I don't compare to him…"

"I prefer the bit gentle you, heehee… Okay now, breakfast time. Toshiro, could you help me? We need to make a big one."

"But not too big, or we'll have trouble taking off!"

"Heehee… I hope we'll manage today…"

"The two of us in our current state are enough to pulverize the Hive, but we need backup to take care of the _bouncers_."

"But you made short notice of that Hive over the Amazonia-Neue Karlsland border…"

"That, my dear, was a fluke. The Neuroi are probably prepared a tad better, don't you think?"

"I sometimes forget they aren't mindless beasts after all…"

"Mindless – no, evil – like fuck."

"I kind of wish for an end like in Kye's universe…"

"Impossible… You are good, Yoshika, but not THAT good…"

"Yeah… But I am the second best here, right?"

"Bah!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro waited for Yoshika to get dressed and both of them went to the pantry.<p>

"It is well stocked, I have to admit…"

"Toshiro, you didn't visit this room yet?"

"Nope. And a few others too. I just didn't feel like it."

"Well, compared to day one, our supplies have dwindled a bit. But it's still a whole load of food, heehee…"

"And the cooling is working it seems. Well, if it wouldn't, we would just dump the food in the hangar."

"Would that work?"

"Yeah, it should. But I would fear not about the fact that it could spoil…"

"Oh… Heh… Yes, that would be a nuisance, definitely."

"Let's get what we need and start cooking."

With their hands full, they re-entered the kitchen annex and started cooking. After a few minutes, Lynne joined them, and they proceeded with the cooking with full force.

They made a light but satiating breakfast, fitting for a grand battle. The girls ate with a smile and just as Toshiro finished, he heard a transmission through the transponder.

"Toshiro, how are you?"

"Hoho! Ursie, you're coming personally?"

"Affirmative! I wanted to see how you would all react. And of course to visit my stupid sis…"

"How far away are you?"

"Actually… We're landing already…"

"What?! Be right there!"

"Toshiro, Sissy is coming?!" Erica shouted.

"She's actually here already."

"Whaaaat?! What are we doing here then?!"

"Looking at you getting all giddy?" Toshiro asked with a smile. "Everyone, outside march!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>The whole unit, with the exception of the sleeping Heidi, went outdoors. The jet transport plane was taxying before the hangar out of which they emerged.<p>

"I never get enough of that plane…" Shirley sighed.

"Me neither…" Trude concurred.

"You two are surprisingly agreeable…" Minna noted with a sly smile.

"A total coincidence!" both answered at the same time.

They looked at each other and turned their faces away from each other while puffing their cheeks.

Minna giggled and looked at Toshiro, who only shook his head with a smile.

"Toshiro, can I go already?!" Erica asked.

"Wait for the engines to go into idle, or you'll get swept away by the jet stream."

"Kay, kay!"

At the same time, the engines went into idle and the loading ramp started opening. Erica shot forward towards the plane and stopped where the ramp would touch the ground, jumping up and down. The rest slowly approached the plane, looking at the energetic Erica with smiles on their faces.

The ramp only opened in about seventy percent, but Erica just jumped in and one could hear her cheers of joy, "Siiisssyy! Yaaaay!"

The gathered waited for the ramp to open fully and they saw Erica cuddling her twin sister as if the latter was the formers most favorite teddy bear.

"Come on, Erica, stop already… This is embarrassing…" Ursula protested futilely.

"Nope, heehee…"

"Ursula, should we just unload all the stuff while Erica cuddles the living daylight out of you, or should I just forcefully part her from you?" Toshiro asked in a neutral tone.

Erica looked at him with a grumpy face and let go of Ursula.

"Ah, how nice of you to talk some sense into my sister, Toshiro. Hello, by the way."

"Hi, Ursie. So, watcha got for us?"

"Three XF-2 Strikers, two MG 42V's, one MG 151/20/3, one Fliegerstern, one Neuroiabwehrwerfer 600, a whole lot of food and ammunition… and that'd be all I guess."

"But no EmNaK?" Toshiro asked with a disappointed face.

"No… But maybe next month… But I have a new toy for Trude."

"That Neuroiabwehrwerfer, right? What's that?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay, I see everything is on trolleys so… Everyone help with unloading. Double time!"

"Roger!" the girls responded and in a few minutes, one corner of the hangar was littered with crates.

"What should we unpack first?" Toshiro asked Ursula.

"The XF-2's should be prioritized right now. You can probably guess in which crates they are, heehee…"

"A blind man would see this… Trude!"

"On it!" Trude answered vividly.

She and Toshiro picked out the three identical large crates from the stack and placed them near the Launch Units of the Karlslanders.

"Toshiro, open it," Minna said. "You're the boss."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath and ripped off the lid of one of the crates. Inside of it, he saw what was basically a miniaturized version of his own Striker.

"Not very creative…" he mumbled.

"I know, but we didn't have enough time to try out a different design."

"Does it have a codename?" Toshiro asked.

"Freya," Ursula responded.

"Not bad. So I guess you want the girls to test them before heading into battle?"

"That's why I'm here. Helma had only done limited flight tests…"

"So you want us to be guinea pigs?" Trude asked. "So Hartmann…"

"I guarantee that there shouldn't be any problems, Gertrud."

"Well, I guess you learned from that 262 mishap…" Trude sighed.

"At the same time I would like Sanya to test the Fliegerstern on her own."

"Which crate is it, I'll fetch it," Eila said.

"The red banded metal one," Ursula answered with a smile.

Eila fetched the crate and brought it before everyone. Sanya approached her lover and leaned over. Eila opened the crate and inside was a big bulky travel case.

"Oh, it has a case, just like the Fliegerhammer," Sanya said. "That's convenient. Eila, please."

"Okay!"

Eila gave Sanya the case. She opened it and pulled out a squareish launcher, longer than the Fliegerhammer but also narrower.

"Oh… It has a sight?" Sanya asked.

"A 3x reflex sight with adjustable windage and elevation. It's now retracted for storage and transport, just press the small red button on the base."

Sanya pressed the button and the scope sprang to the side.

"Nice…" Sanya said while looking through the sights. "Heheh, your head is so big, Eila."

"Oh pfff…" Eila pouted. "Oh, it only has four holes?"

"Yes, Eila." Ursula said. "Instead of 20 millimeter rockets, it now uses hundred millimeters ones, much longer and with much bigger explosive power. And much, much faster…"

"Have any dummy rounds on you?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, of course."

Toshiro looked at Eila.

"Hell no, not again!"

"What is it, Eila?" Sanya asked.

"Toshiro wants me to be a target for you…"

"Oh… You won't do it for me, Eila?" Sanya asked with a cute voice.

"Hnnnnnnngg… Okay, I'll do it!"

The gathered laughed dryly, and afterwards, the three Karlslanders put on their jets and FFG's, and Sanya prepared her Fliegerstern.

"Okay, first thing, my compatriots - start your engines."

"Roger!" The three responded and started warming up their engines.

"Sanya, Eila, you two go now."

"Affirmative!" They responded and briefly started off.

A few seconds later, amongst the wiz of six jet engines, Minna said, "Temperatur optimal, Strahlantriebumdrehungen optimal, Öldruck normal!"

"Start!" Ursula shouted

The three whizzed past the bystanders like raging whitewater with a deafening roar. Once the dust set down, they Yoshika said, "Good that I know Karlsländisch now, heehee… Let's follow them!"

"Miyafuji, you should dust the hangar soon…" Mio said and coughed.

* * *

><p>The three Karlslanders were zipping along the sky with blinding speed, testing the acceleration and agility of their new machines. But Toshiro was more interested with what was going on over the forest. Eila was making a beeline from west to east and Sanya was targeting her. Toshiro saw Sanya pulling the trigger.<p>

First a bang was heard and the long, blue tipped rocket flew lazily out of one of the rocket launchers barrels. But just as it was a meter before Sanya, the rocket engines kicked in with a deafening roar, and leaving a trail of smoke it flew with immense speed towards Eila. Unfortunately, Sanya missed by a mile.

"Oh…" she said on the transponder. "I'm still used to the dead slow rockets of the Fliegerhammer…"

"Don't worry, Trudy also needed a few rounds to adjust," Eila answered. "Fire away!"

Sanya raised the Fliegerstern again and fired another rocket, hitting Eila dead center in her shield.

"Ugh, that smarts…" Eila moaned.

"Are you okay, Eila?" Sanya asked.

"I'm fine, Sanya. That was a clean hit, grats!"

"Heehee, thanks… Maybe I should save the dummy rounds for later, Toshiro?"

"If you want so, Sanya. Now, back on the ground with you both."

"Hey Bro, this is so damn fast!" Erica cheered on the transponder.

"Yeah? How fast?"

"I activated this afterburner thingie, and I'm now flying three thousand one hundred forty two!"

"Then shut it off, or you'll be too tired to fight later."

"Okay!"

"Ah shit…" Shirley mumbled.

"Your Striker doesn't have an afterburner, Shirley. Tough luck," Toshiro said and patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"I suppose making a makeshift one would be too dangerous?" Shirley looked at Ursula.

"Correct. An afterburner must be carefully calibrated and manufactured, or else…"

Ursula's stomach churned loudly, making her blush wildly.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes… I missed supper…"

"Toshiro, can I take Ursula and make her sandwiches?"

"Sure you can, go ahead. You can even give her a tour if she wants. Ah, how much time do you have?"

"Half an hour…"

"Oh, then eat quickly, skip the tour."

* * *

><p>The two ran away inside and Toshiro ordered the Karlslanders to land after he cleared the old Strikers from their Launch Units.<p>

"And?" he asked.

"I can finally hold up a candle to Elwyn, ha!" Trude boasted.

"Or in other words, very nice Strikers," Minna smiled slightly.

"Fast like fuck!" Erica cheered. "I like it so much!"

"Well, heh, glad you like it… Now for that Neuroiabwehrwerfer… Ah, but Ursula went away…"

"You can call her in through the PA system," Erica said.

"Ah, perfect," Toshiro said and approached the panel. "Ursie, what's that Neuroiabwehrwerfer all about?"

After a few seconds, Ursula responded, "The Neuroiabwehrwerfer 600, or the 8H63 as it's officially designated, is a handheld smoothbore cannon using a Hoch-Niederdruck system to fire the projectile."

"What's that?"

"I left notes in the box, read those. Anyway, it uses 8 cm W Gr Patr H1 4462 ammunition and it's rather effective against Neuroi. But it has a caveat…"

"And that would be?"

"The muzzle velocity is only 520 m/s… And there's no autoloader…"

"Ah shit… Then couldn't you just send a normal cannon like mine? Trude could probably manage with her new Striker."

"We wanted to test this gun, as it is very light compared to your cannon. If it proves ineffective in combat, we will send you a normal cannon."

"Okay, I understand. Toshiro out," He turned around. "Heard everything?"

"Yup," Trude said. "A low velocity, high power, lightweight gun… This could be interesting…"

The Karlslanders scoured the boxes and finally Trude found the one they were looking for. After opening it, they saw a stubby gun, two meters in length with an angled magwell on the right side and a handle with trigger assembly on the left. Also on the right side was a straight pull bolt for loading. On the bottom, Toshiro felt something, and when he turned the cannon upside down, he saw an ejection port.

Toshiro weighed it in his hand and said, "Wow, it's surprisingly lightweight. I guess if I was in a Striker, I could shoot it one hand without using my Super Strength…"

"Lemme see," Trude said.

Toshiro threw her the gun and she caught it with knees slightly bent.

"Just remember… that you're more…" Trude glowed and her animal ears popped up. "…MUSCULAR!" she shouted and pressed the gun against her hip. Shit, not bad. When using Super Strength, it's really light. The recoil must be miniscule, since there are no recoil buffers."

"Wait a second; I'll check something with Ursula."

He yet again approached the panel and said, "Ursie, how's the recoil on this one? I guess it's significantly lower, as I see no recoil buffers?"

"And you're right on that account, Toshiro. The ammo for the NAW uses 360 grams of propellant, as compared to 3.8 KILOGRAMS of a comparably effective 7.5 cm PzGr40."

"So basically this has even less recoil than my old fifty?"

"Yes, Toshiro."

"My, my… Did you pack any dummy rounds?"

"Yes, look for a crate of the same color as the one the NAW was stored in."

"Sure, will do."

As he turned around, he saw that Trude was already rummaging the stack of goods. After a few seconds, she pulled out a crate with a triumphant look and she approached Toshiro.

"Let's see… _8 cm W Gr Patr H1 4469… _This should be it… Rip it open, and let's squeeze of a few rounds."

"Dibs!" Trude shouted.

"Hehe, okay. But you take the ammo, I'll take the gun."

"Verstanden!"

"Where are you going to shoot, by the way?" Minna asked.

"Out of the hangar into the woods, simple," Toshiro answered. "You all still here watching?" Toshiro asked the gathered.

"I won't bother with training the girls, so we have to kill time somehow, right?" Mio asked.

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>The procession walked out of the hangar and placed themselves in such a way that they wouldn't shoot the plane. Trude slammed the ammo crate on the ground, opened it and gave Toshiro a mag. He popped it into the magwell and pulled the bolt.<p>

"Heheh…" Toshiro laughed briefly and turned the cannon ninety degrees counter-clockwise.

"Planning on shooting one handed?" Shirley asked.

"Bah!" Toshiro shouted and pulled the trigger.

The kick was indeed smaller than his other cannons, and the bang was also more gentle to the ears.

"Hmmm… Doable," He said. "Trudy? Want to shoot already or should I shoot another one?"

"Try shooting without magic support, heheh…"

"I can't cut it off completely, cause I am a wizard after all. But no Super Strength then."

Toshiro returned the weapon into its proper position and placed it against his hip. He pulled the bolt and the still smoking casing clanged against the concrete runway.

_"__What do you think, Yuki?"_

_"__Eh, you'll manage."_

Toshiro pulled the trigger and this time the recoil was significant, albeit manageable.

"Yeah, that sure was something," He said and gave the cannon to Trude. "I'll be going now, I have to see if Ursula is okay."

Toshiro went inside the building and into the common room. He came upon a rather peculiar sight, as Yoshika and Ursula were in a passionate embrace, kissing each other as if there were no tomorrow.

"Ahem."

The two twitched and separated immediately.

"Could you perhaps explain why you're smooching so vividly with Ursula?"

"She wanted some practical advice…" Yoshika said with her face red from embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Ursula answered with an equally crimson visage.

"Ah well, better you than me, Yoshika."

"Heheh… I knew that you'd be reasonable."

"Maybe Ursula would want some practical advice from me, huh?"

"No damn way!" Yoshika shouted.

"Aaaaaaw… But why? Ursula is of limits too?"

"That and we don't have time. But maybe if you were to visit us for a bit longer, Ursula…" Yoshika looked meaningfully at Ursula.

"Ehhh… Maybe I'll pass… I don't think I'm ready yet…"

"Suit yourself. I would be gentle if you'd want…" Toshiro snickered.

Yoshika jumped up and slapped Toshiro on the back of his head.

"Okay, okay…" Toshiro mumbled. "Are you full?"

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to eat something."

"Then let's go back to the hangar."

The three arrived into the hangar, and the first one to approach them was Trude.

"Hey, Hartmann, don't you have some kind of harness or backpack for me?"

"Oh, right! It's in another crate, accustomed to the mags from the NAW and more or less to your stature."

"Then why didn't you list it in the first place?"

"I forgot, heehee… If you have any questions, ask them now, because I have to go already."

"When will you be back?!" Erica asked.

"I doubt I will be back soon… After this I'm being transferred to another project…"

"Aaaaaawww… Call me! You never call me!" Erica shouted in a childish fit.

"You know I'm busy…"

Erica simply hugged Ursula and said, "Yeah, I know… Have a good flight."

"Thanks…" Ursula said softly and patted Erica on her back.

"I have a question, Ursula," Toshiro said. "How's my harem going on?"

The girls from the 501st, except Yoshika, looked at Toshiro with wide opened eyes.

"Ah, snap… I almost forgot… They send you their warmest greetings, Toshiro."

"Oh, thanks. Greet them back for me, okay?"

"Will do. Goodbye, everyone."

"Bye…" Everyone said meekly.

"Heehee, don't look so shocked, it's not what you think it is," Ursula said and went into the plane.

The ramp closed, the plane taxied to the end of the runway and flew off westward.

"Toshiro… What did you mean by _harem?_" Shirley asked.

"Ah, I was joking about all the girls I befriended in Neue Karlsland. At any given time I had at least THREE following me for meals."

"Son of a gun…" Shirley mumbled.

"Speaking of which… Minna and Trude, you tend to your new guns, I'll go to the briefing room and start drawing diagrams for the briefing."

"Verstanden," the two answered.

"The rest of you… Hmm… You might as well follow me, since the briefing will begin after the two finish dabbling with their weapons."

"Roger!" the girls answered and followed Toshiro to the briefing room.

They all took their seats and watched as Toshiro drew the battle plan with multi-colored chalk. Before he finished, Minna and Trude came in.

"Impressive…" Minna said. "So we basically use a straightforward spearhead attack with a team sniping in from the back?"

"Exactimundo, Minna. Lynne, Shizuka, and Perrine will be in the back, and Sanya with Eila will be straggling between the main force and the aforementioned trio, picking off any enemies."

"Sounds simple," Perrine said.

Lynne nodded to that, with Shizuka following her.

"And Sanya will be rather safe," Eila said, to which everyone sighed.

"Yes, she will be safe," Toshiro said. "But remember, this is an assault on a Hive, something nobody would consider two years ago, and something that had to be thought through very carefully even now. Everyone has to have eyes around their heads and pull no punches. Understood?!"

"YES!" the girls responded.

"Now, dismissed. Everyone charge up their batteries, do your physiological needs and whatever is needed to get you in battle spirit."

Toshiro watched as the girls stormed out of the room, with only Yoshika remaining.

"Hmm?"

"Toshiro, and what will WE do?"

"We've both been inside a Hive already, you should know what to do."

"I mean beforehand. We just plow forward not minding our surroundings and breach inside the Hive?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Then why don't we two, or even you alone, pull it off?"

"Because, my dear Creampuff, the mission parameters state that the whole unit should participate. Orders are orders…"

"Oh… Well, nothing we can do about that. What should we do now?"

"We have slightly over two hours left… Humm… Dunno, honestly."

"Maybe we should go for a walk?"

"I see nothing bad in that, come on."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah…" Toshiro sighed deeply amongst the pines.<p>

"What is it, Toshiro?" Yoshika asked.

"I'm disappointed… No railgun…"

"You sure want that toy, huh?" Yoshika asked slyly. "I saw it in your memories, and that sure was a nice piece of equipment, that I'll admit. And the tank itself wasn't something to shrug at either, heh…"

"Yeah, I do want it… It would be the ultimate sniper weapon…"

Before them, Livy suddenly appeared asking, "Master, will you hear me out?"

"If you have something meaningful to say, sure…" he sighed.

"I… I could alleviate this little shortage of electromagnetic precision rifles in your life… B-But I want you to ask for it, Master!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, and after a few seconds of pondering, he suddenly kneeled before Livy, took her right hands, and softly asked, "Livy, will you be my railgun?"

"Of course, Master," she said as she embraced him. "Raise yourself, Master; I have to practice shooting me with you."

Toshiro stood up on his legs, and then Livy disappeared, and something appeared on his right hand.

A white smooth shape, starting at his wrist, and widening mildly further on, with two thin rectangles, made of the same material as the outer part of Oblivion Lost, cut under a forty-five degree angle at the ends, with the cut parts facing outwards. Between them were two more rectangles, smaller, and with the cut parts going towards each other, made from the inner part of Oblivion Lost, with about a two-finger space between them.

Both Toshiro and Yoshika were looking at the device amazed, and then they heard Livy's voice.

"This, Master and Mistress, is a weapon form I decided to take to fulfill the Masters wish. I thought about it a bit, and I came up with what you now see."

"So… This is a rail gun?" Yoshika asked. "I see no iron sights or anything…"

"That is not something to be concerned of, Mistress. Allow me."

Suddenly Toshiro's vision flashed blue, and words started appearing.

**_Shiryah Guidance System v1.0_**

**_Boot sequence complete – Welcome, Master Toshiro_**

**_Synch – 100%_**

**_All system values nominal._**

"Shiryah?" Toshiro asked.

"A word from an old language denoting a weapon," Livy giggled. "I figured you'd like it, Master."

"Well, I do… Kinda… Heh…"

The words disappeared, and then three red rectangles with crosshairs inside them in the center of his vision, deviating towards the left. Beside that, he saw what was behind him in a small window in his upper right and something unidentified in the upper-left corner window.

"What the fuck is all of this, Livy?" Toshiro asked visibly confused.

"The right window is what is behind you, a little spatial awareness cheat, heehee… The left window is synchronized with the three rectangles, Master. Those are crosshairs that are rigged with me, so it's a three-dimensional representation of your aim point, Master."

Toshiro was a bit perplexed by Livy, but he started moving his weaponized right hand around, and he soon understood what she was telling him.

"Nifty… So if I want to shoot straight, I have to align the crosshairs?"

"Indeed, Master. And the left window is a highly magnified view of what you're aiming at."

"Damn, this is almost cheating…" he muttered. "Oh, could you show this to Yoshika? She looks as if we're speaking ancient Greek."

"Of course, Master," she giggled, and Yoshika jumped up slightly.

"Oh, now I understand!" she shouted irritated. "Wow, fancy…"

"How about some target practice, Master?" Livy asked.

"You're still asking and not doing anything?! Livy!"

"Hahaha! Forgive me, Master! There's a target ten kilometers away from you, straight ahead, at a considerable height."

"Woah, not overestimating my abilities, are you, Livylein?"

"Maaaster, pleaaase…"

"Okay, okay… How do I make this fire?"

"You may not feel this, but your hand is wrapped around a handle. On one side of it is one button, which you can operate with your trigger finger, and one for your thumb, Master. The thumb button starts charging the shot, and the trigger… well, it's the trigger."

"How will I know when it's okay to fire?"

"You'll know, Master," she replied softly.

"Ammo?"

"Pick your poison, Master. You can shoot anything that will fit between the stator and that can be magnetized."

Toshiro made a tungsten rod appear in his left hand, sharpened at the tip, about ten centimeters in length, and three in diameter. A bit hesitantly, he put it between the black bits, and the rod started floating on it's own. Words started appearing under an image of the rod on his _eye display_.

**_Tungsten carbide (90%), cobalt (10%)_**

**_Ammunition suitability: S_**

**_Penetration capability: S_**

**_Projected deviation: 1_****µm****_/1000m_**

"Let's make some noise, huh, Yoshika?"

"Just fire already, the tension is killing me!" Yoshika shouted, jumping up and down.

"Ha!" Toshiro laughed, and started scanning the area before him.

After a moment, he finally noticed the target, a harvest festival fair grade target, painted white and red, floating in the air. He took aim, supporting his right hand with his left. The three crosshairs aligned, and changed their colors to green. Toshiro saw the target as if he was just a few meters before it. He pressed and held the charging button, and empty blue bar appeared. At the same time, the stator started turning clockwise, generating random electrical discharges. The bar started filling up with a red colors, that halfway turned into yellow, and in the 3/4th it got green.

"You can fire now, Master, or charge more if you must. Green means that the optimal amount of magic has been allocated for the slug to reach and hit the target as it is now."

"Bigger charge, bigger bang?"

"Heehee, indeed."

Toshiro held the charge a bit longer, and the bar filled up, but suddenly, another one appeared, filling up a bit slower.

"Hmm?"

"That's the overcharge bar, Master. One overcharge bar is moderately taxing, and highly destructive, but another one could probably reach outer space, but exhaust you proportionally. I leave it to your discretion to find out how powerful I can be in this form, Master."

"Wow… But let's not risk exhaustion before a battle… FIRE!" he yelled and pressed the trigger.

The spark of the shot slug was so bright that the surrounding seemed to darken around it. It left a thin blue-orange trail of magic the afterimage of the superheated projectile, reaching the target faster than Toshiro could process it without diluting time.

_"__Hooooly shit… That was like… Thirty thousand meters per second!"_

_"__How fast?!"_

_"__You heard me, Bub!"_

"Daaaayuuum…"

"You can say that again..." Yoshika gasped. "I really would want to see a fully charged shot…"

"Maybe one day…" Toshiro nodded. "You did well, Livy."

She returned to her human form and said, "Oh but Master, you were the one shooting…"

"Yeah yeah… The man shoots, God carries the bullets," Toshiro snickered and slowly patted her on the head. "I think we have to return back."

"Yeah, we took our time," Yoshika said.

"Have a good time," Livy bowed her head and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Upon returning, they saw the whole unit preparing in the hangar. Toshiro dropped his coat on his Launch Unit and took his MG 151 and a whole backpack of ammunition.<p>

"Not taking a cannon?" Trude asked.

"A cannon is unwieldy, and I have to storm the inside of the Hive. You can take one if you want."

"No, thanks, I have the NAW 600 to test. But I'm still taking my two new MG 42V's as backup."

"Fine by me," he looked at Eila, whose back was now full of rocket loaders for the Fliegerstern. "Eila, let Sanya carry her own shit."

"No, Toshiro, it's okay," Sanya said. "Frankly, the rockets are a bit heavy, so I asked Eila myself…"

"Ah, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Heehee, it's okay."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, just before Toshiro gave the order to move out, Heidi came inside of the hangar.<p>

"Good morning and good luck." She said with a shy smile.

"Thanks!" the girls and Toshiro responded in unison.

"501st, move out!" Toshiro ordered.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of flight, they were finally in range. The whole city of Ingolstadt was ruined beyond repair, and covered in a purple mist. The enormous hive was hovering about two kilometers above ground.<p>

"Is that miasma?" Toshiro asked. "Never seen it before…"

"The Neuroi have _grounded_ themselves here, so now they release miasma to prevent land assaults." Minna explained. "Be careful, not even you would survive a prolonged exposition to miasma."

_I doubt that… My Sacred Flame would enable me not to breathe and shield my from the environment._

"Sniper team, stay here."

"Roger," Lynne, Shizuka, and Perrine answered and stopped.

After a bit Toshiro said, "Sanya and Eila, this is where you should stop."

"Okay," they responded.

Suddenly, dozens of medium sized Neuroi descended from the Hive.

"Lieber Gott im Himmel…" Minna whispered.

"Falter not!" Toshiro shouted. "Battle formation! Commence attack!"

"Roger!" they all shouted and rushed forward.

* * *

><p>The Neuroi flew to <em>greet <em>them. Trude took off the cannon from her back, pulled the bolt, and shot once. The nearest Neuroi was penetrated and exploded violently.

"Damn! Nice!" Trude shouted and reloaded.

Mio drew Reppumaru and looked slyly at Toshiro.

"Let it rip, Mio!"

"Hahaha!" Mio cackled and her sword glowed fiercely. "REPPUZAN!" Mio yelled and swung her sword horizontally.

The wide arc of the shimmering blue attack took out five Neuroi in one go.

"Holy shit! Even better than in Romagna!" Mio shouted and laughed.

"Time to see what these MG's are worth… Erica, on me!" Minna commanded.

"Okay!" Erica answered and joined Minna in a strafing run that yielded ten kills.

"Yoshika, it's time," Toshiro said and activated the Tekkaku Hebigan. "The core is on about the third of the height from the bottom."

"Understood, Toshiro," Yoshika said and summoned her sword, still black like coal. "Take me to the core."

Toshiro took her hand and flared up into the sky. After reaching the altitude of ten kilometers above sea level, he started diving.

"Watch out, Yoshika. When I let you go, don't deviate by a millimeter. Pull up your strongest shield and just rip through that black cloud and cut the core."

"Okay," she said with fierce resolve.

When the time was right, he said, "Releasing you in… now!"

He threw Yoshika straight down into the Hive. He saw her penetrating the cloud cover and smashing dead into the core.

The Hive and all Neuroi around exploded into the usual white particle blizzard. Toshiro flew to Yoshika and said, "Well, now you're ahead of me in Hive kills, heheh…"

"Well, I'll leave the next one; if there will be one, for you, heehee… Let's go back to the rest."

The two flied towards Mio who was waiting for the rest to join her. Mio pumped her fist in the air in a gesture of triumph.

But them, out of nowhere, a beam cut the air and hit Mio straight in the hand.

_What… the…_

"MIO!" Toshiro yelled.

Yoshika was faster than he was as she rushed to Mio. Toshiro quickly joined the two and heard the almost animal scream of Mio.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Miss Sakamoto… No…"

Toshiro looked at the wound. The hand was singed straight at the joint, with most of the tissue cauterized, but still, blood was spurting from some blood vessels. Yoshika immediately started healing the wound.

Toshiro looked around and saw that Towers were starting to appear en masse around the outskirts of the city.

"How dare you…" Perrine's angry voice was heard on the transponder.

Toshiro looked in direction of the Gallian. He long blonde hair was now fluttering and moving, as if it was a live entity.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER!"

Perrine's left hand sparked with an enormous thunderbolt and she threw it towards the nearest tower. Instead of just destroying it, the lightning jumped from target to target, destroying each on the way. In five seconds, fifteen and all towers were destroyed.

_A Final Art?_

Toshiro looked at Yoshika and Mio.

"Aaaaaggghh… I lost my magic… Then I regained it… But now… Shit! Fuck! Now I won't even be able to serve in the military!"

"Ssssh, Miss Sakamoto, calm down…"

"You don't understand, Miyafuji… Not only am I going to be sent into retirement, I'll also be a damn cripple… Losing a hand for a swordsman… This is the end…" Mio said with a constricted throat and a single tear dancing in the corner of her right eye.

"Toshiro, give me a power up!" Yoshika commanded.

He flew closer and grabbed Yoshika's shoulder.

"If it's the case, I WILL regenerate your hand!"

"Miyafuji, don't be stupid… You can't regenerate a whole hand…"

"I will! I will! Because I can't have you go into retirement on my watch! Not before you acknowledge me!"

Toshiro suddenly felt woozy and he saw that his Celestial Aura came on. His ears started ringing but after a few seconds, he could hear nothing.

_What's happening to me… Yuki… Where are you? Yuki?_

His vision started blurring but he saw that Mio's hand was rebuilding itself. Millimeter after millimeter of bone, flesh, tendons, blood vessels, and nerves started appearing.

_This is… What's happening to me…_

Colors started fading from Toshiro. His vision blurred even more severely. The edges of his field of view started getting dark.

_What… Is… Going…_

Darkness befell Toshiro. In the darkness, he saw Yoshika coming for him, clad in white, glowing in the darkness. Her lips were moving, but he didn't hear what she was saying. She approached him on arm's length and then, Toshiro's consciousness left him totally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN time!<strong>

**Neuroiabwehrwerfer (lit. Anti-Neuroi Thrower) - this is of course based on the Panzerabwehrwerfer 600. Pic in profile.  
><strong>

**Livygun - if you have trouble imagining it, look for a pic in my profile.**

**Fliegerstern (lit. Flying Star) - think M202 FLASH**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 – Gods no…

Chapter 22 – Gods no…

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up and saw a blue sky without a single speck of clouds, peering through the branches of a full blooming sakura tree. He felt as his hair was being stroked gently.<p>

He looked up and saw the gentle face of his second favorite goddess. She was looking at him with her big, golden eyes, and smiling so warmly that Toshiro could melt.

"Amaterasu… Oh damn… Is it November? Did I pass out for such a long time?"

"It's the fourth of November, Toshiro…"

"Two weeks… What… What happened?"

"A rather unfortunate coincidence of the aftermaths of your soul convergence with Yoshika… She forcefully activated the Celestial Order to restore the hand of your Fusojin friend…"

"Activated? Just how?"

"Remember that there's a microscopic bit of Celestial Order in Yoshika right now. Before, it would be impossible to do something like that."

"I see… Will there be some… Lingering aftereffects?"

"You'll be safe for now, Master…" he heard Livy's voice. "Your incapacitation was the only direct consequence."

"Oh, you're here too, Livy?" Toshiro looked around, and saw her sitting right beside him.

"The problem was the fact the Celestial Order was activated forcefully, putting an even bigger strain on your body than normally. It tried to counteract this state, but ultimately fell before Yoshika's willpower, Master."

"Damn it… How could she do this?"

"She wasn't thinking clearly, Toshiro," Amaterasu said. "Her mind was set on "Help Sakamoto" with full force."

"I'll have to talk with her… When can I wake up?"

"In a few hours, it will be late afternoon by then. But now rest, even your soul needs it."

"Okay… Where's Mom?"

"Here," Akiko's melodic voice rang from the other side.

He turned his head on Amaterasu's thigh and said, "Oh, heh… Didn't notice you either…"

"I was silent after all… My poor Toshiro…" she said with a concerned voice.

Toshiro closed his eyes while finding a good position on Amaterasu's thighs and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again. The crimson November sky could be seen from a window unfamiliar to Toshiro.<p>

_I don't recognize this ceiling… But… This looks like the infirmary… I knew I should've taken a tour around the rooms I haven't visited yet…_

Toshiro tried to move but the pain reminded him of what he experienced.

_Mmmmhhhmmm… Ouch… But I have to at least lean up…_

He focused and using all his willpower, he leaned up.

_I feel as if a mammoth freight train hit me going downhill… Damn it to all circles of Dante's hell…_

Toshiro heard the door being opened. He looked to the right but a screen blocked his view. After a few seconds, Mio came into his view.

"Oh, you're awake," she said a bit surprised.

"Yeah… But I feel like washed up shit… Could you fill me in on what happened during the last two weeks?"

"Of course… But wait a second…" Mio said and bent over beside his bed.

She picked up a small stool with her right hand and sat on it.

"I see your arm is as good as new…"

"Yes… Yoshika did it…" Mio said a bit ashamed.

"Yoshika? Holy fuck… I must have died and this is at least the Purgatory."

"You're pretty much alive, judging by your sense of humor…. Yes, Toshiro, I finally acknowledged her. She… She saved my life another time… I can't remain oblivious too such benevolence…"

"Technically, she only saved your hand…"

"Yes, yes… But you know what losing my hand, especially my dominant hand, would mean to me, right?"

"Yes… The military would deem you unfit for duty, even for deskwork. And using a sword or MG would also get a bit more complicated, effectively rendering you incapable of fighting…"

"Exactly. Ehh… You know, I didn't want to become a witch, but now I can't live without being one…"

"You didn't? That's somehow understandable, but not coming from you…"

"Yeah… I was greatly influenced by the Fuso Sea Incident… And by both my sensei, and my kendo classmate, Waka. I was a girl like Miyafuji in my childhood – carefree, always laughing… But the war changed me, Toshiro… I had to put up a façade of a strict teacher towards Yoshika, so she wouldn't go soft, waste her potential, or even commit a fatal error in combat… I… I'll tell you something, Toshiro… But please don't tell it to anyone else, okay?"

"Not even Yoshika?"

"Not even."

"Okay…"

"I had the same drive as Yoshika when I was younger. I pursued to be a witch because of one duty I wanted to fulfill – to protect everyone with my power. I trained like my Magan like mad, forcing myself to the brink of exhaustion, because I wanted to protect people…"

"I'm stumped…" Toshiro said after a few seconds of silence. "You should tell this to Yoshika, she'll view you as an even greater friend."

"One day for sure," Mio smiled. "I don't have to hurry, as Yoshika is now my equal, Toshiro, despite the fact we're three ranks apart. I wanted to cut my hair as a sign of atonement for my stubbornness, but…"

"If you did that, I would make it regrow, Mio. You look very mature in that hair, ponytail or not."

"Oh…" Mio blushed. "Well, Perrine grabbed my hand, as I did wanted to do it publicly so…"

"I imagine, heh… So, where's Yoshika now?"

"She's in your room. I think she's got a hard case of depression…"

"Why?"

"She realized she was the one that sucked you dry so hard. The guilt is eating her up like a wildfire…"

"I will talk to her in a few minutes…. But, beside that?"

"Minna took up her duty as the acting commander with me as her deputy. Command praised us for the well-executed operation, but they were deeply concerned about your incapacitation. Minna managed to sweet talk them not to make fuss, but Galland came on their behalf anyway. Besides that, Hattori and Heidi got their Strikers. But you won't believe who also got some."

"Dunno… Really…"

"Perrine and Lynne both got a Gloster Meteor F.4 prototype from the RAF. Now the only ones without jets are our two favorite lesbians…"

"Nice… Oh, so Shizuka also got one?"

"Yes, another Kikka."

"Shame about Sanya and Eila though…"

"Heidi is lending her XF-2 to Sanya for night flights, so that isn't exactly so tragic… And Eila is Eila, she'll manage."

"Any other noteworthy news?"

"The press is shitting bricks because of Ichiro's return."

"As was to be expected… Okay now, time to move my ass it seems."

"Should I help you?" Mio asked with a caring voice.

"I guess you could… I don't know how my body will behave."

Toshiro moved to the side of the bed and pulled his legs down on the floor. He carefully stood up, swaying quite a bit.

"You look okay-ish, but I'll walk by your side."

Toshiro slowly passed Mio but halfway to the door his almost fell. Lucky for him, Mio threw herself under him.

"Oookay there buster, easy does it… I don't mean to disrespect you, but you could use that saya of yours as a walking stick…"

Toshiro sighed and said, "What a bother…"

He summoned the enormous sheath of Aganaimaru and grabbed hold of it.

"The gods must shake their fists at me right now…"

He managed to walk out of the room and before the door of his own room.

"Okay, Mio, thanks. Go back to your duties, and tell the girls I'm back in business."

"Will do, Toshiro," Mio said and went to the common room.

Toshiro entered his room and saw Yoshika lying on her side with her back towards him.

"What is it… I told you I don't…" she froze halfway seeing Toshiro. "To... To… Toshiro…"

Toshiro slowly but surely approached the bed and sat on the edge. Yoshika was kneeling on the bed and moved her hand towards him, but she retracted it quickly with an uneasy face expression.

"I see… You're afraid to touch me now… Afraid you might sap me silly again?"

Yoshika nodded shyly.

"You do know what you have done to me, right?"

Yoshika wanted to nod but silently said, "O-Order…"

"Yes, Yoshika. You somehow manage to activate the power of Celestial Order forcefully. With all consequences…" Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"W-What consequences…"

"Thankfully there were none, besides me being unconscious, but what would happen if it wasn't the case, hmm? I told you that if I use it up more than I should, it could kill me."

Yoshika's lower lip started to tremble.

"I should punish you, and punish you severely. I could ground you. I could confine you to solitary. Or I could simply hit you. Once. Twice. Thrice… In this day and age, a man hitting a woman is perceived as something fairly normal, Yoshika…"

Tears started flowing down Yoshika's face with a steady stream.

"But I guess we will just have to live our lives a bit more intensively to compensate for the lost time…" Toshiro sighed. "You are the only person I'm living for, Yoshika. Maybe you did the right thing… At least Mio now calls you by your given name, and she has her hand working, and can continue her fight…"

He looked at Yoshika again, and saw that her enormous eyes were opened wider than before, and the stream of tears was even more intensive.

"Come on," he said as he spread his arms.

Yoshika immediately threw herself into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Ssshh… Sshhh… There, there…" he said with a soft voice as he patted her head.

* * *

><p>After Yoshika let it all out she said, "Are you okay, Toshiro?"<p>

"I'm sore like hell…"

"Oh, let me fix it!"

"Just don't use my power, heheh…"

Yoshika extended both her hands and a green aura enveloped her hands. Toshiro's soreness and stiffness faded momentarily.

"Thanks. That worked like a charm. But I guess what I should do is stuff my gut."

"Yes, I'll make a late dinner especially for you! Just wait!"

"I'll go take a breather outside, since I was vegetating in the infirmary for two weeks."

Toshiro and Yoshika went down to the common room, and Toshiro went on to the corridor leading outside. As he was about to open the door, he heard a knock on it.

_Huh?_

When he opened it, he saw Kye and her two rascals, standing before them in Karlslander uniforms.

"Nope," he said and slammed the door shut.

The knock on the door repeated itself. As he opened it again, he saw the three in black suits, and with each carrying a stack of pamphlets.

"Sir, do you have time to talk about our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ?" Kye, presenting a pamphlet, said.

Toshiro slammed the door shut again, but yet again, there was a knock on the door, which he opened again. The three were now in string bikinis, with Kye making a grumpy face, Kaylie striking a sexy pose and matching expression and Layla pouting and looking to the side a bit embarrassed.

"Heheh… Make yourselves decent, and come in," Toshiro said and closed the door again.

After another knock and another opening of the door, they were back to square one.

"Please, come in," Toshiro said with a caustic tone. "I guess the time has finally come…"

"Toshiro, I want to make a limited disclosure about the battle you had in my world, besides leaving the two numbskulls here."

"Okay, whatever. I just hope you redacted the proper parts…"

"Don't worry, I thought about that," she said and pulled out a small square box out of her breast pocket.

"And what would that be?"

"A film projector."

"The technology in your world, damn it…"

The door opened behind him and he could here Minna's voice, "Toshiro? What…. Oh… Look who came back…"

"Heh, hi, Minna."

"And who are those two?" Minna asked.

"My two daughters, Kaylie and Layla," she said while pointing at the two in sequence. "Sergeants."

"Oh, and what are you trying to do with them, hmm?"

"I struck a deal with Toshiro that I would leave the two with him if they misbehave another time. And they did, thus, we are here."

"But why appear here… physically? Why not just poof them here and finished?"

"Because I want to show you all the battle in which Toshiro took part in my world. I guarantee you that it's worth watching."

"But we don't have any movie equipment, and I don't see anything on you…"

Kye waved the film projector before her.

"That little box? Jesus Christ… What kind of technology do you have there?"

"Mind blowing…" Toshiro mumbled. "So I should probably gather everyone in the briefing room?"

"That would be best."

"Okay then…" Toshiro mumbled and approached the PA panel. "Everyone assemble to a special briefing in the briefing room, so I can brief you while I brief you…"

"That didn't make any sense…" Minna said.

"Hello, I have been out cold for two weeks?"

"And Yoshika…"

"Fine," he interrupted Minna. "She's making me dinner right now."

"Ah, good. I thought it would be something serious."

"Let's go all of you…" Toshiro sighed and let the procession through the common room.

"Oh, Toshiro, wha…. Whoa! Kye! And… Wait, which one of you is Kaylie?"

One of the redheads raised her hand.

"Ah, so the other one must be Layla. Hi!"

"Hello, this worlds Yoshika, heh…"

"What are you all doing here? And with Minna to boot?"

"Kye will be showing the girls footage from the battle I participated in. But I guess you don't have to watch it, heh…" Toshiro said.

"Heehee, no, I don't. And I have to make dinner for you, or you'll collapse on me."

"You know what? I'll get back here after Kye rolls the… uh… tape…"

"Okay!" Yoshika cheered.

Toshiro went on with the group to the second floor and he stopped them with a hand sign.

"This will be your room, redheads. And don't even try to open the door using your magic, or I'll bump you such lump that you'll be looking like two headed monsters."

The two gulped audibly.

"Good job, Toshiro," Kye said. "You can pound some humility in those two; just use some common sense to discern between a beating and punishment."

"Suuuuure. By the way, how hard were they hit with locking their powers?"

"They are now perfectly normal mortals, just like you remembered them from my world, adjusted to your power level."

"Eeeeexcelent… Ah, equipment?"

"Contemporary and already in the hangar."

"Good, very good. I already have missions set up for them in my mind…" Toshiro said with a devilish face.

They turned around the corner, walked down the corridor, and opened the door to the briefing room. Surprisingly, all of the girls were inside.

"I hope you didn't have anything to do with this?" Toshiro whispered to Kye.

"I didn't put a finger to it."

The girls looked curiously at the newcomers.

"Would you look who the cat dragged in…" Trude said. "You got some nerve to return here after not saying a proper farewell…"

"Don't worry, Gertrud, I'll give you a proper explanation. Minna, please take a seat."

"Hey, who are you to command Minna, ah?!" Trude stood up in anger.

"Shut up, Trude…" Toshiro mumbled, making Trude sit.

"Thank you, Toshiro. Some of you know me already. My name is Kye Akari, and I'm from another world."

Dead silence was _heard_ in the room.

"Uh, what?" Shirley asked.

"This universe isn't the only one, Shirley."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Because I come from a universe that also has a 501st JFW, the Neuroi and such, but which had some major changes after what happened in Romagna, and some behind the scene things that were majorly different. Before you ask, Toshiro, as he is now, is unique to this world."

"Ah, okay…"

"Did the war end in your world?" Trude asked.

"Yes, and let's say it was a rather happy ending to all. I won't tell more, because… well, that's a veeeery long story. I came here to you to show you a little movie, a compilation from a battle Toshiro has participated in in my world."

"You were in another world, Bro?" Erica asked.

"Yup. I was snatched away from my plane flight, just before I landed in Belgica."

"You really get into the deepest shit sometimes…"

"True that… Okay, Kye, play the movie, introduce the redheads, and do whatever you like else. I have to catch up to fourteen days of fasting."

"Go, you look a bit thin, heh…"

Toshiro exited the room.

_Heheheh… The fact that the girls are mortalized makes this errand muuuuch easier…_

He descended down to the common room.

"Toshiro, I have some bacon and eggs already!"

"Gimmie!"

Yoshika gave him a plate of bacon that was almost the size of a book, and eggs the size of a steering wheel. He chomped it all down voraciously and shouted, "More!"

"Yeah, yeah, wait a second!"

"No rush, the battle I fought was a month long, heheh… I doubt they'll finish before supper."

"Heehee, you're right."

Next, Toshiro ate Schnitzel mit Kartoffeln und Sauerkraut, and later, some Zwiebelsuppe.

"Oh gods… So damn full…" he said and burped loudly. "Pardon."

"It's almost supper time, and the girls are still there…" Yoshika said.

"Maybe Kye "revealed" herself before them, and now she has to scrape their jaws off the floor?"

"Hahaha!"

They waited for another hour. Toshiro walked out to the corridor and saw the full moon and stars outside.

_"__Yuki?"_

_"__2035, they're sure taking long…"_

_"__As I said…"_

He returned to the common room and saw the girls slowly descending the stairs, looking like a procession of the living dead.

Toshiro approached them and asked, "So, how was it?"

"The things we saw…" Trude mumbled.

"We cannot unsee…" Shirley moaned.

"Heheheh… Okay, Lynne, you snap out of it and help Yoshika. I'll go fetch the key to the guest room. The rest of you, our dear guest included, take your seats."

Toshiro went to the office, opened the key box, and pulled out the guest room key. Once he returned, he saw the girls were all sitting at the table, with the exception of the two redheads, who were sitting on the stairs.

"And why are you two sitting on the stairs like cavemen?"

"No chairs for us," Kaylie said.

"Then fetch them from the broom closet there," Toshiro pointed at the door in on the west wall of the common room.

Suddenly, Kaylie appeared before him with two chairs in her arms.

"Oh would you look at you, all time magic and shit. Use your magic out of combat one more time, and I'll strap you to the antenna on the roof naked."

Kaylie opened her eyes widely.

"You too, Layla. If I see an atom misplaced here, I'll make sure your sister has company on a windy November day outside."

"Absolutely no pranks?" Layla asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Unless I permit it."

"And when will you do that?" Kaylie asked.

"First, tell me when you're leaving."

"As soon as you feel like letting us go…" Layla mumbled.

"Heheheheheh…" Toshiro laughed creepily. "Okay, if you behave tomorrow, I'll let you loose a bit, deal?"

"Deal!" the two cheered in unison.

"But… If I get a word from Kye that one of you peeked into my room while I'm sleeping with Yoshika… Ooooooh… Oooooooh… The horror…"

The two yet again gulped so loud a deaf man would hear it.

"Now, go sit at the table like good girls."

The twins rushed to the table and put their chairs in free spots.

"Since I've eaten, I'll go take a bath," Toshiro said. "Kaylie, think fast!" he shouted and threw the key to her.

"What, hey!" she shouted as the key slammed her on the forehead.

"Ha, so you've listened! Very good!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to the bath and took a long dip. When he returned, the girls were slowly dispersing.<p>

"And where are you two going?" he asked the twins. "Dishes, now!"

"But…" Kaylie tried to protest.

"Now, Sergeants!" he yelled.

The two twitched and rushed for the sink.

"You sure use an iron rod against them…" Minna said. "Not afraid of… divine retribution?"

"This is their penal colony, not a vacation resort."

"Ah well, good night, Toshiro."

"Night, Minna. Good night, all!"

"Good night!" the girls mused and ran off to the second floor.

Except for Yoshika who asked, "Coming?"

"Go ahead; I have to supervise the two."

"Okay, but don't dawdle. I have to make up for all the days you were out, heehee…"

_Aw yeah!_

Toshiro approached the counter of the kitchen annex and asked, "So, how do you like it here?"

"Fucking tyrant…" Kaylie mumbled.

"Slave driver…" Layla followed suit.

"Listen, girls… I still like you the same way I liked you back then, nothing really changed. But a punishment is a punishment, so please; don't take it personally, okay?"

"So you aren't doing this out of petty revenge?" Kaylie asked.

"Maybe a little bit, heheh… But seriously, try to act like normal girls of your physical age."

"Well okay… If you insist…" Layla said.

"Good girls. Finish washing the dishes and you can go take a bath. And seriously, don't eavesdrop when I'll be drilling Yoshika."

"As if we didn't probe your mind back then enough to have a few hours of good porn…" Kaylie said with a wild grin.

"Shut up…" Toshiro sighed. "Or I'll really start behaving like a son of a bitch. Want that?"

"Nope," they both exclaimed.

"Good night girls, sleep tight," he said with a soft voice.

"Night!" the two cheered.

* * *

><p>Toshiro went to his room and joined Yoshika in the bed.<p>

"So, you said something earlier…"

"You sir, need to wash your ears. Come on, let's fuck!"

"Hoho, you must be really horny!"

"No shit!"

"Oh, but wait… Livy, want to join in too?" Yoshika asked.

Livy appeared and said, "After you, Mistress. If of course the Master permits…"

"Ah, well, I think I'll be able to satisfy the both of you…" Toshiro pondered. "What do you say, Yoshika?"

"I hope you can keep up to your word…"

"Did I ever disappoint you?"

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter contains references to: Evangelion, (in a rather lampoonish way) the works of Nisio Isin, and a certain meme. Will you find them all, dear reader?<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 - Confession

Chapter 23 – Confession

* * *

><p><em>Five AM, time to start the day like a boss!<em>

After opening his eyes, Toshiro saw that it was still dark outside. He quickly scanned the rooms with the Hebigan, and saw that Mio just stood up from bed.

_Very good…_

When Toshiro moved, Yoshika grabbed him and mumbled, "Too early…"

"You forgot I have two redheads to discipline."

"At five? Hurrrrmmm… I hope you know what you're doing…"

"I'm taking a rough gamble, but hey, you got to have die of something, right?"

"I'm not in the mood for such morbid jokes…" Yoshika said and yawned. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sure you can. I bet you're sleep deprived, right?"

"Heh… How do you know that?"

"Well… You were probably worrying about me for two weeks, so I figured you had troubles sleeping…"

"Yeah… I tried… Kuji even tried to put me to sleep, but I could only get brief periods of shuteye…"

"No need to dwell on it, Yoshika. Sleep tight, and remember to wake up to make breakfast. Oh, and the two will be helping you."

"Sure, sure… They need to pull their own weight, right?"

"Precisely. Now, sleepy time for you, torture time for me."

"Okay…" Yoshika mumbled and went asleep with a glad face.

**_"_****_Livy."_**

**_"_****_Yes, Master?"_**

**_"_****_How about taking my spot in bed?"_**

**_"_****_Mmmm… If the Mistress won't refuse…"_**

**_"_****_I'm counting on you, Sweetie."_**

Livy appeared where Toshiro lied, and she gently hugged Yoshika.

"Mmm… Livy… How warm…" Yoshika mumbled with closed eyes. "Good night…"

"Sleep well, Mistress…" Livy whispered.

"Atta girl…" Toshiro quietly added.

He quickly dressed himself and went out of the room, just to cross Mio's path.

"Oh, good morning," Mio silently said surprised. "What are you doing up at this godforsaken time of the day?"

He pointed out to the door to the guest room.

"Ah… Haha… Yes… Yes… You want to steamroll them from dawn till dusk, huh?"

"Yup," Toshiro said with a mischievous smile. "Oh, and… What did Kye-slash-Alissa tell about herself after I left?"

"She didn't tell anyone that she's a goddess herself. Nor that her offspring also are…"

"I didn't tell you that the redheads are goddesses…"

"But it's self-explanatory, right?"

"Sort of, yeah… But they are mortal now, so they don't have the full extent of their powers. Which, by the standards of our world, are fucking obliviously powerful."

"Well, they ARE goddesses… I hope they won't be abusing it, right?"

"They have been slightly _adjusted_," Toshiro snickered. "And as you heard, I forbade them using their powers, so if you sense that the two are cheating during training, just gimme a word."

"Sure I will… Heheh… Okay, we're going in?"

"Just don't yell to loud, the others are still sleeping."

"Right, right. I guess kicking down the door is no longer an option now?"

"As much as I would like to do it, I can't. Sleeping 501st and shit."

Toshiro turned the doorknob quickly and opened the door. He went inside with Mio and closed the door behind himself.

The two were sleeping on one bed, despite the fact that there were two beds.

"How damn sweet…" Mio whispered.

Toshiro approached the bed and said, "Wake up you two, training time."

No reaction could be observed whatsoever.

"Oh well, if you want to play it that way…"

He leaned over their legs and started tickling them in the feet. Both started squirming and snickering quietly, but soon, in unison, both said, "Okay, stop!"

Toshiro stopped his torture and said, "Why not cooperate from the beginning, huh?"

"It's five in the morning!" Kaylie protested.

"The best time to run!" Mio took initiative. "Out of your beds and let's go!"

"But Mio…" Layla said.

"And when did I allow you to call me by name, huh?! It's Miss Lieutenant Colonel Sakamoto to you, Sergeant!"

"Yes ma'am…" Layla mumbled. "Just like home…"

"Told you I won't make it a weekend trip to Baden-Baden, heheheh…" Toshiro laughed bitterly.

"But we don't have warm clothes…" Kaylie muttered.

"Layla can make you some, I permit it."

"Snap…" Layla said. "Okay then…"

Layla stretched her hands out, and from an orb of energy, two pairs of skirts, legwarmers, and head warmers fell on the bed.

"Speaking of which… Mio, how are we with warm clothes?"

"As a matter of fact, we've received a shipment of those along with some food and supplies. If you look into your closet, you'll find some new clothing items of your own."

"Ah, thanks for the info. Now, girls, you have two minutes to get dressed and I'll go outside."

"Oh come on, stay…" Kaylie smiled wryly.

"No damn way!" Layla shouted and slammed the former on the shoulder.

"What are you making a fuss about? He saw us naked in the bath anyway."

"I have some principles, contrary to you."

"Shut up, or I'll teleport you on Mt. Everest!"

"And I'll turn your panties into worms!"

"Then I'll teleport you on…"

Mio swiftly caught the heads of the two and slammed their foreheads together.

"Ooooooooooow!" the two cried.

"Dress up now!" Mio yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the two shouted and started dressing lightning fast.

_Hooohoooo! Mio is in her element!_

After no more than a minute, the two were dressed from top to bottom.

"Let's go, quietly," Toshiro said.

They exited the building in the dark morning.

"So dark…" Kaylie said.

"We'll be running across the runway, so if you start feeling grass under your feet, yell," Toshiro said. "And now, let's begin."

"Okay…" the two mumbled.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Layla asked, "Are we there yet?"<p>

"If you start the "Are we there yet" shtick, we'll double the amount of laps, right, Mio?"

"Bah!"

"But I guess you're bored, so let's sing a good ol' jogging song! I will never play pranks on anyone!"

The girls were silent.

"You repeat, damn nincompoops."

"I will never play pranks on anyone…" the two mumbled half-assedly.

"Because playing pranks is fuckin' dumb!"

"Because playing pranks is fuckin' dumb…"

"More life!" Toshiro yelled. "Momma told us not to do so!"

"Momma told us not to do so."

"Now we're running laps like some average Joe!"

* * *

><p>And so, they ran until 0730. Toshiro led them to the common room where they slumped down on the chairs at the table.<p>

"Waaaaaateeeer…" Kaylie moaned.

"What she said…" Layla moaned.

Since Yoshika was already there, she gave them what they asked for. The redheads chugged the water down as if they found it after a weeklong march through the Kalahari.

"And now, you are going to help me peel potatoes," Yoshika said with a smile and threw the two knifes.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa?" they responded.

"Don't look at me; it was Toshiro's call…"

"Yoshika would never do such a thing on her own! Faith in humanity restored!" Kaylie shouted.

"Oh really now? But I could do something else on my own…." Yoshika said with a devilish grin.

"Huh?" the two tilted their heads.

"Ahem…" Yoshika demonstratively cleared her throat.

"Oooooh…" Kaylie finally caught up. "But wouldn't that be something… hmm… pleasant?"

"I would make it unpleasant… At least afterwards… Heheheh…"

"Yoshika, don't fire up their hopes unnecessarily. Get those taters, and get on peeling. I have to catch up with the paperwork and all of that."

Toshiro started turning around slowly, but then he saw that Layla spawned some special type of knife in her hand. He quickly ran up to her and gave her a slight conk on the head.

"Heeeey! What was that for?!"

"And what is this?" Toshiro pointed at the knife in her hand. "A comb?"

"Errr… Heh..." Layla scratched her head. "But…"

"You probably wanted to cook with Yoshika using your powers, right?"

"Busteeeed…" Kaylie mused.

Toshiro smirked and said, "Although you have the experience, I'm not comfortable with you using your Creation Magic to cook."

Layla raised and eyebrow, but she quickly furled both of them and said, "You're still holding a grudge for THAT?! Wow…"

"I had full mastery of my power, Layla. I could turn the whole base into fucking ramen. Now, I'm basically on a newbie level. You spoiled my fun, you damn redhead…" Toshiro puffed his cheeks. "And now I'm spoiling yours. Yoshika?"

"Yea?"

"Don't let them use an ounce of their magic. Don't be a rule breaker yourself though."

"Kay!"

He went on to the office and saw no one other than Minna, waiting for him silently.

"I knew you would visit the office."

"It seems that that officer training, my common sense, and attitude are helpful. So, what kind of Sisyphus grade work am I to undertake?"

"I took care of most of the paperwork while you were out cold, but I still need you to review everything I have done and sign it with your name."

"A deputy commander has to be graded, huh? Ah those military regulations… Let me at them!"

Minna shot a sly smile and pulled the mother of all paper stacks from under her desk. Toshiro's eyes opened wide, as did his jaw.

"I have to review all of that?!"

"Yes, Toshiro, heehee… Take your time, but don't dawdle too much."

Toshiro sighed and said, "Okay… I'll do a centimeter or two from that stack…"

"By the way… Uhmmm… Is everything okay between you and Yoshika?"

"Yup, fine and dandy. If I can't forgive her, then what human being am I? Besides, she saved Mio's hand, and thus, her whole future military career."

"Yeees… I thought of punishing her, but she looked so sorry that I didn't have the heart to even give her a day of solitary…"

"And you did the right thing. Speaking of punishment, the redheads are being given a run for their money, heheheh…"

"I hope you won't wear them out too much… Kye might get a bit ticked off…"

"Minna, please… They are as resilient as I am; don't let their girly looks fool you."

"That's what Kye told us during the briefing. Weird that she didn't mention that all of the three are divine entities…"

"You came to the same conclusion as Mio, huh?"

"Heehee, the gears in my head are turning well, don't worry. But I guess the rest don't have a damn clue about it."

"Ugh… I wish I was a god… Do you know how many times people almost washed the dirt with me? Sheesh… The power scale between our worlds would tip over, hit rock bottom, pierce it, and find a hidden cave…"

"Oh? Who was the first one?"

"Kaylie, still as an immortal in this world. You won't guess who the second and third one was."

"I really wouldn't…"

"I got accidentally punched by Trude, and had a spar with your counterpart."

"Oh? How'd it go?"

"Let's say that that worlds you is more powerful than me and Yoshika combined…"

"Holy shit… Well, after what I've saw on that film, I'm willing to believe you. How all of you fought was mind-blowing… But it's a shame you couldn't take that power you had with you…"

"I would become an even bigger anomaly than I am already… And trust me, the world doesn't like to being fucked with…"

"Still, a shame… You could have single-handedly ended the war by now."

"Or not… Well, time to do the paperwork, before another stack like this grows on me, but with current stuff."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Yoshika hailed in everyone for breakfast. Toshiro and Minna, who was helping him with the paperwork, went into the common room. The rest was already present and waiting for them. And it seemed that the two girls have found some fans already.<p>

Or at least one, since Francesca now had a stare off with the two.

"And why do you insist on burning a hole in Francesca with your eyes, huh?" he asked them.

"You can guess why…" Kaylie said while still looking fiercely at Francesca.

"Lemme guess… She tried to cop a feel?"

"Like every damn Lucchini and their ancestors…" Layla said.

"I just wondered what size that is…" Francesca said. "I think that can be a 32D…"

"They both are 34D's," Toshiro shrugged.

"Hey!" the two protested, taking their eyes from Francesca on to him. "How can you tell something like that in public?!"

"You'll be bathing with us, so everyone will see your valor's anyway. And shouldn't you be proud of those knockers?"

"We are but… geez, have some decency…" Layla mumbled.

"You should know well what a perv I can be…" Toshiro sighed. "Okay, we're closing the matter of tits whatsoever… Anything anyone wants to forward right now?"

"I want to perform a scout mission over Weissach in Wurtemberg," Erica said.

"And you base your motion on what ground?"

"Urrm… I wanted to see how my home looks like now…" She said shyly.

"Oh… Hmm… I have a fuckton and two metric assloads of paperwork to do, but… I guess we could fly over there after dinner."

"Thanks, Bro!" Erica cheered.

"No problem, Sis. So, anything else? Anyone?'

The girls shook their heads.

"Then let us eat."

The redheads couldn't get enough of Yoshika's cooking and ordered seconds and even thirds.

"Hah, I see you have a big appetite?" Toshiro asked.

"Bah!" Kaylie admitted. "It seems that this worlds Yoshika has cooking skills no worse than ours!"

"Heh… Thanks…" Yoshika blushed.

"Good that you found it tasty and ate so much, because now, you'll have training with Mio."

The redheads frowned immediately upon hearing Toshiro.

"Toshiro… Seriously?" Layla asked.

"Yup! I don't have time to babysit you, so I'll leave you under the care of somebody who is actually qualified. Mio, your time has come."

"Like hell it did! The usual five! You two! Follow me!" Mio yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaw…" the redheads moaned.

"Did I hear moaning?" Mio asked.

"No…" Kaylie said.

"Then what in everything that's holy are you fucking doing here yet?! Move!"

The redheads rushed out of the room so fast that Toshiro could suspect them of using a bit of their powers.

"Geez, Mio, you don't have to be so uptight…" Shirley said.

"I'm only doing this because I was asked to. The girls look really nice, and after the morning jog, I can already assess that they are indeed insanely powerful," Mio said with a stern face which quickly turned into a warm smile. "The second Toshiro says the punishment is off, I'll start behaving towards them like I've started towards Yoshika."

"And that would be?" Toshiro asked.

"Mio started being real pals with Yoshika, heehee," Francesca giggled. "I so waited for this!"

Mio blushed slightly and said, "Okay, okay… No need to spread the news… Come on, my trainees, time to go."

"Roger!" the girls responded with radiant smiles on their faces and followed Mio.

"You sucked up to Erica too fast, Toshiro," Trude said.

"And what bit you in the ass?" Shirley said. "The poor girl wants to see if her home is still standing, and you're going Ye Olde Grumpface already?"

"But this is simply unreasonable squandering of manpower," Trude said firmly.

"Should I bring up _that?_" Shirley asked with a wry smile.

"Shut up already…" Trude mumbled and exited the room.

_What was that about?_

"Oh well, time to do the paperwork. I need to get into gear…"

Toshiro went to the office, and after getting inside, he saw Trude sitting on one of the sofas.

"Hmmm…"

"Yes, I want to tell you something… I couldn't let Shirley tell it aloud…"

Toshiro sat beside her and said, "So?"

"After the Hive was destroyed, I wanted to visit my home in Munich but… you collapsed and everything… I couldn't bring it up before Minna, but I told Shirley about it… She told me to wait until you wake up…"

"You want to see your home too? Well, okay, we can go there some other day."

"Really?!" Trude jumped up.

"Yeah, really. But under one circumstance – you go with Erica and me today."

Trude sighed and said, "I was to join anyway…"

"You did? What the hell happened to you while I was out?"

"I've been thinking and… maybe I should loosen up towards Erica a bit… I'm banging her like hot iron, but I only bounce back… Maybe I will get to her that way?"

"Who knows, Trudy…? Who knows… Hey, will you help me with archiving the paperwork?"

"Sure, my dearest and most precious cousin!"

"Heheh… Then let's go!"

The two started processing the papers, with Minna joining in-between for bigger efficiency. About an hour before the time dinner usually was served, Mio came into the office and dumped herself on the sofa.

"Boooooy do those girl have energy… It's like trying to sap you dry, Toshiro."

"But you managed?"

"There's nothing a witch can't do, hahaha! But seriously… I had to reach new levels of ingenuity to make them fall flat on the ground…"

"They didn't cheat?"

"Not that I noticed, and I watched them carefully."

"I doubt you would notice anyway, but whatever… Where are they now?"

"The hell should I know… They were dismissed, and I couldn't care less…"

Toshiro scanned the base with the use of his Hebigan and he saw their magic signatures in their room.

_Okay, they deserve to rest. For a bit, hahaha!_

"Mio, when you see that Yoshika starts cooking, drag the two down from their room to help."

"Heheheh, okay, will do!"

"Ah, that reminds me… How are your cooking lessons?"

"Urm… They were postponed since Yoshika was a bit under the weather…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Resume from today!"

"Eh, okay…" she sighed. "I might as well start socializing with her a bit now that I accepted her as my successor."

"You could have just made me your successor back in Britannia, simple," Toshiro shrugged.

"I like challenges, haha!" Mio laughed loudly and stood up. "Well, time to move on. Will you be sitting here any longer?"

"See this stack here?" Toshiro pointed out a three-centimeter high stack of papers.

"Let's pretend I didn't ask the question…" Mio mumbled but she soon opened her eyes wide and looked at Minna and Toshiro.

"What is it, Mio?" Minna asked.

"Remember the _event_ I canceled back in Sint-Truiden?"

"You mean? Nooo… Seriously?!" Minna shouted.

"Yup, seriously. Toshiro, call Galland."

"Heheh… I totally forgot about that… I'll call her later, okay?"

"I want to do it today!"

"Damn, Mio, hold your horses!"

"Would someone tell me what is happening?" Trude asked with a blank face expression.

"Should we tell her?" Toshiro asked.

"I suppose it would get out sooner or later…" Minna shrugged. "And Trude is our best friend… What do you say, Mio?"

"Meh…"

"Okay then…" Toshiro cleared his throat. "Um… Trude… How many of the girls in the unit you think I've banged?"

"Weird question… Elwyn and Yoshika I guess."

"Guess again."

"What? You had more?!"

"They are in the same room as you right now…"

Trude looked with a bleak face expression at both Minna and Mio, receiving nods from both.

"But… How… What… When…"

"You see, Trude… Yoshika is rather lenient when it comes to me banging other girls, but only if she knows them. I had Minna, I had Mio. And I had Adolfine, heh…"

"Galland?! You fucked Galland?!"

"Both only her, and in a threesome and foursome."

"Herr Gott…" Trude mumbled. "Then how the fuck didn't I have sex with you yet?!"

"Probably Fate itself had its way… I mean, I wanted to invite you to our first foursome, but five would be a crowd."

"Regular orgies are going on behind my back, and I'm still a fucking virgin! What the fuck?!"

"Oh, you're envious?" Minna asked with a sly grin. "Toshiro can't do you, since you're his cousin, but… if you want to get laid badly, there's always Yoshika."

"Yoshika? Huh?"

"She's bi," Mio said.

Trude's jaw dropped wide open.

"My dear future cousin… Bisexual… What…"

"Don't be such a prudy, Trudy," Toshiro said. "We're all adults, more or less."

"So… You want to haul in Galland just for a shag?" Trude asked.

"Pretty much yes," Minna said.

"And I thought Hartmann checking on her house was squandering of resources… Okay, okay… I'll keep a lid on it… You can call her now."

"Heheh, I knew you'd be reasonable, Trudy," Toshiro said and started calling for Adolfine.

"Sint-Truiden Air Base," he heard in the receiver.

"Sup, Adi?

"Ah, Toshiro! How are you!? Everything okay?!"

"Yes, yes, thank you for your concern. I have veeeery good news for ya."

"I'm all ears."

"Mio gave us a green light."

"With what?"

"Remember Sint-Truiden?"

"Uhhh… Oh… That?! When should I come?!"

"Even today if you want…"

"Mmmm… Today won't do… Tomorrow?"

"It's not like Mio or the rest will disappear suddenly, right?"

"Okay then, tomorrow it is! I'll get over after dinner to perform the _inspection_."

"Heh, sure, sure. Bye, Adi.

"Bye, Toshiro."

Toshiro placed the receiver on the hook and said, "Tomorrow."

"Good, good," Minna nodded.

"Adi? Seriously?" Trude asked.

"Only I can call her that and not earn a lump on my head. Don't ask why."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Yeah, I would also like to know," Mio mused.

"Argh… Her first lover called her Adi."

"First lover you say… But given the fact you nailed her…"

"Yes, Trudy, she's single. Her lover betrayed her with another woman, and to add insult to injury, he did it in Adi's own bed, which they both shared."

"Damn…" Mio said. "What an ice cold mother fucker… That's why I don't have a man of my own yet."

"Whatever…" Toshiro sighed. "But remember that the other Mio also had a guy. Can't be worse than here in that aspect, right?"

"Ugh, yeah… Combat wise I'm a thousand years too young to reach her, but at least we could be equal on that level, hahaha!"

"Toshiro, go back to processing the paperwork…" Minna sighed.

"Hey, I needed a little break…"

"Yes, you did. But now back to work or winter will greet us with open hands before you go through all of this."

"That would surely be a cold reception…"

The girls around him chuckled and Toshiro continued his work. He finished just in time before dinner, and he went to the common room. There, he saw that the kitchen annex was crowded as Never. Yoshika, Lynne, Kaylie, Layla, and even Mio were bustling around the pots and pans like in some kind of big restaurant kitchen. The few who were already at the table were looking at them amazed.

Toshiro sat on his chair and asked Shizuka, "So, how does it feel seeing your sensei wearing a cooking apron?"

"It's…. weird…"

"In July 1944, if somebody told me this would happen, I would probably tell him to look for mold spores in his room…" Toshiro said and smiled.

"The Ma… Lieutenant Colonel cooking…" Perrine sighed in wonder. "I should help her when the two redheads vacate our unit…"

"I'm surprised they didn't kill themselves yet in that small space…" Shirley said.

"Combat proficiency I guess…" Toshiro shrugged. "Hey, where's my grub!?" he yelled for kicks.

"Ten minutes!" Yoshika yelled back. "I have to make more, since you're probably still weak!"

"Okay, thanks!"

* * *

><p>Dinner soon rolled in. This time the twins didn't even get seconds, because Toshiro devoured everything.<p>

"I'm a little embarrassed by this turn of events…" he said with a slightly red face.

"Hehe, Bro eating like me and Lucchini combined… Heheh…" Erica laughed slightly but her face turned serious. "Bro, we're going now, okay?"

"Sure, come on."

"I'm going too," Trude said.

Erica looked at her surprised, but she smiled and said, "Okay, Trudy, come on."

"Be careful you three," Minna said. "If something happens, radio in immediately."

"Yeah, we'll help!" Kaylie cheered.

"Oh no you won't!" Mio shouted. "Yoshika, give the two mops and buckets, and it's hangar cleaning time!"

The redheads were now on the verge of crying, but Toshiro simply turned around and went out of the room. He went on with his two companions to the hangar. Before he went to his Striker, he noticed the two new Strikers of Perrine and Lynne.

"So those are the Meteors?" Toshiro asked while looking at the squareish jet Strikers, painted in the same way as their predecessors.

"Yes. Britannia sure stepped up with it, but our XF-2's are still better, heheh…" Trude said.

"Heh…" Toshiro's eyes laid on another thing that changed. "Am I seeing double, or are there TWO eighty-eights on the rack?"

"A week into your… hmm… coma… there was an incident with some Neuroi."

"I think I saw the report in the papers…"

"Yes, you should have. The NAW proved unreliable at distances over a kilometer, so I ordered a proper gun."

"Good call on that. I'll be taking my MG with me, what about you two?"

"I'll also be taking mine," Erica said.

"Akimbo 42V's for me as usual," Trude answered.

"Let's go then. Erica, I trust you know the way?"

"Sure I do, Bro!" she cheered.

They armed themselves and after mounting their Strikers, they flew off in towards the south-west.

* * *

><p>During the flight, Toshiro saw that Erica was tense, something rarely seen.<p>

"Erica, everything okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, everything's okay… I think…"

"We can always go back; nobody will do anything to you."

"We're halfway there, Toshiro… Would be wasteful to just turn around…." she sighed. "Thanks for caring."

"Any time, any place, Erica."

After a few minutes, Toshiro finally saw a small, destroyed town.

"Is that it, Erica?" he said while looking at her.

Erica's face was white as the finest paper one could buy.

_Shit…_

"Y-Yes… This… We'll be landing there…" she mumbled and pointed out a single ruin on the town outskirts.

They gently landed and dismounted their Strikers. Erica slowly approached the ruined homestead. Trude and Toshiro were walking a few meters behind her. Suddenly, Erica fell on her knees before the ruins. The two ran up to her.

"Hey, Erica, is everything okay?" Toshiro asked and saw that on her blank face, two streams of tears were slowly dripping down.

"Gone… Everything… Gone…" she said with a distant voice. "My… Home… Gone…"

Out of the blue, Trude did something that nobody would expect. She kneeled before Erica and hugged her tightly. Erica snapped out of her trance.

"Du musst tapfer sein, Erica (You have to be brave, Erica)."

"Tru… Truuuuuuuddyyyy…." Erica wailed and let her feelings flow.

Trude caressed Erica as if both were sisters.

_Erica lost her home… A real home… Judging by the size, it was a good, solid house… I bet she had a nice and normal life before the war… A mother, a father, a twin sister… Who knows how many relatives around… A small town in which everyone knew everybody…_

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Erica finally said something.<p>

"Trudy… I have to tell you something…"

"No, I have to tell you something…"

"I'll go first, okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

"Then… Uhm… You know how my Sissy is the smart one, right?"

"Yes, and?"

"The thing is… I'm not different from her in theory…"

"Talk bigger letters, I don't understand you."

"Both my sister and I have an IQ of 170…"

Trude was truly stumped by Erica's words.

"So you mean… you are actually smart? I refuse to believe it!"

"But it's true," Toshiro said. "I saw her dossier in the OKW. Both Hartmann's are intelligent as hell."

"Then… Then why the hell are you behaving like a kid?! Always tardy! Always sleeping! Always messy!"

"Because…" Erica took a deep breath. "Because… I was forced to participate in the Genie Einführung Programm at the age of ten, just like Ursula… She was sent to Suomus to the Misfits, I was sent to Orussia… We were snatched away from our families to be the future aces of the Wehrmacht… We both were happy grade-schoolers, with our personalities being different back then already… Then Karlsland was attacked, and at the age of 12, I had to defend my home country… My childhood was forfeit… I did have a dream of becoming a full-fledged witch, but at times of peace, not war… So I decided that in combat I would give everything, but outside, I would be the kid I was supposed to be… That's why I'm behaving like this, Trudy… Ever since we met…"

"Mein Gott… You didn't tell me you also were in that program…"

"Revealing my genius intellect brought me harm once already, I didn't want you to judge me taking my IQ into the account… I wanted you to judge me how I am naturally… Are you mad at me, Trudy?"

Trude sighed and said, "You know what, Erica? You just showed me what a wonderful person you are under that mask of stupidity… I guess it really takes a genius to play a fool…" she sighed again. "If you promise me that you will tell all of this to the rest and at least start keeping your bunk clean, I promise to call you by your given name, and step down a little with my bitchiness."

"I promise, Trudy, but you don't have to ease up towards me. Really, our little quarrels are what keeping me sane during this war… Heh…"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Erica grinned.

"I really wish you were my sister…" Trude said and ruffled Erica's hair.

"Heheh, I wouldn't say no to that."

_Joy to the world, the Lord has come!_

Toshiro looked into the sky and he saw that clouds were slowly forming over them.

"Girls, I know this moment means a lot, but we should go, or we'll get wet."

The ground started shaking suddenly, and from under the ruins of Erica's home, a Tower Neuroi shot upwards.

"Get back you two!" Toshiro ordered.

Trude immediately got back, but Erica stood there watching at the enemy.

"Erica, back!" Trude shouted.

"No! This monster destroyed the last bits of my home! Retribution will be mine!" she roared from the top of her lungs.

Almost instantaneously, two magic balls were formed in Erica's hands. She slammed them together, and the newly formed ball looked like Tesla's wet dream, sparking and shooting electricity vividly. Erica's hair spiked due to the current, and she was watching the enemy with unquenched fury.

The Neuroi started charging a shot, but then, Erica started running towards it with the ball of energy above her.

_Shit just hit the fan._

Toshiro embraced Trude and put up a highly translucent shield before him. The beam of the Neuroi was already looking like it's fully charged, and then, Erica jumped towards it roaring, "BLITZKRIEG!"

At the same time, lightning struck the two, blinding and deafening Toshiro and Trude for a few second.

_Aaaaaghfuck… My eyes… My ears…_

Once Toshiro's eyes were good enough to see something, he took Trude's hand, as she was still in a daze, and ran with her towards Erica. The blonde Karlslander was lying on the rim of an enormous crater with her clothes in tatters.

"Holy shit, Erica! Erica!" Trude shouted and ran towards her on her own.

She kneeled at her side and raised her slightly.

"Heh… I finally did it…" Erica said. "Are you proud of me, Trudy?"

"Yes… Yes you stupid oaf, I am…"

"Heheh… I'm sleepy… Permission to pass out?"

Tears pearled in Trude's eyes and she said, "Permission granted."

Erica closed her eyes and fell asleep. Toshiro put his hands forwards, and Erica's whole uniform set appeared on them. Trude didn't need any invitation, as she quickly clothed her friend.

"Come on, let's go home," Toshiro said.

"Sure."

Toshiro took Erica's Striker and MG himself, while Erica was being carried by Trude.

* * *

><p>Midflight, she asked, "Toshiro, was that an Ultimate back then?"<p>

"Oh? How do you know what an Ultimate is?"

"Kye told us during the movie projection."

"Ah… Yes, that was an Ultimate, but since they can't be performed in their current form in our universe, I call them Final Arts."

"So how many of us have that already?"

"You saw Erica right now, Shirley's time slicing is also a Final Art, as well as Yoshika's super-enhanced healing and Perrine's chain lightning."

"I think we have one more…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that incident I told you about? Mio's eyes BOTH glowed purple at one time and she could pinpoint a Neuroi in dense fog."

"Hmmm… I should talk to her about this…"

"You think I'm also capable of some devastating technique?"

"Yes, Trudy."

"Care to explain how I can learn it?"

"Sorry, but nobody knows an individual's way to unlock their Final Art."

"Snap… Oh, but do you have something up your sleeve like that?"

"Dunno, maybe I have something more to learn?"

"You're already stupidly overpowered, heheh…"

"Heh…"

* * *

><p>They returned to the base and saw the hangar floor in pristine condition.<p>

_Well, at least the girls did their work._

Nobody was in the hangar, so they could peacefully stow the equipment. Trude carried Erica herself now, followed by Toshiro.

Once they entered the common room, they saw the two redheads sitting at the table with Yoshika by their side.

"Oh my!" Yoshika shouted and rushed to Erica. "Is it anything serious?"

"Examine her, just to be sure," Toshiro said.

"Oh, I can do that!" Layla shouted.

"Yeah, I know…" Toshiro mumbled. "Come on then."

Layla approached Erica and placed her hand on the latter's forehead. After a brief glow, she said, "She's just tired."

"Thanks. Trude, take Erica to her bed, I have to think how to make the redheads busy."

"Heheh, sure thing."

Trude went up the stairs, and Toshiro said, "You could wash floors in the connector and the corridor in the main building."

"But we just washed the damn hangar!" Kaylie protested.

"Do it," Toshiro said with a cold voice.

"What did we do to deserve this…" Layla mumbled.

"Toshiro, what happened?" Yoshika asked.

"Stuff, I'll tell you later. Paperwork is waiting for me."

"Okay…" Yoshika said with disappointment.

Toshiro went to the office, where Mio and Minna were drinking tea.

"My, my, done already?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, and…" Toshiro told them what happened.

* * *

><p>"How is she now?" Mio asked.<p>

"Dead tired, but okay beside that," Toshiro answered. "Anywho, Mio, I've heard your Magan was a bit enhanced during the battle that took place while I was unconscious."

"Ah, yes. You know, suddenly, I had a very wide field of view, as if I had my eyes around my head. What's more, despite the dense fog present at that time, I could see the damn Neuroi almost like in clear weather!"

"Impressive…"

"I don't know when I learned such a technique, but… it's awesome!"

"It sure is… So, Minna, any paperwork to do?"

"What you've done before was stuff from the ten days following your little _absence_. As you can see, there's a new stack for you with the more recent stuff."

"Always something…" he sighed. "Mio, the redheads are now cleaning the floors, so after they finish, find them something to do until supper."

"I'll think of something."

Toshiro proceeded with his menial task until he was summoned for supper. The redheads looked beat, but Toshiro didn't dwell on the matter of how they were made busy.

"Okay, Kaylie and Layla, I believe you had violins in your baggage?"

"Violins?" Kaylie tilted her head. "We didn't even mffhhmmhhm…."

Layla who silenced Kaylie said, "We're going to fetch them!"

She took her twin sister by the hand and ran away upstairs.

"Want the two to perform a concerto?" Minna asked.

"Sure, why not. They play so good they would make the composers of the pieces they're playing jealous."

"A shame I don't have my piano…" Sanya said silently.

"You could have ordered one," Toshiro shrugged. "Want one?"

"If… If it wouldn't be bothersome…"

"Nah, not at all."

"Thanks…"

"Where's Erica by the way?" Lynne asked.

"She's tired," Trude answered with a soft voice.

"Something's smells fishy…" Shirley said.

"Your panties at most," Trude rebuked.

Shirley could only grumble something under her nose.

The two redheads jumped down from the second floor with violins and bows in their hands. They stood before the fireplace and started playing. The girls were listening with reverence, with Minna almost moved to tears.

"Recognize it?" Toshiro asked silently.

"Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D… Beautiful…"

"Impressive… No less expected from somebody aspiring for the Vienna Music Academy."

"Shush, infidel…"

* * *

><p>After the girls finished, the girls and Toshiro gave them a standing ovation. The redheads bowed humbly before their audience. After the wave of congratulations, Toshiro said, "Okay, everyone, off you go. I have to talk to the two in private."<p>

Once all "good nights" were said, the two looked a bit scared at Toshiro.

"Thinking I'll give you a night patrol or something?"

They nodded.

"Nah. I see that you worked honestly, and from what I was told, in perfect harmony. Either you're trying to pull a fast one on me, or you both calmed down a bit. I'll release you two tomorrow, but I don't know when exactly. And don't worry, tomorrow, you'll have a normal day, without me and Mio waking you up dead in the morning. But the ban on your magic stays."

"Really?!" the two asked in sync.

"Yes, really," Toshiro said with a soft voice and patted the heads of the two. "Now, go to your room."

"Yay, thanks Toshiro! Good night!" they mused in accord and ran away.

Toshiro turned away to the exit and walked to the office. He called Adolfine.

"What now, Toshiro? Want to cancel the previous _appointment?_"

"No, it's just that… remember the piano in Romagna?"

"Yeah… You had a piano in the common room… And?"

"What happened to it?"

"I believe it's stored somewhere… I can scour it out if you want."

"Please do. And send it here when you find it."

"And what else? Should I send you a million Reichsmarken?"

"Hey, you were the one to boot us from the base so quickly back then."

"Okay, fine. Good night."

"Night, Adi."

Toshiro went to his room and saw Yoshika lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Counting specks on the ceiling?"

"No… I was just thinking…"

"Of what, dearest?"

"Of children… The two redheads really poke my maternal instincts with a red hot rod…"

"I don't blame you… The two are really sweet beasts, heheh… If impossible came to impossible, I would even adopt them."

"I wouldn't oppose a bit. And it would save us the hassle of changing diapers and insomnia, hahaha!"

"Yeah, true that. I have good news for you by the way."

"Oh?"

"Mio agreed for the whatever-some."

"No way?!" Yoshika shouted and stood up from her bed.

"Yeah, and Adi will be here tomorrow after dinner or something like that."

"Hohohooooo… So what, our first sixsome then?"

"Damn straight!"

"But what about… a simple twosome this night, hmmm?" She asked with an alluring voice.

"Never refuse a lady, Mom used to say…"

**_"_****_I'll stay out today, Master. Have a good night."_**

**_"_****_Heh, nice of you, Livy. Night."_**

* * *

><p><strong>If you feel like it, please leave a review. However, I have only one request – if you want to leave something the size of a short story, please consider discussing your points over PM. If you want to leave an anonymous review, I respect your decision to do so, but if you sign in, I can actually discuss anything with you, dear reader. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter will also garner your attention!<strong>


End file.
